Leave out all the rest
by Anki-Shai
Summary: There is so much more about love that they would, probably, never understand. But, as long as they are together everything is fine with the world.
1. Prologue

**Title: Leave out all the rest**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Tute Kubo I am doing this for my own amusement and I do not gain anything by doing this…ok I my gain some good reviews and the satisfaction to see my favorite pairing in a story.

**Pairings:** Hitsugaya/Matsumoto is the main pairing of the story, but the story is also going to have some Ichigo/Rukia and...can't think of any other pairing, any suggestions?

**Rating:** I am not sure yet...but let's put it T .

**Summary:** That day was the first time he noticed Matsumoto, the day he noticed that he had been watching his fukutaichou for quite some time but he wasn't aware. Or, rather, he was in denial of all the things the woman made him feel.

**Author's Note: **This is a sort of sequel to 'The day she noticed him'; but the story can be read even if you haven't read the other one. The title was inspired by the song Leave out all the rest by Linking Park.

I want to thank **Rachel Noelle** (( THANK YOU!)) for helping me out with the story, not only correcting my mistakes but also because of her excellent fics that made me a HitsuMatsu fan-girl.

**Now, here is the prologue of the story. Do not forget to review!! tell me if you like it!**

* * *

**Prologue**

He sat there, with his knees against his chest. He was trying to look everywhere but the figure next to him. Why, oh, why had he done that? Why he had fallen into the trap that his heart and the damn woman had set for him?

The figure next to him stirred, Hitsugaya tensed up and held his breath until he was sure that his fukutaichou wasn't going to wake up. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to leave the place before he finally gave in and his mind, just like his heart, broke definitely, leaving behind only a ghost of what and who he used to be.

"Gin…" Rangiku moved to her right side and put an arm when the figure of Gin, and now Hitsugaya's, used to be.

The young Captain stood up at an amazing speed and the temperature in the room dropped drastically. That name…the same name she keep repeating over and over

again while she was finding pleasure, while he was giving his whole being to her.

Inside him Hyourinmaru stirred worried at his wielder emotions. Hitsugaya was breathing hard his naked body was being lit by the silver light coming from the moon up in the sky of Soul Society. He had a lost look in his eyes and his chest hurt, it hurt so much that he couldn't think, couldn't breath. He felt suffocated and hopeless. Suddenly Hitsugaya's sight blurred and he felt something roll down his cheeks. With trembling hands he let his fingertips touch the skin on his cheeks. There he felt the wetness of…tears? Was he… crying?

With a lump in his throat and the desperation crawling to his entire being Hitsugaya started dressing**,** wanting more than anything to leave the place where a part of him had died.

oOoOo oOoOo

It was really late and Ichigo had just escaped another rampage from Kenpachi. That man was crazy and the less contact he had with the man the better. On his way to freedom from the eleventh division Captain he had stumbled across a drunken Ikkaku and Renji and a very amused Yumichika.

"We are going over Matsumoto's place…usually when they kick us from the bars she lets us go there for another round" said Ikkaku grabbing Ichigo and completely ignoring the boy's protests.

They turned the corner of Matsumoto's street when they saw someone exiting the blond woman's flat. The four men stopped, surprise evident in their eyes at the sight of the Tenth division Captain, the weather around them became suddenly incredible cold and

windy and Ichigo and Yumichika couldn't help but notice the Captain's attitude. So different from the one Yumichika was used to and the one Ichigo had met for a brief moment.

Apparently the young Captain didn't notice them because with a quick shuunpo he left the place, never looking back. There was a moment of silence between them before they made their way to Matsumoto's place.

Ichigo noticed the small flat was a real mess. There were bottles of Sake all over the place, each one of them empty. He was inspecting the place when a gasp from

Yumichika and a curse from Renji called his attention. They were at a small door and when Ichigo entered he could feel his cheeks heat up. Matsumoto Rangiku was on her back with a small sheet covering some parts of her, obviously, naked body.

"Out! All of you!" the firm voice coming from Yumichika surprise Ichigo but the poor boy obeyed; he wasn't a pervert after all, even if his eyes were glued to the figure of the woman just before Yumichika pulled them out of the room.

"Hey, can we just…?" asked Ikkaku with hope in his voice. The glare and lift in reiatsu coming from Yumichika shut the bald man up. "Gee, it was a simple suggestion; after all you aren't going to enjoy the view."

Yumichika closed the door and Ichigo could hear the sounds coming from them. He looked up at Renji and the red-head had a serious looked on his face that the representative shinigami had only seen on him when fighting. Ikkaku appeared then with four bottles on his hand. He put one in front of Renji and Ichigo; he took the other one and left the last one on an empty spot between himself and Renji.

"I don't drink. I'm underage." Said Ichigo. Ikkaku lifted a not existent eyebrow and eye Ichigo with indifference.

"Technically you are dead. Age isn't an issue for this kind of things." Ichigo looked at the bottle still hesitant to take the drink.

"Just do it, in that form it would be more difficult for you to get drunk" this time it was Renji, who was taking a sip from his own bottle.

Still doubtful Ichigo took the bottle and drank. The taste wasn't as strong as he thought it would be but he imagine that what Renji had said was true, maybe because he was in

his shinigami form the drink didn't affect him that much. Ichigo lifted his eyes from

the table when he saw a frowning Yumichika walking towards them. An uncomfortable silence formed between them, not even Ikkaku seemed comfortable with that situation. Yumichika took the bottle of Sake that Ikkaku had put for him and drank a long sip; Ikkaku was the first one to break the silence.

"So Matsumoto and Hitsugaya-taichou…just wait until Hisagi finds out…"

"No one must to know about this, Ikkaku." Said Yumichika glaring at his friend. "It would be a very ugly situation…"

"Especially for Toushirou." All of them turned to look at Ichigo who merely shrugged. "I may not know what you guys are talking about or how things work in here…hell I don't even know you very well…but Toushirou doesn't seem the kind of guy who sleeps with someone just to have fun."

They fell silent again; Yumichika sat on a chair with a hand on his forehead showing his concern.

"When Matsumoto wakes up we are going to tell her that she was drinking with us, right?" this time it was Renji who spoke and Yumichika's mouth lifted a

little. Tonight all of them seemed so…perceptive. At least they knew how bad this could get if they did something inappropriate.

"Yeah, it would be better if she thinks that she tried to do a striptease show for us. Again. " Said Ikkaku with a dreamy look on his face, almost as if he was remembering.

oOoOo oOoOo

Hitsugaya Toushirou lay on his futon in his grandmother place; he had woken up just after his grandmother left a cup of tea with some breakfast for him on the floor. He didn't feel like eating, or opening his eyes, or waking up to the world. The pain he had felt the night before was still there, making him feel like a broken soul. And on top of that he felt embarrassed for breaking down in front of his grandmother; for crying in her arms like a five-year-old boy.

"I'm so pathetic." He said out loud. His voice sounded husky and tired, the young taichou didn't recognize himself. He was not in the world he was so used to.

It was late in the afternoon when Hitsugaya decided to leave the bedroom; he was ready to leave the place when the voice of his grandmother called out at him.

"Are you going without saying good bye, Toushirou-chan?" Hitsugaya didn't bother to cringe or frown at the use of –chan in his name, firstly because she was the woman that had taken care of him since he arrived to Soul Society and secondly because he didn't have the strength or the will to do so.

"I'm sorry Granny, Good Bye."

"I didn't say you could go Toushirou," said the old woman with a firm voice full of authority that made Hitsugaya sigh in defeat. "Come here and sit. I am interested in knowing what happened to you."

"I don't …I don't want to talk about that, Granny. I have to go; my Division needs me right now."

"You weren't so worried about your division last night." Hitsugaya lifted his eyes and he found himself looking directly into his grandmother's . The old lady was looking at him with worry evident in her face. "You can't really blame me, can you, Toushirou? I can count on my hand how many times you have cried on my arms the way you did last night."

There was a long pause, followed by an uncomfortable silence while the tenth division Captain contemplated what he should said to his grandma.

"It's complicated."

"This has something to do with what happened to Momo-chan's Captain?" Hitsugaya opened his eyes in surprise at the mention of …that particular incident. Her grandmother gave him a small smile. "Or maybe…this has something to do with your little crush on that fukutaichou of yours?"

The way Hitsugaya reacted at the mention of his fukutaichou told the old woman all she needed to know. She frowned, not really knowing what to do. Of course she had known for a long time about his little Toushirou's crush on Rangiku-san. It was really hard not to notice. Maybe she was the only one who noticed so easily because apparently, Rangiku-san didn't have any idea and somehow had broken Toushirou's heart. The question here was what did she do to him to get him in that state?

Hitsugaya held the tears that wanted to escape again and breathed in and out. The pain was too overwhelming and he didn't know if he could take it any longer. A hand on his shoulder made him lift his eyes and he found himself looking at the woman he had got to called grandmother, the woman that had been like family to him. Probably the only woman that hadn't betrayed him…yet. 'I'm so pathetic… such a child…' And with those thoughts in mind he opened his mouth and started telling his grandmother what had happened since the very beginning.

oOoOo oOoOo

Ok, this was the prologue, next time is going to be part of the story that lead to the initial situation between Hitsugaya and Matsumoto.

Don't forget to review!!!


	2. The day he noticed her

Hello again,

I want to thank you guys for the reviews and the alerts...and in general for just reading the story. This is the first chapter and in my opinion is too short, but that's how it is. This takes place a year before the betrayal and of course a year before the incident. This is one of the stories Hitsugaya is telling his grandmother.

Again, I want to thank **Rachel Noelle** (( Thank you!!)) for helping me out with the story.

Ok, so here is the first chapter. Enjoy and do not forget to review!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The day he noticed her**

_**A year before the betrayal**_

The first time he noticed her as a woman and not his annoying fukutaichou was at the celebration Soul Society held every year to celebrate a new year and the graduation of the new shinigamis from the Academy.

Usually he didn't stay too long, he spent about an hour before he left for the peace of his home. But that year had been different. Hinamori had insisted that he stay due to a little surprise she had for him. As always, Hitsugaya couldn't say no to her, so he stayed.

There was a moment where all the lights went off and people fell silent. Hitsugaya didn't understand exactly what was happening until he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around he saw a smiling Kyouraku and Ukitake beside him.

"Oh, Hitsugaya-kun, watch closely and enjoy the show." Said Kyouraku with a slight smirk on his face. Hitsugaya blinked, too confused to correct Kyouraku. Suddenly music could be heard and a light appeared on the center of the dance floor.

Hitsugaya was mesmerized at the appearance of a woman who was dressed up with in a beautiful kimono and had a fan in her hand. She was doing making some graceful movements along with the music that was filling the dance floor. Around her two other figures appeared but Hitsugaya only had eyes for the woman with blond hair that had opened the dance. It wasn't until the rest of the lights were turned on that he recognized that woman.

It was Matsumoto!!!

His fukutaichou was moving as if she had been doing that all her life, as if that was her second nature. She was flirty but shy at the same time. Calling out to the audience but hiding herself behind the fan…and the only thing Hitsugaya could do was watch, lost in the movements of his fukutaichou.

Beside him Ukitake went to said something to the young taichou but stop himself at the look on Hitsugaya's face. Ukitake lifted a single eyebrow and tried to follow Hitsugaya's eyes. He discovered the owner of Toushirou's attention. A smile appeared on the thirteenth division taichou's face. It seemed like young Hitsugaya Toushirou was growing up.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" asked Jushirou to Hitsugaya. Without taking his eyes from Matsumoto Hitsugaya nodded.

"Beautiful…" he repeated without paying any attention to what he was saying.

"Matsumoto-san has always had that effect" continued Juushirou, this time Kyouraku heard his friend, and, turning around he saw Hitsugaya's expression. He let out a chuckle at the flustered expression the young Taichou was wearing now.

"What?!" Hitsugaya looked like a deer-caught-in the-headlights.

"I was saying that Matsumoto-san looked as beautiful as always" commented Juushirou. Hitsugaya merely stuttered but in the end decided that he didn't need to explain himself.

"Of course you didn't notice Ran-chan; you probably were looking at Hinamori-san," commented Kyouraku. Hitsugaya opened his eyes in surprise and looked again to the dance floor, this time he could made out the figure of Hinamori.

Funny, before he was so rudely interrupted, he hadn't noticed anyone else on the dance floor. But now he noticed at least five women in there, and it wasn't until Kyouraku had mentioned it that he realized that Hinamori was there. That probably was why the girl had insisted so much that Hitsugaya stay at the party.

"I…yes, I was watching at Hinamori." Said Hitsugaya after a moment. His eyes tried to stay focused on Hinamori but he failed miserably and after a moment he was, once again, watching his beautiful fukutaichou.

oOoOo oOoOo

Hitsugaya welcomed the cold air of the night that hit him full in the face when he left the reception hall. He still felt the heat on his face and the elaborate breathing. A hand went to his white hair and messed his hair in exasperation.

What the hell was wrong with him?

After the dance Matsumoto and the others had joined them. Hinamori had smiled at him, had talked to him even thought Aizen was there, but Hitsugaya didn't pay any attention to his childhood friend and 'love interest'. Every once in a while his attention drifted to his fukutaichou that was talking animatedly to Kyouraku and Ichimaru, the latter was touching her arm in a way that, for some reason, made Hitsugaya's blood boil.

Then his fukutaichou had come to him, she had given to him one of her infamous hugs, and after the Captain freed himself he was blushing like a bloody school-girl!! Never before he had done that.

Hitsugaya sighed, too confused and embarrassed at his own weakness and incapacity to understand the situation. He rested his back against the wall when a familiar giggling reached him.

"Gin! Stop!" Hitsugaya turned to the source of the giggling. He didn't dare to move or do anything for fear that Matsumoto or Gin would notice his presence. He concealed his reiatsu, knowing very well, that what he was about to do was wrong.

"Aw, Ran-chan…but it's been so long" whined Gin. Hitsugaya heard more giggling and then a loud moan of pleasure coming from is fukutaichou. The young Captain felt his face go red at the sound and the images that particular sound provoked.

"Th…that's not true…we ...aahh, Gin!" Something inside Hitsugaya grew angered, but at the same time an unknown source of sadness settled in his chest. He tried to ignore that sensation and leave the place when the voice of Matsumoto stopped him.

"Gin, not here...wh-what if any…anyone sees?" This time Hitsugaya could made out the snicker coming from Gin.

"Let 'em know yer mine." Matsumoto laughed at that and then more moaning. "But, if yer too worried 'bout that, le's go before tha' taicho o' yers thinks o' stealin' ya away from meh."

Hitsugaya lowered his gaze and he was about to leave when he stumbled across Ukitake, who was watching at the young taichou with curiosity. Just then Gin and Matsumoto made their way to the place where Hitsugaya and Ukitake were. The four of them looked at each other. Judging by the state Matsumoto's clothes were in neither Ukitake nor Hitsugaya had to guess what was happening. The woman looked over at the two white-haired taichous with a sheepish smile while Gin directed his mocking

expression solely to Hitsugaya. The weather around them change and the annoyance

was evident in Hitsugaya.

"Um…Good night, Taichou. Ukitake-taichou." Said Matsumoto before walking away rapidly. Gin stood there for a moment before bowing at the two taichous and following Matsumoto.

There was a moment of silence in which Ukitake centered his attention to Hitsugaya. The young taichou was looking ahead of him, his eyes were cold and held a hint of sadness in them, while he had his fists closed. Ukitake smile sadly at the scene and decided it was time for him to intervene.

"Hitsugaya-kun, would you like a cup of tea? I am already tired of the party but some light conversation would be very welcome."

It took some time, Ukitake thought that maybe Hitsugaya wanted to be alone, but then the young taichou nodded and followed his companion to the thirteenth division barracks.

oOoOo oOoOo

That day was the first time he noticed Matsumoto, the day he noticed that he had been watching his fukutaichou for quite some time but he wasn't aware. Or, rather, he was in denial of all the things the woman made him feel.

When he was a kid he used to think that his destiny was to marry or at least establish himself with Hinamori. She had been the only person he had known so far that could fill in the role, and the only one he saw himself with, since she was the only one he actually cared for. But then Matsumoto had appeared and…he didn't know what happened.

He had had a nice chat with Ukitake that night and it had served to make him forget the little episode he witnessed between Rangiku and Ichimaru, but now in the darkness of his room he couldn't help but think over and over again about that particular incident. Neither could he prevent the rage and sadness that filled his whole being at the mere thought of what the pair was doing right at that moment.

* * *

ok, here is chapter one. Hope you enjoy it!

Do not forget to review!


	3. Things I'll do for you

Hello there,

I want to thank you guys for the reviews and the alerts...and in general for just reading the story. This is second story and in this one Hitsugaya is trying to cheer up his fukutaichou.

Again, I want to thank Rachel Noelle (( Thank you!!)) for helping me out with the story.

Ok, se relax, enjoy, read and review!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Things I'll do for you **

Hitsugaya had evaded successfully his fukutaichou for over two weeks after the party. While deep inside his heart was aching to see her once again, the rational part of him decided that it would be better to put in order his thoughts. Mainly to prevent a heartache latter on.

However, so far he hadn't come to a solution to his new feelings and the situation was making him crazy. First, he was still her Captain and she was his fukutaicho, so whatever he decided had to allow them to still be able to work together, with no hard feelings between them. Second, because she was an important part of his life, one of the few that believed in him as a shinigami and as a taichou.

But even if he wanted to keep running from her, he couldn't. One of the reasons was his job (though he kept running currently regardless of him being in his division or not) and another was that he ran out of excuses and places to stay. Besides the way Aizen-taichou was starting to get way too amused by his antics (for some reason Hitsugaya suspected that the Captain of the fifth division knew something) and Hinamori was behaving in an odd way. Ukitake told something to Kyouraku and now both men were having fun at his expense.

With his resolve firm he entered is office.

Hitsugaya had to blink several times to make sure that what he was seeing was real and not some kind of dream or nightmare. Matsumoto was there, yes, but she was on her desk with a pen and a bunch of paperwork in front of her. She was so engrossed writing in one of the papers that she didn't notice him enter the office. Hitsugaya stood there for a whole minute before making his way to his fukutaichou.

"Matsumoto, are you feeling ok?" That wasn't what he wanted to ask or say but what else could he ask in a situation like the one he was in?

The woman lifted her head and her eyes locked onto Hitsugaya's before smiling at him.

"Taichou!!! It's been so long!!" In the blink of an eye Matsumoto was over him giving him one of her killer hugs. The poor taichou fought against her and those monsters, attracted to her or not, he would prefer to be alive to enjoy them rather that die because of them.

"Matsumoto!!" he screamed, Matsumoto let go of him with a tense smile. "What the hell? I came here and your first impulse is to suffocate me?!"

"Sorry, Taichou. It's just that it's been so _long_ I was starting to wonder where were you or with whom" said the woman with a slight pout on her face that made Hitsugaya look to the side.

"Mmhmm, yeah, about that…sorry I just need a little time off from the office. "

"Taichou, you're so mean!!!" Hitsugaya looked at her confused wondering how he had been mean. "You left me here with all that paperwork and then I had to wake up earlier to start the training program with the newbie's for two days in a row!!"

"Ah, I see. "Said Hitsugaya rolling his eyes and relaxing into their 'friendly' routine. "'All that paperwork' as you called it, it's _your_ part of the paperwork Matsumoto, and the training is part of your job in the division"

Matsumoto crossed her arms and let out a loud snort. Hitsugaya smile, amused, at that and then let his eyes roam over her desk. Even like that Matsumoto had never done her job and he was curious and worried as to why she was actually doing paperwork.

"Did you really do all the paperwork?" Matsumoto's eyes went wide opened when Hitsugaya went to grabbed one of the papers.

"Taichou wait!", too late. Hitsugaya had the paper she had been 'working' on. Hitsugaya looked at the paper for a long time; the temperature in the room dropped drastically and now Matsumoto was gulping, a little scared at the sudden change from a warm afternoon to a really cold one.

Hitsugaya looked at one, then at two and so on until he had seen over twenty pages of a report.

"Matsumoto" Hitsugaya's voice was really low and dangerous. "What is this?"

"Oh, well…you see Taichou I was…" Hitsugaya looked at her with a single eyebrow lifted, waiting for a good explanation.

"Yes? You were what Matsumoto? And you better give me a good reason as to why this form from the sixth division had these things drawn in all twenty pages!"

"Aw, Taichou those aren't things!! See this is you…" Matsumoto started showing each one of her drawings to a very annoyed Hitsugaya. Inside him Hyorinmaru was having the time of his life laughing at the picture of a very deformed rabbit-thing that looked like Hitsugaya.

_But look at it it's just like you!! A midget with a constant frown._

The laugh coming from Hyorinmaru only served to make the little taichou more annoyed. He was about to reply when another drawing caught his attention and Hitsugaya let out a smirk and a mocking laugh.

'_Ha, looked at it!! It's that you Hyorinmaru?? It's exactly like you!! An annoying deformed lizard'_

_That hurt! And that…that 'thing' certainly doesn't look like me_

'_Well, Matsumoto seems to think that you do'_

_Well, you should show your girlfriend how I really look or at least teach her how to draw!_

Hitsugaya blush at the last comment before replying _'she is not my girlfriend; careful what you say'_

_Oh, little Toushirou-chan is worried? You shouldn't worry; your secret crush on such a beautiful, desirable, hottie is safe with…with me._

_'What was that silence? Why did you hesitate?'_

But the dragon didn't say anything else and Hitsugaya had to wonder if he should be pressing the dragon to answer his question or if he only did it to bother Hitsugaya. The young taichou decided not to pay any attention to his zanpakutou for now and he returned his attention to his fukutaichou.

"Matsumoto, first where did you learn to do those…things? And second why are those things on the report?"

"Oh Taichou, Renji brought this reports and he came with Kuchiki-taichou's sister, she was the one to teach me those cute drawings." Said Matsumoto with a proud smile at her drawings. Hitsugaya rub the bridge of his nose feeling a headache approaching.

"I thought you were actually working and then I discover you were drawing all the Gotei 13!"

There was a moment of silence; Hitsugaya looked up to see his fukutaichou with a sad gleam on her eyes that disappear as soon as the woman discovered him looking at her. Hitsugaya frowned but decided to remain silent and let his fukutaichou talk.

"I was working Taichou" she said after a moment and her voice had a fake tone of enthusiasm. "But then I got bored…and you weren't here so it wasn't fun to go back to sleep on the couch and the others were to busy to go out."

Hitsugaya decided to omit her comment of going back to sleep, he watched her closely and discovered something off in her mood. The young taichou had been with her long enough to know about her mood swings, but usually she just passed from happy, to annoying, to annoyed, to happy again. And he could say that when her mood changed into one of sadness or depression the only reason behind it was a man. Ichimaru Gin.

"I will fix the document right away Taichou. " She took the paper from him and sat once again on her desk, erasing all the drawings she had made.

Hitsugaya watched her for a moment before sitting at his desk and finishing the last reports he had brought with him. He felt conflicted about the whole situation, since he had decided that his feelings towards his fukutaichou should be forgotten and buried deep inside him. He couldn't ignore her when he knew she felt horrible. The proof of that was that she had been there all morning and part of the afternoon working on her desk, usually she only worked outside the office because when she was there she either slept or…or slept some more.

_It seems like Gin hasn't talked to her or visited her since the night after the party._

'_What? How do you know?'_

_I have my sources…besides, they didn't wake up together. It seems like Gin left just before she woke up._

Hitsugaya's hands closed too hard on his pen, breaking it in two. The white-hared taichou growled and grabbed another one. The mere thought of what were they doing that night made him felt a little mad.

'_Again, how do you know that and why should I care?'_

_I thought you liked her?_

'_That has nothing to do with this conversation…it's just a stupid crush nothing else' _

Hyorinmaru huffed, not really believing his master; but, knowing the young taichou he knew it was better to trick him into admitting things rather than oblige him to do so.

_If you say so…but, I wasn't telling you this only because of your feelings for her. I was telling you this because she looks really depressed and it would be nice if you show some concern; stop acting like an idiot._

'_What do you mean depress? She was well enough to do those stupid drawings!_

_Oh, come on Toushirou I choose you because of your brains not your height. _

An amused chuckle reached Hitsugaya and the taichou rolled his eyes at the old joke.

_She has been working here for two days!!! Did you miss that?? Two days in a row!!!_

'_Ok, let's say I believe you. What should I do? I mean, I am her superior and she obviously prefers her friends' company than mine!'_

_Stop acting like an idiot. And didn't you have to go to your grandmother today?_

An hour later after a long discussion with Hyorinmaru Hitsugaya stood up and near Matsumoto's desk. The woman had been working very slowly but was making progress and when Hitsugaya looked at her he noticed the aura of loneliness and sadness in her.

Matsumoto looked at him curiously.

"Let's go, you can finished that later."

"But Taichou, what if Kuchiki-taichou needs this?"

"Don't worry about it." Those words earned him an incredulous look from his fukutaichou. "Come on I don't have all day."

With a last glance at the paperwork Matsumoto stood up and went to follow her taichou to wherever he was taking her.

* * *

He thought that taking Matsumoto out with him was a good idea. After all the purpose was to make her feel a little better and maybe help her forget whatever had happened between her and Ichimaru. But after they arrived to his grandma's place and the old woman accepted Matsumoto inside, the young taichou of the tenth division regreted his decision.

"Oh, that is so cute!!"Squealed Matsumoto for the umpteenth time. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes at her antics while his grandmother was giving him a mischievous smile.

"I am glad you agree with me Rangiku-san." Said the old woman with laughter in her voice. "But little Toushirou thought it would be in his best interest to run around naked and not let Momo-chan come near him after that particular incident."

Hitsugaya's face went red at the mention of him running naked; Matsumoto laughed really hard before hugging her taichou.

"Oh Taichou, who knew you were so evil when you were younger?" Hitsugaya was trying to free himself from the woman's grasp but Matsumoto was having none of it. "Oh, and to run naked!!! "

"Let go of me" Hitsugaya freed himself and sat on the other side of the table. His grandmother was looking at him with interest evident in her eyes.

"That was a terrible incident that I really regret!" said Hitsugaya trying to recover some of his dignity; Matsumoto looked at him not really believing him. "And I didn't run naked…I just…I lost my towel after I tried to jump a big rock and Hinamori couldn't stop chasing me after I tore her favorite dress, so it was the towel or facing an angered Hinamori."

"Yeah, right;" said Matsumoto.

"Would you like some tea, Rangiku-san?" interrupted the old woman before Hitsugaya could reply to his fukutaichou.

"Yes, thank you. "

"Very well, Toushirou-chan?"

"Coming Granny."

The both of them let Matsumoto alone; the old woman kept glancing at Hitsugaya who once in a while looked to were Matsumoto was sitting.

"She is a beautiful woman, right Toushirou?" Hitsugaya turned around, his cheeks slightly pink.

"I…I guess."

"And very intelligent as well."

"Mmmhmm, if you say so." The old woman frowned at that answer.

"You never told me that the woman that found out about your shinigami powers was the same one you have as a fukutaichou."

"I…it slipped my mind Granny, I guess I never really thought you would be interested." A wooden spoon hit him on the hand and Hitsugaya hissed in pain. "Ouch, why did you do that Granny?"

"Of course I would be interested; I like to know what you two have been doing with your lives."

"Sorry."

"It's ok, I guess. At least you decided to bring her here." Hitsugaya looked with narrowed eyes at the woman that had been like family to him. He didn't like that tone of voice. "But I have to wonder, why did you bring her just now?"

Hitsugaya stood there trying to find out what had his grandmother mean by that. When he was about to ask her the old woman had already left and was talking once again with Matsumoto.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon had gone smoothly. Hitsugaya's grandmother had decided to tell the woman more embarrassing stories about him and Hitsugaya was sure that Matsumoto was taking notes so she could use it all against him later on. But at least he had achieved what he wanted.

Matsumoto was more happy and relaxed, and she had that particular light in her eyes that made her shine and look more beautiful. While Hitsugaya didn't speak too much he had enjoyed the afternoon seeing two of his favorite women enjoy themselves and talk about girly nonsense, as he called it.

He looked at the stars up in the sky of Soul Society, a soft smile appeared on his face at the familiar reiatsu that was coming his way.

"Taichou, what are you doing here?" asked Matsumoto sitting beside him. "Your grandmother said that you should come inside, we already fixed the room so we can spend the night here."

"We shouldn't, we need to go back to Seireitei. "

"Oh, taichou but I already did the beds!!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Hitsugaya, "I have my own room here and my futon is still there and you could sleep in Hinamori's. So which beds are you talking about?"

Matsumoto giggle but ignored his question. Suddenly, and without a warning, the woman linked her arms to his right one and rested her head on Hitsugaya's shoulder. The white-haired taichou felt his cheeks warm up and he could hear Hyorinmaru singing inside his head.

"Thank you." Those words were a mere whisper but they reached Toushirou's ears just fine.

"For what?" he asked in the same tone, feeling a million butterflies on his stomach and his heart beating so hard and fast that he was afraid Matsumoto would noticed somehow.

"For cheering me up, Taichou."

"I didn't know you need someone to cheer you up. What happened to put you in a sad mood Matsumoto?" said Hitsugaya, Matsumoto lifted her head and looked at him with a gently smile on her face.

"It was nothing Taichou. Let's go." She said. Hitsugaya nodded but before he stood up Matsumoto came near him and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. The woman left him before the little taichou could do anything. Not that he could; he froze on the spot, eyes wide opened and cheeks totally red.

He lifted his right hand to the spot Matsumoto had kissed and a happy grinned appeared there.

'_Maybe…maybe I still have some hope'_

_Maybe…_

* * *

So, that's it for today. Before I go and you review (haha) I'm working along with **Rachel Noelle** on another fic. It is called Seasons of Love and is inspired by the song with the same name and from the film 'RENT'. And if feature all the main characters in Bleach, the first ones are Yachiru and Zaraki, which I personally love.

Now, I don't know exactly how this works but here is the link:www(dot)fanfiction(dot)_net/s/4951617/1/Seasons_of_Love__. you know, just replace the dot for a . _

well, then, see you next time!! don't forget to review and tell me what you think !!

* * *


	4. Whispers

Hello there,

I want to thank you guys for the reviews and the alerts...and in general for just reading the story. Again, I want to thank Rachel Noelle (( Thank you!!)) for helping me out with the story.

Ok, se relax, enjoy, read and review!!!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Whispers**

Things went back to normal after Hitsugaya tried to cheer up Matsumoto. The young taichou went back to work, trying to go back to the normal, work relationship with his fukutaichou. But, that didn't mean that he couldn't get closer to her…as in a best friend way. Right?

His 'plan' however had three problems, as Hyorinmaru pointed out once.

The first one was that what Hitsugaya called 'a simple crush' was becoming something deeper than the young taichou was afraid to admit.

The second was that even if he disliked the Captain of the Third division he was still the man that Matsumoto was in love with. And as long as she was happy, Hitsugaya said he wasn't about to interfere.

The third was that …well, Matsumoto had so much power over Toushirou that Hyorinmaru was afraid that those feelings could be used against the young taichou. Just like Ichimaru had done several times over the year.

But, time passed, and Matsumoto's birthday was scheduled to be celebrated that weekend. Hitsugaya was looking at the ceiling of the room beside his office. It was a small room with a simple window and a door that was connected to his office, and it was _his _special room for afternoon naps. Matsumoto was always trying to get inside but Hitsugaya told her with an evil smile that that privilege was only allow to Captain level shinigami. Which earned him his favorite pout.

"Workin' hard, Ran-chan?" Hitsugaya tensed up at the sound of that voice in his office. The young taichou was trying to decide to go out or not when he decided it was better to hear that conversation. Just because he didn't want to interrupt.

_Yeah right. And I really like Hinamori and Tobiume…_

"I am always working hard." This statement was met with chuckles from Gin, and if they could hear him, from Hitsugaya as well.

"I see tha' li'l taicho o' yers knows how ta put yeh ta work." Hitsugaya stiffened. "Talkin' 'bout 'im…where is li'l Shiro-chan?"

"He is sleeping."

There was a silence in which Hitsugaya clench his teeth at Ichimaru's way to address him; then he heard someone laugh and the young taichou discovered with surprise that the source was Ichimaru.

"Don' tell meh ya been corruptin' Hitsugaya-taicho, Matsumoto-fukutaicho?"Gin asked in a mocking tone

"I don't know what are you talking about Ichimaru-taichou," Matsumoto answered in a playful manner

"Well, I thou' it was you the one sleepin' on t'e job an' he the one workin' har'."

"I am, but…" Matsumoto trailed off and Hitsugaya lean even more against the door trying to hear the conversation and Matsumoto's answer. "…But he was really tired and so I decided to let him sleep."

Another silence.

Hitsugaya actually smiled at that and was happy that his fukutaichou didn't reveal the real reason behind his afternoon naps.

"Yeh've ne'er been goo' at lyin' ta meh, Ran-chan; bu', I didn' come 'ere ta talk abou' li'l Shiro-chan's sleepin' habits."

"I see. Then tell me Gin. Why are you here?"

"Leave wit' me," this time there was a long silence before Matsumoto answered.

"What? Why? Where?"

"No' righ' now; bu', if I come ta ya ta'morra or in a month or a year an' tell ya ta leave wit' meh, ta be by meh side foreva, would ya do it? Would ya hol' on ta meh an' leave wit' me?"

Hitsugaya gasped in surprise at that little speech. _'Why are you asking such a question Ichimaru? What do you sound so …serious?'_ Hitsugaya looked at the door and he couldn't help the uneasiness he felt in his heart; but not the fear that Matsumoto may say yes to Gin's strange requests.

After a minute of so Gin talked once again.

"Ya don' gotta answ'r meh righ' now, Ran. He'r, Happy Birthd'y."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon Matsumoto was acting strange and Hitsugaya decided that he better think things over before telling Matsumoto that he had been spying on the conversation she and Gin had. The next day when Hitsugaya was getting ready for work he and Hyorinmaru discussed if it was wise to talk to Matsumoto or not.

_Of course you could always shut up and don't say anything about it._

'_But I should be honest with her, shouldn't I?'_

_Oh, my little Toushirou so young…so naïve …Of course not!!! It would be wiser if she doesn't find out for a little while._

'_Then, when I should tell her?'_

_Let's see…today is Friday and we are in September…how about never? _

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes at the dragons' before he had the opportunity to say anything a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Shiro-chan! What are you doing?" Hinamori Momo stood there looking with a confused frown at her childhood friend. Hitsugaya actually jumped at the interruption and tried to hide the hair gel he had gotten from Ayagesawa. But Hinamori was faster than him and took the bottle in her hands before giving Hitsugaya another look of confusion. "Shiro-chan, what are you doing?"

"Nothing and its Hitsugaya-taichou," said the little taichou trying to grab the bottle but the girl put it out of his reach with a big grin. "Hinamori, give that back!"

"No, I don't think so Shiro-chan!!" the girl giggled and started running around with Hitsugaya trying to catch her.

_Oh please just let me out and I'll recover that thing for you!!!_

'_You're not helping Hyorinmaru!'_

"Hinamori! Give that back!!"

"Not until you say you'll take me to dinner tonight!" exclaimed Hinamori hiding behind one of Hitsugaya's chairs. The young taichou stopped at those words and he eyed Hinamori.

Hinamori Momo was looking at Hitsugaya with an odd gleam in her eyes; the girl was grabbing the bottle tightly against her chest.

"I can't," said the little taichou, looking aside trying to hide his flustered expression

from Hinamori. The fukutaichou of the fifth division frowned at that answer.

"Why not Shiro-chan? It's been a while since you and I talked or even went to Granny's place." Said Hinamori with a soft and sad voice that made Hitsugaya feel guilty.

"Because…well, Matsumoto's birthday is today." There was a moment of silence in which Hinamori looked over at Hitsugaya with an annoyed frown that went unnoticed by Hitsugaya.

"So? It's not like you like to go to those parties she throws every year."

"I know."

"Good, then you will take me to dinner tonight. Right?" Hitsugaya turned and he saw Hinamori looking at him with a pleading look in her eyes and the gleam of tears that were about to fall. With a heavy sigh Hitsugaya nodded.

"Yay, thank you Shiro-chan!" without any warning Hinamori launched herself towards him hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Let go of me!" said Hitsugaya and Hinamori smiled in pleasure at the small blush on her friend's face.

"Now, can I have that thing back?" Hinamori gave the bottle to Hitsugaya before looking at the hair of the young taichou.

"Shiro-chan, why do you have hair gel?"

"It was…mmmhmm…nothing; Ayagesawa thought I would appreciate it."

"Why?"

"Oh…well, I don't know," said Hitsugaya turning around to put the bottle in the bathroom. He was really grateful that he hadn't applied the product yet or else…Hinamori would have made even more ridiculous requests.

"Anyway, did you only come here to ask me to take you to dinner or do you want anything else? I have to go to my division and start working."

"Well, today is my free day; I was hoping we could spend the day together."

"What about Aizen-taichou?" Usually Hinamori's day off was spent either with her taichou or Kira.

Hitsugaya knew that Kira was still working but also that he was going to be one of the people present for Matsumoto's party. So the man was probably too busy to spend some time with Hinamori which only left Hitsugaya.

'_As always I am the last one on her list.'_

_What did you expect Toushirou? She seems to be that way…_

'_Of course not, she just …well, has different friends than me.'_

_Yeah, that's true._

"…and he said that today he couldn't be with me." Hitsugaya blinked and realized that he had missed Hinamori´s explanation. The girl was looking at him expectant and Hitsugaya realized that she was expecting some kind of comment.

"I see, that's too bad. You can come with me if you like." That seemed to be the right thing to say because Hinamori smiled at him and the young taichou couldn't help but return that smile.

"Ok, let's go."

oOoOo oOoOo

"Taichou!!!!"

It was late in the afternoon when Matsumoto Rangiku entered the office, she had the happiest smile on her face, and Hitsugaya lifted his head from the paperwork to find himself looking at her with a soft smile on his face.

"Matsumoto" he greeted, the young woman pouted and Hitsugaya was pleased with himself.

"Oh, Taichou that's all you're going to say?"

"Good-afternoon Matsumoto-san." Matsumoto blinked and turned to see, at her desk, Hinamori. The girl was giving her a shy smile and was waving her hand at her.

"Momo, hi. What are you doing here?" asked Matsumoto out of curiosity. Hitsugaya opened his mouth to answer but Hinamori talked before him.

"Oh, I was only helping Shiro-chan to finish this mountain of paperwork." That part was said with a hint of reproach in her voice. "Before he takes me to dinner tonight!"

Matsumoto looked at Hinamori and then at her taichou that was glaring at Hinamori for saying that.

"I see, then you two can come to my party later on, right?" asked Matsumoto with a hint of hope on her voice. Again Hitsugaya opened his mouth to answer but Hinamori spoke before him.

"I don't know…but I promise we will try to go." Hitsugaya and Matsumoto looked at Hinamori not really believing her words.

"That's ok. I just came by to pick something up and then I am going." Matsumoto opened one of her desk's drawers and pull out a silver box. "Bye Momo. Good night Taichou."

And with that the woman left. Hitsugaya turned to see Hinamori smiling.

"What the hell was that?" he asked unable to contain himself

_Yes, what the hell was that??_

"Uhm? What are you talking about Shiro-chan?"

"Why did you tell Matsumoto that we couldn't make it to her party after the dinner?"

"Oh, I was just thinking of a good way to help you out."

"Help me out?" asked Hitsugaya not believing his hears. Did Hinamori know something about his feelings towards Matsumoto? And if so, how the hell was that situation she had put him in going to help?

"Well, I know you don't like those kinds of things. And I have heard that Matsumoto-san's parties tend to be full of alcohol, noisy, and in simple words things that I know you don't like," said Hinamori. "So, now you don't have to go and I am your excuse."

The rest of the afternoon was spent in silence, only broke by Hinamori's commentaries about Matsumoto's disorder and lack of common sense to do paperwork. Hitsugaya ignored her to let thoughts of his fukutaichou invade his mind. He was worried that Matsumoto might think that he didn't want to go to her party or that he forgot to tell her happy birthday. He still have her gift on the dresser at home and he was ready to go to the party that night and give it to her if it wasn't for Hinamori.

_You still can go to the party._

'_How?'_

_Come on, you're not going to spend all night with her, are you?_

'_Of course not!! We eat, maybe we talk a little and then I am gone!' _

_Good then try to do that fast enough to give you time to go over to Rangiku-chan's party and give her your gift._

* * *

It didn't take Hitsugaya more than ten minutes to convince Hinamori to go over to that restaurant she had talked about at seven.

"Aizen-taichou talked to me about this place. Isn't this beautiful, Shiro-chan?!"

"Yeah, it sure is."

Hinamori had taken him to district one of Rukongai, and in what you could call the downtown of that district was located the small restaurant she had spoken of. It had

some candles around the place and most of the tables were only for two people. Hitsugaya felt a little out of place but went along with Hinamori. Whatever he needed to do to get to Matsumoto's party fast.

But time is relative, the more you want it to be fast the slower it gets. Hitsugaya was about to fall asleep hearing another extraordinary story with Sousuke Aizen as the main character. After hearing over fifteen stories about the man, Hitsugaya couldn't help but despise the man's existence; he was that tired of the monologue.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the waiter came with the bill and Hitsugaya paid fast and left the place with Hinamori behind him.

"Wasn't that relaxing Shiro-chan?" asked the girl beside him.

"Oh yes, really relaxing" said Hitsugaya.

"I'm happy that we got to be together tonight. It's been so long Shiro-chan. We hardly see each other now," said Hinamori, with a hint of sadness in her voice. Hitsugaya turned to look at her and gave her a small smile.

"I know, thanks for proposing this Hinamori. I'm happy we got to spend some time together today as well. Just like the old days," said Hitsugaya. He couldn't stay annoyed for to long at Hinamori; besides, she was right, it had been too long since they had talked or had something to eat.

Hitsugaya stood in front of Hinamori's apartment in the district reserved for the officials of the Gotei 13 in Seireitei. Hinamori opened the door to her rooms and turned to look at Hitsugaya. The young taichou noticed the same gleam he had noticed that morning on Hinamori and a shiver went through his body at that.

"Thanks Shiro-chan, I enjoyed myself today." She leaned towards Hitsugaya and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The girl looked nervous and had a little blush on her face. "Shiro-chan, would you like to …I mean, would you like to come in and have a cup of coffee?"

Hitsugaya blinked really confused at that request.

"No, you know I don't like coffee Hinamori. I am tired, so good night." And with that he left before the girl could say or do anything more. Inside his head Hyorinmaru was laughing really loud but every time he tried to ask what he was laughing at the dragon just laughed harder.

But Hitsugaya didn't have time for that. As fast as his shuunpo could take him, he arrived to his place to look for the gift and made his way to Matsumoto's place.

* * *

Hitsugaya arrived at the place which was full with many shinigami that Toushirou was familiar with. All of them were having drinks or playing something he couldn't see. The party included the whole street on which Matsumoto lived. Of course most of them were members of the eleventh division and Hitsugaya wasn't surprised at all that they were there.

"Hitsugaya-taichou?" the young Captain turned around to see Ise Nanao looking at him in surprise.

"Ise-fukutaichou. Do you know where I can find Matsumoto?"

"I would like to know that." said the woman with a frown; Hitsugaya frowned as well.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I haven't see her after we cut the cake and Madarame and the others started to give out sake," the woman stopped and she sent a glare to some place where Hitsugaya could see a blur of pink; he understood immediately and excused himself.

"Please Sir, if you see her would you…try to be …nice." Hitsugaya lifted an eyebrow "please, forgive me but, she was really sad because you couldn't come."

Hitsugaya nodded and started searching for his fukutaichou, following her reiatsu to her place. She was in a little backyard behind her apartment sitting under a tree and looking at the sky, two bottles of sake by her side. Beside her was Ukitake Juushirou with a contemplative look on his face.

The Captain of the thirteenth division turned his gaze to Hitsugaya and gave him a soft smile before standing up. Matsumoto moved and her face lit up at the sight of her taichou.

"Taichou, you made it!" She tried to stand up but a firm hand stopped her.

"It would be better if you don't stand up yet, Matsumoto-san," said Ukitake, smiling amusedly, "I can go now knowing I'm leaving you in good and capable hands. If you'll excuse me."

Hitsugaya blushed at Ukitake's words; the older man put a hand on his shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. Hitsugaya made his way to Matsumoto and stood there by her side without knowing what to say.

"Oh taichou, I'm so happy you're here!" she said in her usual happy tone. "But you missed the cake!"

"It doesn't matter" he said smiling down at her.

"Come Taichou sit with me." She said patting the spot beside her. Hitsugaya obeyed and sat; a moment later Matsumoto's head was on his shoulder.

"Happy birthday Matsumoto." He said happy that he didn't stutter and that his voice sounded normal.

"Thank you, Taichou." They were silent for a moment while Hitsugaya was trying to determine the right moment to give her his gift, when Matsumoto spoke again. "How was your date with Momo?"

"What?! It wasn't a date!" he exclaimed a little indignant at that. Matsumoto lifted her head and looked at Hitsugaya with a frown.

"It wasn't?"

"Of course not! What made you think that?"

"Oh, well…because is Hinamori, you know? I always thought that you wanted to date her." Hitsugaya looked horrified at the mere idea. For him Hinamori was the annoying big sister, nothing else, nothing more.

"No, she…she is like a sister to me. Frankly I don't think I could ever date her," said Hitsugaya. Matsumoto nodded but didn't say anything else. Toushirou waited for a moment, hoping that Matsumoto would put her head on his shoulder again but that never happened.

"Uhm, here I brought you something." Matsumoto squealed happy at that statement and Hitsugaya let out a happy smile. He pulled out the box that was inside his clothes and gave it to Matsumoto, who was eyeing the box with big and shocked eyes.

"T-Taichou…this…"

"Go on, open it"

And Matsumoto opened it. She let out a gasp of surprise at the contents of the box. In there was a necklace, the chain was of silver and cold to the touch, there was a pendant attached to the chain. The pendant had a rectangular form, it was made of a blue material that Matsumoto couldn't recognize but that was really beautiful at the sight.

_Go on tell her what I did!! Tell her what I did!!!_

Hitsugaya chuckle and signaled the necklace.

"Look at it in the light of the moon," said Hitsugaya. Matsumoto looked at him and then at the necklace and did as she was told. Inside the pendant was a small dragon flying in a spiral. "Hyorinmaru did it."

"Taichou, this…this is too much." She said offering the young taichou the necklace. Hitsugaya frowned and a gleam of sadness appear on his eyes.

"You…you don't like it?" he asked in a soft voice, "I can change it if you want!"

"No, no it's beautiful it's just that…I don't…it's too much, I don't deserve it!" exclaimed the woman. Hitsugaya sat there looking at her before taking the necklace from her; she lowered her gaze and was surprised when she felt someone in front of her.

She opened her eyes to see her taichou close to her, his hands went behind her neck and then he was back to his initial position. The necklace was now on Matsumoto's neck shining proudly on the woman's collarbone. Matsumoto put a hand on the necklace and looked at her taichou. Both of them looked into each other's eyes for a long moment, then Hitsugaya leaned over and kiss Matsumoto on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday Rangiku." And with those words Hitsugaya left, never noticing the small blush and the silly grin adorning his fukutachou's face.

* * *

Ok, this is for today. Next chapter Hitsugaya would finish the stories and he would recived an advice from his grandmother. Until next time!!!

Do not forget to review and tell me what you think!!


	5. Make a decision

Hi again,

Ok here Hitsugaya ends his tale and the afterward of Gin's and Aizen's betrayal. Thanks again, for reading, commentis, alerts and favorites I really appreciate all of that. I also want to thank Rachel for her help with this chapter.

Ok, here it is, do not forget to comment and enjoy!

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Make a decision**

Hitsugaya sat on his hospital bed looking down at his hands while Unahana-taichou told her about the recent events.

As she started talking, Hitsugaya's mind drifted to his own memories. The memory of Hinamori lifting her sword against him because of the words of a dead man, and later on a traitor. He remember the mocking smile that Gin send his way when Hinamori had attacked him, or the moment Matsumoto stopped Gin's sword to protect Hitsugaya's best friend. He remembered the words Gin had whisper to him before leaving.

_She is mine._

Hitsugaya sighed a little tired, then he looked up at Unahana-taichou. The woman was looking at him with a sympathetic smile.

"Yes, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"I…its Matsumoto-fukutaichou here?" Was all Hitsugaya could ask. So far Unahana-had told him the general aspects of the treason; Hitsugaya had understood that Aizen, Tousen and Gin had left…but, he needed to know, he just had to know what had been his fukutaichou's choice.

"She was here the day before; but now I believe she is in your division."

"I see."

A sighed of relief escape Hitsugaya's mouth; he nodded and couldn't help the small smile that appear on his face. She didn't left; she didn't choose Gin over…over …over what? Her duty? Her friends? Her taichou?

Unahana watched closely at the young taichou. She knew those emotions, with a soft smile she left the room, hoping that Matsumoto-fukutaichou wasn't too hurt for Ichimaru Gin's treason, otherwise not only she but her young taichou will suffered in the near future.

Hitsugaya stood up and walked towards the window, he looked out to see a boy with orange hair running away from a grinning Kenpachi and an equally grinning Kusajishi. The young taichou blink several times to made sure he saw correctly before shocking his head at the group's antics. Moments later Unahana-taichou appeared with that smile of hers, Hitsugaya smiled at the effect she had on people when Kenpachi decided he was better out of the fourth division and the orange-haired boy let himself being escort inside the fourth division.

_Do you feel better Toushirou?_

'_Yes, thank you. How about you?'_

_Humph, it takes more than that to hurt me…though I have to say that my pride suffer a lot._

'_Sorry I failed'_

_You didn't fail Toushirou; we weren't prepare for a situation like the one Aizen and Gin present to us. But, we are going to be next time._

"_Yes, next time Aizen won't make a fool of us.'_

They fall into a comfortable silence in which Hitsugaya's thoughts were on his fukutaichou and the last few months after her birthday.

Something between them had changed after that.

It was a slow change, and it was so suddenly that Hitsugaya at first thought it had been his own mind playing tricks on him.

The first of these changes was her relationship with the third division Captain, they didn't talk as they use to and Matsumoto usually spend her work time and her free time with her friends or Hitsugaya. Of course the young taichou didn't lie to him, he knew, or at least suspect, that Matsumoto was thinking about the offer Gin had made the day after her birthday.

The second of those changes was the way she behaved around him. She was more enthusiastic and …she enjoyed making him blush with her comments that in some situations they seemed more like flirting than anything. Again, Hitsugaya tried to not thing to hard about it; but he couldn't help the feeling of happiness inside of him at those changes.

"Taichou?" Hitsugaya's thoughts were interrupted by that familiar voice. The young taichou turned around to see his fukutaichou at the door. She was a little paled, she had bags under her eyes and her eyes were red. Hitsugaya's heart clench in pain at the mere thought of his fukutaichou crying or feeling any sort of pain.

"Matsumoto." He greeted, Hyorinmaru was screaming at him to go over there and kiss her, hug her…to do something. But he didn't, he stayed there looking at her and she stood there looking at him for what seemed to be an eternity.

Then, Hitsugaya found himself unable to breath properly due to something soft pressed against his face.

"Taichou, I was so worried." She said letting go of the young taichou. Hitsugaya took a deep breath before looking at her in the eye.

"Sorry I make you worried." He said.

"It's ok, I am glad that you are now on your feet, but shouldn't you be resting Taichou? I heard from Unahana-taichou that you just woke up."

"No, I think I had sleep long enough." He said giving her a grateful smile. "How are you doing so far Matsumoto?"

The question made the young woman tensed up, she evade Hitsugaya's eyes before answering that question.

"I'm fine Taichou. I was really worried about you and trying to help out with the paperwork on the division."

Hitsugaya frown but said nothing, he knew and understood that when she was ready she will probably talk about it with him. At least that's what he hoped for.

* * *

When he returned to work the next day he found himself with a depress fukutaichou.

The woman was trying to hide it behind the sake she shared with Kira, or the jokes she made, or the light conversation she was trying to make. Hitsugaya saw, minute by minute, how his fukutaichou tried to bury the pain Gin's betrayal had left in her. And Hitsugaya hate it, because it made him remember Gin's words: _She is mine._

He watched her got drunk, got Kira and Hisagi drunk. He watched as her eyes full of pain invited him for a single cup.

"Hitsugaya-taichou?" Hitsugaya turned to see four members of the fourth division. The young taichou signaled Hisagi and Kira.

"Please, take Kira-fukutaichou and Hisagi-fukutaichou to the fourth division. I think the drunk more than they could." The shinigami nodded their heads before taking away both men.

Hitsugaya waited until they had disappeared before he made his way to the room beside his office. In there was his fukutaichou, sleeping peacefully.

"What I am going to do with you?" he said caressing her cheek, she stirred and opened one eye which scare the young taichou and made him blush at the mere thought that she may have hear him or felt him when he touch her cheek.

"Taichou!!!! You're here!!" she screamed trying to stand up. Hitsugaya rushed to her side when she stagger and almost fall on her face.

Hitsugaya grabbed her on time, Matsumotot giggle and then started babbling about cats. Hitsugaya was trying to get a hold of the woman but the fact that he was too short was making it really difficult.

"Oh, Taichou!!!" she purred and Hitsugaya felt his cheeks go warm at the sound of her voice so near his ear. "Taichou, my little taichou…did you know that Haineko and Hyorinmaru had something??"

"What?"

_Y-yeah, what? That woman...she must really be drunk …right?_

Hitsugaya shook his head and ignored his zanpakuto's nervous words and he tried to focus on her fukutaichou once again.

"Yeah…she told me that he was so much better than Shinsou in bed…it made me wonder…would you be better than Gin." Hitsugaya almost drop his fukutaichou at those words that were followed by a pleasure feeling on his ear.

_Really? She told her that? Oh, my sweet, little…_

'_Shut up!'_

"Matsumoto, you're drunk. I…I better take you home."

"Such a gentleman Taichou!!" she said giggling again and starting another babbling, this time about dragons.

* * *

Hitsugaya had left Matsumoto on her futon before going over the fourth division for something that could help his fukutaichou with the hangover. When he was back, he cursed his stupidity.

Matsumoto was sitting with her back against the wall, a group of at least ten bottles of sake around her. He walked towards her and kneeled in front of her. The woman was babbling but stopped when she tried to focus her eyes on him.

"It….it's you…Toushi-taichou!!!" she said, the smell of alcohol made him turned his face for a moment before looking at Matsumoto with a worried expression.

Until that moment, he hadn't noticed how much Matsumoto was affect by Gin's betrayal. This situation only made him aware of Matsumoto's affections for the man, and Hitsugaya hate it. He hated the fact that Gin has her, he hate the fact that Gin had left behind a broken Matsumoto.

"Oh, Taichou…you don't have to pretend…I don't really care…" Matsumoto's words reached his ears breaking his thoughts about Gin. He looked at Matsumoto confused but before he could say anything the woman continued her talk.

"Don' worry…I won't tell anyone I got drunk…the Tenth Division reputation is safe…" she said letting out a humorless laughed that send shivers down Hitsugaya's spine.

"Matsumoto, "he whispered not really knowing what to do.

"Nope, not need to pretend you worried…why should you? I am just something that can be thrown away and be forgotten right? She said. "Just like Gin…just like him choose Aizen over me. Just like Taichou choose Hinamori…"

Hitsugaya went to touch her cheek but stopped himself, hesitant at what to do or how to react to the current situation.

"No one cares…no one should…"

Matsumoto's hand grabbed another bottle and she was about to drink when Hitsugaya hand stopped her. The both of them looked into each others eyes for a moment.

"I do care about you Matsumoto."

Hitsugaya voice is soft and full of concern, his other hand caress softly Matsumoto's cheek and the woman close her eyes leaning into the touch. He knew he shouldn't. He knew it would be better to just get her to sleep and then leave, or maybe just take all the sake away from her.

He felt his heat clench in pain at the sight of her suffering, at the sight of her thinking that she was a mere object, that none cares about her. He lean closer to her, not really knowing what he was about to do.

"Let me…let me show you."

And as those words left his mouth he leaned in, his lips caress softly hers. At that moment, when he started moving his lips against hers, the entire world and the consequences of what he was doing were totally forgotten.

At first she didn't respond; but after a moment or so her lips started to move and Hitsugaya melt completely into the kiss, his hands going to her waist while her hands grabbed him from his haori.

* * *

Hitsugaya finished his story looking everywhere but at his grandmother. The old woman sat there, thinking over the few things Toushirou had told her about his relationship with Rangiku-san, and how that relationship had change the year before.

"I know…I know I was stupid for doing what I did. I know I should have left as soon as I could but…"

"Do you love her?" the question startled Hitsugaya that looked at his grandmother opened-eye. The woman already knew the answer to that particular question but, she suspect that Toushirou need to hear it out loud.

"I…I…" Hitsugaya trailed off. Here he was facing the feelings he was so afraid to face, so afraid to admit because of the repercussions that may have on his life.

"Toushirou, I am asking you this because if you are not in love with her, then you should stop this nonsense. " Those harsh words surprise Hitsugaya that looked over at his grandmother. "You two have sex, what about it? I bet you enjoy it and that's it."

Hitsugaya blushed harder at his grandmother bluntness, he was about to say something but apparently the old woman wasn't finish.

"You should go back to normal and try to forget about that depression you are in and, if Rangiku-san remembers what you two did last night, then you probably should apologize with her. " said the old woman looking directly into Histugaya's eyes.

Hitsugaya looked at his grandmother and his thoughts and memories were overwhelmed by images of Matsumoto smiling, fighting, talking animatedly with him or her friends, running away from job or him when she did something particular idiotic. Of her dancing, kissing him in the cheek, kissing him in the mouth…memories of the night before.

"I do, I love her Granny, more than I care to admit."

"Good, then the only advice I have for you Toushirou is this: Fight for her, conquer her love her and make her yours. "

_Have I ever told you how much I like your grandmother?_

* * *

Ok, this is for next time!!!

Do not forget to review and tell me what you think!!


	6. Confusion

Hi again,

Finally a confrontation...but things don't go according to plan. Thanks again, for reading, commentis, alerts and favorites I really appreciate all of that. I also want to thank Rachel for her help with this chapter.

Ok, here it is, do not forget to comment and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Confusion**

Ichigo escaped the Shiba place in time; he could hear the moans of pain coming from Ganju who was receiving a beating from his crazy sister. _Seriously, does everybody in Soul Society __act __that way? All wild and crazy?_ Looking at the events the night before and at his running away from Kenpachi, again, told him that probably he was right.

Night had fallen a long time ago but he didn't feel like sleeping or staying with too much people. He had things to think, for example how he felt towards Rukia's decision to stay in Soul Society. He couldn't lie to himself, a part of him had wanted, even hoped, that the crazy girl would go back with them. But she was right, this was her place and even if she had a special place in Ichigo's heart…

Ichigo shook his head and started walking, trying to shake those thoughts out of his head. He walked for quite some time until he noticed a small hill and a shadow sitting there. His eyes opened in surprise when he recognized the shadow.

"Yo, Rangiku-san, what are you doing here so late?" he asked when he was near the woman.

He had woken up that morning with a hangover and ready to kill that idiot Renji that had told him that sake didn't affect him. Yeah, right. His search for the red-head took him to the eleventh division and ended with him where he was at the moment. Looking at Rangiku hugging her knees against her chest. He was trying vainly to keep his eyes from straying to her chest.

"Oh, hey Ichigo, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Rukia and ended up having dinner at Kukakku-san's place." Ichigo sat beside the blond woman and eyed her for a moment. She was still tensed up and had that miserable aura around her.

"You okay?" asked Ichigo after a while.

The woman didn't answer right away; she merely looked ahead of her and Ichigo felt uncomfortable for a moment. It was so strange trying to talk with these people. While he was at school or at home it wasn't so hard; you knew how they would react or at least what you could tell them. But in here, all of them were a hundred years older than himself and what had happened with that Aizen guy and the other Captains had surely destroyed a lot of lives.

"I couldn't find Taichou anywhere today so I have to do the fifth's and our division's paperwork," she said. Ichigo moved uncomfortably at the mention of the tenth division taichou but Rangiku didn't notice.

"So, is it hard work?" Rangiku laughed bitterly.

"It's the worst; Taichou is the one that always ended up doing it for me." Then in a whisper, "without him…I felt…lost today."

Yeah, Aizen had fucked up a lot of lives all right. Ichigo panicked at the sight of a single tear falling from Rangiku's eyes to her cheeks and suddenly the blond woman started sobbing softly and the desperation was evident in her. Ichigo looked around, hopelessly trying to look for help but not finding anyone; he put an awkward hand on the blond fukutaichou's shoulder. Suddenly the strawberry shinigami found himself with the woman in his arms crying silently on his robes. After a few minutes of not knowing where to put his arms he finally embraced the woman until she fell asleep.

Far in the distance Rukia let out a soft smile grateful that Ichigo hadn't done anything stupid; her eyes drifted for a moment and focused on a small figure with white hair that, as soon as it had appeared before her eyes, disappeared. Rukia frowned but then decided to make her way towards Ichigo.

"I hope you are not taking advantage of Matsumoto-fukutaichou."

Ichigo jumped in surprise at the teasing tone of Rukia. He turned around, a faint blush on his cheeks, and found himself looking at a smirking Rukia.

"Ru-Rukia…"

"Sshh...Don't let me interrupt you," she said teasingly, Ichigo's blush increased. Rukia merely chuckled and sat beside him.

"It seems like your getting too soft, Ichigo."

"I couldn't leave her like that," the boy said.

"Yeah, right. So you decided to hug her out of nobility?" asked Rukia with an eyebrow lifted.

"It was more of an: 'I didn't have an option.' She just…I can't see a woman cry," said Ichigo turning his head to the side trying to conceal his blushing face from Rukia.

Then with a more serious voice Ichigo said

"It seems like this Aizen guy destroyed a lot of things," Rukia looked at the dark sky and then at Ichigo.

"Yes, he did. But not only him, Tousen and Ichimaru as well." Ichigo nodded and then tried to lift Rangiku in his arms and stand up. Once he did that he looked over at Rukia.

"Mind if you go with me? I don't …I don't remember where Rangiku-san lives."

"You don't remember?" asked Rukia lifting an eyebrow, Ichigo opened his eyes in realization as to what he had said then, "when were you at Matsumoto-fukutaichou's place?"

That tone of voice and the way she narrowed her eyes at him made Ichigo panic a little.

"I…well, you see…" Rukia lifted a single eyebrow and crossed her arms, looking intently at Ichigo who now regretted saying anything at all.

"Let's go, before you wake her up," said Rukia in a cold voice, and Ichigo gulped following close behind her.

Neither of them noticed the young Captain clenching his fist and thinking the same thing Rukia had asked _'__When__ were you at Matsumoto's place Kurosaki?'_

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushirou was making his way to the Tenth Division barracks. He was tired; last night he hadn't sleep at all thinking over and over again what to do and how to approach Matsumoto. Just like his grandmother had proposed, but then when he finally found her she was in that…in that idiot's arms!!!

_Did I hear some jealousy? … Wait, I didn't hear it. Oh!! I felt some jealousy coming from you Toushi-chan!!!_

'_I am not jealous. Why would I be jealous?' _

_Mmmhm, good question. Maybe because Rangiku-san was hugging __that boy tightly__, because apparently he was at her house, because…_

'_Shut Up!'_

_Oooh, some one is __in__ a bad mood today__._

'_Yes and you are not helping.'_

Hyorinmaru was about to reply when Hitsugaya stumble across Orihime. The girl fell to the ground with a yelp.

"Ow!"

"Oh, Sorry, I wasn't looking," said Hitsugaya offering the girl his hand. Orihime took it with a grin.

"Oh, no. I think it was my fault, it wouldn't be the first time I didn't notice where I was walking, and since I was in such a hurry I didn't notice you here Toushirou-kun."

Hitsugaya blinked several times at the girl that spoke to him so…informally and on top of that had referred to him with his first name. And the young prodigy was pretty sure he had never introduced himself to the girl, so how did she know his name?

"Ah, either way I am sorry." said Hitsugaya still eyeing the grinning girl curiously. "Sorry, but how do you know my name? I mean we haven't been introduced properly so…"

"Oh, how rude of me!" said Orihime scratching the back of her head giggling a little. "I am Inoue Orihime."

"It's a pleasure?"

_You could sound more pleased Toushirou and stop doing that face!_

"Oh it's nice meeting you in person! Rangiku-san was right you are very cute boy!" Hitsugaya frowned in annoyance at the 'boy' and 'cute' references.

"Wait, you said that my fukutaichou talked to you about me," Orihime nodded her head. "So, you know where she is?"

"Well, she took Kurosaki-kun with her. I think they were going to the Tenth Division; but I think I got lost," explained Orihime, smiling apologetically.

"I see." The temperature dropped drastically at those words and Orihime eyed the boy curiously while hugging herself. "Well, Inoue-san. I was making my way to my division, so you can come with me if you want."

"Thank you!" said Orihime following the young taichou. "Toushirou-kun, do you know why is so cold so suddenly?"

* * *

Ichigo walked around the office looking curiously from the desk to the bookshelf. He turned around when the door of the office opened once again and Rangiku entered with two cups of tea in her hand. The boy went to her and took the one she was offering.

"Eh, thanks," he said, a little hesitant. He still wasn't sure why he was there, and the episodes of last night and the night before were still fresh in his mind.

"I guess you are wondering why you're here," said Rangiku, sitting on the couch and signaling the place next to her to Ichigo. After a moment of hesitation Ichigo sat there.

"Well, yeah. We are returning to our world in two more hours so…if you don't mind," said Ichigo, taking a sip from his cup.

"I just…want to say thank you."

"What for?" said Ichigo frowning. Matsumoto turned to him with a little smile.

"I was feeling really bad last night and well…I cried on your shoulder." then she let out a giggle and looked at Ichigo with a gleam of mischief. "I was there ready to be taken advantage of for whoever happened to be close, but you behaved like a gentleman."

Ichigo blush at that comment and mumbled something that Rangiku couldn't make out.

"I just… thanks for the awkward hug and taking me home."

"It…it was nothing" said Ichigo feeling uncomfortable with the whole situation. He looked at the woman in front of him and asked the question he wanted to ask last night. "Why were you so …sad? I mean, I though Toushirou was your Captain not Aizen."

There was a moment of silence in which Rangiku let out a tired sighed, she sat more comfortably and took a sip from her tea. For a moment Ichigo thought he had made a really bad comment at a bad time; he was surprised the woman hadn't smacked him in the head as Rukia usually did. Ichigo was about to say something to break the silence when Rangiku started talking.

"I wasn't sad about Aizen. I was sad because of other Captain that went away with him." She turned around and looked Ichigo in the eye. "You probably don't understand a lot of things that happen here; but, when you are a little kid living alone and starving to death, whatever offer of kindness is welcome."

Ichigo looked at the woman and then centered his attention on a table in front of him. Rangiku let out a bitter laughed.

"Gin saved me that day, he even gave me a birthday and a purpose to live." she said, then looking at Ichigo's confused face she added. "Ichimaru Gin, you know? The one that had his eyes shut?"

"Oh, Fox-face!" said Ichigo in realization, Rangiku laughed at that nickname and smiled at the boy.

"Yes, that's the one. That nickname really fits him," she said. "The funny thing about this is that, I shouldn't be surprise. He always leaves."

"So, you two knew each other for a long time?"

"Yes."

"And…" Ichigo moved uncomfortable, not really knowing if the next question was appropriate. Rangiku looked at him for a moment.

"We were lovers," she said, saving Ichigo the embarrassment of asking that question. Ichigo nodded his head and went silent.

"I'm sorry," he said. Rangiku looked at him open eyed.

"What for? It isn't your fault! And I understand that you were curious," she said in a relaxed tone. "Like I said I shouldn't be surprise"

"But, still that hurt," said Ichigo. "That he thought those ambitions were more important than you."

Rangiku once again opened her eyes wide in surprise, and then she let a soft smile appear on her face.

"Yes, it hurts too much, even though I made my decision to stay here."

"What do you mean?"

"I could have gone with him. I know he would have taken me with him," said Rangiku. "But I just couldn't; if Gin wasn't happy with me here who can assure me that he was going to be happy with me wherever he is now?"

Silence filled the office once again. Ichigo emptied his cup thinking about the night when they found Toushirou leaving Rangiku's place. He eyed the woman before looking away. For what Ikkaku had said she believed that all of them had been drinking that night, so she didn't suspect anything. But, was it right? Should he say something or not?

"You know, for a human you are a good listener." Ichigo looked aside embarrassed. "Oh, and a good drinking companion too. Maybe next time you can invite _me_ for one or two drinks?"

"One or two? You guys drank like 50 bottles each!" said Ichigo. Rangiku looked amused at the boy's reaction. "If I were to invite you I surely would ended up broke. That's only if I feel in the mood to drink, which I will not."

"Oh, but Ichigo-kun!!!" said the woman trying to catch Ichigo, but the boy stood up and got away from her. "It is a rule that once you become part of our drinking group you have to pay for the next round!"

"Says who?" replied Ichigo.

"Me and the boys!" replied Rangiku clapping happily. "Let's go, I bet that if we look for them we could have a few drinks before you go!"

"Oh, no! No. Definitely no after the other day! I think I still have a headache." Rangiku pouted at that and then with a gleam on her eyes she leaned in a seductive way to Ichigo, who turned red and started making his way to the door, very slowly.

"Oh, look at the time! I have to go!"

Rangiku wasn't about to lose her opportunity for free sake. So she grabbed Ichigo by the sleeve of his shinigami uniform; Ichigo struggled at that and in the middle of the confusion he walked into the wall which made him stumble backwards. At the same time Rangiku tugged harder than she mean to which ended up with the both of them falling to the floor in a very compromising position

That's how Hitsugaya, Orihime, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika found them after hearing the little struggle that was taking place inside the office.

* * *

The temperature in the room dropped drastically. Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji looked at each other before glaring daggers at Ichigo that had stood up so fast that he almost hit Orihime.

"Do I want to know what was happening?" said the young taichou in a cold voice. Ichigo shock his head and Matsumoto merely smiled apologetically at her taichou.

"Sorry Taichou, we were talking and then Ichigo-kun invited me for a drink and we were on our way when we fell!" said Rangiku dumbly letting out an amused giggle.

Ichigo joined Matsumoto and then grabbed Orihime by the hand.

"Yeah, but… look at the time. I think we better go," said Ichigo waving. "It was nice meeting you two. Take care."

And with that Ichigo left the office with Orihime close behind. The other three looked at each other before following Ichigo, leaving Hitsugaya and Matsumoto alone. Matsumoto eyed her taichou, and noticing his bad mood the woman decided to follow the others, but…

"Where do you think you're going Matsumoto?" Matsumoto stopped dead in her tracks and looked at her taichou apologetically

_I think she is trying to go with the others_

'_Not now Hyorinmaru__.'_

_Gee, someone is really grumpy today…just remember, you love her and the sex is fantastic…so let her explain herself first._

Hitsugaya growled at that comment and he felt himself turning red at the memories the dragon thought were convenient at that moment.

"I just …" Hitsugaya looked at her. For a moment his mind went back to the night they spent together and the name that had left her lips while …while.

"Taichou, are you Ok?"

Hitsugaya jumped when a hand touch his forehead; he looked up to see his fukutaichou frowning in concern at him. Hitsugaya felt the sudden urge to grab her hand and kiss her senseless, to hug her against him; but, he let his pride take over the situation. He slapped Matsumoto's hand and turned around, missing the hurt in his fukutaichou's face.

"I am perfectly fine Matsumoto. Now, get to work"

* * *

This has gone

_too__ far Toushirou!_

Hitsugaya almost jumped, startled at the loud growl and the strength behind those words. Around him the rest of the Captains looked at him with curiosity, and Yamamoto-Soutaichou looked at him interested.

"It is something the matter, Hitsugaya-taichou?" asked the old man.

"No, Sir. I apologize for that," said the young taichou looking serious and trying to conceal his blush from the other Captains.

"Are you sure, Hitsugaya-kun? You were released a few days ago from the fourth division, but, maybe you should rest a little," commented Ukitake with concern.

Hitsugaya frowned at those words; he looked at Ukitake with his usual expression and shook his head.

"No, thank you Ukitake-taichou; it wasn't anything to worry about," he said.

"Very well then," said Yamamoto returning to his speech about the next step against Aizen's threat.

'_What the hell was that Hyorinmaru?! You __made__ me look like an idiot'_

_Well, you deserve it!!_

'_How come?'_

_Because of you I haven't had any….and I mean _any_ fun with my sweet little kitten!!_

Kyouraku eyed the young Captain with curiosity when the temperature around him changed a little. He let out a small smile when he saw the annoyance evident in Toushirou.

'_You mean to tell me that you scream like that, inside my head, because you haven't had any 'fun' with your kitten? What kitten are you talking about?'_

_The one and only, my sweet Haineko._

There was a moment of silence before Hitsugaya replied

'_Haineko? As in, Matsumoto's zanpakutou?'_

_Yes, I thought you knew!_

'_Well, you did say something, but I though that you were being…well, you__.__'_

_Hey, what's that suppose to mean? Anyway, I am here to tell you that if you don't talk with Rangiku I am going to resign my position as your zanpakutou._

'_You can do that?'_

_Well…no, not really. But I can hold my power!_

'_Ok, before you do anything…how it is my fault that Haineko __doesn't__ want to be with you anymore?'_

_Because you made Rangiku __feel__ bad this morning. You didn't have to slap her hand away, or ignore her when she __offered__ you tea or not train __with__ her as you __usually__ do. _

'_It's not my fault__.__'_

_Of course it is. Toushirou, you want to be treat like an adult__,__ but, right now you are being childish. I mean, you are jealous over a human!!! Sure, the human is hot and all…_

'_Hot and all?'_

_Ok, forget what I said about him. What I mean is that she needs someone to hear her out, someone to hold onto __for __this time that is really difficult __for__ her. And you are the person she is looking and waiting for._

_

* * *

_

* * *

Matsumoto was looking outside the window, the sound of music filling her ears while her mind was full of memories. She had beside her a silver box. The same one Gin had given to her for her birthday.

"I'm such a fool."

"Why?"

The voice behind her made her jumped a little; she turned around to see her Captain looking at her with a soft smile in his face. It was such an odd gesture coming from him. It wasn't as if he didn't smile, it was that it usually was a smirk and the soft, tender smile was reserved only for his childhood friend Hinamori.

"Taichou, you startled me! I don't like when you sneak around me that way," she said faking a pout. "One of these days they are going to break free from my uniform and you will be the one at fault."

That commentary caused a cute blush on her taichou's face and a giggling from Haineko and a comment that Matsumoto didn't understand. But that didn't matter; she had made her taichou blush and that merited a hug against said breasts.

"One of these days you are going to kill me," said Hitsugaya, redder than before.

"Oh, Taichou. But so many would die happily like that," said Matsumoto with a smile. "Wouldn't you at least be happy that I killed you with style?"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes at the comment but returned the smile Matsumoto had sent his way. He then looked at the music box and then at Matsumoto.

"Who gave you that?"

"Gin did." The mood turned gloomy for a moment. Hitsugaya looked at the box, glaring with passion to said object.

"I see," he said turning his attention to Matsumoto. "Well, I was wondering…"

"Yes?" asked Matsumoto curiously when her taichou trailed off and turned around passing his hand over his hair.

"Well, you said that Kurosaki invited you for some drinks…since he had to return to his world…I was wondering if you still wanted to go for those drinks."

Matsumoto looked at her taichou in surprise, Hitsugaya looked over at her.

"I mean, with me."

"But, Taichou, you don't drink," she said, clearly confused by Hitsugaya's invitation.

"I know."

"And you hate going to the bars!"

"I know."

"Then, why?"

They stayed like that for a long time, the only sound was coming from the music box Gin had given Matsumoto. Hitsugaya was looking for a good explanation while Hyorinmaru hit his head on the ground.

_Just repeat after me: __'B__ecause I love you__' __…come on say it!_

"Because I…I thought it would be nice?"

Hyorinmaru dropped his head to the ground once again. Matsumoto looked at him and smile softly at her taichou.

"Thank you, Taichou. But I think I'll pass." Hitsugaya felt like an idiot when she said that. He nodded with a frown and Matsumoto could see the hurt and disappointment in his eyes.

"I see. Ok then…" he turned around and started walking away when a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned around to look directly into Matsumoto's eyes.

"I don't want to drink sake today Taichou. But I wouldn't say not to a cup of tea."

She gave him a brilliant smile that Hitsugaya found himself returning before nodding his head.

"Tea, it is."

* * *

Ok, this is for next time!!!

Do not forget to review and tell me what you think!!


	7. Different

Hi again,

Well things are...changing. There may be some OoC out there and a lot of confusion and drama.

Thanks again, for reading, comments, alerts and favorites I really appreciate all of that. I also want to thank Rachel for her help with this chapter and with the whole concept of HitsuMatsu!!.

Ok, here it is, do not forget to comment and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Different**

Three weeks had passed since the betrayal, since that night when she got drunk, since Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends returned to the Real World and since she had accepted her taichou's invitation for tea. And it was three weeks since that tea had become an afternoon routine between them.

And she had to say that tea with her taichou was always…strange. Never before had he behaved the way he did that day or the ones that followed it.

He was so easily embarrassed by some of her commentaries related to her breasts. Usually the young prodigy was immune to them due to the amount of time she spent talking about them or hugging him against them. Her taichou never blushed before that!

But that wasn't all, sometimes when he looked all serious and ready to say something to her he stuttered; her taichou never, ever stuttered unless he was way to angry to form coherent sentences.

And on top of that Matsumoto noticed that sometimes he was also… nervous? Anxious? Matsumoto couldn't pinpoint exactly what was different, what had changed.

But that change was there. That …tension, for lack of a better word, was there.

It wasn't all the time and these events only happened when they both were alone enjoying their afternoon tea, but still…

Matsumoto didn't like to assume things, overall when her taichou was related. But, if she had to guess, she would say that his behavior was due to the betrayal and the fact that Hinamori was still unconscious in the fourth division. So, for the most part Matsumoto understood that maybe her taichou was just trying to look for a friend and she felt honored that he chose her.

Her other concern was that bite mark she had on her right breast; of course she had a lot of bite marks and hickeys around her body, but the one on her breast was the only one still noticeable. And the beautiful fukutaichou couldn't help but wonder who put such a mark on her. What had she done that night and with whom?

_You should pay more attention next time…maybe then you would notice how different you are now._

'_Well, I was really drunk…but, what is your excuse? Shouldn't you know about this?'_

There was a moment of silence; Matsumoto looked at her reflection with a frown. Haineko was never one to be silent for so long.

'_You know something!'_

_Sorry, I don't know what __you are__ talking about._

'_Haineko!! I know you know something. Spill it!'_

_Sorry Mistress, but I __promised__ I wouldn't say anything._

'_What?! Who did you promise such a thing?'_

_Well, if I tell you then you would know who was the one that put such a possessive mark on you._

'_But… you can't leave me like this!! What if I was with some bad-looking guy!! Or some freak that was taking advantage of me!!'_

_Do you really think I would have let that guy do whatever he wanted? _

Matsumoto thought for a moment on what Haineko had said; it was evident that her zanpakutou trusted, to some degree, this person. Who might that be?

_I thought that's why you were talking with that kid…Kurosaki Ichigo_

'_Well, I got side-tracked…'_

_Evidently; but you talked to him because you were certain he had been the one._

'_Yes; but then I __remembered__ how he __treated__ me and that he arrived to my place with the boys. So, it couldn't be him…'_

_That and, did you see the way he looked at Rukia??_

Matsumoto let loose a big grin and an excited squeal at that. Inside her, Haineko was very pleased with herself.

'_You noticed it too?? Oh, to come here from the Real Word only to save her!!! So Romantic! I think he does have some __feelings__ for Rukia…'_

_I think the same__,__ but I am not the only one._

'_Uhm? What are you talking about?'_

_Well, I shouldn't say this to you, but if you promise to be quite about it I will tell you. After all I did promise __Shirayuki that I wouldn't tell anyone what she told me. _

Once again Matsumoto smiled and started asking questions to her zanpakutou about Rukia and Ichigo and what did she know about them, forgetting all about their previous conversation.

* * *

I think I deserve a good reward.

Haineko sat herself on top of Hyorinmaru's head; the dragon looked at her with curiosity while the cat offered him a smirk.

_And __why__ is that?_

_Mistress has been asking questions about that night. And I can__'t__ blame her, it's been three weeks since that night and the mark your Master left on her is still visible._

_That's my Toushirou!! I still can't believe he did what he did sorely on instinct. He had to claim the woman he loves after all. Just like I put my mark on you. So, I take it she still doesn't remember anything?_

_No, but you know she isn't stupid. And I can't keep silent forever. Anyway, she stopped doing questions when I mentioned some rumor I heard about. And now, I left her with her friend Nanao. She won't remember the conversation we had earlier any time soon._

_That's my Kitty__._

_Stop__ calling me that!!_

_Oh, but you don't complain that much when…_

_Shut up. Either way, you will have to convince that Master of yours to say something, or I won't be able to maintain this secret and…_

Haineko trailed off, she moved a little before settling once again in a more comfortable position. Hyorinmaru however felt her distress.

_What is it?_

_Let's just sa__y__ that things are going to change and that your Master better be ready to face the consequences…Now, what do you say about my reward?_

_

* * *

_

* * *

_Look at the time!! It's so late; I think I am going to sleep. Hope you __won't__ need me. Bye Toushirou!_

Hitsugaya stopped doing what he was doing when the voice of his zanpakutou reached him. He sat there perplexed for a moment before his eyes drifted to the clock on the wall. It was 10 in the morning. Blinking some Hitsugaya decided that he wasn't that interested in knowing what Hyorinmaru was doing. However, the question he had for some time now was back in his head: 'How the hell do a dragon and a cat have fun?'

Three hours later Hitsugaya was signing the last of the documents when his fukutaichou entered the place. She was wearing a big grin and had a paper in her hand that she put in front of a very startled Hitsugaya.

"Taichou!! You wouldn't believe what happened today!" Hitsugaya looked at her with amusement and settled in his chair, looking at his fukutaichou.

"And what is that Matsumoto?" he said in a very calm voice.

"This morning after I got dressed I was on my way to the division when I found Nanao-chan!" she said in an enthusiastic voice. Hitsugaya merely rolled his eyes.

'_What a surprise, she always __finds__ someone on her way to work__.__'_

"We were talking when I heard Yumichika, Ikkaku and Renji were talking about the recent attack in the Real World."

At the mention of the attack Hitsugaya frowned. Everyone had heard about the attack and Soul Society had been in an uproar since then. Just the day before Yamamoto-Soutaichou had all the Captains in a meeting that went all afternoon about the next course of action against Aizen. It was obvious that Soul Society couldn't wait and simply watch while it was kind of evident that Aizen had some fully prepare Arrancar ready to attack at any moment.

"And guess what?" she announced like a little kid on Christmas, leaning over Histugaya's desk and cornering the poor taichou who suddenly was aware of how close Matsumoto was.

"W-what?" he asked, somehow afraid of the answer.

"We are going to the Real World!"

That statement was emphasized with a finger pointing at the paper she had put on his desk in front of him. Hitsugaya took a moment to recover before he looked from his fukutaichou to the paper and then to Matsumoto once again.

"What?!"

"Oh Taichou, it's been so long since I've been in the Real World!! I bet a lot of things have changed and I heard from Rukia that the shopping centers there are fantastic!!"

Hitsugaya closed his eyes in annoyance before he returned his attention to Matsumoto, who was still really close to him and had a gleam in her eyes that mesmerized the young prodigy for a moment, making him forget about his annoyance. Hitsugaya shook his head and looked at the paper Matsumoto had given him.

"You do realize that if we go, which I am still doubtful about it, this is a mission and not some kind of holiday, don't you?"

Matsumoto crossed her arms which made her breast appear bigger than usual, and with her being so close to her taichou …

"Matsumoto can you put those…those things out of my face!" Matsumoto turned to see a red faced Hitsugaya; the young taichou looked embarrassedly at his feet while Matsumoto let out a giggle as she backed away a little.

"Aw, Taichou you don't have to be so embarrassed!! It is perfectly normal to like them!"

Hitsugaya growled, annoyed, and signaled the paper.

"One more word, one reason…and I won't be signing this and Yamamoto-Soutaichou will have to look for someone else."

There was a moment of silence; Matsumoto was shocked at her taichou's words. Then, without a warning she launched herself against him giving him a hug.

"Oh, Taichou!! Thank you!! Thank you!!"

"I haven't said yes, Matsumoto," said Hitsugaya once Matsumoto let go of him.

"But, you said…"

"I know. There is a condition though," Matsumoto looked nervously at her taichou who was giving her a smirk.

"Do you see that?" he asked, signaling Matsumoto's desk; the woman nodded and she knew what was about to come. "I left some papers there that need to be sorted. Finish that and I will think about this mission."

With a big pout on her face Matsumoto walked to her desk and sat there, starting her work. Hitsugaya looked at her for a moment shaking his head amusedly, once Matsumoto stopped looking at him his eyes softened a little and his smile became more relaxed and sincere. He couldn't say no to her, but she didn't need to know that, otherwise the paperwork would never be done.

Without letting Matsumoto see, he signed the mission and stood up.

"I am going for tea. Do you want some?" he asked, Matsumoto nodded and Hitsugaya left his office to make his way to the first division.

* * *

Hitsugaya watched the form of Hinamori resting on her bed. The room was dark and warm, the only source of light coming from the hall, on the table beside her was a bucket of flowers that Renji had sent to her along with a book that Nanao thought the girl may like when she woke up. He didn't have the intention to visit her; but on his way back to his division he had found Unohana-taichou and she had asked him to do it.

"_A familiar voice is all she needs." _

That's what the woman had said; but Hitsugaya didn't know what to say or how to say it. At least not to Hinamori and not yet. It was too soon and the treason was still there, the pain was still fresh in him.

Hitsugaya stirred at the familiar reiatsu that was getting closer to where he was. He stood there waiting for her while still looking at his childhood friend.

"Taichou?" Matsumoto whispered with a hand on her taichou's shoulder.

Matsumoto felt out of place, as if she was intruding in a very intimate moment and she thought that she probably was. She let go of her taichou's shoulder and turned around, but a hand on her wrist stopped her. She turned around and saw Hitsugaya looking at her with a conflicted expression on his face.

"Sorry, Taichou. You didn't come back and I just thought that I should go looking for you."

Hitsugaya nodded but didn't let go of her wrist, on the contrary he took a step forward and now was getting closer to his fukutaichou. They stood like that for a moment; neither of them was looking at the other but rather evading their eyes.

"It's ok. I just thought…"

"I know, Momo needs you right now," said Matsumoto smiling softly at her taichou.

"Does she? Does she really need me?" asked Hitsugaya, lifting his eyes and looking directly into Matsumoto's. After a moment of hesitation Hitsugaya let go of Matsumoto's wrist and asked in a soft whisper. "Do you?"

"Uhm? Do I what, Taichou?" Matsumoto's tone was curious and she didn't quite get the change of behavior in her taichou.

"Do you…do you need me?"

The question caught Matsumoto by surprise; her eyes opened at that and she didn't know what to do or say. Suddenly, Hitsugaya stood up straight, his stubbornness and pride more evident than ever.

"Never mind that I…"

Matsumoto cut him off with a hug. This one, however, was very different from the ones she was used to giving him. This hug was soft and had more affection, her mouth was closer to Hitsugaya's ear and the young taichou felt his cheeks warm at the intimacy of the contact.

"Of course I need you Taichou. I think I always will." Her voice was a whisper and her breath on his ear was warm. Hitsugaya closed his eyes, enjoying the contact.

"Silly Taichou," she said with affection before letting go of him.

Hitsugaya turned around to conceal his blush from her and couldn't help the small smile on his face. He turned around and watched Matsumoto carefully for the first time. He frowned at how paled she was.

"Matsumoto, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm ok Taichou, nothing to worry about," she said.

"But, you look paled. Did you have something to eat?"

"Well, yes." She smiled at him a little amused. "Don't worry; I think it's just flu."

Hitsugaya looked over at her trying to decide if she was telling the truth. He sighed and gave her the paper she had given to him that afternoon. Matsumoto's eyes lit up at that and Hitsugaya grinned at her.

"I guess we are going to the Real Word to help Kurosaki." Matsumoto squealed and hugged the poor boy against his breast, which of course he didn't fight off this time.

"Now, what do you say if we go for something to eat?" proposed Hitsugaya.

"Thank you, Taichou."

"You're welcome, Matsumoto."

"Can we eat some ramen?? I have a craving for a big pork ramen bowl!!"

"Whatever you want, I did invite you after all."

"Such a gentleman, Taichou!!"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and walked out of the fourth division with Matsumoto close behind, babbling of all the things she was going to do in the Real World.

* * *

ok, this it for today. Maybe it would be good if I tell you that there are going to be a lot of things that will be different from the Anime and the Manga in future chapters. Just so you know.

Thank you again.

Don't forget to review, comment, etc.


	8. The Calm before the Storm: part 1

****

Hi again,

Again, yu may found some OoC out there and a lot of confusion and drama.

Thanks again, for reading, comments, alerts and favorites I really appreciate all of that. I also want to thank Rachel for her help with this chapter and with the whole concept of HitsuMatsu!!.

Ok, here it is, do not forget to comment and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Calm before the Storm: part 1**

Hitsugaya had never seen his fukutaichou so efficient in his whole life as taichou of the tenth division. The next day the only thing left for them was to arrive at Urahara's place to pick up their gigai; that and of course finding the place where they were going to stay.

_Oh, you could look for a small apartment with only one room and one bed…since Rangiku-chan is your fukutaichou __she'd have__ to stay with you!!!_

Said Hyourinmaru, with a proud smile on his face, once they were at Urahara's Shoten. Hitsugaya merely growled at his dragon, not wanting his thoughts to go anywhere after what Hyourinmaru had said and the images he put in Hitsugaya's head.

_Come on Toushirou!!! I know you want to…maybe then you would have the perfect opportunity to say all the things you want to say. _

Then as an afterthought Hyourinmaru started jumping like a kid on Christmas, making Hitsugaya looked at him with a worried, wary expression.

_Oh, Oh!!! Let me help! Let me help!! I promise you after my intervention you and __she__ will have the most wild and passionate love making you can imagine!!!_

"Taichou, are you ok?"

Hitsugaya jumped at the closeness of that voice, he turned to see Matsumoto in a school uniform and his mouth opened wide at the sight while his cheeks, that were a little flustered due to Hyourinmaru's former comment, turned even redder at the sight. Matsumoto saw her taichou's expression and a smug smile appeared on her face at that.

"I…I am perfectly fine, Matsumoto," said Hitsugaya trying to sound normal, sitting straight and looking with indifference at his fukutaichou.

However, the look on Matsumoto's face made him a little nervous. The woman looked at him before lifting a hand to his forehead; the young taichou froze on the spot when her hand touched him, and he saw Matsumoto lean towards him looking into his eyes with the same smug expression as before.

_Oh my…go on Toushirou enjoy!!!_

"You don't look well Taichou" she said in a soft voice. "Maybe you have a fever?"

"I…I am perfectly fine Matsumoto. Now if you are ready let's go and look for Kurosaki," said Hitsugaya, moving Matsumoto's hand and standing up.

_You shouldn't have done that Mistress_

'_Why not? It was kind of fun. I have never seen my Taichou react like that when I am close.'_

_That was just…cruel._

'_How come?'_

_Never mind._

When he reached the door he found a vey amused Yoruichi looking down at him, and an equally amused Urahara. Matsumoto grabbed her taichou from behind, hugging him hard against her.

"Oh Taichou you're so cute when you're embarrassed!!"

_Wow, she really knows how to rock your world…look __at __the mess she did in your inner world__.__Damn__ no wonder my lovely Kitty is so good…_

'_Shut up__. Y__ou're not helping!'_

_I am helping; you know if you'd let me, she would have known how well you felt back there._

Hitsugaya freed himself from his fukutaichou's grasp with a blush and an indignant expression on his face. He turned to see the other two still with those stupid smiles on their faces.

"Matsumoto, don't do that ever again!" he said to her, "Let's go!"

"Oh, Matsumoto-san," Matsumoto stopped and turned to Urahara, who had a small bottle in his hand. "Here is the medicine you asked me for."

"Oh, thank you. Are you sure this is going to stop the nausea?" asked Matsumoto, doubtful.

"Oh, I am pretty sure it will help. However, if you keep feeling sick you may come here and I will do a complete check-up on you!"

"Ok, thank you!"

Hitsugaya looked at her with a worried frown that she dismissed with a wave of her hand before smiling and hugging him again, telling all those present how wonderful her taichou was for worrying over her.

Urahara and Yoruichi watched the duo leave the shop talking to one another. Yoruichi looked over at Urahara's familiar expression that only meant more troubles.

"Did you give them the right directions?" asked Yoruichi trying to discover what was behind that expression.

"Of course, right now Kurosaki-san needs a good beating. I am pretty sure that Kuchiki-san and Abarai-san will do a good job."

"I see; then what's with the look?"

"Maybe it's nothing, maybe it's something …time will tell."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Don't worry, I have feeling you're going to find out soon enough."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes at Urahara and went back to the store with a still thoughtful Urahara close behind.

* * *

Hitsugaya sighed for the umpteenth time that night at the girly squeals coming from inside Orihime's place. His fukutaichou had once again surprised him and in less than an hour, after she tried to seduce Kurosaki, she found them a place to stay for as long as the mission would take.

The mere thought of her trying to expose herself to Kurosaki made Hitsugaya's blood boil. He clenched his fists while his eyes turned even colder, glaring at the moon up in the sky. His only comfort was that Kurosaki wasn't as perverted as most men he knew and that Kuchiki was there ready to make him aware of her unhappiness.

_You look tense…Oh, I know, let me give you a massage! _

'_How would you give me a massage? More importantly, who said I want a massage from you?'_

_Mhm, you're right…let me call Haineko, maybe Rangiku-chan could give you a better treatment._

'_Wait! Hyourinmaru!!'_

_Yes Toushirou?_

Hitsugaya definitely hated when his zanpakutou sounded so amused and smug. He just knew that troubles lay ahead which would end up with him being embarrassed, angry or …or sad.

'_I am tense__.__'_

_I know that…this place is a mess…and not the good kind of mess like when Rangiku-chan is near you or you're thinking about her, no. This is horrible, almost depressing._

'_It's just that everything is a mess. First, this mission to protect Karakura Town and help Kurosaki with the Arrancar. __Second, we have to wait to do anything about Aizen and whatever scheme he has in store for us__ and finally…'_

_Rangiku?_

'_Yes.__ God__,__ Hyourinmaru__,__ I can't forget that night, I can't forget what Granny told me, the moments we've had together these last few days… or the last year for that matter__.__'_

_Then, why don't you tell her? Why don't you tell her that you were the one she spent the night with? Why don't you tell her that you are in love with her and that you would do everything in your power to make her happy?_

'_It's not that simple__.__'_

_Why?_

'_I am her superior.'_

_We already establish that those kinds of relationships aren't forbidden._

'_They __will__ talk about her like people always do!'_

_We could freeze them to __death__ if they dare to hurt her in any way._

'_What about Hinamori?'_

_What about her?_

'_I can't leave her alone__.__'_

_She tried to kill you. She may be your best friend, you may deceive yourself into a false romantic feeling towards her but do not count on me on that one…On my book she doesn't deserve my protection, ever._

'_You shouldn't be hard on her. She was __tricked__ by Aizen'_

_Rangiku had known Ichimaru for a long time, they were best friends, lovers…yet, she __stayed__. For you more than her duty._

'_I am too young for her…'_

_Why do you keep searching __for __stupid excuses?_

_Toushirou? Tell me, why do you keep searching __for __stupid excuses?_

'_I'm afraid!!! I'm afraid, ok?'_

_Of what?_

'_That she won't love me that… that __she'll__ reject me… that she is still in love with him and I__'ll__ become a simple replacement!!'_

Hitsugaya hugged his knees against his chest trying to calm his feelings. He could feel Hyourinmaru inside of him giving him comfort in the best way he could; he really wanted to say something. To assure Toushirou that Rangiku did love him…but, he wasn't sure. There were some things that zanpakutou didn't share about their Masters and Rangiku's feelings were one of those things Haineko didn't share with him unless it was necessary.

_The only thing I can tell to you right now is that you have to tell her about that night Toushirou… according to Haineko she's been asking questions about the mark you left on her… at least the one that is still visible_

'_The mark? What Mark?'_

_Oh__,__ you're not going to tell me that you don't remember__? B__ecause I can refresh your memory._

'_No, no…I remember, just now__,__' s_aid Hitsugaya, quickly; he didn't need any reminders coming from Hyourinmaru, and of course he did remember that mark. It had been so strange; he had become so possessive at that moment and had acted purely on instinct.

'_Wait, you mean to say that…she __still__ has that mark?'_

_Yes, of course…and that mark will be always with her._

'_Why?'_

_Wish I could tell you, but right now you have a __visitor__._

Hitsugaya turned in time to see his fukutaichou trying to cover his eyes from behind. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow while she looked at him with that pout he loved so much.

"Yes, Matsumoto?"

"Taichou! You weren't supposed to turn and discover me!" she said as she sat beside him.

"You were kind of obvious," he said looking at her with a smirk, "weren't you talking and squealing like crazy with Inoue?"

"We weren't squealing like crazy, that's just mean Taichou!" she said, looking ahead of her, her voice passed from playful to be serious. "You seem to be doing that lately."

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind," Toushirou had caught the last comment and was looking at Matsumoto who now had a gentle smile on her face. "What are you doing out here Taichou? It's getting late. Orihime has already left for bed and I organized our room."

"Our room?"

"Oh, don't worry Taichou. We have separate beds…well, futons, unless you want me to sleep in yours with you there?" she asked to a red face Hitsugaya that started stuttering some kind of response.

Matsumoto couldn't help but giggle at that reaction, which in turn made her grab her little taichou and squeeze him against her breast in a deadly hug. When she let go of him, he looked at her indignantly before settling down in the position he was in before she arrived.

"I'm not sleepy, you can go inside." He spoke a little hard to her. Matsumoto's smile disappeared and a flash of hurt crossed her eyes. She tried covering it but Hitsugaya noticed it.

"I mean…I'm not really sleepy right now, but I will come later on." He said with a softer voice. "You look tired, why don't you go first?"

"Ok Taichou. Good night."

"Good night, Matsumoto."

Matsumoto stood up, making her way toward the house when suddenly she lifted a hand to her head before loosing balance. Hitsugaya caught her in time before she could fall from the roof.

"Matsumoto? Matsumoto, are you alright?" Hitsugaya's voice was full of concern and fear. He was looking at Matsumoto with worry evident in his eyes and the woman couldn't help but feel warm inside or the smile that formed unconsciously on her face.

"I'm ok Taichou. I…I just felt a little dizzy."

"A little dizzy? You almost fell from the roof!" exclaimed Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto merely smiled and was quite surprised when he lifted her in his arms. The scene itself was kind of funny due to his height and Matsumoto's but he didn't care, he wasn't about to let her fall again because of some silly sickness.

Once inside he sat her on a sofa and went to the kitchen looking for some tea to make her feel a little better. She saw her little taichou doing things diligently as always, with a frown of concentration on his face and sending worried looks her way once in a while. For some reason, the way he was paying attention to her made her feel…strange, something she had stopped feeling after Gin. With a shake of her head she tried to shake those thoughts or feelings, she had promised herself to never, ever feel like that. Never again.

"Here, take this," said Hitsugaya, handing her a cup of tea. "Are you sure you feel better? We could always call Urahara."

"I'm sure Taichou. Must be the same thing I got back in Soul Society." Hitsugaya nodded but said nothing else.

He sat beside Matsumoto, giving her the same worried glances over and over until she let out a giggle, amused by his actions. He looked at her with confusion which only earned him more giggles.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Toushirou with a frown.

"You, Taichou. You just look so cute like that!!!" she said. Hitsugaya cringed at the cute comment and sent her a glare that told her he didn't appreciate it.

"Don't call me cute. Drink that and let's go to sleep, you should rest."

"I thought you weren't sleepy?" she said hiding her smile behind the cup. Hitsugaya huffed indignantly and turned his face to the side to hide his flustered expression.

"I…I change my mind."

"Oh, that's good. Maybe you change your mind tomorrow and go with me shopping and maybe you could buy me an ice cream and invite me to lunch."

"Keep dreaming, we are here on a mission Matsumoto. Not to go around shopping or having ice cream."

Hitsugaya heard her whine and he couldn't help but smile fondly at her.

_Gosh, she really has you wrapped around her little finger_

'_She does not!'_

_Really? Are you going with her shopping tomorrow?_

'_I prefer not to answer that question'_

_Told you…_

_

* * *

_

* * *

So far, Hitsugaya's day had been…interesting, for lack of a better word. Matsumoto seemed tired, even after she woke up at ten in the morning. But that didn't mean that her enthusiasm for shopping disappeared at all. On the contrary, she seemed more eager than ever.

They left Orihime's place and ten minutes after that, they had to look for a bathroom because of Matsumoto's sudden urge. Hitsugaya got a little grumpy due to the various comments on how the kid should have gone to the bathroom before leaving his place, when in actuality it was Matsumoto, the grown up, in need of one. As if that wasn't enough, once they arrived to the commercial district of Karakura Town, Hitsugaya thought that he may know the reason for Matsumoto's recent sickness state. The combination of food she was making every time she got cravings for something (that Hitsugaya had to pay for because he couldn't say no to her) made Hitsugaya a little sick as well.

And now, Hitsugaya sat in front of a changing room where Matsumoto was looking at herself in the mirror with a red night dress that was making him drool a little. At first, if he was honest with himself, he had played with the idea that maybe… It was a stupid idea, really, but he had thought that maybe what they were doing was some kind of…date. But, she had other ideas for them to go out together, and that was of course to make him carry all the things she was planning to buy.

"Wait a minute…" said Toushirou all thoughts of the red dress forgotten. "Matsumoto?"

"Yes, Taichou?" she said, looking at his reflection in the mirror. Hitsugaya returned her look with a frown. "Taichou?"

"Now that I think about it…where did you get the money for all this stuff?" said the young prodigy, signaling over twenty bags.

Matsumoto's mood changed immediately at that question and Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed. She looked back at him fidgeting for a moment, biting her lower lip before she broke into a sheepish smile.

"Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies Taichou." Just as those words left her mouth, Hitsugaya closed his eyes in annoyance before a thought struck him.

"Matsumoto, where is my wallet?"

* * *

Rukia had been unusually quiet during their trip to school and later on when they had gone Hollow hunting. Ichigo was walking beside her, trying to decide how to approach her without getting yelled at. Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika had left early in the morning, leaving Rukia and Ichigo in that uncomfortable silence.

Ichigo didn't know what to do to go back to their old routine. He did want to say to Rukia how happy he felt when he saw her the other day, how grateful he was that she had made him open his eyes and that in the end she was the one that had cheered him up. At first he thought that inviting her somewhere was the perfect way to say thank you…but, with her in that mood he just wasn't that sure.

"So how are you?" But he wasn't the type to stay silent for a long time, even if what he said wasn't what he wanted to say at all.

Rukia looked sideways at him with a cold glare and with her arms crossed.

"I'm better now. My powers are back to normal, though I was told to take it easy for a while."

He wasn't asking about that, but at least she didn't sound cold or annoyed. Ichigo frowned, thinking on the best way to approach the next subject, ignoring completely that Rukia's eyes softened a little while watching him.

"How about you?" she asked. "I bet you're better now and that next time you will actually kick some Arrancar's ass."

"Yes, I am." The honesty in Ichigo's voice made her smile at little, but she didn't dare to look at him, even though she could feel his eyes on her.

"Good, because we don't have time for your whining."

"You already told me that, remember?" said Ichigo, amused, "yesterday you beat it into me."

"Well, someone had to do it!!!" exclaimed Rukia with a tinge of pink on her cheeks. They went silent for a moment, but this time it was nice and the tension had gone.

"It's a hot day." He commented. Rukia turned to him puzzled at that commentary.

"What about it?"

"Well, I was thinking…"

"Yeah, right," said Rukia with a mocking smile; Ichigo glared at her before continuing.

"As I was saying, I was thinking if maybe you want some ice cream…" Rukia stopped smiling and her eyes opened wide; she looked over at Ichigo, who was tying to hide his blush; she felt her cheeks warm as well.

"You know, since is a hot day and all…" said Ichigo trying to sound casual. "Besides, we never got the chance to go to the place my sisters like and I remember you wanted to try it, so…"

Ichigo stopped when he noticed that Rukia wasn't at his side anymore, he turned to see that Rukia's face was adorned with a big grin; he returned that grin with a single smile of his own.

"You're buying I guess," she said taking him by the arm.

"Of course I am! And stop dragging me I can walk on my own!"

* * *

"We're lucky they haven't discovered us."

"Yeah, well…they look kind of distracted."

"That and we just found them."

Renji, Yumichika and Ikkaku were hiding behind some bushes near a candy store. The three of them had decided to pay a visit to Matsumoto that morning when they saw her and her taichou leave the place. After that they lost track of the duo and it wasn't until now that they found them again. Hitsugaya was looking at Matsumoto with an exasperated expression while the woman was smiling at him with two ice creams in her hand.

"I still don't know why we are doing this," said Ikkaku. "It's obvious that Hitsugaya-taichou hasn't had any since that night…" Renji snickered and Yumichika merely rolled his eyes.

"We established that we were doing this for Rangiku's well-being," said Yumichika; he was about to add something else when a familiar reiatsu got closer to them.

"No! Ichigo get out of here!" said Renji. Ichigo and Rukia gave the three of them an odd look.

"Why? I can do whatever I want Renji!" said Ichigo eyeing the red-head suspiciously.

"What are you three doing here?" this time it was Rukia. Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at each other but it was Renji who answered that question.

"We're watching Hitsugaya-taichou with Matsumoto." At those words Ichigo's eyes opened wide in surprise before he also decided to watch the couple.

"Why? What's going on with them?" asked Rukia.

The four men looked at each other not really knowing what to say, which only made Rukia's eyes narrow.

"What are you hiding?" None of them showed any sign that they wanted to share that information with Rukia. She crossed her arms and lifted a single eyebrow at them. "Maybe I should ask Hitsugaya-taichou and Matsumoto-fukutaichou myself?"

"No!" Renji and Ichigo jumped on her to close her mouth.

"Ok, we'll tell you but you have to keep quiet" said Renji. "Let's go, with Ichigo here they are going to notice us sooner or later."

"Hey! Why are you blaming me?"

* * *

Matsumoto licked her ice cream, still confused by what had just happened. After her taichou had found out that she 'borrowed' his wallet, in which was the credit card Soul Society had given to him for some kind of emergency, he had screamed at her for a whole minute before he paid for all the things she had chosen!!

When she asked him about it, he just mumbled some kind of response and then she decided that she wouldn't argue that decision; but that didn't mean she had to forget what he had just done.

Hitsugaya was finishing his ice cream when wet and cold lips made contact with his cheek. He blinked in confusion for a moment before he turned to a smiling Matsumoto; he lifted a hand to his cheek and felt the inevitable and annoying blush.

"Wh-why did you do that?!"

"I was trying to say thank you," she said, returning her attention to her ice cream.

"For what?"

"For coming with me and letting me buy all of this," Hitsugaya looked at her for a moment before nodding his head and smiling softly.

"You know you're paying for all of this once we're back at Soul Society."

"What? But Taichou!!! That's so not fair!!!" Hitsugaya snickered at Matsumoto's expression.

"It is fair Matsumoto. Or should I tell Yamamoto-Soutaichou that you stole the credit card from me to buy all of that?" asked Hitsugaya with an eyebrow lifted, his eyes shining in amusement.

Matsumoto sulked for a moment before her eyes opened wide; Hitsugaya looked at her not really knowing if that glint on her eyes was a good or a bad thing.

"If you don't say anything I'll invite you to the best invention in the Real World ever! Orihime told me about it last night." Hitsugaya looked with curiosity at his fukutaichou; he couldn't deny that those words had him interested in whatever Matsumoto thought was the best invention ever.

"Ok, I accept. I won't say anything, only if this invention is worth it," he said. After all, he really doubted that what Matsumoto called best invention ever could be that fantastic and in the end she would have to pay for all the things she bought.

Matsumoto let out a triumphant smirk that made the young taichou uneasy in more ways than he cared to admit.

"Deal."

* * *

The cold air of the night hit them on the face as soon as they left the place; the night was calm and the moon was shinning up in the dark sky. Hitsugaya had a serious expression even though he wanted to let out the smile he was trying to suppress. Beside him Matsumoto was humming, satisfied with herself at what she had just accomplished.

Her taichou had laughed, screamed and enjoyed himself in the theatre. At first he seemed kind of mad and doubtful with the whole concept of films and all, but as soon as the film started he shut up, too engrossed with it to put up a fight or complain. And now, she was just waiting for him to admit that he did have fun. So, she kept bothering him until he finally snapped and turned to look at her with a reluctant expression.

"Ok, you won," he said, Matsumoto grinned and hugged him.

"I did? Really?" she asked. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yes."

"So, did you really like it?"

"Yes, it was a good way to spend our afternoon"

"I'm so glad Taichou!" she said. "I knew you would like that movie!! Orihime said it was appropriate for boys!"

"Boys?" asked Hitsugaya, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes, you know because of the cars and the explosions."

Well, they did have a point, the cars were wonderful the way they transformed into big robots, and the fights and the explosions were very entertaining for him. That and the fact that humans could create things that look so real.

"It was a good movie."

"Oh, I love the yellow one…how was his name?"

From there on the both of them discussed the movie's events. Matsumoto smiled fondly at her taichou since he was the one that did all the talking. She was happy that it was because of her that he felt that way; lately he had been acting so strange, so distant and …melancholic. She was so distracted that she didn't notice the branch in front of her and tripped over on it. Just like the night before Hitsugaya caught her in time.

"Are you ok?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes, I just tripped."

"Oh, good, I didn't want you to feel bad as you did yesterday."

"That's touching, Taichou. I didn't know you worried about me that much."

"Idiot, of course I worry." There was a moment of silence in which they looked into each others eyes. Matsumoto's heart skipped a beat when she saw him getting closer to her.

"Taichou…I...I think you can let go of me now."

Whatever spell Hitsugaya was in broke as soon as those words left Matsumoto's mouth. He looked at her and the position they were in and his face went red, and soon enough he let go of Matsumoto and picked up the bags he had dropped so he could catch Matsumoto.

"Ok, let's go. Orihime must be waiting for us," said Hitsugaya, walking ahead of her.

Matsumoto stood there looking at her taichou with different emotions going through her, making her wonder what could have happened if she hadn't said anything at all.

_Maybe you and he would __have ended__ up kissing._

'_Me and Taichou? No way…'_

_No? Why not?_

'_Please Haineko; he is in love with Hinamori__.__'_

_But, he wasn't so in love with her today, or the last few days after Ichimaru left…_

'_Well, he was just being nice…__it's__ his mission after __all__ to watch over his subordinates__.__'_

_Oh, please you don't believe that crap! _

'_Why does it matter so__ much to you anyway? Even if we were about to kiss it wouldn't mean anything. Not to him and certainly not to me__.__'_

_Really? So, if he kissed you, you wouldn't have felt anything at all?_

There was a long pause in which Matsumoto thought about the last year and the way her vision of her taichou had changed. He was no longer the little boy she had found once in Rukongai. He had really grown up (though not in height); he was mature, responsible, organized; she could number a lot of things about him, things that deep down she liked about him. But it was complicated, because even if she did like her taichou in more ways than one…her heart was still attached to _him._

* * *

"I still can't believe that you didn't tell me anything about this!" said Rukia for the umpteenth time that afternoon. Ichigo merely rolled his eyes and concentrated on his homework.

"I told you, Yumichika told us not to say anything at all. Besides, it's not our place to say anything."

"Yeah, but this is huge!!! I didn't know that Hitsugaya-taichou liked Matsumoto-fukutaichou in that way," said Rukia with a happy smile that got Ichigo confused. "They do make a beautiful pairing, though."

"I think that…"

But what Ichigo thought Rukia couldn't know because at that moment a strong spiritual pressure ripped through the calm night. Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other before they pulled on their shinigami form.

* * *

"So, this is where that Kurosaki kid is?" asked Grimmjaw, looking with indifference over the city.

"Yeah, it is."

"So, I can do whatever I want, right?" asked Grimmjaw, looking suspiciously at the man beside him.

"Yep, but I can' promise yeh that yeh won' be punished if Aizen-taichou finds ou'."

"Doesn't matter. Ok, you all know what to do," said Grimmjaw to his Fractions. "Destroy all those who have some reiatsu, but leave the orange-haired guy to me."

"Yes." And with that Grimmjaw's fractions left. The Sexta Espada stood there for a moment before looking back at a very satisfied Gin. "What are you going to do?"

"Meh? I got a mission ah' meh own," said Gin, grinning even more than before.

"Mission? What mission?"

"Oh, jus' came by ta say hi ta some ol' frien's." And with that said Gin left, following the familiar reiatsu he was determined to take with him.

* * *

Thank you again.

Don't forget to review, comment, etc.


	9. The Wrong Kind of Right

**So, hello again,**

**Thank you very much for the lovely reviews, for the favs' and the alerts, and in general for reading the story. I really hope all of you are enjoying this as much as I do. Well, here s another chapter that has ...many thanks to Rachel for helping me out with this. Again,** **there may be some OoC out there and a lot of confusion and drama**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**The Wrong Kind of Right**

Matsumoto was happy to discover that her day had been perfect and was ending in the same way. She was sitting on the sofa near the window looking at the dark sky of the night, knowing too well that her taichou was sitting on the roof looking at the same sky. For some reason, every thought of her taichou made her feel …strange. It was a feeling just like the one she was use to with Gin, but at the same time it was different and that difference made her a little edgy and anxious. She let out a sigh, resting her chin on her hand.

'_Gin used to like nights like this one__.__'_

_Yeah, he used to leave in nights like this one as well._

'_You never __liked__ him, __did__ you?'_

_It's not that__,__ Mistress__;__ I did for a while. Just like I liked Shinsou__;__ but he made you hurt…a lot of times I was by your side while you heart was being broken little by little every time he left you behind._

Matsumoto thought over what Haineko had said. She was right of course and Rangiku hated to admit it to her, so she decided she wasn't going to say anything. With a soft smile she added, '_Taichou__ never __liked__ him__.__'_

_Yeah, he never did._

There was a moment of silence, which Rangiku filled up with memories of Gin. It was something she used to do every time he left her behind; that and the 'what ifs' were thoughts that tormented her since that fateful day. But after the betrayal something had changed, her memories of him made her feel guilty. As if she was betraying not Soul Society but her taichou.

Matsumoto stood up, ready to go to bed, when the tranquility of the night was broken by the spiritual pressure of what Matsumoto supposed were Arrancar. She was about to leave her gigai when she felt that other reiatsu, that familiar reiatsu that somehow was calling out to her.

"Gin…"

* * *

Hitsugaya stood on top of the roof, Hyorinmaru at the ready. His eyes looked sideways when he felt his fukutaichou approaching. He turned a little towards her with a worried frown on his face.

"You're late Matsumoto."

"I'm sorry Taichou. I had some problems with my gigai." She said with a frown of her own. Hitsugaya looked at her with concern that Matsumoto wave away. "Nothing to worry about, I just didn't know how to get out of it…"

"I see," he said, nodding, but not really believing her; sometimes she was just a bad liar. "Where is Inoue?"

"I left her with my gigai."

"Very well." Hitsugaya looked at the dark sky, the excitement before a fight was present on him and he was just anxious to prove himself against Aizen's subordinates.

He turned to see that Matsumoto's hand was on Haineko's hilt and her eyes were full of emotions; somehow he could feel the conflict, the sadness and the longing coming from her and the closeness and intensity of those feelings made him confused and distracted. Matsumoto averted her eyes to her right and she found herself looking into her taichou's. For a whole minute they stood like that; each one of them had something important to tell the other.

'_I'm __confused__…Gin is here__.__'_

'_I…I love you…please be careful.'_

But they didn't say anything; they didn't do or show anything. Haineko and Hyorinmaru watched as their wielders hid themselves from each other to face a powerful enemy in one of the most dangerous circumstances. Each one of them ignored the possible outcomes of the fight that was about to take place.

"Be careful," mumbled Hitsugaya, returning his cold glare to the spot where the Arrancar had just arrived. "They're here."

* * *

He watched the fight that was taking place in front of him from a safe distance. He watched as Shawlong talked politely with the little taichou and how Nakeem was making poor attempts to insult Rangiku. He smiled. While Nakeem was failing miserably , Shawlong was doing a great job; maybe he didn't need to intervene at all…even though he was dying to let Shinsou taste Hitsugaya's blood.

Gin watched with amusement how futile Hitsugaya's attempts were to keep the fight under his control using that bankai of his, to try and give a wound rather that receive them. He was even more amused at the incompetence of Soul Society, how naïve they were. Gin didn't join Aizen because of his sweet-talk. He joined him because he knew that, in the end, Aizen's victory was a matter of time, and that time had arrived.

That's why he had come to the Real World, because he wanted Rangiku to be part of that victory. Because she was the only one he could imagine was worth enough to be by his side.

Gin flinched at the sight of Rangiku falling; he wasn't going to intervene until he saw Nakeem's intentions. With a single shuunpo he was by their sides moments before Nakeem could kick her in the face, and just when she had screamed to the young taichou that the limiters had been lifted.

"Di'n' I tell ya she wa'n't to be ha'med, Nakeem-san?"

Nakeem looked at Gin with fear in his eyes; Gin merely smiled at him while putting even more pressure on Nakeem's arm, to the point that the Arrancar was trying not to scream from pain. On the ground Matsumoto gasped in surprise and her eyes opened wide at the sight of the former Captain of the third division.

"I'm sorry Ichimaru-sama"

'_Ichimaru-sama?' _thought Rangiku, letting out a small, but clearly amused smile, at the honorific in Gin's name. That he was called taichou was rather strange, but that there were people that called him –sama was just to amusing for her. Gin saw that smile and his grin grew even more.

"Why doncha go an' play wit' li'l Shiro-chan? He seem'd kinda bored playin' only wit' Shawlong," said Ichimaru, letting go of Nakeem.

Up in the sky Hitsugaya could barely fight against Shawlong; even with the limiter off his mind was on Matsumoto and the new comer that had ended up being Ichimaru Gin. He was being careless and Shawlong was taking full advantage of that, as if that wasn't enough Nakeem joined the fight shortly after Gin's appearance, making things for the young taichou even harder than before.

"Taichou!!!" Matsumoto screamed when Nakeem launched an attack that caught Hitsugaya by surprise.

Rangiku's first instinct was to go and help her little taichou. A pain and fear like no other invaded her at the mere thought that he could be deadly injured, that he could even die fighting those two Arrancar. But her help was cut short by Ichimaru, who appeared in front of her with his always present smile on him.

"Gin…" His name left her lips with the same longing and affection she had said and thought it with the last few weeks.

"Ran-chan…"

That was all it took to make her forget all about the situation; her eyes found his and she melted the moment his hand met her cheek, caressing it with affection. It was the effect he had always had over her; it was like a charm and she hated it because it made her helpless and vulnerable to him. That's how he always got away with breaking her heart, over and over again. It was that thought that brought her back to reality; that and the cold rage that went through her body. A cold rage foreign to her, but it made her grip on Haineko intensify.

"I's good ta see ya again, Ran," said Gin, either ignoring or not really noticing Matsumoto's mood change.

They both stood there for a few seconds; the sound of metal and the fight that was taking place up in the skies made Matsumoto aware of Gin's presence. It wasn't as if she hadn't noticed before; it was simply that she was still in denial. She had thought that the moment she faced Gin again would be a moment when he didn't affect her anymore, when he didn't make her doubt her loyalties or her own feelings.

Thoughts of her taichou being in pain made her look up. Her taichou was breathing hard, he had blood on his face and his left arm, and Nakeem was nowhere to be seen. Hyourinmaru was firmly in his grip, and his eyes…his eyes were looking directly at her and Gin. She looked into them and a pang of guilt invaded her, because she got to see another kind of pain and fear in his taichou's eyes.

"Taichou!! Watch out!!" The young prodigy reacted in time to stop another attack; Matsumoto was about to help, but once again she was stopped by Gin.

Matsumoto could easily name the moments in which Gin would wear such a serious expression; mainly, or rather only, when he was confused, surprised or angry. And right now Rangiku could sense and feel the annoyance coming from him.

For Gin, the little moment between his Rangiku-chan and Hitsugaya didn't escape at all. No, he knew the love the little taichou wanted to profess to her. He thought he knew even before the young prodigy noticed himself, and of course he had noticed that unusual likeness Rangiku had for him. There were three things that annoyed Gin enormously and that was one of them. As if that wasn't enough, she was looking at him differently, even more than before and that feeling…what the hell was wrong with Rangiku's reiatsu? Why did it have traces of his reiatsu on her?? She was supposed to still have his own signature on her, not Hitsugaya's.

That's when an idea struck him hard, making him open his eyes and look directly into Rangiku's.

"How fas' ya replace meh, Ran." It was a statement, not a question. But, it was the only explanation he had. However, he never thought that she would sleep with him when Gin had barely left Soul Society.

"What are you talking about?" she said with confusion in her voice.

"I can feel him all over you…"

'_What is he talking about? Who's 'him'?''_

_Mistress, be careful…I don't like this, I have a bad feeling, please if you can try not to fight anymore._

'_What? What are you talking about Haineko?! Didn't you notice we're being __attacked__!?'_

_Just pay attention to me and __follow__ my advice…you are __stressed__ as it is…_

Matsumoto didn't know what Haineko was talking about and she didn't have time to find out at the moment. Gin came closer to her and he was lifting his hand once again to caress her cheek, but he was stop mid-way by a cold breeze coming from her. Matsumoto didn't understand and by Gin's expression she knew he didn't either. Gin's eyebrows lifted in confusion, though his expression held some annoyance as well.

"Did ya fahget abou' meh so eas'ly?" he asked with a hint of sadness that made Matsumoto react without thinking.

"How could I ever forget about you Gin?" she said, touching his hand and pulling it to her cheek.

But as soon as those words left her mouth and she took Gin's hand in hers, she regretted it. For some reason the cold breeze intensified for a moment before disappearing, leaving Matsumoto a feeling of loneliness like she hadn't felt before. Then as suddenly as that breeze had appeared a pang of sadness overwhelmed her in such a way that tears appeared in her eyes, blurring her vision of a now smiling Gin.

Ichimaru Gin was smiling down at Rangiku, his hand was caressing her cheek softly and he had the honest and soft expression he reserved only for her. He was happy to confirm that she hadn't forgotten about him, and that whatever she had with her taichou was nothing else but a fling.

"I'm glad ta hear that, Ran," he said, getting closer to her; his hand was now in front of her and his smiled grew even more. "Cause I ain't fahgot abou' yeh, either. Tha's why I'm here… this time I wanna make sure ya hol' onta meh longeh."

"What? Gin, what are you talking about?"

"Come wit' meh, Rangiku."

She looked at him, surprised by his words. It was the first time he was so honest with her; it was also the first time he offered her that kind of thing. He had never done it before and that made her question his feelings for her and how real they were.

The world around them stopped for the moment in which she considered his offer. Gin and Matsumoto were looking at each other, ignoring the happenings around them, and Matsumoto got to see the possibilities that Gin had just offered her.

'_What if I had gone with him in the first place?'_

_We already talked about that…we __established__ that you wouldn't be happy. At least, not completely._

'_Yes, but…here he is__;__ he came to me to offer me the same thing…'_

_Mistress…_

'_What if I say yes? What if I go with him now?'_

Haineko decided to help her by showing her the part of her that was still in love with Gin. The part of her that was waiting for him to be the man she had always thought he was. The part that keep longing for him, for his touch; the one that thought that he was the only opportunity for happiness.

Then Haineko showed her the part that remembered all the times he left her behind, all the times he hid things from her and the fact that he preferred to let her hurt and have heartache rather than be beside her. The part that told her that she would make many people sad and one of them completely miserable.

_I can't tell you what to do or what not to do Mistress…this is about your happiness__,__ and while I can tell you that Gin is not what I want__,__ if he is the right one for you…_

'_I…I don't know Haineko…I really don't know. For some reason, the mere thought of Gin made my blood boil in anger and rejection…but, I still want to go with him__.__'_

And with that Matsumoto's body reacted for her; she started lifting her hand towards Gin. The man had a victorious smile on his face, pleased with Rangiku's decision. He waited patiently for the contact of his hand in hers, so he could take her with him. Forever.

But the moment was cut off by the ice dragon and his wielder attacking without thinking of the effects that attack would have on them. The strength of the attack forced Gin and Rangiku apart. Matsumoto, caught by surprise, hit herself against a column and fell with pain going through her back.

"Get you hands off Matsumoto, Ichimaru," said Hitsugaya with a voice fill with hate and anger.

Ichimaru looked over at him with his hand on Shinsou, but his main concern was Matsumoto, who sat with a pained expression on her face. Ichimaru went to her help but couldn't even make it due to Hitsugaya's attack.

Shinsou and Hyorinmaru met with a loud clash that draw yellow sparks. Gin looked at the tinge of red in Hitsugaya's green eyes, along with the feral expression he was wearing. Gin also noticed the blood pouring from the many wounds on him and he decided to play with Hitsugaya before taking Rangiku with him.

Shawlong had failed to stop him, but had given Ichimaru Gin the opportunity to do what he was longing to do for a long time now.

"Mah, mah… I neve' thought'cha'd be strong 'nough ta take care ah two Arrancar on yer own, Shiro-chan," said Gin mockingly. Hitsugaya growled and struck again, this time trying to take Ichimaru by his right.

Gin blocked the zanpakutou easily and launched an attack of his own that Hitsugaya tried to avoid with a cross slash. Gin smiled at that, tapping Hitsugaya's sword down before pulling back and preparing his zanpakutou.

"Shoot to kill, Shinsou." The sword extended towards Hitsugaya's mid-section; the young prodigy barely had the time to evade the attack.

Hitsugaya was breathing hard, and was not only tired, but also seriously injured. He had barely finished off that Shawlong guy, but he couldn't allow Ichimaru to go anywhere near Rangiku. It had hurt so much when he saw the two of them, when he recognized that look on her face. The one she only reserved for Ichimaru; he saw how she was falling for him all over again, and it hurt so damn much that he couldn't think, couldn't fight correctly. It broke his heart to know that she was ready to leave with the man that had betrayed Soul Society; that her feelings for him were as strong as they had been at the beginning.

And now he was blinded by rage, jealousy and sadness. And it was because of Ichimaru Gin that he had hurt her. He looked at Ichimaru and lifted his reiatsu, ready to attack again.

"Mm-hmm, som'un looks realleh angreh," said Gin with amusement in his voice. "Why's tha', Shiro-chan? Lemme guess… is i 'cause I made Hinamori-kun bleed las' time? "

Hitsugaya attacked the man once again, and Gin was evading every single one of his attacks; he was even laughing mockingly. Matsumoto was now on her feet and running towards the place where Gin and her taichou were fighting. She looked around, trying to determine where Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia, and Ichigo were; begging that someone felt the fight and came quickly to their help.

She was afraid for her taichou; he was bleeding a lot and he was being carless and too emotional in his attacks. His fighting style wasn't the one she was used to; it wasn't the one that gave him a cold confidence that he would win and his enemy would lose. And Gin wasn't being helpful either; of course the mere thought that Gin help Hitsugaya was ridiculous. Gin was the enemy; he was a traitor…so if he could kill Hitsugaya with a slash of his zanpakutou he would do it.

Once again a fear and pain at the mere thought of her loosing her taichou overwhelmed her and she felt the need to help him, to protect him and not let him get hurt anymore.

"Taichou!"

"Don't you dare to intervene, Matsumoto!!" the roughness in which those words were said stopped Matsumoto dead in her tracks.

"Such'a vi'len' reh'action, Hitsugaya-kun," said Gin. "But, o' course, if I's in yer place, I'd be as angreh as yeh…even mo'e."

"What are you talking about?" said Hitsugaya, stopping his attacks for a moment. Gin did the same as he smirked at the white-haired taichou.

"Why? Cause if Rangiku was ta use meh ta fahget abou' her real love… I'd be ver' angreh," Hitsugaya frowned and lowered his gaze for a moment, before returning to the fight; Gin was really satisfied with himself. He had found a weakness…and suddenly he wondered if…

"O' course, it musta realleh hurt yeh when yeh were wit' her and i' was meh name the one tha' leave her mouth."

The air around Ichimaru became cold and the former taichou of the third division smiled, satisfied. Hitsugaya's eyes showed how much that comment hurt the young taichou. Hitsugaya's reiatsu covered the entire place and he focused his eyes on Ichimaru.

"You bastard, I'll kill you."

"Oh, I hear' tha' un befo'e… wha' was tha' thing Aizen-taichou tol' ya?" said Ichimaru, scratching the back of his head. "Ah! 'Don' use such stron' words. It makes ya look weak.'"

Matsumoto saw the two of them fight once again, this time with more ferocity than before. It was so fast and unexpected that it took her a moment to realize what had just happened. Shinsou had blood dripping from his blade and her taichou had a big slash on his chest, blood pouring from the wound and his mouth.

"Taichou!!!" A strange feeling took over Matsumoto, as if she had just lost a part of herself. Without thinking she went to help her taichou, which was a big mistake for her part.

"Danm…I won't let you, you bastard."

"Bu' tha's the thing, Shiro-chan. Ya are lettin' meh. Ya just don' got the strength ta go again' meh… or aizen-taicho," said Gin, opening his eyes and looking directly into Hitsuagya's. "An' o' course…yer not man 'nough fer her. An' ya ne'er will beh."

_No!! Toushirou stop!!!_

It was a moment of confusion; Hitsugaya attacked Gin, who had turned around, Gin had moved, only to put on a shocked face. Though he tried to move fast to put Matsumoto out of the way of Hitsugaya's attack.

Hitsugaya Toushirou stood in mid-air, barely standing with blood covering his body before falling to the ground. His eyes were wide opened and fear struck him at the sight of his fukutaichou hurt; not by Gin, not by an Arrancar, but by him. He had hurt her and Ichimaru Gin had saved her.

_Toushirou? Toushirou __it's__ ok…hey, it's ok…she is hurt but __she's__ not dead…and the wound isn't that bad…_

'_I…I hurt her…'_

Hitsugaya stood there with his eyes fixated on some point but not really seeing anything until Ichimaru Gin was in front of him once again. This time the young taichou felt it as Shinsou went through his stomach.

"You were lucky Hitsugaya-taichou…that she didn't want you dead…but next time I won't be as nice as I am right now," said Gin with a cold voice, foreign to him. "And do not doubt that I will come back and take her with me…where she belongs. After all, why would she love a kid like you?"

Gin left just as the rest of the shinigami arrived to the scene; Hitsugaya let out a single tear before he closed his eyes and fell.

* * *

When he woke up he noticed a hand holding his hard; he turned his head to the side to see Matsumoto looking at him with tears in her eyes and a worried expression. He felt tired and sore.

"Taichou?" she said in a weak voice; Hitsugaya let his gaze travel from her face to the bandages around her shoulders.

"I…I'm sorry," he said, sitting with difficulty.

He evaded her eyes and looked around; they were still on the roof. Orihime was taking care of someone else he couldn't see, Kurosaki and Abarai were close to her. Yumichika and Ikkaku were sitting near Yoruichi and Urahara, talking with them. Hitsugaya grimaced when he tried to stand up; Matsumoto went immediately to his side to try to help him out but he slapped her hand away, ignoring the hurt in her eyes.

"Taichou? You…you're not well yet, you lost a lot of blood and…"

"Don't say anything else, Matsumoto," said Toushirou with a trembling voice. "I don't need you to tell me how I am."

"Sorry Taichou, I just…"

"You just thought your commentaries were necessary."

"Hitsugaya-taichou, I'm glad to see that you are awake," said Urahara, smiling lightly at him. "Would you mind telling me what happened?"

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to talk when he felt a wave of dizziness; he was about to fall when Matsumoto grabbed him from the side.

"Let go of me Matsumoto-fukutaichou!" he said with more force than necessary.

Everything around them stayed still; Ikkaku and Yumichika looked over the hurt Matsumoto, who had some tears in her eyes. Ichigo was frowning at the short taichou while Urahara and Yoruichi were looking at the young prodigy.

"Sorry Taichou…I was trying to help."

"I think you've help enough, don't you think, fukutaichou?" hissed the young Captain.

"What the hell is your problem Toushirou?" Ichigo jumped in. The Substitute Shinigami was edgy, annoyed and down right depress and Toushirou was just giving him the opportunity to free all the tension that had built up in him.

"Don't you dare to intervene, Kurosaki!! It's not the place of a mere human!"

Now things were getting out of hand and Hitsugaya was acting way out of character. Ichigo stood up and faced the young taichou. Renji followed Ichigo just as Ikkaku and Yumichika stood up and near Hitsugaya.

"I'll do whatever I want. Human or not!" said Ichigo. "Why are you treating Rangiku-san like that??!! She's been worried about you all this time!"

"So what?" said Hitsugaya looking Ichigo in the eye. Matsumoto flinched, hurt by the comment.

"You bastard!" without giving anyone the time, Ichigo punched Hitsugaya in the face. Toushirou fell to the ground, a little surprised by Ichigo's actions.

But before either could react Yoruichi was pinning Hitsugaya to the ground and Urahara was holding Ichigo with Benihime.

"Kurosaki-san, I think that was uncalled for. Just as Hitsugaya-taichou's behavior; please it's been a long, bad night… let's just called it a night and tomorrow we will talk calmly."

"Rangiku-san!" Yumichika caught Matsumoto before she fell unconscious to the floor. Hitsugaya's eyes opened and he freed himself from Yoruichi's grasp to go to her side.

"Please, let me take care of her, Yoruichi-san," said Urahara, taking Matsumoto with him. Yoruichi and Hitsugaya followed him close behind.

Ichigo had his eyes lowered with his fists clenched. He moved to the edge of the roof and was about to leave when Rukia's voice stopped him.

"Are you leaving me here?"

Ichigo didn't say anything for a while he just stood there, tensed up and confused. Then he turned to look at her with a fake smile.

"Of course not. Come on," Rukia looked carefully at him before Ichigo lifted her on his back and left the place.

"What a night, eh?" commented Renji to Yumichika and Ikkaku.

"Don't tell me about it, I can't feel anything."

"Sorry Orihime-san, but can you tell me something?" asked Yumichika. The girl looked over at him and nodded her head. "Is it true that Ichimaru appeared in front of Rangiku-san and Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Mmmhmm, yes he did. At first I couldn't see them, but then when Toushirou-kun got beside the Arrancar they started fighting," said Orihime; Yumichika nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Could it be…that maybe, Ichimaru and Rangiku-san were fighting?" asked Yumichika.

"Now that you mention it…no, I don't think they were fighting."

"Thank you Orihime-san. Would you like us to take you to your home?"

* * *

Hitsugaya sat there caressing her hair softly while looking at her paled face and the bandages on her shoulders. Urahara and Yoruichi had left a few moments ago; they hadn't said anything, only that Urahara would like to talk with him the next day about the attack and whatever information he could give the man. After that they had left him with Matsumoto.

"Toushirou-kun?" Hitsugaya turned to see Orihime with an apologetic expression.

Hitsugaya stood up reluctantly and walked towards the girl who was looking at him with the same expression and a cup of hot chocolate.

"My…my brother used to give me this when I was sad. I just thought…" she offered it to him and Hitsugaya accepted it with a forced smile.

"Thank you, Inoue."

"I…I want to apologize." Hitsugaya's eyebrows lifted up at that.

"What for Inoue? If anything I should be the one apologizing."

"No, I didn't help. I was useless and couldn't do anything to prevent you or Rangiku-san getting hurt."

Hitsugaya looked at the girl and saw the sincerity in her eyes; he smiled softly at her, amazed by the loyalty and the sense of friendship she was showing him at that moment.

"No, it's okay. I am glad you didn't help," he said. "Don't get me wrong, I know you would be a great help, but even I have trouble dealing with them… I can't… I can barely stand the fact that Matsumoto is hurt, I don't want to imagine what would have happened if she and you got hurt."

"Thank you, Toushirou-kun. Good night."

"Good night, Inoue. Thanks for the chocolate."

Hitsugaya went to sit on the sofa with the hot cup in his hand, Ichimaru's words still fresh on his mind. He had behaved like an idiot towards Matsumoto, he didn't mean to but the memories of what he had witnessed… the hurt and the heartache made him act like an idiot. He felt so restless, and as if that wasn't enough Hyorinmaru didn't want to talk to him. Hitsugaya let out a loud sigh, rested his head on the sofa, and close his eyes, trying to organize his thoughts and feelings.

* * *

Hyourinmaru was looking at Haineko, not really knowing how to handle the angry cat in front of him. He had never seen her like this, much less toward him or his Master. But there was a first time for everything, right?

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR MASTER??_

Oh, she was beyond angry if that scream was a sign.

_Look, I know he got a little carried away but..._

_A little? A little?!_

Ok, Hyourinmaru didn't know what was worse, her screaming or talking to him with that low and dangerous voice.

_Well, maybe not a little…but at least he didn't hurt her that bad._

Hyourinmaru just knew he had said something wrong by the way the wind full with ashes was blowing in their inner world.

_You don't have any idea do you? You don't know how bad you're Master hurt Mistress, how bad he made her __feel__. You don't know what she almost lost today for his __stupidity__!_

_Hey, if you're talking about that Ichimaru-bastard then…_

_I am talking about the baby she is expecting!! _

Hyorinmaru stood there with his eyes fixated on Haineko; the temperature dropped severely with those words.

_You're lying, right?_

_Do not tempt me Hyorinmaru. Why would I lie about this? _

_You must be lying!!! You…oh... no, no, no…_

Hyorinmaru let out a forced laughed and was trying to look really amused while Haineko looked at him, waiting for the dragon to stop acting like an idiot. Hyourinmaru's fake laugh stopped and he looked over at Haineko with uncertainty.

_Oh, my little kitten! Tell me; please tell me you're lying!!! _

_I am lying. _

_Really?_

_No, I am not. Hyorinmaru stop acting like an idiot! I am not joking, she is pregnant and your Master is responsible for that. And he is also responsible __for the fact__ that my Mistress almost lost her baby!!!_

_But, how? How could this happen?_

_Really__,__ if I have to explain how…_

_No, you don't understand. Haineko, how could something like that have happened? How could…My Master…surely he…oh no…no, no…_

Haineko watched for a moment while Hyorinmaru passed from one side to another, mumbling incoherently; she wondered briefly if his young Master would react the same idiotic way as Hyorinmaru was doing.

_That's it!!! Toushirou is a genius, surely he would have taken the proper…precautions!!!_

_Do you remember your Master taking __these__ 'proper precautions'?_

There was very long paused in which Haineko waited patiently while Hyourinmaru answered her question. Then the ice dragon looked over at her with his red eyes filled with terror.

_No, I __don't__. But, either way, that's irrelevant! It is highly improbable that he…and she…and they…_

_You said so yourself Hyourinmaru__;__ he is a prodigy, a genius._

_He may be a genius, but do you have any idea what the fertility rate is in Soul Society? How very rare it is? _

Haineko looked at Hyorinmaru for a moment before talking again.

_I am aware of the fertility rate in Soul Society, Hyourinmaru. I also know how very rare it is, but that doesn't mean that your Master is __not__ responsible for my Mistress__'s__ current condition! And the fact that he hurt her while she was pregnant!!_

_How can you be so sure that __this__ is Toushirou's fault?_

_Do you doubt me or my Mistress__,__ Hyorinmaru?_

_No, No of course not __it's__ just…_

_Feel it for yourself._

Hyorinmaru's eyes opened even more at the feeling he was receiving from Haineko. She was letting him felt the way she felt Rangiku. For a moment there was nothing but Rangiku's feelings of confusion and sadness, then he made out her reiatsu and finally…

_No, it can't be…_

Hyorinmaru felt it. It was small and barely noticeable, but it was there, alive, moving protect by Haineko's reiatsu… but for Hyourinmaru there wasn't any doubt; he could feel Toushirou's base reiatsu signature. Hyorinmaru swallowed at the sudden feeling of protectiveness that washed over him. He looked at Haineko who was smiling sadly at him.

_I want the best for my Mistress__,__ Hyorinmaru. For her and the baby. Tell me, is your Master the best?_

Hyorinmaru didn't know what to say; this couldn't be. Hitsugaya was trying to forget that night; he was trying to move on in his own time, trying to make his love for her not to hurt him so much…and now this?

_This can't be possible…Surely, it takes more than one time for her to be… to be...pre...mmhmm...preg..._

_Pregnant?_

_Yeah, pre…pregnant_

_But she is!! And it is your __Master's__ fault! _

Hitsugaya stood up rather fast at the last pieces of conversation he caught from Hyorinmaru and Haineko. His eyes grew large and round; a cold fear went through him at what he had had the misfortune of overhearing from Hyorinmaru's and Haineko's conversation. He froze in place, looking at his reflection in the window, waiting, wishing that everything was just a bad joke; a bad and cruel joke because of what he made Matsumoto go through that day.

Haineko and Hyorinmaru looked at each other; Haineko looked apologetically at the dragon, who didn't say anything.

'_Please, Hyorinmaru. Tell me this a joke? Please…'_

Haineko looked at Hyorinmaru and nodded her head, before leaving the ice dragon with Hitsugaya.

_Sorry Toushirou. It is not a joke._

'_She...But...We...I...I can't …'_

_I'm sorry Toushirou…_

"Taichou?" Hitsugaya jumped at the voice behind him.

He turned around with the same terrified expression he was wearing when hearing the news. Matsumoto looked at him, biting her lower lip and a nervous look on her face.

"Matsumoto?" suddenly everything fell into place. Her sickness, the moments when she didn't feel right, why she had been even lazier than before.

"I can't sleep," she said, taking a step closer to him.

"Ah, well…do you…" what to say? What he could say to her?

"I just… can I stay with you here? I promise I won't bother you," she said, looking at him with hope in her eyes.

Hitsugaya merely nodded and sat on the sofa once again, the news of Matsumoto's pregnancy still fresh on his mind. He looked over at her and his eyesight blurred due to the tears that were ready to fall. Matsumoto sat beside him and put her head on his lap.

"I'm sorry Taichou. For all the things I did today…please, I don't like feeling like this…so… vulnerable…I hate it…"

"I'm sorry for what I did today Matsumoto. I…I didn't meant it."

"It's okay, Taichou."

And with that said she fell asleep on his lap; he looked at her and the tears he was trying to hold back fell on her cheeks. He cleaned them while caressing her cheek, his eyes diverting to her stomach.

_Do not worry…I __will__ take care of her and your baby, Toushirou. But, you have to explain to her how this __happened__. She still doesn't know what __happened__ that night…_

'_Oh, God…_I_ have to tell her about it?'_

_Yes, otherwise how are you going to explain to her that she is pregnant? More importantly, that the baby she is carrying is yours?_

His baby. Hitsugaya looked at Rangiku before kissing her cheek softly. He lifted her in his arms and carried her to her futon where he put her and lay beside her, a hand on her stomach and the other one hugging her near him.

* * *

Ok, this is for next time!!!

Do not forget to review and tell me what you think!!


	10. The Calm before the Storm Part 2

**So, hello again,**

**Thank you very much for the lovely reviews, for the favs' and the alerts, and in general for reading the story. I really hope all of you are enjoying this as much as I do. Thanks to Rachel for helping me out with this. Again,** **there may be some OoC out there and a lot of confusion and drama**

**It was kind of funny discover how you guys thought that Hitsugaya need to have a talk with Rangiku and tell her about, I agree with you of course but... this chapter turned out a little different. Well, read to found out how different it is. And, who is the one telling Rangiku about it.**

**So, Read, enjoy and review!**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Calm before the Storm Part 2**

"Tell me Gin, how it went with our little project," asked Aizen, resuming his walk with Gin close behind.

"It wen' well as yeh 'spect it," he answered with his always present smile; Aizen allowed himself a triumphant smirk. "They gotta take th' lim'ters off, and even like tha' it was ratheh diff'cult for them ta deal wit' mere Fractions."

"I see. This is certainly good news," said Aizen; he looked sideways to Gin before continuing. "Too bad you couldn't accomplish you're little plan, Gin."

"Nuttin' ta worry 'bout, Aizen-taichou. I guess i's just a matteh o' time."

"Like our plans?" replied Aizen amused.

"Yep."

"And are you sure that Hitsugaya-taichou doesn't represent a threat?" the question made Gin chuckle a little. Aizen lifted a single brow at that, but was very pleased by that reaction. "So, I guess the 'Heavenly Guardian' is just a myth after all? It is a shame though that Kurosaki Ichigo and Hitsugaya-taichou ended up being so…disappointing."

"Li'l Shiro-chan ain't a threat at all. I coulda killed 'im…but I was doin' a friend a favo'." Aizen frowned a little at those words; he looked intently at Gin for a moment before relaxing a little.

"I see. It doesn't matter then." Gin merely bowed is head; he turned ready to leave Aizen when the man stopped him with a strange, but not totally unexpected, question. "Is there anything else you want to tell me Gin?"

"Mmhmm, I cou'd tell yeh tha' Shiro-chan is now a man, thanks ta Rangiku…but I guess yeh knew tha' already," said Gin. Aizen nodded his head and waved as the man left with his always present smile.

Aizen thought about it for a moment. It didn't matter how infatuated he was with Matsumoto Rangiku, Gin was still loyal, which made things a lot easier because Aizen would hate it if he had to get rid of Gin. He was, after all, like a little brother – loyal and efficient. However, that didn't mean that he couldn't watch the group that was sent to Karakura Town closely… and he had just the perfect Espada for the job.

* * *

He woke up at the sound of Matsumoto in the bathroom; just as he was hearing her the memories of the night before were back. He sat on the futon and looked with fear at the door of the bathroom, in there was the woman he loved …the woman that was carrying his…his…He couldn't think about it; he didn't want to think or say it.

Matsumoto wiped her mouth while standing up. She had woken up earlier that morning feeling really sick; of course she thought it had something to do with how tired and sore she was. She was shivering and felt a little weak; when she turned around she saw her taichou in the door looking at her with an expressionless face. But she hadn't spent all these years beside him without learning a little about him, and his eyes were giving him away. He had a haunted look with a strange gleam, something akin to fear and helplessness.

"Did I wake you, Taichou?" she asked with a frown at her taichou's attitude. He didn't answer and didn't move; he just stood there for a moment before he turned around and left.

Matsumoto stood in her spot for a moment, not really understanding what had happened but feeling hurt because of it. She thought that things were fine; of course not excellent or even good, but at least fine. She thought that her taichou had forgiven her for her weakness last night; that maybe the fact that he had put her on the bed and had slept beside her would have made a little difference. But apparently he was still mad at her. Rangiku looked at her reflection and another wave of nausea hit her and once again she had to lean on the toilet.

Hitsugaya heard his fukutaichou and he passed a hand through his hair, messing it more; he dressed rather quickly and left the place before Rangiku came out of the bathroom. He almost fell down the stairs and hit his head on the post just outside Orihime's place in the rush.

"Damn!!" An old lady passing by looked at him with a sympathetically.

"Are you okay, darling?" Hitsugaya looked at her a little dazedly and nodded his head before he kept walking without a clear destination.

Now that morning had arrived and he had had a good night's sleep, the weight of last night's news hit him with a new intensity and realization had dawned on him. How could that have happened to him? How could he…and she…just because of a one night thing?? Something that obviously didn't mean anything to her; not only because she didn't even remember, but also because she was thinking about an entirely different person.

"This is so fucked up…" he mumbled sitting under a tree in a random park.

_I'm with you on that…_

'_I was so ready to let go of that night…to start something different…to do things right and tell her when the time was right, when it wouldn't hurt so much __for__ her rejection.'_

_Toushirou…_

'_You…you weren't joking, were you? You…this isn't some kind of punishment, right?'_

_No, __it's__ not. She really is…you know…_

'_Yeah, I know__.__'_

Hitsugaya let out a bittersweet laugh; he started laughing really hard with his hands on either side of his body and his head against the tree. He was really freaked out with the whole situation and the only thing he could do was laugh. Inside him, Hyorinmaru was looking at him a little warily, not really knowing what to do until the sensations of what Hitsugaya was going through reached him and he started to laugh, too. Hitsugaya moaned in pain when he bent forward a little; he looked down to see traces of blood on his chest. He grimaced and sat straight again, his eyes focused on the blue sky.

'_What a prodigy, eh? We did it once and bang! She is pregnant__.__'_

_Oh, yeah…bang!! Hahahaha…_

Hitsugaya stopped and looked at his zanpakuto with narrowed eyes; the sudden change in Hyorinmaru's voice didn't go unnoticed to him.

'_What was that?'_

_What?_

'_That change of voice…that nervous laugh…_

…_It was nothing…hahaha_

'_Hyourinmaru?'_

The dragon looked at Hitsugaya and sighed before settling on the ground and looking directly into his master's eyes.

_I guess…you deserve some kind of explanation._

'_Explanation? Of what?'_

_Look, we zanpakuto have a different way to find a mate. You shinigami and humans __have__ a different process, you can find a mate one day and change it the next one…of course, I am simplifying all of this and I am not even going over the love part._

Hitsugaya lifted his brows at the… academic attitude in Hyorinmaru. It was kind of funny to see him like that, after so many years that behavior was a little out of character coming from his zanpakutou.

_I love Haineko very much and I have known her for a long time now__. A__fter she let me know that she felt the same as I, my possessive __instinct__ came into play and I __marked__ her._

'_Marked__ her? What do you mean Hyorinmaru? What does this __have__ anything to do with me and Matsumoto?'_

_Zanpakuto can be with another zanpakuto even if their wielders aren't together in a romantic relationship. Even if their wielders are together and they __break__ up we wouldn't end __a relationship__ because of that__;__ like I said__,__ our relationships are different and usually they endure forever. _

_What I did to my lovely kitty was mark her as my mate. She __will__ be mine as much as I am going to be hers, forever. And you, due to the feelings you have for Rangiku, __marked__ her the same way._

Hitsugaya's eyes opened wide at that revelation; now he partially understood why he had done that the night he and Matsumoto spent together. It was maddening to him at that moment to think that maybe it would be a one-night stand, that in that state she could be doing the same with another man. It made him mad and possessive of her, and he lost it and acted on instinct, leaving little marks all over her body and a special one on her right breast.

'_You mean that I…__marked__ her?'_

_Yes._

'_I __marked__ her as my…mate? But we're not…animals or zanpakuto, then how…'_

_Do you forget that I am you and you are me…that in a way we are one? As a dragon I'm very possessive with the things I care __about__ or love. You could say I __passed down that characteristic to you__._

'_But even like that…how can she…'_

_Well, I don't know exactly, __and__ this is just a theory. You are a prodigy after all, it wouldn't surprise me if you were a prodigy with this as well, and your instinct based actions were another main factor. So, in a way, it is my fault as well._

Hitsugaya touched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache approaching. He wouldn't only have to tell Matsumoto about _that_ night, but also about the mark. Both master and zanpakutou stayed like that for a long time. Neither of them said or did anything, trying to understand or at least cope with the recent events. They would need all the strength, determination and resolution they could get, because things would get difficult from now on.

'_I think…we better go to Urahara's place.'_

_Are you sure? I know you still feel a little weak after yesterday._

'_Yeah, I need to think about everything but this.'_

_Very well._

* * *

Matsumoto rubbed her eyes and opened the door to find herself in front of Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji. The three of them were smiling at her and Ikkaku had two bottles in his hand while the others had different bags full with food.

"Hey, guys! Come in!"

"Where is Orihime?" asked Renji, putting the bags on the counter while Yumichika was pulling the contents out.

"I think she is still at school," said Matsumoto, eyeing the food her friends had brought with them. "What did you bring?"

"A lot of stuff," said Renji, "I've been dying to taste this world's food. There's this something called fast food that Rukia said was really good. And maybe, after this we can go to this place Rukia told me about…something about an amusement park."

"Oh, that sounds okay, I guess."

"Hey, Matsumoto, where is Hitsugaya-taichou?" asked Ikkaku, sitting on the sofa and putting the bottles on the table.

Matsumoto frowned a little at the question; she completely missed the glare Yumichika sent Ikkaku's way.

"I don't know. He left early in the morning and hasn't come back yet."

"I see. So, you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm little sore, but okay."

"You scared us a lot last night when you fainted," said Yumichika, putting the food and four cups on the table.

"Yeah, and you still look like hell," said Ikkaku, taking a french fry "What? You didn't bring enough make-up with you?"

Matsumoto slapped him on the head, making him swallow his food without chewing on it.

"Careful Ikkaku, I may let Yachiru know some interesting things about you," said Matsumoto, still glaring at the bald man that was coughing and waving for someone to help him.

"While Ikkaku was rather idiotic, I think he is right," said Yumichika, looking at her with a frown. "You don't look as beautiful as you used to be everyday."

"Yeah well, I don't feel 'beautiful' today. I was really sick this morning. That nausea again," said Matsumoto taking one of the boxes, taking a bite of whatever was in there.

"What the hell Matsumoto? You almost killed me!!"

"You're already dead, there would be no difference," replied a smirking Matsumoto.

The discussion went for a good two minutes, while Renji was eating as much as he could while watching the little fight with amusement. Yumichika, however, was thinking over the information he had been gathering together since the first day Matsumoto started with that strange 'sickness'; after all he had known Rangiku for quite some time and he could count with his hand how many times she had been sick, and that was only because she mixed sake with three other different alcoholic drinks that Kyouraku-taichou had brought with him that day.

"Just for that you won't get this!!" exclaimed Ikkaku opening one of the bottles and pouring the contents in one of the cups, passing it in front of Matsumoto's eyes several times. He had a victorious smirk on his face that was wiped away as soon as he saw the grimace on Matsumoto's.

Without giving anyone time to react, Matsumoto threw the shrimp she had in her hand and ran to the bathroom where she emptied the contents of her stomach. Ikkaku sniffed the cup full of sake with a frown on his face. Renji had been the only one that had stood up and attempted to assist Matsumoto at the bathroom entrance; while he may be a little worried that didn't mean he had to go inside and…watch. Hearing it was bad enough.

"Matsumoto, are you okay?" asked Renji with a frown when the woman stopped and went to wash her mouth.

"Yeah, what the hell was that? This thing didn't smell bad or anything," said Ikkaku who was now eyeing and sniffing some of the food. "Oi! Matsumoto! Was it the food?"

"It was nothing, just…what was in that?" asked Matsumoto signaling the cup.

"What else? Sake of course!!"

"That didn't smell like sake!!"

"What do you mean? It smells like sake!!"

Yumichika looked over at Matsumoto, then at Ikkaku and finally at Matsumoto once again. She was paled and shaky, with a tired expression on her face and a strange gleam around her. Then it was her reiatsu and that morning sickness…

"Oh my God," Yumichika's eyes lit up in realization and he promptly brought the bottle of sake to his mouth and drank a long shot of it.

Ikkaku, Renji and Matsumoto looked at him with wonder at his unusual behavior. Yumichika eyed Matsumoto and again took another sip from the bottle. There wasn't enough alcohol at hand to calm him a little.

"Oi, Yumi, are you all right?"

"I…yeah, I am perfectly ok." He said with an odd smile on his face.

"Okay, then, I think I'm going to take a bath and then we can go to that place you mentioned earlier, Renji," said Matsumoto, not really believing Yumichika but not feeling good enough to make him talk.

"Shouldn't you…like rest or something?" said Renji with a frown. "I mean, you look really sick and maybe you just need to rest."

"No, I feel like going out and having some fun." Renji looked at her and the sudden change but decided that it was wise to keep his mouth shut. "Do not dare to peek at me or else…"

"Do not worry Rangiku-san; I won't let such an ugly thing happen."

Ikkaku glared at Yumichika while Rangiku smiled, satisfied, and left the trio there. Just when Ikkaku was about to discuss Yumichika's comment, the latter turned to him and Renji with a serious look.

"I think I know why Rangiku-san is so sick," said Yumichika with a little frown on his face. The other two looked at him with interest.

"Do you? And why would that be so important." Ikkaku nodded in agreement at Renji's words, while Yumichika merely rolled his eyes at the lack of understanding from them both.

"Is it contagious?" That earned Ikkaku a very amused smile from Yumichika.

"Can you at least think about it for a second?" he asked with a little humor in his voice.

"About what? She's just sick, maybe she ate something rotten or her body finally is assimilating all the sake she's consume over the decades," said Ikkaku, snickering at his own joke.

"Well, it is rather strange that she got sick so suddenly, that and she's been fainting a lot…but I don't see how this is important. Surely she must have gone to the fourth division so someone can look at her, right?"

"You can't really relate this to anything else besides sake and a simple virus or rotten food?" asked Yumichika, to which Renji and Ikkaku shook their heads 'no.'

Yumichika imagined something like that and he looked around before talking to them in a deadly serious voice.

"When did these symptoms appear?" he asked. Renji scratch the back of his head thinking about that and Ikkaku was eying the last bottle of sake on the table.

"I remember," said Ikkaku, surprising Renji and Yumichika. "It was after Ichigo returned to the real world, we went out and she almost fainted…then she threw up all over the bushes near the bar in the sixth district."

"You remember that but not Yachiru's nap time?" asked Renji.

"Yeah well, what can I say? It was rather disgusting. After that we had to go with her to her place and didn't get the chance to drink that night!" Ikkaku replied defensively. "And I do remember Yachiru's nap time…I just forget when she is about to get up, which usually leads to her running around Seireitei and me trying to catch up to her."

"This is not the point," said Yumichika. "So, these symptoms appeared after Ichigo left; can you guess?"

"Really, Yumi we could spend all the afternoon until we finally get why Rangiku has nausea and is fainting so much …"

"She's pregnant?!"

Yumichika almost slapped his forehead at the yell from Renji, and in general for their stupidity. Really, sometimes he was just surprised at how good fighters they were but how idiotic they could be outside the battle field. Sure they were good friends, but rather slow and not discreet at all. Renji had his mouth wide opened at what he had just said; Ikkaku looked at him with a rather similar expression before he burst out laughing.

"Yeah right!!!" said Ikkaku grabbing his stomach and laughing a little more. Renji joined him later on feeling stupid because of his proposal. That was until both of them looked at the serious expression Yumichika was wearing.

"It can't be."

"No, you're joking right?" said Ikkaku. "You can't really mean that Hitsugaya-taichou just got Matsumoto pregnant after a one-night stand."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

The trio froze in place at that voice; the three of them looked at each other before they turned to Matsumoto. She was looking at them with eyes wide opened and a stunned expression.

"Oh, crap."

* * *

"I think that's all," said Hitsugaya, eyeing the woman that was looking at him with a calculating glare.

Urahara nodded and took note of all the details that Hitsugaya had shared with him about the Arrancar and Gin. The man was looking at his notes and then turned to Yoruichi who merely shrugged and nodded her head.

"One more thing, Hitsugaya-taichou." Hitsugaya nodded but said nothing, waiting for the man to ask the last question.

"Is Ichimaru Gin the father of Rangiku-san's unborn child?"

The temperature in the room dropped drastically and Hitsugaya Toushirou sent a cold glare to Urahara that sent shivers through the man's back, due to the intensity of the glare. Yoruichi couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face at the boy's reaction; somehow it made her remember of a certain black-haired boy a long time ago.

"How do you know about that?"

"Oh, that," said Urahara sheepishly, Yoruichi rolled her eyes but said nothing; it would be interesting to see the young taichou explode and make Urahara talk a little faster. "You see, I have to run a full cheek-up on all of you before I finish the gigai, so I can adapt them to you more easily. That's how I discovered it."

"If you knew, why didn't you say anything to Matsumoto? Why did you give her some medicine for her nausea?"

"What I gave Rangiku-san was some placebo, not a real medicine," said Urahara, "as to why I didn't say anything, I was planning to do so when I finished the gigai I was doing specially for her."

"Special gigai?"

"Yes, she can't spend the next months in her state in that gigai. It wouldn't adapt to well to the changes," said Urahara. Hitsugaya nodded, feeling the weight of the oncoming chat on him.

"You haven't answered Kisuke's question, Hitsugaya-taichou," said Yoruichi, suddenly interrupting the conversation. Hitsugaya looked over at her with a low growl and a small blush on his face.

"That's right, Hitsugaya-taichou. If you know about Rangiku-san's condition, then you must know if Ichimaru G…"

"He is not."

"Excuse me?"

"I said that _Ichimaru_," the name was said with such hate and venom in the voice of the young taichou that Urahara and Yoruichi lifted their brows in surprise. "Isn't the father. The child….Matsumoto's child…is…"

He trailed off. He couldn't say it out loud, not yet…not to them. It would be as if he was accepting the facts. He sighed and lowered his gaze to the table, clenching his fists.

_Hey, it's ok. You can do it…and if they __say__ something we don't like we'll freeze their asses._

Hitsugaya nodded with the smallest of smiles on his face. He lifted his head and looked directly at Urahara's eyes, knowing too well what would happen from now on, from the moment he accepted the reality.

"Matsumoto's child is mine."

"We kind of suspected that, but thanks for confirming our suspicions."

_Ok, that was a little anti-climatic. I was waiting some…reaction. Screams, surprise…anything, really I'm not picky._

'_Totally agree with you.'_

"You knew?" he asked.

"Yes, it is kind of difficult to work near her and not feel your signature on her." Hitsugaya lifted an eyebrow with a clearly annoyed expression on his face at the comment. Yoruichi snorted at the lack of common sense, or tact, Urahara had just showed.

"Anyway, what is really interesting is that someone like you could get a woman like Matsumoto pregnant."

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?"

"Now, now, Hitsugaya-taichou. We didn't mean anything bad…it's just that, Soul Society's pregnancy rates are rather low and sometimes limited to people with certain characteristics. For example, someone that was actually born in Soul Society or that has an unusually high spiritual power, like Kurosaki-san. Or someone that came from a clan family."

"And even like that it is rather difficult, if not impossible for some of them, to procreate."

_Maybe, it would be good if you share some information with them._

'_Are you sure? I mean…this is …this is my and Matsumoto's child we're talking about, I don't want them to become some kind of experiment…'_

_Then, better this Urahara guy and not the freak, clown-face Mayuri._

'_You've got a point.__'_

"I understand what you mean." He said eyeing Urahara and Yoruichi carefully. "Can I trust that you won't say anything unless I say so?"

"Of course," answered Urahara after a moment of silence.

"Then, I will tell you what Hyorinmaru and I were thinking."

Two hours later Urahara and Yoruichi sat calmly, Hitsugaya had left just a few minutes ago, leaving them thinking over what he had said. Urahara scratched his chin before looking at Yoruichi with a well-known gleam in his eyes.

"What do we know about the zanpakuto Hyorinmaru? Apart from that information that Hitsugaya-taichou has so kindly shared with us?" he asked rather innocently and interestedly. Yoruichi merely smirked.

"We are going to know a lot as soon as I 'borrow' the information the Central 46 has of all the zanpakuto."

* * *

I know you can…come on, we're both males!! We can do this!!!

Hyorinmaru said a little lamely inside Toushirou's head. The young taichou rolled his eyes, even though he felt really nervous and anxious about entering Orihime's place and facing Matsumoto. The moment of truth was there and he was ready to face her, right?

_Yep, you're ready…I am with you and nothing can't scare us or make us back away._

Hitsugaya once again rolled his eyes but found himself nodding at the encouraging words from Hyorinmaru. With a last sigh he entered the apartment.

It was late in the afternoon, and the sun was ready to hide and let the fresh night come in. So, it was quite surprising to see the apartment so dark, with only the brief light coming from outside lighting the room, but that was enough to cover the sole figure sitting by the counter. Hitsugaya gasped at the beautiful sight; he entered the place and walked towards her but stopped suddenly at the cold look she sent his way.

"Good afternoon, Hitsugaya-taichou."

_Uh…someone's really angry._

"Matsumoto?" he asked tentatively. The woman sat facing him and Hitsugaya could tell that she was really pissed off.

"It's good to see you Hitsugaya-taichou. For a moment I thought you were gone for good."

"What? What are you talking about Matsumoto? What's wrong with you?" he asked, getting a little annoyed by her tone.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Hitsugaya-taichou," said Matsumoto with such a cold and angered voice that Hitsugaya felt really confused and lost.

The woman stood up and walked towards him, the intensity of her glare made Hitsugaya back away unconsciously. She stood in front of him and with the same look, the one she usually wore when fighting, she leaned closer to him; with a snarl she spoke.

"Would you like to have some fun with me, Hitsugaya-taichou?" The young man gasped at those words, but for some reason he was far from being aroused or excited…he hated to admit it, and he probably would never admit it aloud, but he felt a little, just a little, scared.

"Tell me? Would you like to? Or… do you just enjoy my company when I am vulnerable and drunk?"

_Uh, I think she knows Toushirou…and by the sound of it, she isn't happy._

'_No? Really? What give her away_?' Answered Hitsugaya with sarcasm.

"I don't know what's worse," she said, letting out a bittersweet smile after a very long silence. "That _you, _one of the men I respect and actually care about, betrayed me and used me in such a way, or that you don't seem to care at all."

Hitsugaya stood there, unable to react or move, to say or do anything. She stood there, watching him with disappointment and sadness, before she let out an angry snort and went directly to the front door.

"Do not worry, Hitsugaya-taichou. I won't put this mission in danger due to my state. But I will present my resignation as soon as we're back to Soul Society."

_Don't let her go!! Toushirou if she leaves now, you won't be able to catch up with her__, ever__!!_

Hitsugaya's heart clenched at the mere thought of him not being able to be by her side. He turned and grabbed Matsumoto by the waist and stopped her before she made it out of Orihime's place. He pressed his body against hers, not really caring that he didn't even make it to the back of her neck.

"Please, Matsumoto. Don't go…don't leave me…let me…let me explain everything to you," he said, his voice full of desperation and pleading.

"Why should I?" she asked, and the tone in her voice made Hitsugaya flinch and fear even more that she wouldn't want anything to do with him. She tried to leave again and Hitsugaya's grip on her went a little stronger than before. He hated what he was going to do but…he couldn't let her go. Not now, not when there was a tiny, little possibility of them being 'happily ever after.'

"It's an order, fukutaichou. You're still under my command," he mumbled; Matsumoto tensed up and trembled in anger as soon as those words left his mouth. She disentangled herself from him and without even looking at him sat on the sofa with a defiant expression on her face.

"I guess it was a matter of time that you would use your rank against me," she said, clearly angry at what the young taichou had done. "Go ahead, Hitsugaya-taichou. I'm listening to you."

* * *

Ok, this is for next time!!! oh, before I forget, all of you know that Rangiku is pregnant by know, but I haven't decide if the baby is going to be a girl or a boy, I wouldn't mind hearing some opinions so, your free to express your opinion about it.

Do not forget to review and tell me what you think!!


	11. Is as simple as this

Hello,

Ok, here is the new chapter. Mhm, like the others there may be some OoC, drama and...it would be good if I tell you that things happen a little fats in this so you know. Thank you to all of you that had review and read the story, I really appreaciate and love all your comments!. I know I've tell you this a lot but, Thank you so much Rachel for your help with this story!!

So,here is the chapter. Read, enjoy and review!

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**Is as simple as this**

Hitsugaya knew that the conversation wasn't going to be easy, and it was going to be a real pain if Matsumoto kept being that defiant. He looked at her and saw the way she was playing with her hair and looking everywhere but him, how she had a little frown on her face that in reality didn't suit her always cheerful expression. He saw for a moment how her other hand placed itself on her stomach, and Hitsugaya felt his heart clench.

Right at that moment neither of them were shinigami nor Taichou or Fukutaichou. They were simply Matsumoto Rangiku and Hitsugaya Toushirou. And that was rather terrifying because he was about to present himself to her, to offer himself to her…and the possibility of rejection was there.

"Well? Are you going to say anything, Hitsugaya-taichou?" she asked rather impatiently.

"Would you please stop calling me that," he said with a tired voice and a hand on the bridge of his nose.

"How? Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Yes."

"Isn't that your title, Hitsugaya-taichou? Shouldn't I refer to you with that formality, Hitsugaya-taichou?" He glared at her but she merely smirked at his obvious annoyance.

"Why are you making this more difficult than it already is?" he asked, a little tired; Matsumoto narrowed her eyes at him.

"Difficult? Do you have any idea how I feel?" she asked with her voice full of anger. "Do you have any idea how betrayed I feel all over again!!"

"No, I don't," said Hitsugaya, "I know that what I did was wrong, and I apologize for that. I shouldn't have, but I did it. And believe me when I say that I've paid the price of that night."

"That you paid the price?" said Matsumoto, not believing what her taichou was saying. "You're not the one pregnant! You're not the one that has to obey the orders from a man that you _thought_ was respectable and that you meant more to that a one-night stand!"

The conversation certainly wasn't going the way Hitsugaya had planned; things were getting out of hand and he was starting to lose his temper just as much as Matsumoto was losing hers.

"Why did you do it? Why did you leave me like this?!" and suddenly she broke, tears started falling from her eyes and she looked with intensity at Hitsugaya. "How could it be that the price you paid for that night is higher than mine?"

"You said _his _name." Matsumoto blinked and focused her attention once again on her taichou.

"What?"

"You…you said his name, over and over…" Matsumoto looked shocked at hearing that confession. "But I didn't care because you were… happy and not as miserable as you had been before that. Even… even if it wasn't me you thought about."

"You couldn't have expected me to say your name…when I was still thinking about Gin."

As soon as those words left her mouth Matsumoto regretted them; Hitsugaya flinched in pain, he let out a grimace and tried to smile at her but failed. For Matsumoto, it wasn't the fact that they had slept together. She could deal with that and blame it all on the alcohol and her own taichou's mental state after the treason. What made her angry was that he never said anything, he never apologized…that he left her just like _he_ had done so many times!

And as if that wasn't enough, he had put on her a burden that she wasn't sure she was ready to take…and she was afraid that she had to take it alone. As always.

"I know it is rather stupid, but at that moment…it was so easy to…to…"

"To what?"

"To have you in my arms, to have the opportunity to be with you."

There was a very long silence in which Matsumoto was processing all that information; she was trying to understand the broken tone in her taichou's voice, the pain so evident in his eyes. But she didn't understand completely, and a part of her was afraid to find out.

"Why? Why was it so important to you to have me in your arms, to be with me?" she said in a soft whisper, not really noticing that she had asked those questions out loud.

Hitsugaya gulped and looked over at her before making his way towards her. Matsumoto gasped in surprise and froze in place when she felt a pair of hands grab her by her cheeks, a forehead against hers and a pair of teal-emerald eyes were looking at her with such affection and longing, that she felt herself blush and her heart rate speed up.

"Because I love you," he said with a firm and gentle voice. "I'm in love with you."

It felt so good to finally say that out loud, to actually say those words to _her_. He looked at her while his thumb was caressing her cheek and his eyes were lost in hers; he wanted to kiss her very slowly and show her just how much he meant those words. But he didn't, it wasn't the right time for that; he was there to give her some answers and in the processes gain some answers as well.

They stayed like that for a long time, looking into each others eyes and trying to understand the situation they were in. Matsumoto was really confused now and she was uncertain as to what to do, what could be the right thing to do. She looked at her taichou and suddenly was very aware of their closeness; she could feel his cold breath on her lips and his hands holding her face gently, and she was overcome with a sudden urge to kiss him.

"I don't love you," that, certainly, wasn't the right thing to do or say.

Hitsugaya felt heartbroken at those words, he closed his eyes and let go of Matsumoto, walking away from her. Really, what did he expect? That she would throw herself at him and tell him the same? How stupid he had been, how stupid he felt when he noticed that that was exactly what possibility he was considering.

He felt a hand on his wrist and once again he found himself face to face with Matsumoto. She was looking at him with an unreadable expression. This time it was her hand on his cheek and he felt himself blushing at the contact.

"Let me finish, please?" she asked in a soft whisper, to which he answered with a nod. "I don't love you like that…at least not yet."

"What?" he looked at her not really believing what he had just heard, she let out a small smile.

"I said that, I was starting to like you, I just don't love you that way, yet."

"Yet? You mean…you could…you would give me a chance?" he asked with hope in his voice. "Are you serious?"

Matsumoto's words had opened his mind to a whole world of possibilities in which he had the chance to be with her, in which there was a tiny possibility that she may like him and in the end fall in love with him. But, what if it was a trick? What if it was some kind of revenge?

_Come on Toushirou, you have to give her some credit…she isn't like that__._

'_But what if…'_

_Oh, for God's sake, this is what you __wanted__ from the beginning. This is what we wanted. You don't have to tell her anything about the mark yet, conquer her and make her yours just like your grandma told you that day…_

"I'm being very dead serious, Taichou," she said, taking his hands in hers and placing them on her stomach. He opened his eyes in surprise, understanding the meaning behind Matsumoto's act.

"You…you knew?" was the only thing he could say.

"I'm not that oblivious," she said smiling a little. She felt Haineko glare inside her and with a little pout she continued. "But Haineko was the one that confirmed what Yumichika said."

Hitsugaya wanted to ask what Ayagesawa had had to do with the fact that she knew she was pregnant, but decided that there were other things that needed his attention. With trembling hands he caressed Matsumoto's belly, softly trying to maintain his blush at bay, but failing miserably at it. Matsumoto was not in a much better condition since she had a blush of her own.

"So, you knew about it too, right?"

"Yes, I…I overhead a conversation Haineko and Hyorinmaru were having." Matsumoto nodded but said nothing else; instead she put a hand over Hitsugaya's and enjoyed the fact that he looked more embarrassed than before.

"Are you ready to do this? Are you sure you even wanted it?"

Matsumoto was really impressed by the seriousness in which Hitsugaya was looking at her.

"Didn't you hear what I said? How I feel about you? I'm not going to say that I'm ready because I'm not. We're in the middle of a war here, your life is going to be in more danger than before…But I've been there with you." After a moment of hesitation Hitsugaya lean closer to her. "I'm going to be there for the both of you…if you let me."

"Didn't you hear me before? I am willing to try," she answered with a cocky smile; they were so close they could feel each other's breath; Matsumoto was closing her eyes, ready to close the gap between them.

"Good night, Toushirou-kun, Rangiku-san." Both of them jumped away at Orihime's intrusion. The girl looked over at them and saw, with curiosity, their red faces. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah. Um, hi, Orihime. Where were you?" asked Matsumoto, leaving her taichou and going over to the girl.

Hitsugaya mentally cursed at Orihime's timing. He was so close to kissing her again…to feel her lips on his.

_Oh, that was so…_

'_Hyorinmaru?'_

_It's just; you two are such a fools! _Hitsugaya blinked several times when he heard sobbing coming from inside his head.

'_Are you crying?'_

_O-Of course __not__!! Dragons…dragons don't cry!_

Hitsugaya was about to say something else but the squeals from Orihime and Matsumoto startled him a little; he turned around and saw that both women were talking in hushed, rushed whispers and looking at him once in a while. Then Orihime gave Matsumoto a big hug, and, for some reason, moments later he found himself in the girl's arms.

"Oh, congratulations you guys!! I didn't know you were dating!" Hitsugaya's eyes were wide-opened and when he found Matsumoto he saw the little smile in her face.

'_Yeah, neither __did__ I…what the hell?'_

"Th-thank you, Inoue," he said, still a little confuse.

"This deserves a celebration! What do you say if we watch some movies and have something special for dinner?" asked Orihime with shinning eyes and big smile; Matsumoto agreed with her immediately.

"Oh, Taichou would you bring the movies? Oh, and some ice cream…oh and I have a serious craving for chocolate and cookies!" she said, looking at him with big puppy eyes.

"Oh, while you're gone I will make dinner!" declared Orihime with a wooden spoon in her hand. "And since tonight is special I will make a special meal!!"

Hitsugaya grimaced at that and thought that it would be good if he brought something to eat for him. He was still a little confused about what had just happened. He looked over at Matsumoto and couldn't help the little gleam of annoyance at being interrupted when he was about to kiss her. Matsumoto walked towards him with the list of things they wanted for that night and handed it to him with a sweet, and very manipulating, smile.

"Thank you for offering to bring all of this Taichou," she said.

"Matsumoto, what did you say to Inoue?"

"Well, I told her that we're officially a couple. Because we are one, aren't we?" she asked trying to sound secure but a flick of doubt in her eyes didn't go unnoticed by Hitsugaya.

"Do you really want to? I mean, that means we're ok?"

"I'm still mad at you…but, I did say we should try, right? If not for us, at least…"

"At least for our baby."

Those words made them tensed up immediately; they looked at each other before smiling. Hitsugaya grabbed the list and left the house with a goofy smile on his face; he welcomed the cold wind of the night and decided to run as fast as he could to the video store.

'_She…she is willing to try!! Did you heard that Hyorinmaru?'_

_Of course I did._

'_And we are a couple now!'_

_Yeah I heard that. _

'_And it went well, right? I mean, I know she is still mad but it isn't anything I __can't__ fix__.__'_

_I know that as well._

'_What's with you? Shouldn't you like jump up and down and do that sort of idiotic thing you usually do?'_

_Hey! That was very offensive…I'm really happy for you and I did celebrate what just happened!_

'…_Hyorinmaru, __why__ do you have a handkerchief in your tail?'_

_I refuse to answer that!_

* * *

Hitsugaya cursed for the umpteenth time trying to grab the three bags full of things he had with him. Why was he doing that again?

_To share a bed with Rangiku-chan?_

Hitsugaya blushed at the images the dragon made appear in his mind, but decided to ignore him. He turned to the right and ran into Ichigo; the bags fell to the ground along with the contents.

Ichigo looked at the young taichou and without saying anything he started to pick up the things to put them once again in the bags. Hitsugaya's brow lifted a little, surprised at the orange-haired boy; usually he would be screaming or talking or doing something equally annoying for the young taichou, but instead Ichigo remained silent with a lost look on his face.

"Thank you," said Hitsugaya. Ichigo merely nodded his head. "Are you ok, Kurosaki?"

Not that he really cared that much, but it was so unusual for the young shinigami to be that silent or have that serious expression that was so nearly an expression of misery.

"I'm sorry Toushirou," said Ichigo. Once again Hitsugaya was surprised, but this time a frown formed on his face. Something wasn't right.

"Sorry? For what?"

"The other day. I shouldn't have hit you," Hitsugaya's eyes opened in realization; he tilted his head to the side and snorted.

"You didn't need to apologize; we were kind of tensed that night."

"Yeah. It seems like nothing went according to plan." Ichigo looked aside before asking, "Why do you have all of that?"

"This? Well, Matsumoto and Inoue wanted to have a special night," said Hitsugaya with a little blush that piqued Ichigo's curiosity.

"So, you and Rangiku-san talked things over?"

"What? How do you know that?"

"I didn't until you said that, besides Renji told us that they had to tell Rangiku-san about that night."

"How do you know about it?" asked Hitsugaya, clearly curious and a little surprised at how much they did know.

"We saw you leave her place that night, then we went inside her apartment, and well, it didn't take a genius to know what had happened." Hitsugaya closed his eyes, a little annoyed.

'_Great! Just who else know about this?'_

"So, you and Rangiku-san are… you know…"

"That's no one of your business!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm a mere human, right?" Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes at the tone in Ichigo's voice. It wasn't completely miserable, there was a hint of something else that Hitsugaya couldn't pin-point.

"Yeah, about that…I didn't mean it that time," said Hitsugaya, a little uncomfortably; apologizing had never been his forte, but this time he knew it was necessary. "You were a great help back in Soul Society and…"

"Don't worry, you don't have to say anything, Toushirou, we were all too tense that night, right?" said Ichigo with a soft smile.

"Yeah, and it's Hitsugaya-taichou to you!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Ichigo!" The boy turned around and a pained expression appeared on his face when he saw Rukia running towards them. This only made Hitsugaya more curious than before, but he decided that he could investigate matters later; right now Matsumoto and Inoue were waiting for him and he had the feeling that Kuchiki wanted to talk to Kurosaki alone.

"Well, I have to go. Good night Kurosaki."

"Bye Toushirou, good luck with Rangiku-san!"

Ichigo stood there waiting for Rukia, when the girl was finally there she looked at him with a scolding expression.

"That was Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Yeah, I ran into him just now."

They were silent for a moment, neither of them wanting to start a conversation that was bound to be awkward just like the last conversations they try to maintain. Finally, Rukia crossed her arms and looked directly into Ichigo's eyes.

"Why are you running away from me?"

"I'm not running away, Rukia."

"Then, why didn't you come to school today? Orihime was really worried about you…I was worried about you Ichigo!" Rukia said lifting her voice and making Ichigo flinch at the last part.

"I'm sorry."

"That's the only thing you have to say?"

"What else do you want me to say, Rukia?" said Ichigo, loosing his temper.

"Something more useful that a simple 'sorry'!" screamed Rukia.

"Well, I needed time to think things over; I didn't want any of you to interfere with that!"

"I thought we were friends Ichigo! I thought you lean on your friends when things get a little rough!" said Rukia; she didn't notice the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Don't make me kick your ass again so you stop feeling sorry for yourself!"

Ichigo sighed and lowered his gaze, not wanting to see the teary girl in front of him; he put his hands on his pockets and started walking away. Rukia stood there, a little hurt by Ichigo's actions, she was about to leave when Ichigo turned to her with his usual expression on.

"Are you coming or what?" Rukia narrowed her eyes at him, she knew things were far from being ok, but at least he was trying and that was one of the things she liked about him. She ran to him and hit him lightly on the arm.

"Of course I'm coming; you won't get rid of me that easily."

"I'm glad to hear that." The replied caught Rukia by surprise, she looked up at him but Ichigo was looking ahead of him. She leant closer to him, hugging her arms at the cold night. Ichigo saw her out of the corner of his eye, then took off his jacket and put it around her, startling her for a moment. A small blush appeared on Rukia's cheeks and she let out the smallest of smiles at the gesture. Rukia decided that maybe what Ichigo said was true and he only needed a little time alone to think things over.

* * *

It was past midnight, Orihime had already gone to sleep but Matsumoto insisted on staying up late to see the last one of the movies. Though she was fast asleep five minutes after that, Hitsugaya looked at her sleeping face rather than the movie and he was enjoying the fact that she had fall asleep on his lap.

His hand was caressing her blond hair while his eyes tried to focus on the movie; the minutes passed and suddenly he found himself in an unknown but familiar place. He looked around and noticed the plain made of ice and desert and the combination of such elements were as contradictory as the figures he noticed there.

First was Hyorinmaru, he was resting on the ground and had his eyes closed, curled up into a ball. The second was a shadow that was near Hyorinmaru, it wasn't as big as the dragon, but it wasn't that small, either. Hitsugaya looked at the shadow and he felt a familiar reiatsu coming from it. The young taichou opened his eyes in realization.

'_Haineko?'_

He wasn't expecting the cat to answer him, after all, zanpakutou only talked with other zanpakutou and their respective masters but Hitsugaya was stunned when the cat's voice reached his ears. However, he couldn't hear her quite right; her voice sounded resonant and distant and he had to make an effort to hear her fine.

_He is sound sleep…lazy dragon. What are you doing here, Toushirou-kun?_

'_I…I'm not sure. __Why__ are you talking to me?'_

_If you want I can go…_

'_No, wait, I just mean that you're supposed to talk only to Matsumoto or Hyorinmaru, not me.'_

_I see my little Icy Dragon didn't tell you everything…let's just __say__ that this is another perk __caused__ by the mating mark._

Hitsugaya nodded but said nothing else; for him it was kind of strange to talk to another zanpakutou and in a way he felt as if he was doing something really terrible. He decided it was time to leave when Haineko's voice reached him once again.

_Do you want to feel him?_

'_What?' _Even if he couldn't see the cat, somehow, he knew she was smiling at him.

_Your baby, do you want to feel him?_

Hitsugaya stood there, frozen, when those words reached his ears. He opened and closed his mouth several times without knowing what to say or do. But the cat didn't wait long for an intelligent reaction from him.

_You're just like Hyourin-kun__.__Here__ let me take you with me._

It was a weird feeling, first he felt Matsumoto's reiatsu mixed with Haineko's. That scent that made Matsumoto Rangiku who she was. Then he could felt the wave of feelings that went thought her, he could sense the anger, the happiness, the peace. Finally, he arrived to a place where everything felt different. It was protected by Haineko's and Hyorinmaru's presence, then nothing.

At first he could feel his own signature there, then it was Matsumoto's, and finally…a new one. A presence totally different from the ones he had felt so far. It was unique and so tiny that Hitsugaya felt a sudden urge to protect it.

Hitsugaya opened his eyes; the television was presenting the ending credits from the movie. He was breathing really hard and when he took a hand to his face he could feel the tears there. He sensed it, he could feel it. His baby.

'_Is it a boy or a girl?' _He asked hoping that maybe Haineko would talk to him once again. There was a long moment of silence before he heard the voice.

_Sorry, but I can't tell you that. __Hyourinmaru and I agreed __that it would be more fun to see the two of you find out __on__ your own._

Hitsugaya was about to reply, to object, to say something, but the cat stopped him.

_Mistress is really tired. She __has__ had a long and tiring day…__you should take good care of her. _

'_I will. I swear I will take good care of her and our baby.'_

_Good._

And with that the cat cut the connection. Hitsugaya stayed there for a moment, trying to etch in his memory the moment Haineko had allowed him to live. A big grinned formed on his face and he let out a soft chuckle of happiness. He looked down at Matsumoto and leaned forward kissing her cheek.

"I'm going to make you happy. You'll see." And with that he lifted her in his arms and carried her to their room.

He put Matsumoto on the futon and was about to leave to his when he felt Matsumoto's hand grab his. He turned around and looked at her inquisitively.

"Stay with me?" He nodded his head and lay beside her. Matsumoto cuddled up to him, putting her head on his chest.

There was a moment of silence; Hitsugaya was falling asleep when he felt Matsumoto move. He opened his eyes to find himself face to face with her. They looked at each other for a moment before slowly she descended down towards him. Their noses were touching and he could feel her warm breath on his lips.

Hitsugaya stayed still not really knowing what to do or how to react until he noticed that Matsumoto was looking at him expectantly. Moving his hand to the nape of her neck he brought her close to him and closed the gap between them. At first, he just touched her lips with his, a small feather of a kiss that brought them a whole new world of bliss.

Matsumoto couldn't believe all the emotions that simple touch brought to her, and she was really curious what would happen if she deepened the kiss. So she did it. She kissed him long and hard; their lips were the only mechanisms making some kind of intimate contact, their minds were foggy, their hearts were beating hard and at some point their hands had intertwined in a simple but deep contact.

A groan of disappointment left Hitsugaya's mouth when Matsumoto finished the kiss; she rested her forehead on his and smiled down at him. Both of them were breathing hard and wearing a red tinge on their cheeks.

"Why…what was that?" asked Hitsugaya, his voice was deep and husky. Matsumoto smirked at that and once again rested her head on Hitsugaya's chest. The young taichou put an arm around her and brought her closer to him, hugging her in a possessive gesture.

"I had to know," she said; her voice was just as Hitsugaya's.

"Know what?"

"That you were as good a kisser as Hyourinmaru said you were."

* * *

So, here it was. Hope all of you enjoy it as much as I did when I write it. By the way, thanks for your help and your advices about Toushirou's and Rangiku's baby, I made a decision but you have to read to find out ^_^.

Do not forget to review and tell me what you think!!


	12. Getting closer

Hello again, I want to thank you all for the lovely comments. Glad to know everyone is enjoy this as much as I am. And once again, I know I've tell you this a lot but, Thank you so much Rachel for your help with this story!!

So,here is the chapter. Read, enjoy and review!

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Getting closer**

The next morning was awkward for them; they didn't know how to treat each other or how to call themselves. It was in that moment that Matsumoto noticed the changes her relationship with her taichou was going to have. It made her sad to know that the old banter was gone and replaced by something totally different that could go both ways: to Heaven or Hell.

However, when she tried to make something about that situation duty called and the fun for two days straight was cut short, due to the amount of work they had. First was to install the new communication device so they could have a direct link with Soul Society, then came the news about Aizen's plans and real intentions, and finally what Hitsugaya's group should do while in the Real World. If she thought that due to her state she wasn't going to have any work she was totally wrong. Hitsugaya found some useful paperwork she could sort while he prepared the schedule of their watches he and the others should follow, and how they should cover Rangiku on the field watch.

The only positive thing she could see about the whole situation was the moment her taichou had appeared in front of Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji. The three of them were really nervous and ready to run the other way as soon as they felt Hitsugaya's heavy glare on them and the temperature of the room drop.

"I need to have a talk with the three of you…alone." Matsumoto's giggle stopped as soon as she heard the sexy and low tone in her taichou's voice.

"Taichou, you sound so sexy talking like that!" Without giving him time to react she launched herself to him and gave him a hug. On the other side of the room Renji and Ikkaku were smirking while Yumichika was simply eying the couple with a soft smile.

"Mat-Matsumoto! Get off me!" said the young taichou with a blush that disappear as soon as he saw the smiles on the trio of idiots in front of him. His hand went directly to the hilt of Hyorinmaru and the three of them stopped smiling and gulped in fear. "I think Urahara was looking for you, Matsumoto. Go."

"As you wish, Taichou," she said before leaning down and giving him a small peck on the cheek.

Matsumoto left the room with a cocky smile on her face; now those three would pay for not saying anything sooner and she had embarrassed her little taichou a little.

* * *

That had been two days ago, while the emergency call was still on, things had slowed down a little once again, which gave Matsumoto the opportunity to tease her taichou a little.

It was true that she was very loyal to Soul Society and her taichou. That she respected him and admired him. Also, she had some affection for him, not the way he felt for her, but rather the love one has for a best friend. And of course, there was the fact that she did like him in a sentimental way, but that was far from being love …but, who wouldn't lust after him (just a little. _Yeah, right_) after having the opportunity to watch him train without a shirt on? Or to hear that low, sexy growl when he was trying to look menacing?

Because of that, what he had done was still painful and infuriating. To her it looked like he just used her in the worst way. She could understand that he had some romantic feelings for her and that made her anger dissipate a little; moreover the fact that she was pregnant with his child mean that it didn't mater how mad she was with him right now, she was willing to try everything so her child could have a happy life and a normal family.

But…That didn't mean she couldn't punish her Taichou, right?

_You're evil._

'_I'm not evil…besides; didn't you use the same strategy with Hyorinmaru?'_

_Well, yes but he was different._

'_How come?'_

_Because I was trying to get him jealous so he would propose once and for all! You just want to punish him._

Matsumoto ignored Haineko's words and drank a sip from her orange juice, eyeing her taichou with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Hitsugaya was reading some kind of report, looking at Matsumoto once in a while; sometimes he merely looked at her with confusion, others with a tiny smile and others with a blush. Matsumoto waited for him to look at her confusedly again before she started talking. This time she was going to get him jealous instead of embarrassed.

"You know, Taichou? I'm kind of glad its you." The confusion on his face intensified at those words and Matsumoto concealed her expression from him.

"Glad it's me?" there was the little blush, and now he was trying to hide it behind a frown. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you are the father of my child." His expression softened at those words and Matsumoto almost felt bad for what she was about to say. Almost. "Of course you were on my list of possible candidates."

There it was: the change in temperature, the clenched of hands on the paper and the slight flinch. He hid for a moment behind the report before he lowered it and looked at her with his frown deeper than before and a little gleam of jealousy in his eyes.

"What do you mean by that? What list? What are you talking about?" he said trying to sound calm and uninterested.

"Well, and don't take this the wrong way, but I have a list of possible candidates to be the father of my child. Of course if I decide to have one," she said then put a finger on her chin with a contemplative expression. "Now I don't have that option but still…"

"Really?" Oh, he had stood up and was now nearing her. Matsumoto gulped nervously but continued. "So, who was on the list?"

"I thought about Gin…" This time she could see in his eyes that she had hurt him, and even though she wanted to punish him, seeing that expression on him was painful for her. "But I never thought of him that way, then it was Hisagi, Yumichika, Kuchiki-taichou, Ichigo and of course you Taichou!"

Hitsugaya stopped by her side and looked at her with an expressionless face. He was thinking over what she had just said and couldn't help the sudden urge to make each one of the men in that list disappear.

_Wait, wait…I think I have them all…she said that Ichimaru-bastard wasn't there but we should kill him anyway. There was that Hisagi guy, that Yumi-something, Senbonsakura's master and Ichigo…Got them! We could make it look like __an__ accident Toushirou…_

'_What are you talking about this time?'_

_Well, with the amount of __killing__ intent I can feel in here__,__ I thought that __you'd__ want them __out of __the picture._

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes but couldn't help to agree with his zanpakutou; maybe he could make it look like an accident… but after the whole Aizen thing was over. He looked over at Matsumoto and didn't hide the fact that he felt both jealous and content. Jealous of course for the amount of guys she had in that so called 'list' and content because he was on that list.

"So, those were the candidates…" Matsumoto felt an almost pleasurable sensation of fright when the voice, low and dangerous, from her taichou reached her ears.

"Yes…"

"Do you realize that…now that I have a possibility to have you and make you mine I won't allow any of them come near you in any way?" he said in the same tone as before.

_Oh, Toushirou…you shouldn't have said that…_

Hitsugaya didn't need to ask Hyorinmaru why he said that, he could see it perfectly on Matsumoto's eyes. She looked serious and was shooting at him a glare.

"I'm nobody's property, Taichou."

"I know that."

"Good, because you just made it sound as if I was an object that could be owned."

Hitsugaya sighed in exasperation, what was he doing wrong? He thought things were going fairly well with her and now this!

_Women are like that Toushirou, the less you __try__ to understand them the better. You would suffer fewer headaches if you just ignored them for a little and nodded your head so they won't get mad…_

_What did you __say__?_

_Oh, Haineko, honey…how are you?_

There was an uncomfortable silence before Matsumoto stood up and went for a piece of paper she had beside the phone. She looked over at her taichou and gave it to him.

"What's this?"

"Urahara thinks I should go to the doctor, while I'm here it would be better if someone checked up on me. At least until we can go back to Soul Society, then I could ask Unohana-taichou to look over me."

"That's a good idea actually. Look, Ran...Mats…" Hitsugaya trailed off, not really knowing how he should call her. Matsumoto lifted a brow amused at that but decided to remain silent.

"Matsumoto…" she actually felt disappointed when he settled for her last name. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that you were an object that could be owned or anything like that I'm just…"

"It's ok Taichou. I know."

He nodded. "Good, then…let's see this doctor."

They were walking silently, looking around for the address Urahara had given to them. Hitsugaya was thinking over the recent events and something he had not considered until that moment appeared on his trail of thoughts.

"We haven't told anyone in Soul Society."

"Uhm?" Matsumoto looked over at him, a little confused. Hitsugaya had his eyes wide opened and a conflicted expression on his face. "What is it Taichou?"

Hitsugaya looked at Matsumoto and for a moment he was tempted to tell her what he had just thought. But he decided it was better to not let her worry too much; she didn't need to know that until he had talked with Yamamoto-Soutaichou. So taking courage from anywhere but Hyorinmaru that seemed to be… busy with a still angry Haineko, he neared her and took her hand in his. She looked at him with surprise, but her expression softened at the relief and protection that simple gesture sent her.

"I was thinking that…well, we should have a proper date, right?" he said; this time there weren't any traces of blush or embarrassment in his face.

"You think so?"

"Of course I think so. I …you…we…we are together so it's the right thing to do, isn't it?"

"You don't have to do that only because is the 'right thing to do' Taichou," she replied. Hitsugaya nodded his head.

"I know, I'm not doing this because of that I am doing it because I want to. I'm trying to make everything a little easier for you."

"You don't have to. I will be glad to just be going out with you. Maybe I can finally have access to the 'you' out of work… or the 'you' that has so many cute and embarrassing stories from when you were a kid."

He growled but said nothing, then merely nodded his head and resumed his walk with Matsumoto's hand still in his.

* * *

Rukia stood there looking at the little warehouse with intensity. She was debating with herself if it was wise or not to go inside and drag the idiotic substitute shinigami out of that place. How could he leave like that? How could he leave her like that without saying anything?

She understood that he was mad at himself for what had happened, not just to her but with the whole Arrancar fiasco. That he felt as if he had failed, but he didn't. And she tried to make him understand that, to make him realize that he couldn't blame himself and that she didn't blame him. But, in a way, Rukia knew it wasn't that simple. Nothing involving Ichigo was simple.

Maybe he just needed more time, and if that's what he needed then that's what Rukia would give him. With a last glance at the warehouse she turned around, walking away from that place. She never noticed the small figure looking at her from one of the roofs, or she could have noticed the gleam coming from the silver blade that the figure had in his hand.

* * *

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou?" Matsumoto turned around to see Rukia looking at her with curiosity, she waved at Rukia happily from the chair she was on in the Kurosaki Clinic waiting room.

"Oh, Rukia, how are you doing?" she asked, Hitsugaya entered the place and greeted Rukia with a short nod.

"I…live her. But what are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We were in some need of a doctor and Urahara pointed us to this one," commented Hitsugaya, Rukia looked at them for a moment and then her face lit up in realization.

"Oh, so it's true?"

"What's true?"

"Ichigo and Renji were saying that…you two…" Rukia trailed off not really knowing how to finish that sentence. Hitsugaya merely nodded and relaxed a little beside Matsumoto.

"Yes! I'm having a baby. Isn't that incredible!" said Matsumoto.

"Oh, babies are such bliss!!" Matsumoto, Hitsugaya and Rukia turned to see Kurosaki Isshin dressed up with a white coat. "I was recently blessed with a new daughter!!!"

That statement was followed by Isshin hugging a very reluctant Rukia. Hitsugaya glanced over the man and decided right there that the man was nothing like his son…at least Kurosaki Ichigo seemed to be more trustworthy, this man had a crazy vibe around him.

"So, you know them Rukia-chan?" asked Kurosaki Isshin, looking at both taichou and fukutaichou of the tenth division with a big grin.

He so already knows what's going on, doesn't he? Hahaha.

"Eh…yes, they're my and Ichigo's friends…from school."

"Oh, I hope Ichigo wasn't the one to put you in that state," Isshin commented as an afterthought to Matsumoto, who merely giggled at her taichou's face.

"No, he wasn't!" Hitsugaya said, annoyed.

"I can see that," said Isshin with amusement; the little change in attitude caught Rukia by surprise. "But, aren't you too young to be going out with a woman like her? Moreover to get her pregnant?"

The temperature in the room changed drastically; Hitsugaya glared at the man and mumbled some kind of response. Kurosaki Isshin leaned forward while protecting himself from the sudden cold.

"Sorry, what did you say?" asked Isshin, Hitsugaya looked aside and once again mumbled some response.

_Come on Toushirou, the first step to recovery is to admit you have a problem… _

"I was saying that I'm old enough…" said once again the young taichou through clenched teeth. "I'm just…short."

_See, that wasn't difficult…my short friend…_

'_Shut up, weren't you being punished by Haineko for your comment?'_

Hyourinmaru curled up in a ball with a dark cloud over his head at those words, but Hitsugaya didn't have the time to comfort his zanpakuto because he found himself being hugged and not exactly by Matsumoto.

"Oh young man!! Some day I can assure you would be as tall as me… I still remember when Ichigo…"

"Is he always like that?" asked Matsumoto, looking at Rukia.

"Yes, he is even…weirder around Ichigo and his sisters, but he is actually a good man."

"I can see that," replied Matsumoto with amusement.

She looked at her taichou engaged in a one-side conversation with Ichigo's father. She liked the man, of course she could see that he was a little crazy, silly and noisy, but the way he had interacted earlier with one of his daughters had been too cute and it only showed her that the man really cared about his family.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou, aren't you a little nervous?" Matsumoto looked over at Rukia, and tilted her head to the side, a little confused.

"Nervous? About what?"

"About your pregnancy," said Rukia, looking at the blond-haired woman. "You know? I think it's fantastic and all that, but a baby means a lot of changes, overall with…our life style."

Matsumoto was looking intently at Rukia while the other woman explained some of the things she had learnt from some pamphlets she had found on Ichigo's wardrobe once.

"And of course, it would mean that, even if you and Hitsugaya-taichou don't have a serious relationship you wouldn't be able to date for a little while, you can't drink any alcohol; sometimes babies can be noisy and cry in the middle of the night."

Rukia never noticed the small changes in Matsumoto, how her eyes went wide open for a moment, or that she was paled more than normal; the moment she started to tremble or the frightened expression. When Rukia turned to Matsumoto to hear what she had to say, the fukutaichou didn't have the opportunity to say anything because Isshin was calling for her.

"Good luck!" said Rukia waving at them before going inside the house.

* * *

"So, you said that it was about a month ago, right?" asked Isshin while getting the equipment ready. Hitsugaya was too distracted looking at the equipment and answering some of the questions Isshin was asking that he never noticed Matsumoto's expression.

"Yes…about a month ago," said Matsumoto with a trembling voice.

Isshin looked at Matsumoto and then at Hitsugaya before shacking his head with a soft smile. He could see now why Urahara asked for his help with this, but the information he could gather from the baby was going to be a secret he would only share with the parents. No need to inform Urahara of anything, just like he had never said anything about Ichigo.

"Ok, you're going to feel a little uncomfortable for a moment, but I promise that what you're going to see will take that feeling away," said Isshin while he proceeded to do the transvaginal scan. "You're really lucky that I got this machine this week, a…friend of mine donated it to the clinic for investigation purposes."

Matsumoto glared at the man's comment, not really appreciating it at all. Hitsugaya's reluctance to the procedure was erased as soon as he saw the man actually taking all seriousness with his work and the fact that he was about to see the baby.

"We…we'll get to see the baby?" asked Hitsugaya. Ichigo's father chuckled a little and nodded.

"Yes, you will be able to see it."

"And how about the sex?" continued Hitsugaya with more enthusiasm than before. "We can know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

"No, it's too early for that, but don't worry…" said Isshin with a smile at Hitsugaya's disappointed looked. "In no time you will find out. But for now, let's see the baby."

Hitsugaya was mesmerize and he was listening to everything the man was saying carefully, at some point his hand found Matsumoto's and he squeezed it before giving her a small smile that she returned with a little hesitation.

"Are you ok?" he leaned closer to her. Matsumoto noticed that her taichou was… glowing. It was so strange, she looked at him and could actually see that he was glowing and happiness was evident in his eyes.

"Yes, just…wow."

"Ok, here it is," said Isshin. Both of them leaned closer to the monitor.

"Where?" asked Matsumoto trying to look but failing to see anything.

"Here, it's small but you can see it clearly right around here."

"Oh, I see it…" said Hitsugaya a little overwhelmed with the situation.

Isshin watched for a few seconds before he stood up, organized things, leaving only the image on the monitor and left the room, leaving both of them alone. Hitsugaya decided that it was in his best interest to sit on the now empty chair, he had let go of Matsumoto's hand and now had them on his lap.

There it was – a monitor that was showing them their baby. He was going to be a father…

_I thought we were __past__ that…last time you freak out._

'_I thought that as well but…' _He turned to the screen, _'__You're__ right…I can do this…we can do this__.__'_

Hitsugaya turned to smile at Matsumoto but he stopped as soon as he saw the expression on her face. She was looking at the screen with tears in her eyes and a sad expression. He stood up and hugged her really tightly, happy to notice that she hugged him back with the same intensity.

"Mats…"

_Oh, please don't call her that, __not__ right now at least. _Hitsugaya almost jumped and cursed out loud at the unfamiliar voice of Haineko he heard inside his head.

"Rangiku, what's wrong?" Matsumoto gasped in surprise at Hitsugaya using her name. She lifted her head and looked at him with tears in her eyes as the young taichou wiped them away softly.

"I...I can't see it" she said, sobbed and was crying once again.

Hitsugaya blinked several times before letting out a snickered while wiping away some of Matsumoto's tears. The young woman didn't appreciate the fact that he was laughing at her, she pouted and tried to get away from him but he just hugged her tightly against him. He looked down at her still amused by what she had just said.

"That was just mean, Taichou!!" the pout on her face grew a little, while she buried her face in the crook of his neck still sobbing a little. "That was just cruel…"

"Ok, sorry about that, but…are you serious?" he said caressing her back and trying to make her look at him. He felt her nod her head and he couldn't help but roll his eyes at her. "Why you didn't say anything?"

"I…I don't know…I –I didn't want you or Ichigo's dad to find out that I'm going to be a terrible mother."

"What? Why are you saying that?" He asked taking her by her shoulders and moving her away just a little so he could see her face.

Matsumoto had tears in her eyes but was looking away from her taichou; she bit her lip to try and stop her crying. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her chin that turned her head gently and she found herself looking at her taichou's face.

He had a gentle smile and his eyes were giving her a soft and understanding look, but there was something else, something more warm and full of affection in his eyes. Had he looked at her like that all this time? How couldn't she notice that before? Why didn't she notice? Why couldn't she return those feelings?

"How could I be a good mother when I can't see my own baby there?" she started, her voice was barely above a whisper. "When I was thinking of all the sake sessions I have to give up due to this? Or the fact that I won't be able to date anyone or…or…that I can't do my duty as a shinigami until I stop being pregnant!"

"Rangiku, hey…it's ok."

"No, it's not! Why aren't you freaking out about this?! Why do you look so damn calm!"

Hitsugaya actually took a step backwards at Matsumoto's scream. She looked terrifying with that murderous look in her eyes and the fear that was evident on her face. After a moment he went back to hug her, very slowly. She tensed up but didn't stop him; if he was to comfort her he better have a good speech.

"Why don't we start from the beginning?" she gave him an inquisitive look, but he just smiled at her pointing at the screen with his head. "Do you want me to show you the baby?"

After a moment of hesitation she nodded her head. Hitsugaya grinned and pointed to a small ball that couldn't be seen that well. Matsumoto looked at Hitsugaya and then at the screen.

"Is that it? That's…that's the baby?" she said sounding disappointed. "No wonder I didn't notice the first time, right?"

"Well I could see it just fine…but yeah, I mean it could be pretty difficult and I was close to the monitor so that's why I noticed it so fast," said Hitsugaya rapidly when he saw new tears appearing on Matsumoto's face at his comment.

"Thank you," she mumbled before leaning closer to him to kiss him lightly on the lips. Hitsugaya blushed but he didn't let his embarrassment stop him from deepening the kiss.

* * *

The night had fallen and Matsumoto was watching her sleeping taichou from her spot on the futon they had been sharing for four nights. After they left the Kurosaki Clinic, he had taken her out for a walk to clear their thoughts about what they had just seen and then he decided to take her out for some dinner and small talk.

Matsumoto really enjoyed every bit of it, and the anger she had felt for her taichou was totally forgotten and replaced by a feeling of contentment and hope every time he looked at her or smiled at her. Now that she knew how he felt and that she had identified those feelings, she decided that it was her duty to discover to what point they were real.

"You know, Taichou. You never answered my question." Hitsugaya looked at her, a little disappointed at her insistence on calling him by his title.

"What question?"

"The one I asked you earlier. Why aren't you freaking out with this whole situation?" replied Matsumoto. "I know I am, I know that I don't know what to do and I'm actually terrified of what is going to happen from now on."

Hitsugaya nodded and remained silent for a moment; he looked up at Rangiku and tilted his head to his right side before answering.

"I am terrified." He started with a firm but gentle voice. "Believe me, I am."

"You don't look terrified to me," she said, not really believing his words.

"Would you prefer that I go around screaming or act jumpy, moving nervously from one side to another?" he asked with his eyebrows lifted. Matsumoto giggled at the image and shook her head.

"No, that wouldn't suit you at all Taichou," she said. "Then, how do you look so calm?"

"Because it's you." At Matsumoto's confused face Hitsugaya got closer grinning. "I know that you don't felt the same way. But for me, the fact that you are the one carrying my child, that you are willing to try to form a family with me is enough to make me face the whole world with a single slash from Hyorinmaru."

Matsumoto gulped and hugged her taichou against her huge breasts. Either she was the luckiest woman in the whole world or she was a bitch for using him to forget about her past.

'_Either way I'm doing it'_

_You're doing what Rangiku?_

'_I'm going to make sure I fall in love with him!'_

* * *

Do not forget to review and tell me what you think!!


	13. Love, like jealousy, always finds a way

* * *

So, after a very horrible, terrible week I recived some good news to celebrate I decide to publish the new chapter of my story today instead of saturday as I usually do it.

Well, I want to thank to all the people that had reviewed the story, thank you very much to all of you for those lovely comments that made me smile once in a while.

Here is the next chapter,

Read, enjoy and review!!!

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Love, like jealousy, always finds a way**

For the next few days, Matsumoto found herself beside a very efficient and devoted Hitsugaya. Not only with his duty as a Captain and as a Shinigami, but also as a… father. He took it upon himself to be aware of everything that Rangiku may need or want, and he, along with Kurosaki Isshin, was doing a splendid job of feeding her and looking after at her.

She was pleasantly surprised when she discovered that her taichou knew how to cook and that he actually did an excellent job with it. Or that he actually knew what made her feel a little nauseous, when she felt really tired or hungry, or simply when she wanted to do something different and special.

So, the question of what 'terrified' really mean to her taichou still remained. Really, what kind of man would do all the sweet things he had been doing the last few days after they first saw the baby? She was terrified, and while she had emotional and motherly moments, there were also times when she just wanted to… to make everything disappear.

_A man in love__, _was the answer Haineko offered the busty woman.

Day after day, Matsumoto Rangiku stood there, in the background, analyzing her taichou. Trying to understand, how a man like him ended up falling in love with her? She was lazy, she had never done her paperwork, she drank at almost every opportunity she got, she flirted with almost everybody – granted most of the times she did it to obtain something, but still. On top of that she still loved a man that didn't deserve her affection.

So, what did she do to deserve a man like him? While he knew she was giving them an opportunity, he never took advantage of that. Not again at least. He didn't pressure her to accept him in any way. Not even when she tried to flirt with him.

Of course that didn't mean that he didn't have small changes towards her. There were moments in which he was more kind and affectionate to her. When that special gleam appeared in his eyes every time he looked at her and only her. When he would let out a soft and relaxed smile that Matsumoto thought was originally only meant to be Hinamori's, but that now she found was meant to be hers as well.

And everything was so damn confusing, because even like that, even with the possibility present there were moments in which they seemed so far apart. Sometimes she blamed it to the fact that he was shy, others because maybe he didn't know what to do or how to do it, and there were times when she was actually honest with herself and admitted that it was because both of them were protecting themselves from any unnecessary pain.

Matsumoto, of course, found that ironic given the fact that her taichou sometimes could act so lovingly and possessive towards her. But there were times when he could be so distant and uneasy, and it was in those times when Matsumoto really noticed how much she missed him, how a part of her felt incomplete, empty without him beside her. How sometimes his mere presence was enough to make her feel better; other times she enjoyed the fact that he smile only to her, or that he had a special Hitsugaya-scold meant only for her. It made her feel special and loved in a way she had never felt with Gin. And every time she made that comparison, she felt guilty because she knew that her taichou could never be like Gin. He would never leave her; he would be always there…

_But the real question here Rangiku is: are you ready to be always by his side?_

"This is so unexpected." Nanao's voice reached Matsumoto, interrupting her musings and her possible answer to Haineko's question.

"Hitsugaya-kun's actions weren't that…honorable," said Ukitake with a small frown. "But, I can assure you, Rangiku-san, that his words and feelings for you are real."

"I have to agree with Juu-kun on this one. Even if he hid his feelings so well, he is being honest with you," added Kyouraku.

"Indeed, it seems like you have Hitsugaya-taichou wrapped around your little finger," said Yumichika sitting on the floor beside the big TV that was also their direct link to Soul Society, and from where Ukitake, Kyouraku and Nanao were talking.

"Do you really think so?" she finally asked. Both Orihime and Yumichika nodded their heads.

"Definitely. You should see the way he looks at you when you're not looking," said Orihime.

Matsumoto sat there, taking one of the cookies that Orihime had brought earlier; she was really confused and the talk she was having with all of them was to clear up her mind.

"Even like that, to take advantage of you in the state you were in that night…" Kyouraku and Matsumoto watched amusedly as a flustered expression took form on Nanao's face. Her tone had been so hard and cold that Yumichika, Orihime and Ukitake were looking at her with surprise.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that."

"Au contraire, Mon Chérie. You looked only more beautiful like that." The smile on Kyouraku's face was wiped out by Nanao's cold glare.

"Uhm, even like that…" interjected Ukitake before his friend could end up in even more trouble, " I have to say, that after hearing your story, I'm still surprised at the development of the situation."

Silence followed that commentary, then, not being one to be silent for too long, Kyouraku said, "That was quite unexpected, indeed. Hitsugaya-kun is certainly a prodigy if he got you pregnant on his first try."

Matsumoto actually blushed at the comment as the others, minus Nanao, broke into soft laughter that broke the little tension that had formed before.

"Taichou, you should be more…subtle," scolded Nanao, reinforcing her words with a hit from her fan to Kyouraku's head once again.

"So cold Nanao-chan! I was merely voicing what you and all present were thinking."

Nanao glared indignantly at her taichou but decided to remain silent. Matsumoto and Orihime giggled at the pair's antics, while Ukitake let out a tired sighed that called everyone's attention.

"Are you feeling well, Juu-kun?" asked Kyouraku; Ukitake let out a smile and nodded his head.

"Yes, actually I was wondering what Yamamoto-soutaichou will say once he finds out about this."

Kyouraku's eyes opened wide at those words and he actually looked startled at the mere thought. Matsumoto looked at them a little worried.

"What is it?" she asked. "You don't think he is going to react…badly, do you?"

"Well…"

"Oh, no. This is my life and my body, he can't actually get mad because I got pregnant!" replied Matsumoto, to which Kyouraku smiled gently at her.

"Of course not Ran-chan. He would probably keep to himself whatever opinion he has of you… but, Hitsugaya-kun is in for the worst scolding of his life."

"But why?" asked Orihime a little confused. "I know that Toushirou-kun did certain things wrong… but he is ready to take responsibility."

"Of course he is, and that's Hitsugaya-kun for you," said Ukitake with a smile. "But, it is not the best of times to have a baby."

"Yamamoto-soutaichou will likely get mad for the fact that they chose a war time to have a baby," continued Yumichika. "That and the fact that Rangiku-san is a fukutaichou and a powerful shinigami that won't be able to fight in the winter war is a …"

"…A unwanted development," finished Ukitake. Orihime and Matsumoto nodded their heads in realization.

"Now that you said that…I didn't think about it that way," Matsumoto sheepishly replied. Nanao rolled her eyes at her friend before replying.

"Seriously, you didn't think we or Hitsugaya-taichou would allow you to fight in this war in that state?"

"No, of course not," said Matsumoto.

"But, even after all this talk, you haven't answered my first question Rangiku-san." Matsumoto looked over at now serious Ukitake.

"Sorry Ukitake-taichou, what question?"

"What do you really feel for Hitsugaya-kun?" Matsumoto diverted her eyes from the screen and concentrated on the plate full of cookies in front of her.

Ukitake watched the woman for a moment; neither Kyouraku nor Nanao said anything but both of them were waiting anxiously for Matsumoto's answer. Even Yumichika and Orihime were kind of curious, for them the small changes between Taichou and Fukutaichou of the tenth division didn't go unnoticed. However, there wasn't enough to determine Matsumoto's feeling.

"I know this isn't my place, but I feel that it is necessary that someone tells you this," said Ukitake. "I respect Hitsugaya-kun a great deal and, like Shunsui, I consider him a close friend."

With her head still turned from the screen Matsumoto let out a small smile. Her taichou would feel really happy to hear that, even if he never said it out loud (and he would never admit it out loud), Matsumoto knew that Hitsugaya considered both men as his closest friends.

"I know he wouldn't like what I'm about to say but… I deemed it necessary." This time Matsumoto did look at Ukitake and listen to him carefully. "Hitsugaya-kun is a fragile person when his feelings and the people he cares about are involved, it doesn't matter how strong he tries to make us believe he is."

"I know that, Ukitake-taichou," mumbled Matsumoto; Ukitake nodded and his expression softened a little when his eyes found Matsumoto's.

"Good, I'm glad you know it. Because he is in love with you, he has been for a very long time now, and I know he would do everything in his power to make you happy. Am I wrong?" Yumichika, Inoue and Matsumoto shook their heads. "Then, I ask you again Rangiku-san, how do you really feel about him?"

* * *

The screen went black as soon a they finished their little conference with Matsumoto and the others. The trio remained silent for a moment before Kyouraku broke out in a big smile.

"It seems like very soon we're going to have a little Shiro-chan running around Seireitei."

"Or a little Rangiku-chan," offered Nanao with a smile of her own.

"You two look positive things are going to turn out okay," said Ukitake; Kyouraku and Nanao looked over at the white-haired man with confusion.

"Why shouldn't we? In bad times, like this one, a baby may as well be what we need," commented Kyouraku.

"You may be right, Shunsui. But…"

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if we did the right thing not telling Rangiku-san anything about Hinamori-fukutaichou waking up."

Both Kyouraku and Nanao looked at each other before Nanao turned to Ukitake, fixing her glasses and giving the man a smile he had never seen on her.

"That's because we know Rangiku, Ukitake-taichou," said the woman. Ukitake lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "She just needs the right… motivation to pursue what she really wants but is too afraid to have."

"And, Hinamori-fukutaichou is part of that motivation."

"And what is the other part?" asked Ukitake curiously.

"Jealousy."

* * *

They didn't give her the time to react. As soon as she arrived to the warehouse she knew Ichigo was in, two unknown shadows cornered her, and she felt the cold contact of two blades against her neck. Rukia stood there with her heart beating fast and adrenaline rushing through her system; out of instinct, her hand went directly to her zanpakutou when a menacing and bloodthirsty voice reached her ears.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you… shinigami." The last word made Rukia gasp and her eyes opened wide when she found herself in front of the owner of that voice.

It was a blond girl of not more than thirteen or fifteen human years old, a mask with a horn resting on the right side of her face. The girl was looking at her intently, and Rukia could see that one of the blades against her neck belong to her female captor.

'_Is she really…a mere kid?'_

"Tell me, what is someone like you doing here?"

"What are you? what does Aizen want this time?" The girl growled clearly annoyed by Rukia's question and the black-haired shinigami felt the sword piercing her skin enough to draw a few drops of blood.

"I'm the one asking the questions here. Tell me Shingami, what are you doing here? Why have you been spying on this place for the last several days?"

Rukia's surprise grew with those words; she never noticed anyone when she went to that place. She didn't know that she had been spotted, otherwise she wouldn't have been so careless.

"A friend of mine is in there," was all she could think of. Her mind was running at a mile a minute, thinking over the possibilities and planning a way out.

"A friend? Yeah, right," the girl said with an unpleasant smile. "There is no one in there ready to make friends with shinigami."

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" exclaimed Rukia when she felt the blade move deeper into her neck. The girl stopped for a moment and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"What?"

"I said his name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

There was a moment of tense pause. Rukia could feel the other blade hesitate a little and she even saw the little conflict in the girls' eyes, before her resolution was back and the unpleasant smile was back.

"Sorry, never heard of him."

Rukia opened her eyes in surprise and a little measure of fear when she saw the intentions behind the girl's eyes. But just in that moment, a blond man made his appearance, stopping the girl.

"What the hell, Shinji??!!"

"What are you doing, Hiyori?"

"Isn't that obvious?" The man, Shinji, looked at Hiyori for a moment and then at Rukia.

"Let her go, Lisa. Come, Ichigo wants to see her."

Rukia had felt this strongly unwelcomed two times in her life. The first one was the time Kuchiki Byakuya introduced her to the elders of the Kuchiki family. The other one was that moment. Of course with the elders, it was a feeling of annoyance and reluctance. But, with these people… they looked at her as if she was a threat that should be exterminated before she could finish them off.

"So, how'd you find me?" Rukia tore her eyes away from the group and looked for the first time in many days at Ichigo.

He sure had changed in the last week he had been absent. His old confidence was back and a new fire could be seen in the way he moved, talked, and of course in the way he was looking at her. For some reason, Rukia felt the sudden urge to blush when she noticed that Ichigo didn't have a shirt on. Her eyes went back to his face and she saw a tiny smirk that made her glared at him.

"I followed Orihime to this place, after that it was easy to feel your reiatsu," said Rukia, crossing her arms and trying to hide her blushing face.

"I see, and what are you doing here?" This question earned him a hit on the arm and a very angry glare from Rukia.

"What do you mean what I'm doing here?! You went missing for a week and when I finally find you, that's all you have to say?"

"Well, I would say sorry, but last time you told me that wasn't enough!" replied back Ichigo.

"Well, guess what? This is the right time to say sorry again!"

"Well, too bad, because this time I'm not going to say it!"

By then, both of them were screaming and Shinji and the others were looking in amusement at the little bickering contest between Rukia and Ichigo. Ichigo was breathing hard and his face was really close to Rukia's and he felt his face warm a little.

"Sorry," he mumbled very softly, but loud enough for Rukia to hear it. Rukia let out a triumphant smile and nodded at her head towards the Vizard.

"Who are these people, Ichigo?" she asked. Ichigo turned around and saw that none of them were pretending not to listen to the conversation.

"They…they're helping me out."

"Helping you out? With what?" Ichigo scratched the back of his head, thinking if it was wise or not to tell Rukia anything about it. He contemplated his options for a minute or so until he heard the exasperated sighed from Rukia. "Well? Are you going to tell me or not?"

"They are helping me out with my inner Hollow."

Ichigo stood there not really sure what he was waiting for, not really aware of his fear. But whatever he expected, Rukia hugging him was not one of those things. He turned in her arms and with trembling hands gave her a very awkward hug.

"You idiot! Couldn't you tell me that so I didn't worry so much?!" exclaimed Rukia against his naked chest. The cold breath from Rukia felt fresh on his skin and suddenly he was very aware of the situation and the position they both were in.

"I...I didn't want to worry you or anyone else," Ichigo said weakly, gulping slightly. He was really grateful when Rukia let go of him, he didn't know how much he could… restrain the reaction his nether regions would have to _that_ particular contact with Rukia.

"Do you trust them?" asked Rukia looking at Ichigo's eyes. The young shinigami nodded his head without a single trace of hesitation and that was enough for Rukia. "I'm going back to Soul Society with Orihime, to train with her there."

"I see, then I should keep going with my training" there was a moment of silence before Rukia turned around and made her way to the stairs with Ichigo close behind.

"You better get stronger because I don't think we can handle any more of your whining," said Rukia, smiling at Ichigo; Ichigo was about to reply but was silenced by a pair of lips against his.

The kiss didn't last more than a few seconds, but it was enough to leave him dazed and shocked. He felt himself blush but when he turned Rukia had already left. Shinji appeared behind him with a big smirk in place.

"If I had known that you would get so motivated with a kiss, I would have done that earlier in your training." The magic moment was broken and Ichigo turned to glare at Shinji.

"Shut up!"

* * *

The next day, early in the morning, Rukia and Orihime left for Soul Society, leaving Hitsugaya and Matsumoto alone in Orihime's place. That day they had planned to go to the movies and for a cup of coffee and to do some shopping, but their day was interrupted by a strong rain.

Matsumoto watched with a pout outside the window and a squeal of fear escaped her mouth when a thunderbolt, followed by a roar of thunder, broke the silence with a long booming noise.

"What is it?" said Hitsugaya, a little shaken by the sound. Matsumoto was curled up on the couch, looking everywhere but at the window.

An amused smile appeared on the taichou's face and he neared the woman, who hugged him immediately after she noticed him. Hitsugaya patted her back soothingly, still amused by her reaction.

"Taichou, can you make it stop?" she asked for the umpteenth time that day.

"I already told you that I can't intervene with this world's weather," he said. Matsumoto looked over at him with a big pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Please? I can't take it anymore. Everytime it seems the rain is about to stop it's only to came back stronger than before and with more thunder!" Hitsugaya felt really bad, but he couldn't do what she asked, not this time at least. It was forbidden for a reason.

"Sorry, but I can't do it." Matsumoto huffed but didn't let go of Hitsugaya, instead she yawned and curled up against him. Toushirou smiled softly and he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Matsumoto in his arms. He caressed her hair and at some point his hand went directly to Matsumoto's stomach. Soon she would be two months and Hitsugaya couldn't be happier in his life.

While he agreed with Matsumoto that things where happening so fast, he couldn't deny that he actually felt happy. He was doing everything in his power to make things better for her and his baby. He was ready to face the consequences with Yamamoto-soutaichou and fix the situation in every way he could.

_I know something you don't know… _said Hyourinmaru amusedly; Hitsugaya shot his eyes open and growled, annoyed.

Ever since the visit to Kurosaki's clinic, the dragon had bothered him every time he could with the same thing.

'_Not now Hyorinmaru__.__'_

_Oh, are you grumpy, __Toushi__-chan? Is that because I haven't told you if you're going to have a boy or a girl? Or because you haven't had any __in over__ a month and a half ago?_

'_Look who's talking? Did Haineko already forgive you for being idiotic?'_

_Would I be in such excellent humor if it wasn't like that? No one can resist this __cool__ and handsome dragon._

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes but didn't say anything at all; looking down he saw that Matsumoto had fallen asleep in his arms. With a shake of his head he lifted her carefully, so as to not wake her up, and carried her to Inoue's room. Once there he covered her and left the room.

_You know… _started Hyorinmaru with an all-knowing voice. _I can tell you something that would work in your benefit…_

'_I highly doubt it__.__'_

_Oh, but it would really work…_

'_No, thank you__.__'_

_But…Toushirou…_This time Toushirou looked at Hyorinmaru, dumbstruck when he saw a few tears appear in the dragon's eyes. _All I want to do is help you out…_

'_Ok, no need to be dramatic…'_

_It's__ the mood swings__, _said Hyorinmaru, pleased with himself; Hitsugaya looked at the dragon and rolled his eyes.

'_Isn't __it supposed__ to be Matsumoto __who is__ the one with the mood swings… which in turned could affect Haineko?'_

_If you put it that way…_

'_Ok, let's hear this idea of yours, before I __have__ to __endure more of your__ unnecessary babbling__.__' _

_

* * *

_

* * *

_I have to admit that you two did a great job__,_said Haineko, watching the results of a whole afternoon of work and pleased with her little dragon and his master.

_Didn't we? And it was all my idea! _Haineko actually laughed, amused at Hyorinmaru's antics.

'_Do you really think Mats…' _Haineko growled in annoyance and Hitsugaya correct himself. '_That Rangiku is going to like this?'_

_I'm sure she will. Go on, she is about to wake up._

Once Hitsugaya cut the link with both zanpakutou Haineko purred seductively at Hyorinmaru, who perked up at the cat's evident good humor.

_So, this was really you're idea?_

_Yes, it was. Do I get a pleasant reward for this?_

_Of course, as soon as you tell me why you didn't think to do this for me before._

* * *

The smell of popcorn in the air was one of the things that woke her up. The other one wasn't as pleasant and made her feel a little scared when she noticed that it was late in the afternoon and there wasn't any light on.

"Taichou?" she called tentatively, the door of the room opened very slowly and Matsumoto let out a scared scream.

"What the hell? Matsumoto?" said Hitsugaya, entering the room and turning the lights on.

"Taichou!! Why did you scare me like that?" cried the woman with a hand on her chest. "They jumped and since they're a little sore it hurts a lot."

Hitsugaya blushed a little at the comment but went to Matsumoto and sat beside her with an apologetic expression.

"Sorry if I startled you."

"It's okay; I guess I should have waited for you to enter the room before screaming like that." Hitsugaya rolled his eyes but gave the woman a smile while offering her a hand.

"Come, I have a surprise for you."

Matsumoto looked curiously at her taichou, exited by his words and the anxious expression he was wearing. After a moment she took his hand and let him guide her to the living room. All lights were out and the only light in the whole apartment came from the big TV and some candles put strategically around the room. In front of the TV there were pillows and some blankets and a big pile of cookies, DVD's and a bowl full of popcorn.

"Since we couldn't go out…and you…you said that you wanted to go to the movies and all, well I just thought that we could use the big screen, and use it for our benefit."

"Taichou…Thank you." Hitsugaya's heart skipped a beat when she gave him the most brilliant smile he had ever seen.

"Glad you like it," he said with the goofiest smile he had ever worn. "Go, you can put in the movie you want while I go for the rest of the food and the drinks."

Matsumoto watched as her taichou left her there with a tug in her chest and a warm and overwhelming feeling. She sat on some of the pillows and her hand went immediately to the pendant that her taichou had given to her almost a year ago. Hainkeo purred contently when the reiatsu from Hyorinmaru and Hitsugaya went soothingly through her from the pendant to her hand and her whole body. Calming her and making her feel protected. Memories of her taichou and the time they spent together passed through her mind, making her feel a sense of loneliness that was replaced by longing and affection as soon as she felt her taichou sit beside her.

"Here, you were protesting the other day because you've been eating healthy so I thought that a pizza and strawberry shortcake would make you feel better," said Hitsugaya, putting the food in front of them. "And also I remembered that you said you really like that orange juice so… I brought you a glass."

"Thank you." She said in a soft voice that made Hitsugaya look at her with a frown.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Matsumoto turned to smile at him, but the young taichou saw the tears in her eyes. "Hey, what are you crying?"

Matsumoto gulped when his hand started wiping away her tears, he was being so careful and loving. He had a worried frown and was looking at her, trying to decipher what was bothering her. Matsumoto's heart clenched and she neared her taichou and kissed him softly on the lips. Hitsugaya was caught off guard and it took him some time to react to what was happening.

But the moment he recover he put a hand on Matsumoto's waist and deepened the kiss; Hitsugaya felt Matsumoto open her mouth slightly and he felt light headed when the tip of her tongue found his and a groan of pleasure left her mouth at the contact. They both were lost in the feeling of each other, heat was going through them and their breathing was getting harder as Hitsugaya brought Matsumoto closer to him. After what seemed like hours the need for air made them break the contact, though they were still near enough to each other to feel the other's breath.

Hitsugaya's eyes looked intently in Matsumoto's, both of them recognizing the desire and the longing in the other's, but neither of them did anything to start another kiss. Hitsugaya's eyes went from Matsumoto's eyes to her lips, and finally to the hand that was still clenching the pendant he had given to her for her birthday; he smile softly at her before backing away from her a little. Matsumoto pouted in disappointment but settled herself against her pillows before her eyes settle on Hitsugaya's lap; her eyes went wide and she felt herself blushing at the sight.

"So, uhm...shall we put in the movie?" asked Hitsugaya, evading Matsumoto's eyes and trying to hide his exited 'little' friend from her.

'_How stupid I can be? Really, letting that kiss get to me!'_

_Oh, 'little-chan' wants to go out to play!!!_

"Shut up!"

"What?"

"Uhm, nothing. I just…Hyorinmaru was being annoying," said Hitsugaya with a small blush. Matsumoto nodded and decided to let her taichou cool off a little.

Even though both of them were looking at the screen, neither of them were watching the movie. Matsumoto was trying to organize her thoughts and feelings that had gone into turmoil after the kiss. Why had she done that?

_Maybe you're starting to like your taichou in more than one way… _suggested Haineko.

Matsumoto didn't even consider the idea; she merely curled against her taichou and started talking to him while watching the movie. At first, Hitsugaya was a little doubtful because of his earlier reaction, but as soon as she started asking questions and he answered some of them willingly, he relaxed and enjoyed their conversation.

"Come on, Taichou. I promise you I won't get jealous," said Matsumoto winking at him, Hitsugaya shook his head, amused, but decided to please her.

"Okay, yes that girl is 'hot' as you put it so eloquently."

"See that wasn't so hard," said Matsumoto, grabbing another bite from her pizza. "So, is she hotter than me?"

This time Hitsugaya took a long time before answering. He looked at the girl and then at Matsumoto, to the girl again, and finally settled his eyes on a pouting Matsumoto. He smile wickedly at her and in a whisper he said.

"You put it hard this time," said Hitsugaya to which Matsumoto's pout intensified.

"Really?"

"Nah, I can't think of anyone hotter than you," said the white-haired boy, putting a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Oh Taichou, if you keep telling me these compliments I'm going to start thinking that you're flirting with me," said Matsumoto slyly; Hitsugaya's lips turned up in a small smirk.

"Is it working?" he asked, Matsumoto opened her eyes, surprised at the change in her taichou and after a minute or so she let out a happy giggle. They went silent once again and enjoyed the rest of the movie, comfortable together.

It was past mid-night when Hitsugaya noticed that Matsumoto had fallen asleep; he shook his head, amused by the stubbornness of the woman. He had told her earlier that if she was tired she could go to bed, but no, she had to stay until she fell asleep. Hitsugaya turned off the TV and stayed in the darkness for a moment. His thoughts were back to the kiss he shared earlier with Matsumoto, and the nice conversation they has during the movies. He turned to her and caresses her cheek.

"Are you falling in love with me?" he asked in a whisper; he was confused. It wasn't as if he didn't like when she hugged him, or gave him some kisses on the mouth, cheek or forehead.

The thing was that every time she did that he got confused. Did she like him? Was she experimenting with him? Was it only because she had no one else to do that? A heavy sighed left his mouth and he turned to looked at her once again. A few years ago, if someone was to tell him that he would fall in love with that woman he would have laughed so hard that people who know him would think he had gone mad. But now…it was just impossible not to feel that way towards her. That's why the mere thought that she could be experimenting or playing with him hurt so much and made him feel uneasy at her sudden change. It was unexpected; he thought she would never feel the same way.

He knew the moment he realized that he had feelings for her, he was in some big trouble.

Sure she was lazy, he had to hunt her down so she would do the paperwork, she got drunk almost everyday, she flirted with everyone, especially when she needed a favor or wanted something special.

But she was also kind; she was the first person to treat him like a superior, like a Captain and a man. Not a kid or some gaki that thought he could become captain. She had accepted him right away, no questions asked. On top of that, she was kind, funny, patient; intelligent, cunning, loyal… even after the Ichimaru incident she was there by his side.

_So, what are you going to do if she isn't experimenting or playing with you? _Hitsugaya was so used to Haineko's voice by now that he didn't jump this time when her voice appeared out of nowhere.

"What else can I do?" he said, lifting her in his arms and carrying her to the bedroom. "Love her even more."

Hitsugaya put her on the bed and was about to leave when her voice reached his ears.

"Taichou? Wait…" Hitsugaya turned around and saw her pat the side of the bed. "Please, I don't want to sleep alone tonight."

After a moment of hesitation Hitsugaya turned around and lay beside her. Matsumoto hugged him as soon as he was there and she sighed contently.

"So good, Taichou. I missed sleeping with you," she said in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah, me too," he said, hugging her to him, a hand as always on her stomach making lazy circles there.

"We should think of name for him…"

"Or her." This time Matsumoto opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Her? You want a girl?" Hitsugaya went red at that question, which made Matsumoto's curiosity grow.

"I…yeah, I always liked the idea of having a girl." This surprised Matsumoto and an unknown feeling of sorrow and annoyance appeared in her.

"Really, with whom?" she asked in an even voice.

"Well, the first it was Hinamori. You know? She was… for a long time my first crush ever, so it was only natural to think that kind of thing."

Hitsugaya never noticed the gloomy expression that appeared on Matsumoto, and Rangiku never recognized the feeling of annoyance and some kind of pain at the mere thought of _her_ taichou thinking about Hinamori in that way.

"Sure, so you thought of having a girl with her." Once again Hitsugaya never noticed the tone of voice Matsumoto had used to refer to Hinamori or the imaginary situation. He keep distractedly drawing circles around Matsumoto's belly.

"Well, I thought of a big house in Soul Society, or an apartment," said Hitsugaya. "It was nothing really, just one day when Ukitake started talking about his younger days and it made me think about what I wanted in my future."

"And you decided then and there that you want a big house and a daughter with Hinamori."

"Yeah," said Hitsugaya. Matsumoto moved uncomfortably in his arms and he looked at her with curiosity. "Are you ok?"

"Perfectly fine."

"Okay…" said Hitsugaya, frowning, confused. "Anyway, after that…a long time after that I discovered that Hinamori wasn't the one I kept imagining in that picture of my family."

"Really?"

"No, around that time I started noticing you… and, well… here we are." Matsumoto hugged Hitsugaya tightly and Hitsugaya couldn't help but feel even more confused than before.

"So, now you imagine me instead of Hinamori."

"Well, yeah. Now more than before, because I know you're having my daughter."

"Or son." Hitsugaya chuckled.

"Or son." He said; Matsumoto closed her eyes, enjoying the strong grasp he had on her.

"I'm sleepy now, but tomorrow you're going to tell me why you want a girl so bad and what name had you thought of for her."

"As you wish."

* * *

So, how was it??

Don't forget to comment and tell me what you think of it!


	14. Closure: Hinamori

I'm so glad to hear you like the last chapter and well to hear your opinions about the story in general. Thanks to those who had reviewed and to those who read the story.

Here is the new chapter...Let's see

Read,Enjoy and Review!!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Closure: Hinamori.**

Hitsugaya never thought that Yamamoto-soutaichou would receive him so early in the morning. He was expecting for the commander to be available as soon as Hitsugaya sent Matsumoto away with Yumichika, Ikkaku and Renji to do something to keep her occupied, while he had that particular chat. But things never happened the way you wish and that's the reason why he was now in front of the big TV with the Soutaichou looking at him expectantly and Matsumoto sound asleep on the floor in the room.

On the other side Yamamoto felt Kyouraku fidget in his spot, anxious to make an appearance or to just say something. Probably something idiotic, if Yamamoto knew anything about his former student; when he went to look at Hitsugaya once again he couldn't help but feel grateful to Ukitake and Kyouraku for telling him beforehand the reason for this meeting.

It was partly due to Kyouraku's words that the old commander of the Gotei 13 wasn't as angry as he should be with Hitsugaya and Matsumoto for the act of irresponsibility that led them to the situation they were in now. After all, Kyouraku was right, Hitsugaya-taichou had worked a miracle unheard of for over a century. And he, just like Ukitake and Kyouraku, was anxious to see a little baby once again inside Seireitei.

"You may speak freely Hitsugaya-taichou," said the commander, looking at the young man calmly.

"Sir, something happened for Matsumoto-fukutaichou and… me," said Hitsugaya, not really knowing how to say the next part.

Yamamoto opened his eyes and focused them on Hitsugaya; usually the name of Matsumoto-fukutaichou was followed by the words 'situation', 'problems' and 'disaster'. He still remembered the last incident in which she and Kusajishi-fukutaichou had put Seireitei in uproar. But this time, he suspected Hitsugaya was more to blame that the woman.

"I hope this isn't just like last time," said Yamamoto, out of the corner of his eye he could see Kyouraku laughing at the memory. Hitsugaya however, grimaced at the mere thought of last time's 'incident'.

"No, Sir. This isn't anything like that," said Toshiro, a little more relaxed than before.

"Then, what is it this time?"

Taking a deep breath Hitsugaya started talking. He told Yamamoto everything that had happened ever since he slept with Matsumoto to the pregnancy. With an expressionless face, Yamamoto looked at Hitsugaya for a whole minute after he finished his story.

"I have to say, Hitsugaya-taichou, that this is highly disappointing."

Hitsugaya couldn't help the gleam of surprise at those words. He looked over at the big TV screen and saw that Yamamoto was looking at him with the disappointment he was talking about.

"Of all the Captains under my command, I thought you were among the more mature and honorable. To do something as irresponsible as that in the middle of a war and to even think of having a baby, a pure-blood shinigami baby, in those circumstances is unforgivable."

Hitsugaya forced himself to look directly at Yamamoto even thought the weight of those words were making him feel bad.

"You're actions, of course, will be punished," said Yamamoto firmly. "But, that punishment will have to wait until this whole situation with Aizen is over."

"Yes, Sir."

"There is also the matter of what are you going to do." Hitsugaya frowned at those words while Yamamoto merely raised an eyebrow. "You told me it was a drunken night in which you took advantage of your subordinate. Well, what are you going to do now?"

"Sir, I have strong feelings for my fukutaichou," was Hitsugaya's reply. The young man felt his cheeks warm at those words and at the barely noticeable smile in the soutaichou's face. "Even if she doesn't feel that way towards me, I am ready to give her everything I have, everything I am."

"It is good to know that the honorable man I met once is still there," said the soutaichou roughly, making Hitsugaya flinch.

Yamamoto looked at the boy in front of him, out of the corner of his eye he saw Kyouraku smiling at him with a hand on his hat and a blade of grass in his mouth that Yamamoto had seen Ise-fukutaichou slap away several times. A little more relaxed than before, Yamamoto contemplated Hitsugaya with a more gently expression.

"In other circumstances, Hitsugaya-taichou, I would congratulate you for your unborn child and wish you all the luck in the world, because you will need it." With a sideways glare to Kyouraku, he added, "Children can be a real handful sometimes."

Hitsugaya blinked several times, trying to understand those words; when he looked at the old man he could barely see the small smile on his face. This only caused him more confusion before he bowed lightly.

"Regardless, I thank you for the mild congratulations and well-wishes, Yamamoto-soutaichou," said Hitsugaya.

"Now, about Matsmoto-fukutaichou's health, I want…" Yamamoto trailed of at the sound of the door behind him opening. The old man turned around and saw Ukitake enter the room, followed close behind by someone else. "Hitsugaya-taichou, we will talk about this later on, right now there is someone that has been waiting to talk to you."

Hitsugaya frowned but leaned forward, curious about the someone that wanted to talk to him. Once he had a clear image his eyes opened wide and his whole body tensed up while he muttered a single word: "Hinamori…"

* * *

Matsumoto turned around; her arm went directly to the place where she thought her taichou was only to find it empty. A small pout formed on her face and she opened her eyes lazily to confirm that she was alone in the room and in the bed.

'_I don't like it.'_

_What? _Haineko asked roughly at being woke up by her Mistress.

'_Taichou is not here! I was waiting to …'_

_Yes? _asked Haineko when Matsumoto trailed off.

'_Well, sleeping with him is nice…I was waiting to wake up beside him.'_

_I see, I totally understand you. I don't like waking up without Hyorinmaru beside me. _There was a minute of silence that was soon broken by a snorted from Matsumoto. Haineko send her a curious, but amused, stare when she discovered what was bothering her.

'_Did you know that he thought of having a daughter with… Hinamori?'_

_No? Really?_

'_Yeah, he told me so last night!! __Can__ you believe it? Can you even imagine it?! I mean… Hinamori is a good girl__.__'_

_Sure she is._

'_But she isn't…and Taichou is…and…' _Matsumoto trailed off when she realized how that little conversation sounded inside her head.

_Yes, Rangiku? You were saying?_

'_I don't know…'_

_Oh, you were talking about that she wasn't something and Toushirou-kun was…and then you stopped talking. Why did you stop? _asked Haineko, even more amused than before. Matsumoto bit her lip and panic went through her at the mere thought of those…conflictive feelings that she wasn't used to feeling.

'_I…I better stand up. I'm sure Taichou is making my breakfast__.__'_

Matsumoto turned around before deciding to go looking for her taichou. The less she thought about those feelings and the way the mere thought of Hinamori, a baby girl and Hitsugaya made her blood boil, the better. Nearing the door she stopped dead in her tracks when a familiar, and somehow unpleasant voice, reached her ears.

"Hitsugaya-kun…I'm so glad." The broken voice of Hinamori brought to Matsumoto, once again, an unknown feeling – heavy, painful and overall unpleasant.

Outside, Hitsugaya had a small frown on his face at the physical state he was seeing Hinamori in but his eyes had softened a little and a wave of relief washed over him.

'_She woke up, she looks better now__.__'_

_Uhm? Sorry, did you say something Toushirou? I was kind of distracted on the other side of the room…_

Hitsugaya ignored his zanpakutou to return his attention to his childhood friend. From when he was standing Hinamori still looked in a trance; her eyes were tired and that light of life they had once had was now dim.

"That's my line, Hinamori," he said in a normal tone and let out a relieved smile. "I'm glad to see that you've woken up."

Inside the room, Matsumoto grabbed the knob of the door, tightening her grip on it while her ear was pressed against the door so she could better hear the conversation. Inside her, Haineko observed the situation with curiosity while trying to control the upsetting feelings inside her Mistress.

"I…I'm happy Yamamoto-soutaichou allowed me to be here," she said, trying at a poor attempt of a smile. "I …I was really missing you after I woke up."

"I see," said Hitsugaya feeling guilty for that time he denied her the small talk that Unohana had recommend. "I guess…I should apologize for that."

_No, you don't have to apologize for anything! _Hissed Hyorinmaru, clearly annoyed by the conversation and Hinamori's appearance.

"N-No! You don't have…I'm so sorry, Hitsugaya-kun!" said the girl with her hands hugging her lightly; a few tears fell on her cheeks and Hitsugaya gave a step forward. "I…I shouldn't have doubted you."

"Humph! What are you talking about?" said Hitsugaya, sounding casual, while passing a hand over his heart and smiling at Hinamori. The girl, just like Matsumoto, opened her eyes in shock at his words, at the tone he had used with her.

"B-but…Hitsugaya-kun! I doubted you! I tried to…"

"You dummy, are you still thinking about that?" Hinamori was clearly surprised at the unworried tone and the indifference Hitsugaya was showing towards the whole situation. She felt a wave of relief invade her and a soft smile made her way to her face while she dried the tears that had fallen on her cheeks.

"I…I just thought I should tell you 'sorry.'"

_You just thought?? You have to say __'SORRY__!!__'__ And beg for it!!! _Hitsugaya rolled his eyes at his dragon's antics and tried to make him understand that Hinamori was fine now.

_Don't believe her, Toushirou. She doesn't look that 'fine' to me. _

'_Look at her…she is sorry and she __seems__ …better now.'_

"Are you sure you should be out of bed?" asked Hitsugaya with a smirk forming on his lips. "I mean, look at you. It is evident by those panda eyes that you haven't had a good night's sleep."

"That's so mean, Hitsugaya-kun!" said a very indignant Hinamori. "I'm perfectly well, now. That's why…that's why I was thinking that maybe…"

Matsumoto bit her lower lip, she certainly wasn't all that thrilled about that conversation and that _her_ taichou seemed so engrossed in it. She bet five bottles of sake that her taichou had that special smile that was meant for _her_, not Hinamori! The next thing she knew he would want to live with their baby and Hinamori!

_Jealous much? _asked an amused Haineko, to which Matsumoto merely snorted.

'_As if…jealous of what? I'm not jealous; I will never be jealous. I'm far from jealous. Taichou can do whatever he wants with whoever he wants. I'm not jealous!'_

_That's a relief...for a moment there I thought you were…well, jealous and overreacting._ The cat's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Matsumoto pouted and decided to ignore Haineko's ridiculous idea and go back to listening to the rest of the conversation.

"Thinking what, Hinamori?" said Hitsugaya with more curiosity when Hinamori's paled face suddenly turned a very faint red.

"Well, maybe…I can make a request to be sent to the real world." This caught Hitsugaya by surprise, he looked at Hinamori as if asking her if she was serious, but the girl ignored him and continued. "I was thinking…that maybe, you could take me out and…and show me the Real World."

"Take you out? Are you sure?" asked Hitsugaya and Hinamori looked at him with a more relaxed grin at his question.

"Yes, I…of course if you don't mind, I could…stay with you." More blushing from her part and Hitsugaya was utterly confused by his best friend's reactions.

_Oh, __You've gone from a virgin, clueless idiot to a licentious, clueless idiot__! _said Hyorinmaru, laughing at his own joke. Hitsugaya, once again, ignored his zanpakutou and decided to do his best to make his friend feel better.

"I wouldn't mind at all Hinamori." Hitsugaya trailed off and turned to Orihime's bedroom when a strong fluctuation from Matsumoto's reiatsu reached him. He could sense some… annoyance? and for a moment he wondered if maybe Matsumoto had woken up and was waiting for her breakfast.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori's scream brought him back to the conversation, he turned to Hinamori to see that she was pouting at him and had her arms crossed. "You were ignoring me!"

_Uh? Hinamori, did you say something?_

"Sorry, I need to hurry. You were saying?" Hinamori narrowed her eyes but then she went back to her former mood.

"I was saying that…I could stay with you and we could…spend more time together. Doing things together," said Hinamori blushing a little.

_Not if I and Rangiku-chan are alive and __can__ prevent it!_

"Like I said before, I wouldn't mind having you here, Hinamori," said Hitsugaya, to which Hinamori's face lit up completely. "But, you have to be aware that we're in the middle of a mission against Aizen and his Arrancar, this isn't a holiday."

And just like that, the fine conversation they were having collapsed. Hitsugaya and Hyorinmaru noticed the changes in her attitude, the trance that had been erased for a moment was back with full force and her eyes had a demented gleam in them.

"That's true." Her voice was soft and full with something Hitsugaya was afraid to define.

_I don't have a good feeling about this._

'_Me neither__.__'_

_Are you ready?_

'_Ready? For what?'_

_For whatever idiotic thing she is about to say__._Hitsugaya was about to answer Hyorinmaru but Hinamori spoke first.

"Are you…are you really going to fight Aizen-taichou?" Hitsugaya's body tensed up and the relaxed smile he had once disappear and was replaced by a frown.

Matsumoto frowned as well and her fists clenched at the mere mention of that name coming from Hinamori's lips. She could only imagine what her taichou may be feeling at that moment and it was that thought that made her leave the room and walk slowly towards her taichou.

Hitsugaya didn't say anything at all, he merely clenched his fits and his reiatsu rose for a moment. Hinamori was unaware of the effects her words were having on her friend, Matsumoto or the Captains behind her.

"Please, Hitsugaya-kun, don't…don't fight him…don't hurt him!" Her eyes looked directly into Hitsugaya's, pleadingly, with her hands joined against her chest. "I-I know he did some bad things but…this is Aizen-taichou, he…he wouldn't do anything like that, right? He…he is being control by Ichimaru! That's why he was behaving so differently when I last saw him!"

"Hinamori…" stated weakly Hitsugaya, but was stopped by Hinamori's rant.

"He…he must have a good reason! That's it…maybe he …he is letting Ichimaru believe that he is with him. I know Aizen-taichou would never do anything like that!" Once again her eyes found Hitsugaya's and the intensity of that look made Hitsugaya angry. "Hitsugaya-kun, please…save Aizen-taichou."

"I've told you before Hinamori. It's not Hitsugaya-kun, its Hitsugaya-taichou to you," said Hitsugaya with a cold, even voice.

"Hitsugaya-kun, please…I know you don't understand. That's why you have to trust me…Aizen-taichou isn't…"

Hinamori's speech was cut short, a little too late, by Yamamoto's intervention. Behind her Ukitake caught her now unconscious body while he, Kyouraku and Yamamoto were wearing serious expressions. Hitsugaya stood emotionless on the spot; he felt angry and sad and so many emotions that he never noticed Matsumoto until she appeared from behind and held him tight.

"Are you okay, Toushirou?" Her voice in his ear, the firm and gentle hold she had on him, and the fact that she had said his name brought to him some kind of peace. He nodded his head while lifting a hand to softly caress her arms that were still around his chest.

"My apologizes, Hitsugaya-taichou," said Yamamoto, ignoring for a moment the position Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were in. "I wanted to respect her wish to talk to you, but it seems that it was too soon."

"It's…okay," he mumbled, still a little affected for what had happened. An awkward silence form between them and suddenly Yamamoto's eyes opened to watch Matsumoto carefully. To Ukitake's and Kyouraku's surprise the woman hugged Hitsugaya even more while a small blush made its appearance on her cheeks.

"I've been talking with Hitsugaya-taichou about the recent…events" said the Soutaichou. Matsumoto looked at the old man for a moment before she let out a smile. "I guess congratulations are in order Matsumoto-fukutaichou."

"Thank you, Sir."

"I wish you good luck." And just like he had done with Hitsugaya he looked sideways, this time to Ukitake and Kyouraku before adding. "Children can be a real handful, but at the same time a great joy."

"Thank you, Sir." Repeated Matsumoto, more content; Hitsugaya merely blushed when he felt a small peck on his cheek from her part. With a last few words the soutaichou left, leaving Hitsugaya and Matsumoto alone.

Hitsugaya turned around and looked at Matsumoto with a sad smile on his face that made the woman angry at Hinamori.

"Are you okay?" she repeated her earlier question.

"Yes, I'm fine." He lied but she didn't press him to say anything. In a way she understood and knowing her taichou she knew that she just had to wait for him to share anything with her or to go back to normal.

"You called me by my name." The sudden comment made Matsumoto blink at her taichou before she let out a giggle at his face.

"So I did." Hitsugaya hated the fact that he was still to short to kiss her without making her bow, but that was one of those situations in which he had to do it otherwise he would go crazy.

When they separate Matsumoto let out a content sigh and Hitsugaya had, partly, forgotten about Hinamori and the little reunion they had.

"I like it when you say my name," he said with a small blushed when Hyorinmaru pointed out that she had said it only once. "Can you …can you call me like that more often?"

"If…if that's what you want…Toushirou." A tiny smile adorned his face at that and Matsumoto felt warm and fuzzy inside at the mere sight of that smile, of those eyes and that hand on her. Only her.

What was it? What was happening to her? She wasn't supposed to feel anything like that for Toushirou. She wasn't supposed to feel like that for anyone, not again.

_Why you keep denying it? Why can you accept that you're falling in lo..._

'_Don't! Don't say it, Haineko.'_

_Mistress…_

'_Not now, please.' _The cat sighed unhappily before leaving Matsumoto behind to go looking for Hyorinmaru. Matsumoto looked once again at her taichou and buried whatever emotions she had in the deepest corner of her mind and heart.

"I'm hungry," she suddenly said with a pout; Hitsugaya snickered and shook his head.

"Let's have breakfast and then we go to the appointment we have with Kurosaki's dad."

* * *

"Well, as I expect it everything is just fine." Said Kurosaki Isshin turning, to Toushirou with a satisfied expression. "I see you've been doing what I advised you."

Hitsugaya opened his eyes trying to make the man stop but Matsumoto had heard and seen the expression on his face.

"What are you talking about, Kurosaki-san?" Isshin looked over at Matsumoto, missing completely the waving hands from a very nervous Hitsugaya.

"Oh, I mean that you've been taking the pills I sent you."

Hitsugaya slapped his forehead and cursed softly at the man who couldn't keep quiet; he lifted his head reluctantly when he felt Matsumoto's eyes on him. Just as he suspected, she had an angry glare direct only to him.

"Pills? You've been giving me some pills without me knowing?!" she exclaimed and the young taichou cringed at her tone.

"Did I say something wrong?" said the man with an innocent expression that Hitsugaya would had bought if it wasn't for the small gleam of mischief he noticed in his eyes.

"Look, Mat…Rangiku, I would have told you if I knew that you wouldn't put up a fight," said Hitsugaya, trying to calm her. Matsumoto's frown deepened.

"What do you mean by that?" she said. "What if you gave me some kind of poison or some kind of controlling pill that would actually give away more easily my position to hollows?"

Hitsugaya and Isshin were looking at the woman, stunned, and with looks of incredulity on their faces. Hitsugaya looked at Matsumoto and then at Isshin before he let out a tired sighed. He tried to grab Matsumoto's hand but she pulled it away.

"How can you even think that I would give you something bad?" asked Hitsugaya, trying some to calm her, and not be amused or lightly irritated by her antics.

"I know you wouldn't do anything like that," she said grudgingly with a small pout. Hitsugaya let out a small smile and this time when he went to grab her hand she let him. "But, you know I don't like medicine."

Those words were met with a puzzled expression from Hitsugaya, "But, you asked Urahara for some medicine for your nauseas."

"Well, yeah…but his pills have the form of little cats and have a sweet taste and they were soft and easy to chew," said Matsumoto, with a finger on her chin, trying to remember how those 'pills' were.

At those words, Hitsugaya and Isshin actually looked at her with confusion and incredulity. Hitsugaya actually twitched in annoyance when he remembered the man saying something about giving Matsumoto placebos.

'_I thought he had given her some kind of inoffensive pill…not that he gave her some kind of candies!'_

_Aren't those things she __described__ what you use to eat from the bag of candies Ukitake brought to you?_

'_Shut up!'_

_Wait, I'm only saying that because I wouldn't mind having some! Not because you actually like those cute gummy bears! _But Hyorinmaru was ignored by Hitsugaya, who looked at Matsumoto with his still twitching eye.

"Rangiku, I think those 'pills' you took were actually come kind of…candy," he said trying to sound nice. "I think you're making unnecessary drama out of this."

Matsumoto's pout intensified and she huffed indignantly at her taichou's words. Isshin, for his part, couldn't help but find the whole situation amusing; it was certainly something Urahara would do.

"So, you're justifying the fact that you tricked me? This is just another reason to be mad at you,_ Toushirou_," she said with a scolding expression and her pout in place. Hitsugaya blinked several times trying to understand what she had just told him.

_Uhm, yeah I should have probably told you about that…_said Hyorinmaru sheepishly.

'_As soon as I can I'm going to have a talk with you'_

_Ah, well, I think...yes? Honey? Coming!_

'_Hyorinmaru! Come back here and explain why she is angry at me!' _Hitsugaya couldn't feel his zanpakutou anywhere near his inner world; he growled and looked over at Matsumoto before asking

"What do you mean another reason to be mad at me? Why were you mad at me in the first place?"

Suddenly, something that Hitsugaya had seen on very weird occasions happened. She actually blushed! And was looking embarrassed and on top of that she was speechless; and just like that the scold was back and she sent a furious glare his way before crossing her arms and looking aside.

Seriously, what had he done? What could possibly cause that reaction from her? He thought over the last few hours and couldn't discover anything that could upset her. Nothing that could make her blush and be mad at the same time.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said with an even voice; Isshin put a hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder just in time to stop the young prodigy from saying anything at all.

"Okay, then what I was trying to say was that it was kind of obvious that those things were gummy bears."

"How do you know?" at that question Hitsugaya blushed a little, he cleared his throat and waved a hand, dismissing the subject.

"It doesn't matter. Anyway what I've been giving to you is…"

"Vitamins," interfered Isshin.

Matsumoto took the bottle from her taichou's hand with a frowning, but curious, expression; she looked questioningly at Isshin and then at the bottle.

"But, I thought you say I was eating fine and that we were healthy."

"Yes, and I still think that." Isshin merely laughed at the puzzled expression that his words caused on both shinigami. "You see, while it is true that you and your baby are fine…these vitamins will help a little more in the process. After all, the baby is adapting to his new life and this new environment…he needs more than the food you can provide and those pills are what he needs."

_Listen to him, Mistress. Since Unohana isn't here it would be good for both of you to follow the advice of someone that seems to know what his talking about._

'_Why are you so sure?'_

_Mmmhmm, I'm just sure. Have I ever failed to you? And __please__, don't __bring__ back that Incident…I was momentarily stunned back then._

Matsumoto thought over Haineko's words as she looked at her taichou and saw that he was serious while nodding at her. If her taichou thought it was fine, then she wouldn't object.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-san. I really appreciate that," said Matsumoto, smiling brightly at the man that waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't mention it. I feel honored to be taking care of the next generation," said Isshin. "Just don't forget, two pills per day. So your baby will grow strong."

"Ok, then."

"Ah, actually she finished them yesterday. I was wondering how much for another bottle?" asked Hitsugaya, Isshin looked at him with a raised eyebrow before going over a cabinet and pulling out another bottle he had a label with their names on it.

"Didn't I just say that I felt honored to be taking care of the next generation?" said the man giving the bottle to Hitsugaya. "Here, this is my gift for you. Don't worry about the cost."

"Kurosaki-san, we can't…" Kurosaki Isshin lifted a hand and stopped whatever it was that Hitsugaya wanted to say.

"I mean it. Either way, you're friends with my son. It's the least I can do."

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya looked at each other before bowing slightly to the man and thanking him for the things he was doing for them.

"Please, just take good care of that baby," he said, smiling slightly. "It seems like he is a real miracle after all."

And with those last words Matsumoto and Hitsugaya left the clinic. Isshin saw them parted before entering the clinic. He smiled, pleased with himself, when his eyes fell on the additional information he had gathered; certainly their baby was growing stronger and he was rivaling Ichigo's reiatsu at the same stage of the pregnancy. He didn't want to tell Rangiku or Toushirou that Matsumoto was actually weak and that the baby needed more than healthy food.

He just hoped that she consumed those spirit particle pills like he told them to.

* * *

Hitsugaya was walking ahead with Matsumoto close behind; she was wearing a small pout with her arms crossed, and from time to time she would glare at him but later make some kind of noise and go back to looking away from him. The young taichou didn't know if should be amused or worried by that behavior; after all, this was Matsumoto and he knew that if he kept quiet long enough she would eventually give up and tell him exactly what was bothering her.

Since his so-called loyal zanpakutou had run away, letting her explode and tell him why she was mad at him seemed like a good choice, or at least that's what he thought. Even like that, he couldn't help but wonder what he had done.

He let out a small smirk when he heard the big and angry growl coming from her stomach and the big blush that appeared on her face. He decided to keep walking as if he didn't notice anything, but out of the corner of his eye he could see her looking at him biting her lower lip a little doubtful, before showing an expression of frustration. Hitsugaya merely shook his head, he stopped and turned to her with the same smirk he was wearing earlier.

"I'm a little hungry," he said; Matsumoto looked at him and the blush was back on her face, though this time she was wearing a relieved expression. "So, what do you say if we go to some restaurant, have something to eat, and then go for that shopping session you've been dying to have for a long time?"

And just like that he was in heaven when she decided to give him one of her trade mark hugs and a big kiss of thank you that left him breathless and red in the face.

"I thought you were mad at me," he commented once they were in the restaurant. Matsumoto was occupied with her food but nodded her head at him. "Why? I don't know…I mean I don't remember doing anything wrong."

There was a long moment of silence that Hitsugaya decided not to break while she finished her meal. He had long ago finished his own food and could now concentrate his eyes on her. The corner of his lips lifted up to show the smallest of smiles at her concentration and that special gleam all around her. He felt lucky. To have her there, by his side, ready to be with him to have a child with him, to form a family…he was sure he was doing all in his power to make her understand how much he loved her, to make her happy. That was his only guarantee that in the near future she would feel the same for him. Finally she lifted her head and looked directly into his eyes with a big and satisfied smile on her face.

"It was nothing of importance, Taichou." Hitsugaya blinked confusedly for a moment until he remembered his earlier question.

"Are you sure? I mean…"

"Yes, I am. I was just being…"

"You?" offered Hitsugaya when the woman couldn't find a good word. Matsumoto looked indignantly at him but decided to not say anything.

"So, are we going now?" she asked next; Hitsugaya merely smiled, paid the bill and left with Matsumoto by his side.

* * *

"This is so cute!!" squealed Matsumoto, hugging against her chest some baby clothing.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes at her antics; he had heard that same sentence about all of the things they had looked at so far for two hours. When she said shopping he never imagined that they were going to do that kind of shopping, but it made him content in a way to be doing this with her. It made whatever they had more real.

"What about this?" he asked pointing to a small collection of white pants and a small blue sweater with a bunny on it.

"But, Toushirou!" Hitsugaya let out a big smile when his name left her lips. "You say you want a girl! You can't put a blue sweater on a girl! Or pants!!"

"Why not?" he asked puzzled.

Matsumoto looked at him with incredulity for a moment. "Are you serious?"

That question made him feel a little stupid, though he thought that blue was just fine for a girl. He couldn't really understand what the big deal was.

"Yes, I am. Even if she is a girl she can wear blue," he replied back.

After a very short discussion both decided that green and white could be a good beginning for the clothing and went to the toys section of the store. Matsumoto was talking with a clerk about where she could find a stuffed blue dragon; Hitsugaya chuckled and kept looking around the store, looking for something he could give his baby. Something entirely his that he could share with him or her.

"I knew there must be a dragon somewhere!" she said with triumph, showing a blue stuffed dragon with a gleam of happiness in her eyes.

"Let me get this straight," said Hitsugaya amused at her. "You didn't want to buy that blue sweater, because if it is a girl, blue doesn't go with girls…but, you bought the baby a dragon? A blue dragon? Isn't that more appropriate with boys?"

"I know that's why I bought it."

"What?"

"Well, if you want a girl I want a boy. It's only fair," she said, smiling happily while hugging the stuffed animal to her.

"How is that fair?" asked Hitsugaya, though his question went unanswered when something else caught Matsumoto's eye.

* * *

Hitsugaya sighed tiredly when he finally sat on a chair in a café; they had at least five bags full of things Matsumoto thought were cute, beautiful or fun. Matsumoto was back with two cups; one with green tea and the other with coffee and later on a waitress brought them a plate full of cookies with muffins. Hitsugaya lifted an eyebrow but decided to keep quiet when he noticed that she seemed a little reluctant to share with him some of those cookies.

Hitsugaya took a sip from his tea and his eyes started looking around the place, watching the people go in and out, continuing with their lives, as always. Then his eyes stopped on a particular place, some place he hadn't noticed before and a strange smile appeared on his face. He stood up, surprising Matsumoto.

"I'll be right back." His fukutaichou didn't have time to ask him where he was going when he left running to the unknown place.

Hitsugaya started moving from book shelf to book shelf until he came face to face with a young woman that was smiling sweetly at him.

"Are you lost dear?" Hitsugaya frowned and glared at the woman.

"No, I'm not."

"Are you sure?" doubtfully asked the woman. "I can help you look for your mummy if you want."

Inside his head he heard the amusing laugh from Hyorinmaru. Hitsugaya merely glared with more force at the woman and asked her where he could find some fairy tale books.

'_So, you finally decide to appear?'_

_Oh, how can I miss that comment!! _More laughs, then in a mocking tone. _Do you want me to find your mummy, __Toushi__-chan? Or maybe your grandma__.__Don't__ be __scared,__ I will be back with them._

'_Shut up! Now that you're here maybe you can tell me why Rangiku was mad at me?'_

There was a silence in which Hitsugaya took the opportunity to ask for the right book, the woman smiled at him in a patronizing way that made Hitsugaya twitch in annoyance, though if it worked to have what he wanted he could endure it. Anything for his queen and her little princess.

_Oh, that's so cute!!!! Toushirou, that means you're the charming prince or the king?_ his dragon asked a little confusedly; Hitsugaya let out a soft snickered when he actually felt that Hyorinmaru was confused.

'_Idiot, it's obvious that would make me the…king.' _He said with a small blush and a content smirk. Hitsugaya went to pay for all the things he had bought when Hyorinmaru talked to him once again.

_Did you know that Rangiku is jealous of Hinamori?_

'_What? Who told you that? Jealous of what? What are you talking about?'_

_It was really obvious. That's __why__ she's been so mad at you._

Hitsugaya left the bookstore with conflicted thoughts. What Hyorinmaru had said just brought more confusion than anything else. Why would she be jealous of Hinamori? When he was back he looked at Matsumoto for a long time, hearing the stories she was telling him about the things she saw while he was gone. There was a moment in which he just had to do it; if it was true she felt jealous then he would reassure her that she was the only one for him. So, he stood up, leaned in and gave her a deep, sweet kiss that left Matsumoto a little dazed.

"What…what was that for?" she asked, a little dazed.

"Do I need a reason?" he asked with a soft smirk and an eyebrow lift. Matsumoto smiled back and shook her head. "Of course if you want one…it's simply because I love you."

* * *

That night she couldn't sleep. His words, his actions…everything was still fresh in her mind, and the fact that she was feeling confused wasn't helping her at all.

She tossed and turned, sat, stood up and moved around the apartment trying to not wake up Hitsugaya. She certainly wasn't ready to face him yet, not after her talk with Yumichika and the little outburst from Haineko and Hyorinmaru; now she couldn't go to that room and face him. She needed to run away…to escape; she didn't think she would be able to feel anything like love again. She couldn't risk heartbreak.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Matsumoto let out a scared squeal and she turned in time to found herself in the arms of Hitsugaya.

"Taichou! You scared me!! How many times do I have to tell you to not sneak up on me?" she said; her heart was beating hard and her cheeks had a soft tone of red on them.

"You weren't in bed and when I came here looking for you; you were walking around all nervous and scared," he said with a frown, then placing a hand to her forehead and another to her belly. "Are you feeling ok? Are you…are you still mad at me?"

Matsumoto shook her head and looked into his teal-emerald eyes, him looking back into her icy blue ones, making Matsumoto feel light headed and weak on her knees. Hitsugaya caught her and carry her to the bathroom.

"Are you sure you're ok? We could call Urahara's or Kurosaki."

"No, I just…"

Matsumoto trailed of making Hitsugaya more worried by the minute at her strange behavior. He didn't want to say anything at first but the moment he arrived to Orihime's place he felt there was something wrong with her, she was being distant and cold which made Hitsugaya think that probably she was still mad at him for whatever reason.

With an extraordinary strength she made Hitsugaya lay in bed and climbed on top of him, resting her head on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his chest and waist. Hitsugaya was momentarily stunned by the sudden action; he was hesitant for a moment before hugging her and noticed that she was trembling slightly. When he was about to ask what was happening she spoke first.

"Can you tell me a story?" she said in a soft and trembling voice. Hitsugaya frowned but the voices of both Haineko and Hyorinmaru stopped him from asking any unnecessary question.

_She just wants to hear you Toushirou. Tell her a story._

"As you wish, Rangiku."

Hitsugaya started talking, his voice was soft and gentle, soothing and firm. It made her feel so nice, so protected, wanted…loved. She kept hearing his voice, feeling his hands, the occasionally kiss to her forehead. His mere touch, his mere presence brought to her some feelings she was familiar with, only that they were more intense, more real than she had ever felt them.

And just before she fell asleep she knew.

She was meant to be there in his arms.

* * *

So, it seems like Ran is finally accepting her feelings for Toushirou, but like **Kohryu** said in the last review I have something for the next one to really mess it up and test it like crazy.

So, see you next time.

Don't forget to review!

* * *


	15. Closure: Gin

Okay, some of you got it right about who is going to appear. However, I thought that another sweet and fluffy moment between Hitsugaya and Matsumoto was needed before all the action,therefore this chapter is just another moment in the lives of Toushirou and Rangiku and ...well, you have to read it and tell me what you think about it.

So, Enjoy, Read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Closure: Gin**

But knowing and actually act on the things you knew were totally different things.

She had been acting distant and had evaded Hitsugaya successfully so far. Not because she didn't want to be near him. If anything it seemed like her whole existence ached to be near him, to just feel him close to her. Every time they were near she could feel the shivers of pleasure at his mere presence, the reassurance and the… love. She felt at peace with him beside her. But she also felt confused…that's why she needed to be away from him, even if it hurt and felt awful, she needed to sort out her feelings for him.

That's why, once again, Matsumoto sat alone, waiting for Hitsugaya to finish up the meeting via the big TV in the other room. She had been focused on some romance manga that she'd borrowed from Rukia, while thinking once again on the recent events. Hitsugaya had made it clear, on more than one occasion, that it was she and only she he held any intimate feelings for at all. However, she was unsure of how powerful the remnants of her feelings for Gin were.

Naturally, she had fallen in love with the boy who took her in and showed her how to survive, and, though tremulous, their relationship had survived when they went to the Academy, and carried over to their lives as Shinigami. And up until the moment he left her behind in Soul Society she would have sworn her love for him to the ends of the earth and back.

After all, it was Ichimaru Gin, the one she thought to be her special someone, and though she flirted around with the other males, he never minded because she always came back to him. He always came back for her, but his leaving her to head off to Hueco Mundo was more than she could handle…even more so when she thought about the two chances she had to go away with him and that she missed them completely.

_Are you sure you missed them?_

'_What do you mean?' _

_Be honest with yourself__,__ Mistress__,__ and tell me deep down you really want to go with him__._

There was a long moment of silence, she had lain down with the manga on her chest and her eyes focused on some point on the ceiling. She was thinking about her past with Gin, her present with him and her taichou and the unclear future before her…not with Gin, but with Hitsugaya.

That's when she realized.

No…she wouldn't have gone with him.

That revelation made her gasp in surprise, because now that she thought about it more clearly, she realized that her decision to be with Hitsugaya had been made for her, by her, unconsciously that fateful day. She knew Gin for what he was, and was simply in denial if she refused to accept that. But part of her knew and saved her from whatever her fate with Gin had in store for her.

_It was a good choice, Mistress. _The voice of the ash cat nearly made her jump up from the bed, but when she collected her wits, Matsumoto could only nod in agreement.

_Now, there is only one question left._

'_And what is that?' _asked Matsumoto curiously.

_Do you love Toushirou-kun?_

Matsumoto let out a simple snort and a tense smile formed on her face. In the end, all her thinking, all her conversations with Haineko about the topic brought that question back. But this time it was different, this time Matsumoto had a different answer to that question. This time she was going to make a decision.

'_I can't give myself to Toushirou unless I let go of the past__,' _she could see the satisfied grin on Haineko's face.

_So, are you ready to let go of your past? To let go of him?_

Was she ready? Matsumoto followed with her finger the traces of the drawings in the manga she had in her hand, her eyes focus on something beyond the magazine in her hands. She sat startled when the door opened and her taichou entered the room with an annoyed frown.

"I have to go for a little while. I need to give this to Abarai and look for the other two," said Hitsugaya, waving some papers in his hand. "Hopefully, they will be intelligent enough to be in a place where I can find them quickly. Do you want something?"

Matsumoto merely shook her head and gave him a smile, that he returned with a goofy grin, before he left the room, closing the door behind him. For a second she felt disappointed that he was gone just like that, without a good-bye or something…that was until in a flash he was back, grabbed her face with his hands and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Be right back." This time he was really gone, but Matsumoto's disappointment disappeared completely.

_Mistress? _Asked Haineko a little amused at the dazed state Matsumoto was in. _Are__ you okay?_

'_I think I'm ready__,__' _said Matsumoto with confidence, her hand forcefully grabbing the pendant Hitsugaya had given to her on her birthday.

_Ready? For what? You have to say it out loud__,__ Mistress__,__ otherwise I won't be convinced__, _replied Haineko, happy and satisfied with the turn of events.

'_I think I'm ready to let go of Gin and my past…And give myself and Toushirou a real opportunity this time__.__'_

* * *

Nanao kept playing with her sleeve while Matsumoto kept rambling on about her 'recent' feelings towards Hitsugaya-taichou, her thoughts of confusion about Gin and, finally, but not least, and Matsumoto made her feelings very clear, the conversation Hitsugaya had had with Hinamori. That story, for some reason, included a detailed explanation in which Hitsugaya had expressed his former desire to have a daughter with Hinamori and after that she went from the moment Hinamori had woken up to the moment when she made that request.

"…and then, then she dared to ask Toushirou if he could save her 'Aizen-taichou'!!" ended Matsumoto with a dramatic slap to a table and a clench of her fist. "Can you believe it?"

The young woman fixed her glasses and tried to hide the amused smirk that was forming on her lips. Seriously, her friend had always been too dramatic, but this was beyond everything Nanao was used to, which made her think how deep her 'new' feelings for Hitsugaya were.

"Actually I can believe it," said Nanao, to which Matsumoto merely snorted. "Hinamori-fukutaichou was really affected by Aizen; her actions can be counted as…rational in the state of shock she is in."

"Humph, I can't believe you're defending her!"

"That you're jealous, Rangiku, doesn't mean that I have to act in the same way as you," said Nanao, rolling her eyes at Matsumoto's pout. "Anyway, what does Hitsugaya-taichou's former desire to form a family with Hinamori-fukutaichou have anything to do with her waking up?"

"First of all, Nanao-chan I'm not jealous," said a very indignant Matsumoto. "Second, don't you see? Taichou was way too interested in that story of his and it is obvious that Hinamori is interested in him. He was ready to let her come here and stay with him!"

"Of course you're jealous! I've been here for over two hours hearing you speak with that voice full of envy about Hinamori-fukutaichou and Hitsugaya-taichou." Matsumoto was about to reply when Nanao raised her hand to stop her. "But, even if I don't approve of your comments and I don't find any reason for you to feel jealous, I'm happy."

"Happy? For what?" asked Matsumoto, blinking confusedly at Nanao's words. The young woman smiled sweetly at Rangiku.

"Because it's been a while since I last saw you smile like that or talk with such a passion about someone," said Nanao, and Matsumoto actual blushed a little. "I'm glad that after a year of fooling around you're finally settling with someone that is worthy of you."

"I'm glad, too," said Matsumoto with a content expression in her face.

"So, things between you and Ichimaru are…really over?" Nanao felt the need to ask; she had known Rangiku for so long; she had been beside her when Ichimaru left her behind, when she would drink to oblivion every time she felt heartbroken for whatever reason. So she needed to know that her friend was sure of the big step she was about to take.

"I…I had a talk earlier with Haineko," started Rangiku, while looking at Nanao with a serious expression; her hand was playing with her necklace while the other was making circles around her stomach. "I think that I'm ready to let go of him…"

"…but?"

"But I don't think my feelings for him would be…gone. At least not for a long time."

"You met him when the both of you were young and a lot of things happened between you, it's obvious that you can't bury those feelings overnight."

"So, you're saying that I shouldn't feel guilty because I harbored feelings, intense feelings, for two different men?"

"Why would you feel guilty?" asked Nanao and she raised her hand to stop any reply Matsumoto had. "The important thing here, Rangiku, is that you're ready to let go and give yourself and Hitsugaya-taichou a chance."

"Do you…do you really think so?" asked a doubtful Matsumoto. "I mean, I'm ready to do so! I really want things between the both of us to work out. I want to be with Toushirou."

"Yes, I'm pretty sure of it, Rangiku. I had never seen a man so devoted or in love with you as I've seen Hitsugaya-taichou for the last twenty years."

"Twenty years?!" exclaimed Matsumoto.

"You should really pay more attention, Rangiku. Though, Hitsugaya-taichou was pretty much in denial back then…however, how else do you explain that you always got away with the crazy and irresponsible things you did on a daily basis?"

"Well, I wasn't that terrible…" mumbled Matsumoto to which Nanao made a snorting sound.

"Do you want me to remind you of that time you got drunk, and I mean really drunk and sick with my Taichou?" Matsumoto smiled sheepishly at that particular event. "Or that time with Kusajishi-fukutaichou…"

"That was entirely her fault!" exclaimed Matsumoto, this time she had the decency to blush.

"You know her! You should have known not to follow her…quests." Nanao fixed her glasses once more before going back to the former topic. "Either way, like I was saying I'm happy you're ready to give Hitsugaya-taichou a real opportunity."

"I'm happy, too. He is so …"

"Yes? He is so…?"

"He's beyond cute and handsome!! He knows me so well! And he is a great kisser…"

"Really? I thought that maybe he…you know," commented Nanao with a tinge of red on her cheeks, "that he wasn't that experienced…"

"Oh, no believe me…he is good. A real prodigy at kissing, which made me wonder in what other fields he is a prodigy? After all I don't have a good memory of our only night together."

"Okay, that's enough, let's change the topic," said Nanao, red faced and a little uncomfortable, "So, have you told Hitsugaya-taichou about it?"

"About what?" Nanao rolled her eyes and exclaimed a little exasperate.

"About your feelings! How you've been feeling lately and all you just told me"

"Are you crazy?! I can't go to him and just drop this like that!" Nanao shot Rangiku a puzzled look.

"Why not? You two should stop playing around and just define the situation. You should tell him already."

"I didn't say I wasn't going to tell him."

"What do you mean?" asked Nanao with a wary expression at the sudden grin and spark of mischief that appeared on Rangiku.

"I have a plan," Matsumoto said with confidence, and Nanao felt trouble ahead. "Trust me, this is going to work."

* * *

Matsumoto was leaning against the counter in Orihime's kitchen, she had been biting her lower lip, her hands were supporting her chin and her eyes were focused on a small bag beside the sofa.

Her taichou hadn't arrived yet, her conversation with Nanao had finished a long time ago, and she was alone in the house, bored and curious. A few days ago, when they went shopping, he had bought that bag. Well, not the bag but its contents and he had told her, explicitly, not to look into it because it was a surprise he had for their child. That made her curious and now that she was alone…

_Go for it, Mistress__, _said Haineko, just as curious as her. _Maybe just a quick glance and you can fake surprise when he __decides__ to show you…how bad can it be?_

'_I take it Hyorinmaru didn't want to tell you either?'_

_Kind of… _she replied, rolling her eyes with a fond smile. _He was __distracted,__ making fun of Toushirou-kun __about__ what he was buying…can't really blame him, it's his favorite pastime._

Matsumoto giggled and once again eyed the bag; this time she moved from the counter and walked towards the sofa, sitting on it and moving to the side to try and catch a glance.

'_So, only a quick glance, right?'_

_Yes, only a short one._

She leaned even more, ready to open the bag a little when cold breath and a soft voice spoke closely to her ear, sending shivers through her body and making her jump from the sofa.

"What are you doing, Rangiku?"

"Ah! Taichou!" the white-haired taichou smirked down at Matsumoto, who was now sitting on the floor. She sent him a glare with a big pout forming on her face. "That was mean, Taichou! How many times have I told you not to scare me like that?"

"Maybe, if you hadn't been trying to look into the bag I told you not to look into, this wouldn't have happened. Wouldn't you agree with me, Rangiku?"

Matsumoto avoid his eyes and had the decency to look embarrassed. Hitsugaya merely shook his head and offered her his hand with the same amused smirk in place.

"I was curious," she said once Hitsugaya helped her up. "You know? I really want to know what you bought."

She sat on the sofa, and after a moment of hesitation Hitsugaya passed her the bag. She looked at him, a little surprised to see that he looked shy and a little embarrassed, which only made her curiosity grow.

The bag had at least three fairytales books, markers, crayons, a paint box and two coloring books. While she thought that it was cute, and could totally understand why the woman in the store mistook him for a child, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, she had thought that he had bought something more…fun than books.

"I…when I was just a seat officer, before I become a Captain, I found out the name of a story I used to like a lot, here in the Real World. It wasn't until a few days ago that I could buy it," said Hitsugaya while Matsumoto looked at him carefully, seeing how excited he was about the things he had purchased and decided to keep her disappointment a secret.

"Want to know why I bought the books?" this time she tilted her head to the side, nodding slightly, interested in what was to come. "Well, I guess everything started…"

"Wait!"

Hitsugaya stopped and watched as an excited Matsumoto lay on the sofa, with her head on Hitsugaya's legs. She knew that tone of voice and was happy to hear another story from him. Hitsugaya let out a small smile and, as usual, he put a hand on her stomach.

"I like it when you tell me stories," she said really excited which gained her a soft chuckle from her taichou.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"So, you were saying?" He merely rolled his eyes at her impatience but pleased her in her request.

"Granny used to tell me and Hinamori a lot of stories. Some of them you may know or at least heard of. Others were completely foreign for me, after I become a shinigami I learn that some of those stories came from different parts of the Real World."

"Where did she learn them?" asked Matsumoto curiously, Hitsugaya shrugged and kept going.

"I don't know, and she never told us. Any way, they were really good stories and I could be awake for hours only hearing her, even though she used them to put us to sleep."

"How cute!!!" Hitsugaya growled and Matsumoto just giggled. "So, you couldn't sleep unless she told you a story? See? It's not embarrassing admitting that you were a kid once. How old were you, Taichou?"

"Shut up!" he said a little annoyed; Matsumoto, for her part, was now laughing. "Do you want me to continue or should I stop it there?"

"Sorry," she looked at him with amusement, hardly containing her witty remarks and laugh. "You can keep going."

"Well, me and Hinamori…we used to act them out."

"What do you mean?"

"It was like a game for us. I was the charming prince and she was the princess in trouble." Said Hitsugaya not noticing that Matsumoto's smile was replace by a frown and that she had tensed up at the mention of Hinamori. "I would always rescue her from whatever enemy that trapped her."

"I don't like that story," said Matsumoto with a pout and annoyance evident in her voice.

_What kind of genius are you? Didn't you hear me last time? She was jealous of Hinamori! _

'_I know I know…' _replied Hitsugaya with a smile that confused Hyorinmaru. Hitsugaya looked at Rangiku before bending over and kissing her softly on her cheek.

"But, I thought you wanted to know why I bought books instead of toys or other things? And you say you like my stories."

After a moment of silence Matsumoto nodded her head and Hitsugaya continued.

"It was actually fun, and she always did a wonderful job of being the damsel in distress."

_Of course she did. She is a drama queen…_Hitsugaya rolled his eyes at his dragon's voice, ignoring that those same thoughts were crossing Matsumoto's mind.

"I would always rescue her, of course. I would give her the kiss that would break all the spells and our story would always finish like the tales: we lived happily ever after."

This time Matsumoto turned around and glared furiously at Hitsugaya from the place she was resting. She noticed that her Taichou was close, and that their faces were merely inches apart. Hitsugaya was wearing a smirk while Matsumoto was obviously angry.

"Are you going anywhere with that 'story'?" Hitsugaya had to contain himself as to not laugh at her or make his smirked grow larger. "I really don't like it at all."

"What's that?" he asked in amusement. "Why do you sound so…mad so suddenly?"

"I'm not mad! It's just…I don't like the way you're telling the story," she said with a pout.

"I thought you said you like the way I tell stories?"

"I did…do…I…argh!" she huffed, frustrated.

_Toushirou, what are you doing?_

"Wait a minute…" said Hitsugaya as if something had just occurred to him. "No…you …are you jealous?"

Matsumoto's eyes opened wide at the question, she felt her face warm and Hitsugaya could see the tinge of red forming on her cheeks. She looked aside for a moment, trying to stand up but Hitsugaya's firm grip on her didn't let her move from the sofa or the position she was in.

""I…I'm so not jealous!"

"You are not?" he said in a soft voice, getting closer and closer to her.

"No, why should I be?" she answered with the same soft voice, her heart was beating fast and she could feel his cold breath on her face.

"I don't know. You tell me."

There was a long moment of silence after that, in which they looked into each others eyes. The amusement Hitsugaya's eyes had harbored moments ago was replaced by that look he reserved for her, warm and full of love. A look that always tells Rangiku that she was the only one for him. She felt the effects that look had on her, the shivers, the warm feeling that spread in her chest, the longing …there were so many emotions, but in the end what mattered to her was that she felt safe and loved. So she wished with all her heart she could say to her taichou how she was feeling at that moment. How she had been feeling towards him the last few weeks.

_Then do it Mistress! Is the perfect moment!_

"I…you…you were saying?"

At that moment Matsumoto could notice the disappointment and sadness in her taichou's eyes that disappeared as soon as he noticed her looking back at him. He forced out a smile and continued his story.

_Why didn't you tell him? It was the perfect moment!_

'_I…not yet, I just thought…_

_Yes? You thought…_

'_I'll tell him, later today.' _

"So, that's why I thought it would be a good idea to have some fairytales." Matsumoto blinked several times, she realized that she had just missed what Toushirou had said and now he was waiting for her to say something.

"Oh, I see."

"I know is something stupid and childish…" started Hitsugaya, feeling stupid by what he had just said.

"No, not at all," said Matsumoto, noticing her taichou's distress. "It…I think it's cute"

"It is certainly not cute, but don't you think it's a stupid reason?" asked Hitsugaya, a little doubtful. Matsumoto smiled at him and shook her head then she let out a big yawn before cuddling against Hitsugaya.

"I'm sleepy now."

"You should take your usual afternoon nap while I finish something I have to do. Then we can go for dinner."

"I would like that," she said, closing her eyes, head still on Hitsugaya's lap.

"Eh, Rangiku?"

"Uhm?"

"You have to go to the room, otherwise I won't be able to do what I have to do." Matsumoto opened one eye and looked at him with a pout.

"But, I can't fall asleep fast if you're not there."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Well, you know now." Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, but not having any other option he followed Matsumoto as she was leading him to the room.

_Yeah, right! You could say no__,_said Hyourinmaru once they had lay down on the bed. Hitsugaya looked down at the sleeping form of Matsumoto and shook his head.

'_No, I couldn't__,__' _said Hitsugaya, sighing. '_You know I could never say no to her'_

* * *

Your attempts are futile! He does not understand what you want and

_it's__ kind of freaking him out. _That was the fifth time that week Haineko said the same thing to her.

Rangiku let out a frustrated sigh, looking at herself in the mirror. She was three months now, and already could notice the little changes in her body and in her weight. But right now that was the last thing on her mind; she was way too focused on trying to make Hitsugaya understand that she was starting to develop strong feelings towards him. He was always proclaiming and showing her his devotion and love, so she needed to do the same, she need to show him that she cared. She didn't dare to call it love yet, but, both she and Haineko knew that she wasn't that far away from that road.

But the plan she told Nanao wasn't going according to her expectations

'_What else do you want me to do? I tried everything!' _And she had. From small flirty to seduction, from small little dates or details to emotional talks. But nothing worked.

_I don't know why you are acting this way Mistress. Usually you're very straightforward…_

'_I know, I know…' _said Rangiku making faces to the mirror and looking at the door. She could hear the sounds of her taichou and the others playing some kind of video game or something Renji had discovered recently. She didn't know what was so exciting about it, but according to the boys it was for strategic purposes.

_You should be…you know, as straightforward as always, tell him how you feel, take advantage of him and get __this __over with. It is getting rather stupid._

'_Haineko!' _said Matsumoto, a little surprised at her cat's outburst; after a minute or so she actually look convinced. '_Though, that's a good plan, Toushirou seems rather silly for a prodigy…and I wonder how would he react if I just go for it__…__'_

"Hey, sorry but you've been in her for an hour, are you ok?" Matsumoto turned around to see the worried frown from her taichou. She smiled brightly at him and hugged him tightly, feeling content when she felt him hugging her back.

"I'm okay I just got distracted." He looked at her curiously when a loud bang and laughs reached their ears. Hitsugaya's eye twitched and he turned around, annoyance clear in the way his reiatsu covered the place.

"Shut up you three!! Madarame you better fix that unless you want me to make you into a Popsicle and Abarai it's my turn so keep your hands off that control or…I will make sure Kuchiki-taichou gives you hell!"

"Oh, Toushirou you shouldn't get so cranky…I know of a better game we can play later," said Matsumoto with her voice low for only him to hear her.

"That would be good, but right now I'm at level fifteen and those three suck at this," he said leaving a rather frustrated Matsumoto and two laughing zanpakutou.

She went out of the bathroom and shot Renji a nasty glare before settling herself beside her taichou. The red-head blinked, a little confused by Matsumoto's behavior, but soon enough his attention went back to the young prodigy that was once again showing off his abilities at video games. The game went on until later that night. When they realized the time, Matsumoto had fallen asleep with her head on Hitsugaya's lap and it was time for Yumichika and Ikkaku to go on their patrol and for Renji to return to Urahara's place.

Hitsugaya put Matsumoto on the bed and put the covers on her before going to the kitchen for something to eat. He hadn't realized how good that game was…his hand was aching to grab the control and continue when he had left but he decided to grab something to eat and relax a little on the sofa.

"Didn't I tell you once that I can't sleep if you're not there with me?" Hitsugaya tore his eyes away from the game he had been playing for over an hour to look at a very sleepy Matsumoto pouting at him.

"Well, you were fast asleep an hour ago when I left you on the bed," he said with a soft smile that only grew when Matsumoto sat beside him and cuddled up against him.

"That's not a good excuse, Toushirou," she said with a whining tone. "I woke up because I was cold and lonely…and that wouldn't have happened if you had been there and not playing that thing."

Hitsugaya chuckled before he hugged her tightly against him and put a hand to her stomach, drawing circles around it.

"Are you ok?" he asked in a concerned voice. Matsumoto merely nodded her head and Hitsugaya nodded satisfied. "Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat, or I can go to a store and buy you whatever you want."

"You would do that for me? Really?" asked in a childish tone. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes but nodded with the same smile he was wearing earlier. "Oh, so cute, Toushirou!! I feel so lucky!!"

Those words were followed by a deadly hug and a kiss on his forehead. Hitsugaya freed himself with a soft blush on his face before he repeated his question.

"No, I'm ok," she said, Hitsugaya nodded and decided to go back to the game. Matsumoto frowned and glare at the damn device that Renji had brought with him the day before. It was taking all the attention her taichou normally gave to her. She looked at him, at the concentration he was wearing and she realized that it was the right time, the right moment to tell him…after all, if he wasn't about to realize what she had been trying to do the last few days she just had to be direct, right?

_Finally Mistress, I'm with you on this one._

"Toushirou?"

"Uhm?"

"I was wondering…"

"Yeah, what?" Matsumoto pursed her lips in annoyance before thinking of a way to take her taichou's attention from the TV and the game.

Hitsugaya turn off the game and looked over at Rangiku with a frown, he had noticed that she had been acting a little strange and usually she would be very talkative by now.

"What is it?" he said in a gentle voice.

She knew that was the moment, the right moment to say what she had been trying to say for the last few days. She tried to say something but her throat was dry and she felt ridiculous, because it wasn't that difficult, it shouldn't be that difficult. And she couldn't help but remember the time she had told Gin that she loved him, it had been fast and simple and followed by some of the best sex they had ever had.

Then, why was it so difficult now? She wasn't going to tell him she loved him, she was merely going to tell him that she was starting to fall in love with him…why was it so difficult?!

Hitsugaya watched as different emotions went through her eyes and he could feel the distress she was feeling for some reason. With a sigh he lifted a hand to caress her cheek and he could clearly see her tiredness, and the pout on her face that he thought was due to her tiredness and something else he couldn't identify.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your pout?" His own forwardness surprised him just as much as it surprised her. He didn't mean to ask that! He wanted to know what was bothering her but…damn, she looked so damned beautiful like that, that he got sidetracked.

_Ok, this is it…you better not screw this up or I swear I'm going to find a way to torture you__,_said Hyorinmaru with a wild grin and a very excited tone of voice. On the other side of the realm, Haineko was telling something along the same lines to Rangiku, who could only nod her head. She was way to distracted by Hitsugaya's green eyes to say or think anything else.

"Really?" was all Matsumoto could mumble. Without even noticing both of them were getting closer to the other.

"Yeah, every time I see it, from the moment I knew I liked you, I have this sudden urge to…" By this point he was blushing furiously, he had already made an improper comment, another one wouldn't make a difference. "To kiss it away."

For a moment, the world around them stood still. Then, without warning, Hitsugaya's words were followed by actions. The moment his lips made contact with hers, Matsumoto felt herself melt into that kiss from the intensity of the emotions going through her.

From the slow and sensual movements of Touishirou's lips against hers to his wandering hands…this wasn't just a spur of the moment thing. As days passed by and she tried to confess to him, she noticed him getting more daring, more confident around her. He was even more possessive and protective over her and, while in another time she would beyond mad at that treatment, now she was expecting it from him.

"So, you thought of this?" she asked breathlessly, Hitsugaya put his forehead against hers and nodded his head. "What else…what else did you think about doing to me? With me?"

"Before I answer that, tell me why you want to know." It was an intense moment. The tension could be felt between them, in the way they were looking at each other in the eye and the closeness of their bodies.

Hitsugaya looked at Matsumoto and waited for her answer, he could barely hold himself anymore. He needed her, wanted her…but he wasn't about to do it unless they both wanted the same thing. He wasn't about to make the same mistake twice, not when his heart was in the middle of the situation.

"I want to know because…" she trailed off and bit her lower lip. Breathing hard and faking security, she finally, after two weeks, said, "Because I think…I think I'm starting to fall in love with you."

And her words were followed by a kiss. He was stunned for a moment, only reacting mechanically at what she was doing until her words sank in and he understood what she meant, what she had just said. Ignoring the groan of disappointment from Matsumoto he broke the kiss and grabbed her face with both hands making her look directly into his eyes.

"Tell me you're not playing me," he demanded. Matsumoto smiled softly at him and she caressed his white hair while shaking her head. "You…are you serious?"

"Why don't you let me show you?"

"What?"

"Let me show you that I really mean it." And with those words she kissed him once again, hard and passionately, a kiss that he gave back with the same intensity before he decided that the floor of the living room was way to uncomfortable for them to stay there.

* * *

I want to thank you all for commenting the story, I'm so happy so many people like it as much as I like it. This pairing is just adorable, that's why I decided to postpone the ...mhm..the storm.

Okay, hopefully you like this chapter (as much as I did), so go ahead, tell me what you think!


	16. Bad Gin!

Thank you so much!!! I love each one of the reviews I received.

So, the storm is here and the final confrontation is near...

Read, enjoy and review!!!

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 15 **

**Bad Gin!**

Hitsugaya was staring intently at the ceiling; he could feel the naked figure next to him. She was sleeping peacefully in his arms, a content and satisfied smile on her face that made him stir, mainly with pride at the fact that it had been him who was the one holding her at the moment, the one making her happy last night.

This time she had said his name and Hitsugaya could notice that, when she wasn't drunk, she was more enthusiastic and…well, the mere thought made him blush and shiver a little. He looked down at her and let out a sigh when he thought about the last night's events, her words and what could they mean.

What had he done again?

_Good Morning, Toushirou. I'm pretty sure, today, is going to be a bright, happy, wonderful day for you…eh? _said his dragon wiggling his…eyebrows in a sly way, Hitsugaya let out a strained smile and the dragon blinked, puzzled at that reaction. _What __happened__ to you? I thought you were going to jump, scream…I don't know__…__ that you would be __a__ little more excited about it._

'_Well, it's just that…everything __happened__too__ fast__,__ and is way too good to be real…'_

_I don't remember you being too fast…_ commented Hyourinmaru in a thoughtful way, Hitsugaya blushed furiously at those words while his dragon scratched his chin with the point of his tail. _If anything, and by the way she was begging, you were doing just fine…I knew those books __I__ recommend you will work.  
_

'_I…I wasn't talking about that, you stupid dragon!'_

_Gee, I thought that after getting laid you would be less grumpy…what's gotten into you?_

'_Didn't I tell you everything was going __too__ fast?!'_

_Didn't I tell you that…wait; we're not having a __sex__-__related__ chat, are we? _Again Hitsugaya blushed, but this time his eye twitched in annoyance at his dragon's attitude and stupid comments.

'_No, and I would be really grateful if you stop __making__ those…embarrassing comments!'_

_Well, __it's__ not my fault you woke up like that!! So, you were saying things were happening too fast, and it wasn't about the sex so…what are you talking about? _Carefully as to not wake up Rangiku, Hitsugaya disentangled himself from her sitting up at the edge of the bed.

'_Why would she love a kid like me…that's what Ichimaru said that day we fought…'_ Hyourinmaru looked at Hitsugaya and couldn't help the roll of his eyes. However, and as annoying as it may be, he listened to him. Or tried to. _'and last night she said those words…the words I was longing to hear from her for a long time…and…and I let my hormones __take__ over me…but now that I can think rationally I realized that she isn't in love with me…she said she was falling in love with me which could mean that maybe she is not and I…Hyourinmaru, are you paying attention to me?'_

Hyourinmaru was blowing at a leaf that appeared out of nowhere when Hitsugaya made the question, the dragon growled when the leaf fell to the ground but he turned to Hitsugaya and tried to smile at him kindly.

_Look, what you're saying may be right. But, don't you think you're overreacting? I mean…yeah, you're overreacting a little. Toushirou, this kind of __thing__…this kind of love you have for her only __happens__ once in a life time, don't let stupid doubts or __comments__ from that bastard damage this._

Hitsugaya was about to respond when two arms grabbed him by his chest and the naked figure of Matsumoto Rangiku leaned against him from behind. Hitsugaya felt his cheeks warm at the hand that was roaming around his chest and the someone giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, Toushirou," she said in a husky and full of sleep voice. A wicked smile formed on her face when the hand that was roaming his chest started going down. With wide-opened eyes Hitsugaya stood up as fast as he could and left the room saying something about bathroom.

Matsumoto lay down once again, this time she had a frown and a pout on her face at Toushirou's reaction. Inside her head she could hear Haineko laughing at her situation.

'_Why are you laughing? This isn't funny…why would he react like that?'_

_Maybe you __scared__ him a little__?_

'_How come?'_

_Really Rangiku, he is still quite __inexperienced__ and you were kind of…well…enthusiastic last night and early in the morning__._Matsumoto huffed at Haineko's laugh and once the ash cat stopped she continued. _W__ell, if it makes you feel better, Hyourinmaru reacted like that right after our first time…_

_Hey!!! You shouldn't say that about me to Rangiku-chan!! What about my reputation?_

Matsumoto ignored both zanpakutou and lay once again in the bed, a smile appeared on her face and a girly squeal left her lips when the memories of last night came to her mind. Toushirou, for an inexperienced man, was quite good and knew exactly how to do it and how to make her beg. He was so gentle but demanding and Matsumoto felt really lucky about the whole situation. However, the way he had reacted still bothered her a little, not only because it had been kind of odd, but because she wanted a repeat performance of the last night's activities. She hugged the pillow he had used last night and decided to close her eyes and wait for him to return to the room…and then proceed to 'attack' him.

* * *

"Rangiku, hey wake up." She could hear the voice of her taichou talking to her, his hand shaking her slightly. With reluctance she opened her eyes and found herself looking at a smiling Hitsugaya.

"Morning," he said, slightly amused; she huffed, hugging the pillow against her with a pout and puppy dog eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked in a slightly whining tone.

"It's 10 in the morning," he said, a red tinge forming on his face while he was smirking down at her. "I think it is time for you to wake up."

For a moment neither of them said anything. Rangiku looked at her taichou with curiosity and noticed that he was looking everywhere but at her, with a frown she tried to call his attention when she noticed the reason. Under the covers, and if she were to move the pillow, he would see her naked body. Without noticing a small blush formed and she looked shyly away.

_Your weren't so shy this morning, or earlier this morning or last night… _pointed out Haineko with a sly tone. On the other side she could hear Hyourinmaru telling the same thing to Hitsugaya.

"They like to make fun of us, eh?" said Hitsugaya looking at Rangiku, who merely nodded, offering him a simple smile that he returned with ease. "So, this is…I…this is a little awkward for me."

Matsumoto giggled but appreciated the honesty in his voice, and she realized that what Haineko had said that morning was true. He was merely inexperienced in certain things, and that insecurity he tried to hide behind his cold façade and confidence was kind of cute.

"Yes, it seems they enjoy it way too much." Another moment of silence.

"So, do you…do you want to do something?" he asked shyly to which Matsumoto couldn't help but laugh really loud. He looked at her and his face went immediately red when he noticed that she had lost the pillow and was in plain sight for him.

"Wow, I would love to, but I'm kind of hungry," she said between laughs, Hitsugaya turned his head to the other side and let out an annoyed growl.

"I…I wasn't referring to _that._ I …I was talking in general…and could you please cover yourself?" he said, far too embarrassed. Really, she was starting to sound like Hyourinmaru.

_And that's why you love her._

"Sure thing," said Matsumoto, and by her tone of voice, Toushirou could notice she wasn't convincing. "And why should I cover myself? It's not as if you haven't seen me like this before."

"Well, I…it was dark so…" He felt like an idiot the moment those words left his mouth and Rangiku laughed at him once again. He was about to stand up when a hand stopped him and he found himself being dragged to the bed.

"Oh, I get it," she said with a gleam of mischief in her eyes that told Hitsugaya he was in for either some fun or something embarrassing. "Here. You can have a better view now."

_I think you're in for some fun__,__ Toushirou-kun.  
_

* * *

By noon they had decided to go to some place for lunch, and go for a walk which started with Hitsugaya and Matsumoto walking around the commercial district of Karakura Town. It ended in another shopping session with Matsumoto. The events that took place that morning still left Hitsugaya a little too shaky and wary of the woman that was walking cheerfully ahead of him, looking once in a while behind her to smile at him before returning her attention to the stores.

He was beyond happy with the turn of events, of course, but she was a hazard to his sanity. And little by little he was starting to see the old Matsumoto Rangiku, the one before the betrayal, appear and with her new aspects he hadn't noticed before. Of course, he wasn't about to tell her that she looked more…how to say it in a nice way?

_Fat? Big?_

'_I said a nice way Hyourinmaru.' _Replied Hitsugaya though he had to agree with him. Of course all was due to her pregnancy and the fact that she was already in her third month and their baby was growing with the passing days. She wasn't as easily nauseated as before and … well, he had the feeling that her fatigue was something that came with her character rather than the pregnancy. If she waking up at 10 in the morning every single day she had been his fukutaichou was any indication.

_Oh, Toushirou an annoying male at 10 o'clock!!_

'_What?'_

_There is some guy hitting on your mate!!_

'_Where?' _Hitsugaya growled in annoyance when he noticed Matsumoto and a blond guy near a store. He couldn't take his eyes from her for a minute when there was some bastard trying to hit on her.

He walked towards her and his blood boiled when the sound of her laugh reached his ears. Sensing the suddenly cold atmosphere around them and the closeness of the familiar reiatsu, Matsumoto turned around to smile brightly at her taichou.

"Toushirou, look who is here," she said waving at him; the young man was about to reply when his eyes noticed the orange-haired man that stood up beside the blond one.

"Kurosaki?" asked the young Captain blinking several times. "What the hell are you doing here? More importantly, where were you?"

"Wow, it's a pleasure to see you again, too, Toushirou," said Ichigo with sarcasm.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you!!" replied the young prodigy in annoyance, realizing his mistake only when the blond man spoke.

"Taichou? You never told me you were in some kind of team, Ichigo," said the blond-haired man. Ichigo and Hitsugaya looked at each other before the man continued. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Ah, yeah, Toushirou, Rangiku-san, this is Hirako Shinji."

"A pleasure," said Shinji, bowing slightly. "So, what kind of team are you in? Football? Basketball? Karate? And, aren't you too young to be a Captain?"

"Oh, Toushirou plays football," said Matsumoto, promptly hugging the young prodigy. That little display earned them a smirk from Ichigo. "And he looks so cute playing it! Even better if he is not wearing a shirt!"

"Matsumoto!" exclaimed a red-faced Hitsugaya.

"So, the two of you…I take it everything is fine now?" Ichigo asked, looking from a smiling and nodding Matsumoto to a serious, and still blushing, Hitsugaya.

"Yep, and your dad is being a great help," said Matsumoto, to which Ichigo frowned slightly.

"My dad? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Eh? You don't know?" asked Matsumoto incredulously.

"Know what?"

"Rangiku is pregnant," said Hitsugaya, his lips lifting slightly. Ichigo's eyes opened wide as well as Shinji's.

"Pregnant? But...but that means that…" stammered out Ichigo looking from Matsumoto to Hitsugaya.

"Yes, it means that Toushirou is the father," finished Matsumoto giggling at Ichigo's face.

"Aren't you too young to be having kids?" commented Shinji. Hitsugaya glared at him, having the sudden urge to hit the guy who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and incredulity written in his eyes.

"No, I'm not. I think I'm old enough," replied Hitsugaya coldly. Shinji merely smirked but mumbled an apology before saying something about magazines and manga.

Hitsugaya saw as the man left that there was something about him…something that made him felt uneasy. But, what it was?

_You __feel__ the same way about all the men that flirt with Rangiku-chan__,_ said Hyourinmaru, though his voice was a little strained. _Though I have to admit that there was something…_

Hitsugaya decided to not pay attention to that and he turned his attention to Kurosaki, who was talking with Matsumoto about his father and what exactly the man was doing with her.

"He's been watching over me and the pregnancy, Urahara was the one to point us to him."

"I see," said Ichigo. "Well, my dad can be a little idiotic at times and a little weird but…he is a good doctor," said Ichigo with a serious look.

"I've noticed that," said Hitsugaya. "I was a little reluctant at first but…"

"So, I guess congratulations are in order. I'm happy for the two of you," said Ichigo with a tiny, little sincere smile that earned him a hug from Matsumoto and a dead glare from Hitsugaya.

"So, are you going to answer me?" demanded Hitsugaya, kind of putting himself in between Rangiku and Ichigo.

Ichigo merely shrugged and signaled to the bags in his arms. "I came here for this and I've been…around."

"Around?" For a brief moment both Hitsugaya and Ichigo looked at each other. The young taichou was trying to decide if it was wise to leave Kurosaki like that until he noticed it. That look in his eyes, that resolution and strength that was part of the Kurosaki that had broken into Soul Society.

"I heard we need to get stronger for the oncoming war…so yes, I've been around."

"And that guy…"

"It's okay." Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes at the orange-haired boy before letting out a snort.

"I see. Then, do you know any good store that sells video games?" Ichigo actually looked surprised when those words left the young taichou's mouth. He looked at him and then at Matsumoto that was smiling slightly and nodded his head.

"Yeah, video games? I didn't know you guys knew anything about it," said Ichigo while taking the bags and walking beside them.

"Apparently, Renji found out about it and brought it home three days ago," said Matsumoto. "They said it's for 'strategy purposes.'"

"Yeah, right," said Ichigo with a snort.

"See! Ichigo doesn't think you're using that thing for strategy!" replied Matsumoto with a pout. Hitsugaya send an angry glare at Ichigo, who merely shrugged and stopped on a corner of a street.

"Look, you can go down the street and at the end you're going to find the store you're looking for."

"Aren't you coming with us, Ichigo-kun?" asked Rangiku with a sweet tone and putting emphasis on the name, while looking sideways at Hitsugaya.

"Eh, no. I have to take this to…to the place I'm staying in, besides Hirako is waiting for me."

Hitsugaya looked to the other side of the street and saw Shinji there. After a short good-bye they watched Ichigo leave with the man and they resumed their walk down the street to the store Ichigo had talked about.

* * *

After their encounter with Ichigo and their morning activities everything went smoothly for them. They enjoyed the shopping and the food; fortunately they had only three bags, two for Rangiku and one for him. So, in the end their day had been good and now they were in a park waiting for the afternoon performance of a film Rangiku was dying to see.

She looked so free, peaceful and beautiful, laying on the grass with her arms up her head, her eyes closed and a contented smile on her face while the sun-light made her glow even more than usual. He sat not too far away, sitting with one leg against his chest and the other one stretched out, looking at her with his lips slightly tugged up in a smile and his eyes taking in every single detail that was Matsumoto Rangiku.

"How long are you going to stare at me like that?" she said opening one eye that she fixated on him, her smile only growing at the flustered expression on Toushirou's face before he tore his eyes away to look in front of him.

"I wasn't staring, I was merely…you know," he said a little too lamely when he couldn't find the right word. Rangiku merely giggled but she decided to not say anything about it.

"Toushirou," she said after a moment.

"Uhm?"

"I was talking with Nanao-chan the other day and…she said something that got me curious."

"Really? That's a very weird thing coming from you." He said in a teasing tone that made her open her eyes and glare at him. He chuckled and nodded his head at her, "What are you curious about this time, Rangiku?"

"When did you realize you were in love with me?"

Toushirou's expression went serious for a moment; he looked away from her, making Rangiku frown and sit up with her eyes focused on him. Toushirou could feel her eyes on him and that stupid blush appearing once again to his face at the memory of that day.

"It was almost two years ago, at that party we host every year when the Academy students graduate." Matsumoto bit her lip as to not interrupt him and let him talk in his own time. Even though she was really curious as to why he was looking so shy and embarrassed so suddenly.

"Hinamori asked me to stay longer than I had planned, you know I don't like that kind of thing, but she asked and I said yes."

"Of course you did," she said, rolling her eyes.

Hitsugaya ignored her and continued "It was then when I saw you…there in the middle of the ballroom with that light on you and then you started dancing…"

"Uhm? You like the way I danced?" she said, a sly smile started taking form on her face at his expression.

"Are you serious? You looked really beautiful and the way you were moving was just… I was stunned and mesmerized by your every move," he said before looking back at her with a smirk and little red in his cheeks. "You've got me after that; I couldn't deny what I've been feeling for you after seeing you like that."

Matsumoto smiled contently at hearing his words, she leaned in for a kiss before laying her head on his lap. He caressed her hair and for a moment he entertained the idea of letting things like that go, but now that he had the time to think clearly, to actually organize the thoughts that woman had marred with her actions, with her mere presence, he had to ask.

"These last months with you have been like a dream to me," he started. Rangiku turned around to look at him, but his eyes were looking at some point ahead of them. "You know how I feel and that I've been trying to make you understand those feelings, but at the same time I don't want you to feel obliged to return them. You don't have to, like I told you; regardless of the way you feel towards me I'm going to be by your side."

Her gazed softened at his words, she understood his doubts because a few days ago she was still hung up on a man that not only was a traitor but that had left her behind too many times. She was about to say something when he stopped her. He looked down at her with a sincere smile in his face.

"So, my point is, or rather, my question is: how do you know you're really falling in love with me?"

"How could I not?"

"Uhm?"

"Since the very beginning you've been good to me. Not only that, you've been doing things for me like no other has done before." She said, returning his smile with one of her own.

"Only because of that?" asked Hitsugaya with a slight tone of disappointment, Rangiku lifted a single eyebrow and her eyes shone in amusement.

"Of course not! You're strong, noble, and loyal and…cute!"

"I'm everything but cute!" he replied slightly offended at her comment.

"Of course you are! You're so cute that's why I ask to be your fukutaichou in the first place!"

"You can't tell me that you like me because I look 'cute'!" he said, a smirk forming on his face at the little discussion. "You can say I'm noble, loyal, hot…but not cute."

"I never said you were hot," she said, smiling slightly.

"So, I'm not hot?" he said with his eyebrows lifted. "But I remember you said you like me without my shirt on…and I still remember that time you were ogling at me back in Soul Society when I was training with Hyourinmaru."

Rangiku's eyes opened wide in surprise at those words, "You knew I was there that time?"

"Of course I knew! What kind of Captain I am if I didn't notice you were there looking at me?!"

"Why you didn't say something?" she replied a little puzzled, she just knew that her taichou may have screamed at her or something like that.

"Well, I…I kind of…I was enjoying the attention." He smiled sheepishly at her. Matsumoto merely shook her head and remained silent, kind of happy to be able to see that side of her taichou, of Toushirou, that no one else had access to.

"So, is that all?" he asked. Matsumoto sat up and kissed him on the lips before settling her head under his chin and hugging him.

"You're incredible, that's the only word I can think of to describe you. I felt so lucky to have you by my side, as a Captain and as a…as a man," she said and very slowly a grin started growing on Hitsugaya's face. "I feel protected and loved when I'm by your side, and every time I'm around you I felt this… this thing in my chest that makes me happy and complete."

He hugged her tightly against him and enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms. The moment was just perfect and kind of calm. He liked the things she said about him and he was kind of proud with himself at her words.

"Oh!! Before I forget! The day after tomorrow we have another appointment with Ichigo's dad!"

"I know."

"You think we will finally know if we're having a girl or a boy?" she asked with enthusiasm. Hitsugaya tilted his head to the side, a little doubtful.

"Well, it's possible but don't get your hopes up, sometimes it can only be determined in the fourth month."

"How do you know?" asked an impressed Matsumoto, Hitsugaya rolled his eyes at the question.

"I've been reading some books Kurosaki's dad lent me."

"Can I read them too?"

"Of course you can!" said Hitsugaya laughing slightly at her question.

Rangiku smiled and she put a hand on her stomach; it was an odd moment. Toushirou looked at her and saw her grinning at him; Hitsugaya returned that grin and put a hand on her stomach as well.

"So, have you thought of a name?" he asked her, Rangiku shook her head.

"What about you? I remember you said you want a girl."

"Yeah, but, truth be told, I haven't thought of a name," he said. "Still, we have time."

Matsumoto nodded her head and then she looked at herself before looking back at Toushirou, "Do you think I look good?"

"What?"

"You know, since I've been gaining some weight and all…I was wondering if I'm still looking good and if in the next months I'm going to look good at all."

After a minute or so of silence Hitsugaya felt a slap on his arm from a slightly annoyed Rangiku who was looking at him with a pout. "You just have to say yes, even if you didn't mean it."

"Eh, yes?"

"Humph, let's go, I think the movie is about to start," she said standing up with Hitsugaya close behind, a secret smile on his face.

_You're evil, why didn't __you__ say yes?_

'_I'm not evil, and to answer your question, because she made the pout I like and I've been planning a way to make it up to her later on__.__'_

_Oh, I knew I __liked__ you for some reason._

* * *

The last two days they had spent their time together, more so than usual. It was late in the afternoon and Hitsugaya had just finished his patrol around Karakura Town and left Madarame in charge for the rest of the night. When he arrived to Orihime's place he saw a very patient Yumichika trying to teach Matsumoto how to play 'Silent Hill,' a game that a guy at the store had highly recommend Hitsugaya, which would it be okay if they hadn't turned off the lights and jumped really scared as soon as Hitsugaya entered the place. As soon as Ayasegawa had left, Hitsugaya thought that maybe Rangiku would want to do something different…but, no. She was Matsumoto Rangiku and he was her taichou. Things were never normal or even the way you planned them with her around.

"So, can you tell me how do you do it again?" she asked him a very nice voice. Hitsugaya merely rolled his eyes and showed her the right bottoms to move her character around the game.

"Look, this one is to punch the guy, this other pulls the weapon out, with this you...No! Don't go…" Too late, she had entered the room in which one of those things attacked her.

"I don't like this game; every time you turn there is some freak ready to attack you! Not even Hollows are like that," she said.

"So, you're giving up?" She shook her head.

"No, but I'm kind of bored," she said with a grin, she was about to hug him when her hand touched a sensitive point on Hitsugaya stomach that made him flinch and react in a strange way.

Hitsugaya's eyes opened wide and he looked at Matsumoto with a wary expression, nothing happened for a moment until he saw the smile full of mischief that appeared on her, and it was then that Hitsugaya knew that she had noticed.

"Oh, no! You're ticklish!" she said trying to poke him in the same spot; Hitsugaya stood up at shunpo speed and in less than a second he was at the other side of the room.

"I am not," he stammered out trying to sound normal. "I…you touched a place where I hurt myself."

"Nah, I saw you," she said standing up and going over to her taichou as he kept evading her.

Their game of tag didn't last long due to the confined space of the apartment and ended up with a victory from Matsumoto's part. She was hovering over Hitsugaya, making him laugh like he hadn't done since he was but a kid back in Soul Society.

"No...W-wait…"

"No, until you say I'm the most beautiful woman in the whole world," replied Matsumoto to a struggling and laughing Hitsugaya. "And that you will take me to whatever place I tell you to."

She felt so right doing that kind of thing to him, torturing him like that and in general sharing those little moments with him. In between laughs he repeated what she wanted to hear. Matsumoto smiled, satisfied, and stopped what she was doing; it was in a moment when she saw the gleam in his eyes, and suddenly the situation had changed.

Now she was the one with the back on the floor and he over her.

He was still breathless and kind of flustered, he had a smirked on his face that made Rangiku gulp, unsure as to what he was about to do. She watched him and saw that he was being careful as to not sit on her stomach or cause her too much discomfort with his position.

"You think that was funny?" he asked, the woman beneath him stared at him with her blue eyes before nodding her head. Hitsugaya raised a single eyebrow at her response, tilting his head to the side he contemplate her for a minute before leaning closer to her until his mouth was at her ear. Matsumoto gasped at his closeness and her heart was beating really fast in anticipation.

"I think that behavior deserves a punishment," mumbled Hitsugaya, with a smirk, when he heard her gasp. Matsumoto had a tinge of red in her cheeks and she was feeling kind of excited at the situation. "Maybe, a month worth of paperwork."

As soon as those words left his mouth she could feel the disappointment in her and then the snicker from Hitsugaya as he watched her carefully. Matsumoto frowned at him and hit him on the arm trying to make him move from her.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his voice filled with amusement.

"Yes, why shouldn't I be?"

"You seemed kind of …disappointed, just what were you thinking back there?" asked Hitsugaya, enjoying the fact that it was her blushing for a change.

"Nothing at all, I was just…" her words were cut short by a sound coming from her stomach which only served to make her blush more.

"You hungry?" asked Hitsugaya, smirking and helping her out so she could sit.

"Yes, a little."

"Well, what do you say if I go somewhere to grab something to eat and we watch a movie or something?"

"Sounds good." Toushirou stood up and was about to leave the apartment when Matsumoto called him back. "Eh, you wouldn't mind bringing some cookies? And some ramen? Oh! And orange juice?"

"I know, don't worry I'll be back soon."

"Oh, and…are you going with me tomorrow to the appointment?" she asked, Hitsugaya nodded his head.

"Of course I will. I won't be gone for too long."

Two hours later Hitsugaya was laying with Matsumoto on the bed, she was talking about the different things they needed to arrange in Soul Society and how they were going to do it. Hitsugaya merely sat there enjoying the way her hand was playing with his hair while he had his head against her stomach drawing circles around it.

"I was thinking that maybe…you know."

"What?" he asked in a sleepy voice when she trailed off.

"Well, we…" Matsumoto bit her lip while looking at the back of the head of Toushirou. She thought for a moment about the thing she wanted to ask and in the end she decided to desist.

"Nothing, it was nothing," when she received no answer she tried calling him but was stopped by Haineko's voice.

_He fell asleep._

'_Oh__, I see. It's better like this, now I don't have to explain it to him__.__'_

_You should tell him, I'm pretty sure he would be __delighted__ to hear it. _Matsumoto decided to think about it the next day. She closed her eyes while her hand was still playing with Toushirou's hair.

* * *

For as long as she can remember she had always hated storms. Maybe it was because of _that_ time. The first time Gin had walked away from her, leaving her in a lost house in the middle of nowhere. It was raining, thunder was breaking the peaceful routine she had established in that place. And when she turned to see if Gin could hug her he was gone. She was but a child and the boy that had saved her life and stayed with her for a long time was gone.

She couldn't understand what she was doing there, in that house, looking through the only window in the room at the memories of her time with Gin in Rukongai, of all the smiles, kisses and conversations they shared.

Was she dreaming?

She let out a small smile at those memories. She couldn't deny that she missed him and that once in a while she would think about him; even more now that she was expecting a child and the question 'what if it was Gin's baby?' appeared on her mind.

She was looking out of the window to another memory, musing over that question, when it happened.

A terrible storm broke out.

Looking around she saw the small futon she and Gin shared and the single candle that had long ago extinguished itself. Another thunder make her stand up immediately, she looked around, feeling panicked and lost. Was she dreaming? It had to be that, her taichou had never left her alone in the middle of a storm, he was always there. She walked towards the only window in the whole place when another thunderbolt broke in the sky, and she couldn't help the fear and the incredulity in her eyes when the form of Ichimaru Gin appeared behind her.

"Ya look scare', Ran. Is it 'cause o' the thunders?" She couldn't move, couldn't think or react when his arms closed around her waist and his mouth start kissing her softly on her neck.

She was trembling but something inside of her put up a fight against Gin's actions. Ignoring her reaction, he hugged her tightly against him.

"Ah'm sorry I wasn' here the othe' times…but, aren'tcha glad I'm here now?" he said with his usual smile. There was more thunder and Rangiku felt that something was terribly wrong.

"Gin, what are you doing here?"

"Wha' is it? Don'tcha like it, wha' ah'm doin'?" he asked and started kissing her neck upwards towards her mouth. "Aren'tcha happeh tha' ah'm here?"

Those words were followed by more pressure from Gin's part; he stopped kissing her when he felt her struggle in his arms. A frown, followed by an unusual sigh made Matsumoto looked at the man behind her.

"Ah know I don' tell ya this as of'en as ah should, but…I love you."

"Don't!" she screamed pushing him away with an extraordinary force that surprised, and later on, amused Gin.

Her heart was beating fast and she could feel cold sweat covering her body. Just when she had said goodbye, when she was ready to leave everything behind this…he…NO! She wouldn't let him, this stupid dream damaged what she had just done with Toushirou, what she was starting to build with him, she wouldn't let Gin break her…her future family.

"Ah did tell ya once tha' ah wan'ed ta take ya with meh, Ran," he said, and Rangiku felt a strange pressure on her; breathing was starting to be an issue and for some reason she couldn't find Haineko anywhere.

"P-please…d-don't…" she didn't want to beg, she wouldn't have begged if the thought of her baby being in danger didn't make her react in such a way. Suddenly she found herself against a wall with Gin leaning over her, one hand on her neck and the other on his blade.

"Ya did fah'get all 'bout meh," he said, and his voice was different. Full of rage and so…not him. There was something off and terrifying in the situation. Then her eyes opened wide when she looked into his red ones and he said in a low mocking voice. "Maybeh I shoul' just get rid o' Shiro-chan…if yer good ah'm gonna let ya conserve the baby…we c'n raise it togetheh."

She tried to fight, to free herself to do something. This wasn't Gin, whoever this was…Gin would never…

"Now tha' ah think betteh 'bout it…" said Gin with a smile, "We c'n make our own babehs…you don' need this'un!"

Matsumoto's eyes were wide opened, fixated on the image that the thunder allowed her to watch. The image that was covering part of Gin's face, but that it wasn't there at all…it was like a mask, one with a mixture of silver, black and blue…and just as it had appeared the image was gone, replace by Gin's mocking smile and his oppressing presence.

He prepared his blade and Rangiku started fighting against him, trying to get free of his grasp. The blade was getting closer to her stomach…closer…closer… until…

* * *

"NO!" She stood up with such a force that the figure next to her fell from the bed to the floor.

"Damn," mumbled a voice, but she didn't even notice.

Her heart was beating fast, she could feel cold sweet covering her body and tears falling from her eyes, and she could still feel the fear and the vulnerability she had felt. She flinched in fear when a hand touched her shoulder and she turned around to see a concern Hitsugaya; she didn't think twice as she threw herself at him, hugging him tightly against her.

"Hey, it's ok…" he said hugging her back, frowning at the sudden coldness in the room and her trembling body.

"He…he t-tried to…" she sobbed against him but he didn't say anything, he just heard her silent sobs while he hugged her stronger than before.

_Is she ok? _Hitsugaya's frown deepened when the voice of Hyourinmaru reached him.

There was only one time when he had talked to him with that deep, guttural and serious voice. The icy tone in it and the obvious anger that went through the dragon were another surprise for Toushirou.

'_Yes, she is…but, what happened?'_

_Not now, calm her and don't take your eyes from her. I'm going to be with Haineko for a little while._

'_Hyourinmaru, what happened? You're scaring me.'_

_I'll tell you later. Please, watch over her, Haineko is in the same state as __Rangiku, _he said with his voice going back to normal. Hitsugaya didn't know what was happening but he obeyed Hyourinmaru. Whatever had happened had really affected Rangiku and his always cheerful zanpakutou.

Hyourinmaru stood up in front of Haineko with his reiatsu protectively around her and covering the place. His red eyes were shinning, the cat was recovering fast and the fear she had felt before was being replaced by anger.

_How did he do it? No one but you can come here. _Said Haineko to Hyourinmaru.

_I don't know…but next time, when __Shinsou__dares__ to do what he just did …I'm going to kill him._

_And I'm going to help you…sorry, he caught me by surprise. And…there was something off about him._

_No need to apologize, sorry I couldn't come here sooner. _Hyourinmaru nuzzled against Haineko who let out a content purr. _Is she ok?_

_Who? Mistress or the baby?_

_Both_

_They're ok, but…Hyourinmaru, this wasn't normal, this didn't feel like Shinsou at all. And what is __worse__ is that now they know about them and that…_

…_That Toushirou is the father._

_Yes. _

_Don't worry, whatever he __has__ done to come here and __disturbe__ you, Rangiku and __Toushirou's__ daughter I'm not letting him do it again.  
_

_I know._

* * *

"Hey, you're ok? Want to talk about it?" Hitsugaya asked in a soft voice once Rangiku stopped crying.

They were laying down on the bed with the covers over them. Hitsugaya noticed that his reiatsu had leaked out and the room was colder than normal.

"He…he threaten me…he dared to…Oh Toushirou!"

"Who? What are you talking about?" said Hitsugaya, worried about her reaction. She bit her lip and mumbled the name Hitsugaya had come to despise with his whole being.

"Gin."

"You mean you had a nightmare?" he asked in a cold tone.

"No, it wasn't…it didn't feel like a nightmare." She said with a trembling voice, "Don't ask me how but…I think he was here….there, for real in my dream, he tried to hurt me and…and our baby."

Hitsugaya looked her directly in the eye and noticed that she wasn't lying. With a quick decision he was about to stand up when Rangiku grabbed him with force.

"Let me go, if what you say is true he is still out there, we have to investigate."

"Don't, please, don't leave me."

_Toushirou, don't worry about that bastard…he won't dare coming here again._

Hitsugaya saw the pleading look in her eyes and he felt his heart break at the sight. With a sigh he hugged her closer to him and put a protective arm around her; her back was pressing against his chest and he kissed her lightly in the cheek.

"I won't leave you."

"You won't go after him?" she asked.

"Sorry I reacted like that, the mere thought of him hurting you or the baby…"

"I know"

"I won't leave you. I promise you," he said, kissing her again. "Go to sleep, I'll watch over you."

'_Hyourinmaru, what she said…'_ Hitsugaya began once Matsumoto was fast asleep.

_It's true, I don't know how but Shinsou was here, he was the one to give that dream to Haineko and Rangiku-chan._

'_Are they…did he hurt them?'_

_No, he just __scared__ them but…he knows__;__ Ichimaru Gin knows about you, Rangiku and your baby._

'_Good, like this he knows that he does not have a place in Rangiku's life. Not anymore__.__'_ said Hitsugaya with his voice full of cold rage. _'Next time we __face__ him I'm going to finish him off __once__ and for all. I won't __let__ him hurt her or take her away from me__.__'_

_That's good to hear, I've been aching for__ a__ fight __with __Shinsou for quite some time. _

* * *

Two blocks away, on top of a rooftop, stood Ichimaru Gin. His always present smile seemed to grow into a dangerous grimace when he heard the news from his zanpakutou.

"Ichimaru, keep your reiatsu at bay," said the monotonous voice of Ulquiorra. "I don't need all my efforts to go unnoticed going to waste."

"Ma, sorreh, Ulquiorra-san, I jus' receiv'd some…news," said Gin with his head raised to the sky. Ulquiorra's eye shone for a moment at that declaration.

"News? What kind of news?"

"Nothin' fer ya ta worry 'bout, Ulquiorra-san." said Gin with a strained voice. "I think ah'm goin' fer a walk. Before I go, Aizen-taichou want'd meh to tell ya tha' he requires yer presence immediately."

"Did he really ask for my presence?"

"Eh? Are ya doubt'n meh? Tha's not realleh nice," said Gin with a strange smile that made Ulquiorra narrow his eyes before he merely nodded.

"Very well, I will return to Hueco Mundo."

"Okay, then ah'll go fer meh walk."

Ulquiorra could care less what the man did; after all it seemed like he had come to the real world against Aizen's orders. Ulquiorra turned to the direction where Orihime's place was and narrowed his eyes at Gin's words. What kind of news was he talking about? Should he even take it seriously?

After a moment of hesitation he decided that it was wiser to return to Hueco Mundo and see what Aizen-sama wanted. With a last glance at the Real World Ulquiorra opened the path to Las Noches.

* * *

So, how was it? As you could see I decided on a girl for Rangiku's and Toushirou's baby the only thing left is the name ((which I wouldn't mind hearing/reading some suggestions)). By the way, it was thanks to Rachel that I could put a name to this chapter, so thanks!

So, see you next time.

Don't forget to review!


	17. I didn’t start the fight…

Hello again, I hope all of you are doing fine. I'm happy for all the lovely reviews I've recived so far for the story, I want to thank you all for the name of Hitsugaya's and Matsumoto's daughters suggestions, specially to **SoaringHellButterfly** for the contribution. They were helpful and it made me take a desision that all you would know in due time. So thank you for the help!!

Let's see, this chapter has a little, tiny, small lime scene in here and is like a prelude to the Winter War. Just so you know, I won't focus the next chapter on the actual fight but...well, guess you have to read to find out.

So, Read, enjoy and review!!!

* * *

**C****hapter 16**

**I didn't start the fight…**

Hitsugaya was trying very hard to control himself and not let his emotions get out of hand. He needed to think things through clearly before he set up a good plan to catch and, if possible, destroy Ichimaru Gin. He didn't think for a second that the man had left; even if he couldn't sense him, he knew Ichimaru was close.

"Is Rangiku-san okay?" asked a worried Yumichika. Hitsugaya merely nodded his head and his eyes drifted for a moment to the room where she was still sleeping peacefully.

"Ichimaru has some nerve, eh?" said Ikkaku, and even though he tried to say it in an unworried way, Hitsugaya could see that he, just like Yumichika, was worried. And, even if he had a hard time understanding that Rangiku liked them as her friends, Hitsugaya was grateful. "Bet the bastard is still out there…so, you want us to go looking for him and kick his ass, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Hitsugaya snorted at those words and he tried to stop the smirk that was forming on his face, "I want you to look for him, but I'm not so sure about you facing him. He was a Captain after all, and I don't think either of you are ready to fight at his level."

"And you are?" Ikkaku and Yumichika turned to look at Matsumoto. She had appeared in the doorway and was looking at Hitsugaya with a scolding expression.

"That comment is quite offensive," Hitsugaya replied, looking at her with concern. "How are you feeling?"

"I think, considering last time you fought him, that my comment is necessary." She ignored his other question and crossed her arms in front of her. Hitsugaya looked at her for a moment before taking his eyes from her.

"I'm not going to discuss this with you, Matsumoto." She flinched, hurt at his use of her last name.

Ikkaku and Yumichika fidgeted, a little uncomfortable with the situation, but decided that it was really wise to keep their mouths closed. Hitsugaya felt bad at his words and the way he knew he was making her feel, but he had made a decision last night and he wasn't about to let Ichimaru Gin hurt them.

With a sigh he returned his attention to Yumichika and Ikkaku. "Like I said, I want Madarame to look out for the traitor or any traces of his reiatsu. Ayagesawa, I want you to inform anything of this to Abarai, Urahara and Shihoin Yoruichi. Then, I expect you to be here at 11."

Both men nodded their heads and left as soon as the young Captain was done with them. The place was left in an uncomfortable silence that neither Hitsugaya nor Matsumoto were very eager to break. He felt like trash the moment he turned around and saw tears in her eyes, without thinking twice he stood up and went to her, wiping away some of her tears. She looked at him with angry eyes before she returned to the bedroom leaving his hand hanging in the air.

'_She's really angry.'_

_Yeah, but right now __it's__ not our main concern, you can make it up to her later._

'_I know, but I don't like seeing her like that.'_ Hyourinmaru nodded his head, understanding his masters' words.

_You have time, you know? It's early and your appointment with Kurosaki Isshin isn't until nine. Go to her._

He found her curled up in the bed with his pillow hugged strongly against her chest; he let out a soft smile at the sight before lying down next to her, hugging her from behind, just as tightly as she was hugging the pillow.

"What are you doing to me?" she asked in a whisper.

"What do you mean?" but she didn't answer, instead she turned her head and looked him in the eye with worry all written in her own. "Don't worry about it; nothing bad is going to happen. We knew why we were sent here, Rangiku; regardless of my feelings towards you and the family we're starting I'm still a Captain of the Gotei 13."

"I know." She said turning completely in his arms so now they were facing each other. "It's just…"

"Yeah?" he asked when she trailed off.

"Well, it's 7 in the morning and I'm hungry; besides, I get really cranky when I get woke up so early." Hitsugaya laughed at her words and she slapped him on the arm.

"I see, so what do you want for breakfast?"

Neither of them said what they were thinking nor the fears that had appeared the night before. But it was fine for them, Hitsugaya understood her concern and she understood his actions; even if they didn't like it, it was something they had to do. While Matsumoto didn't like the idea of Hitsugaya fighting all alone against Gin, she knew that she wasn't in the right physical state to fight or do her duties as a shinigami. And with the amount of years she had spent by his side as his fukutaichou, she couldn't ask him to be by her side and let others fight…even if she and Haineko were very tempted to tie them up and not let them go.

"Oh, how about some orange juice, eggs, mhm ohh! Some onigiri, maybe miso soup and some bacon , cookies with some of those muffins I tried last time…maybe some tea?" she said with a bright smile that Hitsugaya didn't return.

"You know? When I asked you what you wanted for breakfast I meant something more…" she turned to him doing puppy dog eyes, sobbing slightly and Hitsugaya merely sighed.

"Okay, I'll be right back. You can get ready while I do this."

_So, if you're like this with her alone…I can't imagine you once your…baby is born_

'_Shut up!'_

* * *

"You're doing a great job, Rangiku-san," said Isshin, smiling down at the woman. "I see you've been following my advice and of course we can't ignore the young man you've got by your side, eh?"

Rangiku looked at Toushirou, who was looking slightly annoyed at Ichigo's younger sister, who was looking at him with the same annoyed look; both of them seemed to be discussing something that neither Rangiku nor Isshin could hear.

"It's very weird to find someone like him," she said with a found smile on her face when the girl started laughing at her taichou and comparing both their weights.

"And by the looks of it he is going to be a good father," said Isshin chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, he seems so prepared for that… I'm still scared about the whole concept. I think he's going to do a better job than me," she said, somewhere between amused and serious. "I've never thought of me as a mother… so, I don't know if I would be a good one."

Isshin sat beside her and contemplated her for a moment; Rangiku was genuinely surprised at his sudden change. And not for the first time, something at the back of her mind told her that there was more about that man that met the eye.

"Don't worry too much about it right now," Isshin said, still looking at his daughter trying to argue with Hitsugaya, who'd decide to ignore the girl while playing with his cell phone. "Right now you're doing a good job, so I don't really know why you say those things. However, if you're still worried, rest assured that when the moment is right, I know, and Toushirou-san agrees with me, you will become a great mother."

"Thank you," said Rangiku standing up more cheerful than before. "I think we better go before..."

"Yes, I understand." Said Isshin watching Karin and Hitsugaya entangled in another discussion.

"Toushirou stop bothering Karin-chan," said Rangiku grabbing him by his arm. Hitsugaya snorted at her words and turned around.

"Yes, Toushirou-chan..." The young prodigy twitched but before he could reply Matsumoto dragged him out of the clinic.

"Thanks for everything!" And with that they left.

Karin watched them from beside her dad, and after a moment she went inside, kind of sad that she couldn't keep her game of annoying the 'white-haired guy.' She was sure he was just like Ichi-nii, and maybe if she bothered him enough she could get something out of him. Isshin stood there trying to look casual and disinterested but… he couldn't ignore the shadow he saw following the young pairing.

"I guess it can't be helped," he said, letting out a bitter laugh before entering the clinic. "Karin, I need to go to the candy store!!! I gave Rangiku-san and Toushirou-san all the lollypops I have. Be right back!"

"Yeah, whatever!" was the reply from the other side. Isshin shook his head and with a sigh of resignation he left his house.

* * *

"You sure you don't want one?" asked Rangiku with a teasing smile; Hitsugaya looked at her for a moment before turning his head away rather fast the moment she decided to put the candy once again in her mouth.

"Pretty sure, I don't like candies."

"But you love those gummy bears!!!"

"What?! I…I…" he was about to deny it until… "Hyorinmaru! "

_She…she blackmailed me!! I couldn't say no!!_

"Oh, Taichou, you shouldn't be angry with Hyorinmaru." She said leaning over and grabbing him by his arm "He told me lots of stuff that I'm sure would be beneficial for you later on." She winked at him at the young taichou could only sigh.

"Some zanpakutou I have…and you, you shouldn't follow his games!" Rangiku gave him a peck on the lips, smiling slightly at his indignation.

"But it's too fun to let it pass, you look too cute when you're embarrassed."

"I don't…" He didn't have the chance to finish the sentence when a spiritual pressure broke through the apparent calmness of the day.

As soon as those presences were detected, Hitsugaya felt the cell phone move in his pocket; he looked down at it and his fears were confirmed. Arrancar. He looked over at Rangiku, who had a frown on her face and was ready to take the gikongan to her mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Hitsugaya stopping her; she looked at him with decision.

"What does it look like? We need to go and stop these guys."

"_We_? You're not going." Without expecting an answer from her, he took the pill from her and put it in his mouth. Once in his shinigami form he turned to Rangiku. She was clearly displeased with his words.

"You…you can't go alone!"

"I'm not going alone. Ayagesawa, Madarame, Abarai, and probably Kurosaki are out there," he said, looking at Rangiku; he didn't like the idea of leaving her alone, not after what had happened last night or the last fight he had with the Arrancar. But it was his duty, and he was hoping that maybe Ichimaru was in the place where the Arrancar had appeared.

"Stay here, you will be safer in here," Hitsugaya glance at Matsumoto before turning his back at her "I'm going."

"Be careful," was all she could say before Hitsugaya left the place.

_Mistress…_ Matsumoto noticed the worried tone in Haineko; she put a hand in her pocket and popped out another pill.

'_I'm worried about him. Last time they hurt him a lot and it was because I wasn't able to help__.__'_

_I know you're worried__;__ I am__,__ too. But you can't go, not in that state__,__ not with the possibility of Ichimaru being out there._

'_I can't stay here!! __It's__ a fukutaichou's work to… '_

_Watch his Captains back, I know. _There was a moment of silence, then with a sigh Haineko prepared herself. _Let's go, but if I tell you to stop and retreat you will do it!!_

'_Okay, let's go.'_

* * *

As soon as he caught up with the rest, he discovered that Ayagesawa was trapped in one of the tentacles from the guy that proclaimed to be the Sexta Espada. Madarame stood beside him with a serious look, watching the fight while his body was obviously itching to take part.

Without waiting for an invitation or some acknowledgement from the Arrancar, Hitsugaya pulled Hyorinmaru out and attacked.

_I can't sense Shinsou here. Do you think they're here?_

'_I don't know, but we won't find out until we get rid of these nuisances.'_

_Then let's go wild! _exclaimed Hyourinmaru, smiling wildly and raising his reiatsu along with Hitsugaya's.

Yammi looked interestedly at the new-comer; the power coming from him caught his attention but he wasn't able to do anything at all due to Luppi's own attack.

"Oh, My! They don't teach you manners back in Soul Society, do they?" asked the Sexta Espada with a playful smile that he hid behind his hand. "What a cute thing you are…I bet you look even better when bleeding."

"Tsk, I want you to try," said Hitsugaya, smirking at the Espada. "I don't have time for games so, let's finish this quickly."

"As you wish," Luppi replied with a secret smile. All his tentacles, but the one that had Yumichika in his power, attacked Hitsugaya. He barely had the time to protect himself before collapsing against the ground.

* * *

Matsumoto was running on an empty street. She could feel Toushirou's and the others' presence, along with three more that she supposed belonged to the Arrancar. She was a little annoyed at the fact that she got tired so easily and that her abilities weren't as they used to be due to the state she was in. But at least she was getting closer to them, she turned around and was able to see a park when the scream from Haineko made her stop and put out her sword.

_Mistress, behind you!! _Her attack, however, was stopped by a hand grabbing hers and another on her hip. She gulped and couldn't believe her eyes when she found herself in front of Ichimaru Gin.

"Ma, so 'ggressive, Ran-chan."

"Gin."

This time things were different, and both of them noticed it the moment their eyes met. Behind Rangiku's resolution and cold façade was a slight trace of fear at what the man in front of her could do. And behind the smile and peaceful expression of Gin, contradictory feelings could be watched. What kind of feelings? Rangiku didn't know and it wasn't important at the moment.

"Why so silen'? Cat got'cha tongue?" Gin asked mockingly. Matsumoto's expression softened for a moment and in that moment she made a decision.

"So, it was you after all," she said, struggling against his hold without any success.

"Meh? Whatcha talkin' 'bout?" he asked in an innocent voice.

"The dream I had. It was you."

"Ah, nope, wasn' meh at'all. Shinsou got carried 'way when he…" Gin trailed off and grabbed Rangiku with more force and brought her against him. His face was close to hers and his eyes had opened slightly to look into hers. "When he foun' out 'bout the li'l bundle o' joy o' yers and…Shiro-chan."

"Gin, let me go," she demanded in a cold voice; a chill went through her body at his words and the way he said 'Shiro-chan'.

"Why shou'd I? Las' time ya was ready ta leave wit' meh," said Gin, chuckling slightly.

"Things are different," she said, still struggling to free herself from his grasp. "You made your decision, you left and I stayed. Things are not going to be the same between us. Never again."

Gin tilted his head to the side and mumbled, "Don' tell meh ya really think yer in love wit' Shiro-chan? Tha' ya forgot all 'bout me? Tha' hurts, Ran."

But his voice and the way his smile was returning to his face told Rangiku otherwise; she thought over her options with Haineko trying to decide the best course of actions, trying to make a decision that wouldn't hurt her or her baby.

"I don't think I am, Gin, I know I am in love with him," she said in a whisper. "If you really feel that way about me… let me go."

"But, how could I? Did'n I tell ya once tha' this time I wasn' 'bout ta leave ya? Tha' this time I'd make sure ya hold on'ta meh a li'l longer?" Silence filled the street then. "It took meh a while, but I convince' Aizen-taichou, and maybeh if we tal' ta 'im…he may let ya conserve the kid. We c'n form the famileh ya always want'd; now ya 'll come with meh."

It wasn't a request, it sounded more like an order. And the way he was leaning over her told Rangiku that 'no' was not an option. With a last glance at Gin she grabbed Haineko more forcefully, then…

"Unare, Haineko!"

Gin was caught in the attack, more from surprise than lack of ability. He had opened his eyes and was looking at Rangiku with shock all over his face. Matsumoto had taken a fighting stance and had a serious look on her face.

"Sorry, Gin. You lost your opportunity a long time ago. Toushirou, he is…he is what you will never be," said Rangiku, with a fond look on her face when she spoke Toushirou's name, "And I sure as hell won't let that bastard Aizen come near me or my baby."

"Wrong answer, Ran," said Gin lifting his reiatsu enough to make the woman in front of him breathe with difficulty and bend her legs slightly. "'Cause, I wa'n't askin' ya. I'm gonna take ya with meh, and 'ventually ya 'll love meh once 'gain."

* * *

This guy was getting on his nerves. Cocky, arrogant and a talkative…the kind of opponent he just wanted to finish with one slash of Hyourinmaru. But he needed to be patient; otherwise sennen hyourou wouldn't work as he wanted it to.

"Is that all? I thought that since you came back from the dead you would have something more interesting," said Luppi.

"You shouldn't underestimate our strength." Hitsugaya could feel the fight taking place up in the sky; he sensed Urahara's arrival the same moment another spiritual pressure reached him. This time his own reiatsu rose and his eyes became a mix of blue and red when he recognized it. Ichimaru Gin. That was Ichimaru's reiatsu and beside his…

"Rangiku!" He didn't waste time. With incredible speed he grabbed Hyourinmaru and proceeded to leave the scene to go over to Matsumoto, but not before taking care of the Espada in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going, Hitsugaya-taichou? I haven't finished my game with you."

"But I have," said Hitsugaya, grabbing Luppi by his hand and gripping it with force, making Luppi grimace in pain. "I don't have time to lose with the likes of you. Sennen hyourou."

* * *

Rangiku was having difficulties breathing or maintaining herself on her feet. Inside her she could sense Haineko struggling to keep her and the baby safe. With wide eyes she saw Gin approaching her, very slowly, mocking her because she wasn't able to do anything.

'_Where are you, Toushirou?' _She couldn't keep herself awake anymore and Gin was too close.

"Don' struggle, Ran. I's no use, an' ya 'll only hurt ya'self and li'l Shiro-chan."

"My, how ungraceful from your part, young man," said an unknown voice. "Treating a woman like Rangiku-san like that."

Gin didn't have time to react when he saw the newcomer in front of him and in between him and Rangiku. Matsumoto lifted her head and she was speechless at the sight in front of her. She knew that man, the man in front of her, Kurosaki Isshin, couldn't be there and it was highly impossible for him to see shinigami. But here he was, with his doctor's coat still on, an unconcerned look on his face and a sword in his hand. But, it couldn't be…if that was the case they would have noticed, they would have sensed the strength he was showing right now.

"I thought Aizen taught his subordinates how to behave themselves?" he asked with a serious look.

Ichimaru stood there and let out a soft chuckle at the sight in front of him. He could have thought that he was a current Captain in the Gotei 13, a replacement for Aizen, Tousen or himself. But there was something… familiar about him. Matsumoto was even more surprised at his words, how did he know Aizen? Could it be that Ichigo… no, it was clear that the representative shinigami kept his shinigami's activities a secret from his family.

"Eh, I don' know how ya know 'bout Aizen-taichou, bu'…isn' it a li'l dang'rous fer a human like ya ta face someone like meh?" Gin asked rhetorically, scratching the back of his head with one hand while the other went directly to his zanpakutou. "Even if ya have a toy li'e tha'?"

"Who said you have to fight?" replied Isshin with a smirk. "You can just stay there while I beat you to death."

"Ah, I don' thin' tha's an option, though… we c'n get ta an arr'ngement."

"Arrangement?"

"Yeah, ya give meh Ran and I won' kill ya."

"How arrogant," replied Isshin. "You see, it's that kind of thinking what will bring Aizen's fall in the end."

A tensed silence followed those words; Gin looked to his side and then in front of him, measuring and thinking over his possibilities. For him it wouldn't be that difficult to take on both of them, he put a hand on Shinsou.

"I'm not arr'gant; I'm mereleh statin' the reality." Gin found himself surprised for the third time that day. The man in front of him pulled his sword out and stopped a strong thrust from Gin without even moving a little from his spot. "Who are ya?"

"Me? I'm nobody." Gin moved in time to prevent the slash from the man, he stood there contemplative as to what he should do, but before he could do it he felt it… Ulquiorria's presence and then out of nowhere Negacion surround him. Slightly annoyed by that, Gin merely smiled at the people below him, then his eyes focused on Rangiku.

"I'll keep meh promise Ran, soon as I finish off tha reason yer so 'tached ta Soul Society."

Matsumoto slightly grabbed the white coat of Isshin and he turned around to see her there; with a soft smile he turned around kneeling in front of her.

"Are you okay?"

"I…you…but…"

"I know. You should rest, it's not good for the baby to stress yourself like that," said Isshin, putting a hand in front of her eyes and before she knew it she fell unconscious in his arms.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Matsumoto could see clearly that her taichou was beyond angry.

He was in front of her and the temperature of the room had dropped drastically to the point that all those present were hugging themselves. She looked for someone to help her, to say something to back her up… but all of them decided that either the floor or the fake ceiling of Urahara's basement was more interesting. She met his cold eyes, filled with something Matsumoto didn't think was possible, at least not from her taichou. Tears.

"I know that what I did was a little irresponsible…" she started but he didn't let her finish.

"A little? Do you have any idea how stupid it was?!" he said through gritted teeth. "Of all the stupid things you have done under my command this is one is the… you… do you know how… how scared I was?"

"And I wasn't? I was just as scared as you! Why did you think I left in the first place?!" she replied, her own voice rising but with a broken tone in it. "Either way it wouldn't matter if I left the apartment or I stayed, he would have come!"

"No he wouldn't!!" exclaimed Hitsugaya. "You thought I left you there without protection? After the first time he came?"

Those words caught Matsumoto by surprise and she let it show on her face; she hadn't expected it, and, well, the fact that she couldn't sense anything around the place…

"Of course you didn't notice, why should you? Why would you notice that I love you enough to leave you with good protection… unless of course, you knew and the truth is that you want to see _him _again?!" As soon as those words left his mouth he stopped. His eyes opened in surprise and he looked at Matsumoto, who had a similar looked on her face, accompanied by hurt.

"I…I…" she couldn't form words and Hitsugaya merely stood there; then, without a warning, he left the basement.

Matsumoto was about to follow him when a hand stopped her; she turned around to see Renji with a frown on his face.

"Let him go. You two need to calm down a little." Matsumoto nodded, but as soon as she did that tears started falling on her face; Renji looked helplessly at Yumichika, who hushed him with a movement of his hand and hugged Matsumoto.

"It's ok, I bet he feels as bad as you and that's why he left," said Yumichika in answer to a question only he could hear.

* * *

Hitsugaya welcomed the fresh air of the night, his mind was in a turmoil and he felt like a real idiot, like scum. He felt… bad for what he had said to her, for the words he had pronounced and how hard he had been.

Why couldn't she understand that he was worried? Why couldn't she stay at home? Maybe if she had, she wouldn't be unconscious in Urahara's place when he arrived. Or made him feel betrayed, or making him doubt… again.

"A cigarette?" Hitsugaya gasped in surprise when he saw Kurosaki Isshin was beside him offering him a cigarette. The man smiled slightly and looked at him with seriousness.

"I…I don't, thank you," was all he could say.

"Don't you think you were a little too hard with her?" Again, Hitsugaya couldn't hide his surprise, this time at the man's words.

"This is… none of your business, Kurosaki-san; overhearing private conversations is rude," said Hitsugaya, gaining some of his temper.

Isshin looked at him and chuckled, putting out a cigarette and looking at it for a moment before taking it to his mouth.

"I only do this at my wife's grave," he said. Hitsugaya blinked, really confused by the man and the comment he had just made. Isshin looked over at him and shook his head. "Were you scared?"

"What?"

"Were you scared because of Rangiku-san's well-being?"

Hitsugaya hesitated for a moment before nodding his head. "Why? Why were you scared?"

'_What the hell? Who does he think he is?'_

_Just answer the damn question Toushirou! Sometimes you just need to open up a little… maybe talking to him __will__ clear some of your doubts better than Rangiku-chan._

'_How? How could he do that?'_

_You haven't noticed, eh?_

'_What? Noticed what?'_ But Hyourinmaru didn't say anything else and Hitsugaya was once again in the street looking at the dark sky with Kurosaki Isshin beside him. The man was looking straight ahead of him, waiting patiently for the answer to the question he had made.

"I don't have to tell you anything, this is none of your business. And I would be really grateful if you keep for yourself some of the details of that conversation. I am really grateful for your help with Rangiku and our baby… but don't mistake yourself, if I see there's a risk to me or Rangiku, well…" said Hitsugaya with a cold voice; he turned around and was about to leave when Isshin talked to him once again.

"She said your name; she actually confirmed to him that what she was feeling for you was real, and that she was starting the family she always wanted with a man that really wants her back, that wasn't about to leave her."

Those words hit Hitsugaya in the deepest part of his mind and he had to process what the man was saying. He didn't turn around but stood there, wanting to know if there was more.

"He got mad at her after those three words left her mouth…"

"What?" Hitsugaya turned around, shocked, and noted that Isshin wasn't behind him anymore, but rather to his side; the man smiled down at him before putting a hand on his head and ruffling his hair playfully, to Hitsugaya's annoyance.

"What? I'm afraid I'm not the one you should be asking this…you overreacted back there, Toushirou; but I totally understand. If I was in your place… who knows, maybe I would have done the same."

"Why are you saying all of this?" asked Hitsugaya, escaping the hand of the man and looking at him with a frown.

"Why not? Now, go in there and apologize to Rangiku-san and explain to her why you acted that way." With a last ruffling to his hair, Isshin walked away with Hitsugaya looking at him for a long time.

Then…

He looked at himself, his shinigami's robes on along with his haori and Hyourinmaru on his back; he turned, shocked, to the place where Isshin had walked away. He was about to follow him when...

"I think you owe him your silence, Hitsugaya-taichou," said Urahara Kisuke from the entrance of his shop. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes at Urahara, but remained silent; he looked down the street once again before returning inside the store.

* * *

However, Hitsugaya never had the time to apologize or fix things between him and Rangiku. As soon as he had entered the place, a call from Soul Society had him occupied all night long. As if that wasn't enough, the next day they found out, and confirmed, that Inoue Orihime had disappeared; and by the looks of it she had gone willingly with one of the Arrancar.

Matsumoto, just like the others, didn't believe it; they wanted to stay and help Ichigo, but orders were orders and soon after that they left the Real World and were back in Soul Society. That could only mean that all of them were getting ready for the oncoming battle, and he wouldn't have time to talk to Rangiku properly.

It had been hard enough that he hadn't been able to apologize and that every time they talked to each other it was awkward; they didn't look the other in the eye and there was an obvious tension between them. As soon as they arrived to Soul Society he approached her but…

"Rangiku-san!"

"Oh, Isane? What are you doing here?" asked Matsumoto, clearly surprised at the fukutaichou of the fourth division. The woman smiled at her sheepishly, with a small blush on her face when her eyes drifted for a second to the scolding form of Hitsugaya.

"Unohana-taichou requires your presence immediately in the fourth division; she said you will know why." She looked sideways at Hitsugaya that was looking everywhere but at her, a little hurt at that Matsumoto smiled at Isane before nodding.

"Yes, I know. Let's go." Hitsugaya lifted his head and was about to stop her when Byakuya interrupted him.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, Yamamoto-soutaichou is waiting for all Captains at the first division barracks."

And just like that another opportunity to talk with each other was stopped; with a last glance at Matsumoto, Hitsugaya followed Zaraki and Byakuya to the first division.

"Man, this is so messed up," said Ikkaku.

"You bet it is." Replied Yumichika with a hand on his forehead. "Hitsugaya-taichou and Rangiku-san have been acting like that since that fight at Urahara's. On top of that there is the situation with Orihime."

"So, are you guys going to help Ichigo or what?" asked Ikkaku casually; Renji and Rukia looked at each other for a moment before turning around.

"Yeah, it's a probability, you want to tag along?" asked Renji; Ikkaku scratched his chin, contemplative for a moment.

"Who knows? Maybe, maybe not…that depends on what's going to happen from this point on."

"You better think faster," said Rukia with a worried tone. "I don't think that Ichigo is going to be patient at all, and frankly I don't think I can do it either."

* * *

"Well, it seems like you and your baby are in good health, Matsumoto-fukutaichou." Matsumoto let out a forced smile at Unohana's words. "The person that took care of you in the Real World did an interesting job. May I know who it was?"

Matsumoto looked out of the window, remembering the interaction between Isshin and Gin and the way the man had acted. She couldn't remember anything else and she was kind of sad she couldn't talk to him, to thank him and maybe to obtain some answers… but of something she was sure, she wouldn't say anything unnecessary.

"It was Ichigo's dad. The man runs a clinic and Ichigo told us to go over there," she said; Unohana looked at her for a moment until finally she nodded her head.

"He did well in taking care of you and the baby. Now that you are back in Soul Society things are going to be a little more different for you, Matsumoto-fukutaichou."

"I know."

"Good, because my first recommendation," said the woman with a sweet smile that sent shivers through Rangiku's back, "is to stop any unnecessary force; alcohol, of course, is out of question; the amount of work you're going to have is going to be limited to mere paperwork and some other easy tasks you can handle in your state."

"Ah, no alcohol for you, Rangiku-chan? That must really be torture. And what I am going to do without my drinker partner?"

Matsumoto's face lit up at the sound of Kyouraku's voice; the man lifted his hat and smile brightly at her with Nanao close behind.

"Shun-kun! Nanao-chan!!"

"I guess that's all I have to say, please if you have any doubt at all don't hesitate to come to me."

"Thank you, Unohana-taichou, I will."

Matsumoto stood up and walked to her friends; Kyouraku was the first one to react and he took one of Rangiku's hands and turned her around a little before whistling and smiling gently at her.

"My, my Rangiku! This look certainly suits you! You look more beautiful, and certainly cuter than before."

"Stop hitting on Rangiku-san, Taichou. I don't think Hitsugaya-taichou would appreciate that," replied Nanao with a smile of her own.

"Yeah, he seems rather grumpy already." At those comments Rangiku's smile faded, along with her mood.

"It's good to have you back, Rangiku," said Nanao, hugging her friend. "So, you want to talk about it?"

"Oh, Nanao-chan what a wonderful idea!! Let's talk about this over some tea."

As an afterthought, Matsumoto added, "And cookies?"

"And cookies."

* * *

She left her bathtub and put on a robe. She felt better now that she was back and had Nanao and Kyouraku to talk to. Both of them had understood her for a moment and then they had taken Toushirou's side. She understood they were mad and worried, and Kyouraku had given her a different vision of the situation from his point of view, which certainly helped Matsumoto understand her taichou a little.

And even like that, she felt miserable. He wasn't in the office, neither in the division nor in the training grounds where they used to use for training. She was so tempted to look for him in Hinamori's place but… the mere thought that he may be there hurt so much that she preferred not to confirm, or refute, her doubts.

A single tear fell on her cheek and soon after that another one and another until she was sobbing uncontrollably. Why hadn't he come? She knew he didn't have anything to do related to Soul Society or anything else because Shuu-kun had said they had that day and the next one off. Then, why didn't he come? Did he not…

Matsumoto stood up at the knock on her door, she walked towards the door while wiping away her tears, and opened the door to find herself in front of Hitsugaya.

She didn't have to react though, as soon as she opened the door she found herself being pushed inside, her lips against his and soft words whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…I was a fool…I…"

Soon after that she found herself on her futon with Hitsugaya hovering over her, kissing her everywhere he could reach, trailing kisses all over her neck, collarbone, to her cleavage down her chest. His hands were wandering around in soft and needy caresses; it was a contradiction itself when his kisses were so hungry and demanding.

His caresses were like a bolt of energy that sent her to a different world. Their world.

Hitsugaya's kisses, hands…his whole body was apologizing along with him, following in each one of his words, encouraging each one of her moans. It was more than passion; it was more than an experiment or an accident…

And Matsumoto felt complete the moment they looked into each other's eyes and Hitsugaya used his hand to stimulate her, used his mouth to make her scream from passion, used his whole being to make her _his_, to make her feel love. And the moment she felt him inside her, that she noticed he was marking her again, this time somewhere in her neck she couldn't resist anymore…

"I love you," she said between breaths, her fingers running down his back and her legs around his hips, and he…he was moaning her name while repeating the same words she had uttered. With a final thrust he came inside her, still repeating those words to her over and over again.

"You know? That was our first official fight as a couple?" she said, her head on his chest and her hand hugging him strongly. Hitsugaya made some noise in acknowledgement but otherwise he kept his eyes closed and his hand caressing her back softly.

"I won't be able to see you that much," he said after a moment of silence. Rangiku lifted her head and look directly into his eyes.

"Why?"

"We need to prepare for the war; Hyorinmaru and I are going to be out for a little while."

"But…but, what about me and the division?" she asked; Hitsugaya caressed her face and smiled softly at her before lifting a little and kissing her on the mouth.

"You will take care of the division with the help of Ise-san. Don't worry the plans are going to be over soon and I will be able to tell you everything."

"I'm going to miss you," she said, returning to her old place.

"Me too, I'm going to miss both of you." Matsumoto let out a big grin before closing her eyes, feeling once again complete and protected.

* * *

Hitsugaya wasn't kidding when he said that he couldn't spend more time with her. The next days she barely saw him and she barely had the time to look for him. Things were happening too fast; Rukia and Renji had gone to Hueco Mundo to help Ichigo retrieve Orihime, and Urahara was preparing some kind of special technique to protect Karakura Town.

She, along with Nanao, was getting things ready to stand behind and protect Soul Society and the real Karakura Town, which mean that she had to do all the paperwork she hadn't done in a decade. But the small moments she spent with Toushirou were worth all the paperwork and the work she had on her. Even in her state and the fact that she received help from his third, fourth and fifth seats, there were a lot of things that she and Nanao needed to get ready while the Captains were deep in their own, personal, preparations.

And just like that the fight was getting closer and closer… They never said anything, but it was obvious that Hitsugaya's main objective in the battle field was going to be Gin. Matsumoto wanted to say to him to be careful, to not do anything stupid, but then she remembered that he was Hitsugaya Toushirou, young prodigy, and more importantly, he wasn't someone to take lightly.

"Be careful, okay?" he said for the umpteenth time, caressing her stomach and giving it a peck that made Matsumoto blush when she noticed that Kyouraku, Nanao and Ukitake were there.

"I always am."

"Ise-san, please?"

"Hey!! What's that suppose to mean?" she said with a pout. Hitsugaya merely smiled at her but he was relieved when Nanao nodded at him. "Either way, you are the one that should be careful, I'm the one stuck here, remember?"

With a last kiss Hitsugaya left his division with Ukitake and Kyouraku; the young taichou was mildly annoyed at the smirks each one of them were wearing.

"I noticed that you didn't say anything, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Anything about what?"

"You know, about Hinamori-fukutaichou being the one assisting you in this battle."

"Yeah well…" Kyouraku chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry we won't say anything," said Kyouraku. "I know how Rangiku-chan can be when she is mad and jealous."

"What a relief," Hitsugaya replied dryly.

"Well, now we just have to make sure you're back in one piece."

"I think we have to make sure that all of us come back here in one piece," said Ukitake, with a serious voice when the three of them arrived to the point of reunion and the rest of their little army was waiting for them.

* * *

Well, if you're wondering about Isshin...I really like him and I think that so far his participation (as a shinigami) in the manga and the anime is...well, there isn't any kind of participatin or interaction. So, I decided to let him do a little appearance in here. About the lime scene...well, this is my first time doing something like that so, don't be hard on me

Okay, hope all of you enjoy this one. Again thanks for the support with all the reviews.

Don't forget to review!


	18. …But I’m going to stop it

Wow, I really love you guys! thanks for all the reviews I've received so far, I'm glad you like the story. Well this chapter is kind of an special, and if you've been reading the manga you will noticed that I change certain things. I don't know if this chapter contains spoilers...I would say no. So don't worry about that. This is also a closure for the Winter War and Aizen and his Espada.

So, Read, enjoy and review!!!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

…**But I'm going to stop it.**

They didn't notice anyone else.

Both of their eyes were focused on each other.

Each one of their swords was at each other's neck.

There wasn't any fancy technique.

It was only them, kind of like a ritual for dominance; something that Hyorinmaru and Shinsou were determined to win, just as much as their masters.

Hitsugaya Toushirou had known since the first time he saw the man that he was a threat, or at least that there was something about the man that made him edgy and wary of him. Since the moment he became a Captain of the Gotei 13 and he was sure that he wouldn't be punish for his actions he had kept a close eye on him, trying to decipher what was behind that stupid smile of his and those double meaning comments. He was more alert than ever the moment the man started changing around him, spending more time around his division… of course the fact that he and Matsumoto seemed to comfortable around each other was irksome for Hitsugaya, but it wouldn't bother him so much if the man didn't send mocking smiles his way, didn't make fun of him or… or… provoke him in any way.

For Ichimaru Gin it took more time to closely watch the young Captain. At first, for him, it was nothing else but a white haired guy that had enough intelligence and power to enter the Gotei 13 in no time. Prodigy, some people called him; frankly Ichimaru could care less unless Aizen ordered him to do so, and since the man already had Hinamori closely watching the brat well, Ichimaru entertained himself with other activities. That was, of course, until he saw it. That look in those teal-emerald eyes sent Rangiku's way, they way _his_ eyes would gleam at her mere presence, at her smile, at her comments…at her whole being!

The little brat, the prodigy, the youngest Captain in the whole history of Soul Society had fallen in love with Rangiku.

Of course for a prodigy the boy was quite stupid, always in denial, always trying to cover up his feelings, but Ichimaru Gin knew better. And because he knew, because he noticed it first… he enjoyed every second he had to torture him, to mock him, to make it clear to Shiro-chan that Rangiku was Gin's property, his property.

"I told you once that if you made Hinamori bleed I would kill you," said Hitsugaya, breaking the tense silence around them. Gin merely lifted an eyebrow with his smile growing big.

"Yeah, I remembeh tha'. I also remembeh tha' ya was't able ta fight meh prop'ly."

Hitsugaya smirked at the man, lifting his reiatsu to his full potential, followed close behind by Gin.

"Well, there are no words in any language to describe what I'm about to do to you for what you have done to Rangiku."

And with that said Hitsugaya and Gin started their fight.

* * *

Rukia fell, whatever they had done had worked, or at least that's what she hoped for, because she couldn't fight, not anymore. She closed her eyes, ready for the impact that never came.

She opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of a smirking Ichigo, "You look like hell, Rukia."

"Ichigo?" she asked, confused for a moment before she registered his words and tried to hit him in his chest. "Idiot! Let me go!"

"Humph, this is how you thank me for saving your sorry ass from falling?" he replied.

"Saving me? Where were you when that big thing attacked me?!" she screamed at him. "Maybe if you had arrived in time I would be grateful!"

"Ok then…" Ichigo let go of Rukia and couldn't help but laugh when the girl grabbed him with force.

"Why did you let go of me?"

"Didn't you say…"

"Kurosaki!! You can fight with her later! Let Orihime take care of her wounds," said Ishida, a little exasperatedly. "We need to get out of here and help the others against Aizen."

Ichigo put Rukia in the sand while he looked around and let Orihime take care of her. Renji and Chad looked pretty wounded but it didn't look fatal; he turned to look at Ishida, who was looking somewhere far in the distance.

"So, any idea as to how we are going to leave this place?" asked Ichigo.

"Not really, and it seems that the Captains that came here don't know of a way out of this place."

"So basically, you want us to get out of here to help the others against Aizen, but we don't have a way out?" Ishida glared at Ichigo for a second before fixing his glasses.

"Well, yes."

"You know that your idea is kind of stupid?"

"At least I have ideas."

"What's that suppose to…"

"Maybe…I can help," said a familiar voice behind Ichigo. The orange-haired boy turned, shocked, at the sight before him.

Grimmjaw was being carried by a very enthusiastic Yachiru and an equally enthusiastic Nel. Kenpachi was behind them along with Byakuya, Unohana and the others.

"You...but…"

"Want my help? Yes or no?" said Grimmjow, exasperatedly letting out a grimace of pain when Yachiru dropped him on the ground and went away with Nel, screaming something like 'treasure hunting'.

"Why should we trust you, Espada?" asked Byakuya with his hand firmly on Senbonzakura. Grimmjaw let out a maniacal laugh, that was cut short by Ichigo lifting him once again and laying him down more gently than Yachiru.

"I didn't need your help."

"I know, but we can't hear your answer if you keep your face against the sand."

"Well? Are you going to answer?"

Grimmjaw looked at each one of the shinigami present; he closed his eyes for a moment with his smile still in place.

"Because, whether you like it or not I am the only one that knows the alternative route out of this place," he said in a knowing-all tone. "And…it would give me the opportunity to fight against the bastard."

"What bastard?" asked Kenpachi interestedly. "There are three of them out there, you have to pick one and wait in line."

"Whatever bastard is fine by me…as long as I get my share." Kenpachi and Ichigo smiled at Grimmjaw's words.

Yachiru launched herself at Grimmjaw's body and said in a very enthusiastic tone, "Can we keep it Ken-chan?"

* * *

It was a battle of wits.

That was the only way to describe each one of their slashes, each one of their blocks, each one of their attacks. They didn't take their eyes from each other, not when they heard the sounds of laughter or the screams of someone asking for help. Not when the newcomers decided to help, which side? They didn't know, and if you asked them, deep down they would tell you that they didn't care at all.

They kept crossing swords, making sparks every time the metals of their blades made contact, launching kicks and punches, fighting in a way they had never done.

Hitsugaya wasn't about to lose or give the man in front of him any advantage, even though he was really hurt and was reaching his limit. The fight against that woman, Tia Hallibel, had been really hard on him, leaving him with some wounds that were starting to get to him. Not only that, but, Ichimaru had some lucky slashes that were making him bleed and his sight blurry.

But, Hitsugaya wasn't the only one. Gin was also hurt, his fight against the young Captain wasn't going the way he thought it would turn out; after all, Ichimaru Gin was a real prodigy, he was a genius even more so than Hitsugaya. But the damn brat was good, and he couldn't deny him that. He took advantage of every opportunity, he was daring and sometimes those moments gained him a deep wound somewhere in Gin's body.

After almost two hours of fighting they realized something: Both of them were reaching their limit.

"Mah, mah… seems like li'l Shiro-chan ain't as li'l an' useful as I thought," commented Gin with a playful smile, cleaning Shinsou against his clothes and wiping away some blood from his mouth.

"Shut up." Another frontal attack that Gin stopped in time only to receive a side kick from Hitsugaya.

"Nah, nah Shiro-chan, yer supposed ta play nice!" replied Gin with a punch in the tenth division Captain's face and a kick in his stomach that sent him flying away.

Hitsugaya stopped in time so he didn't collide against Kyouraku. The man looked sideways and smiled a little at the young taichou.

"You look pretty well Hitsugaya-kun," said the man, Hitsugaya snorted and shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"You too. Are you okay?" asked Hitsugaya, nodding his head to the big wound the Captain of the eighth division had on his right side.

"Yes, nothing that Unohana-taichou can't take care of and the sweet and lovely caresses from my Nanao-chan can't fix," said the man. "How about you, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"About the same."

"Good, then go over there and kick his ass for me."

"It would be my pleasure."

"What took you so long, Shiro-chan?" said Gin with his trademark smile and a mocking tone.

_Oh for heaven's sake__,__ wipe that stupid smile off him Toushirou!!! __Let's finish this battle once and for all!_

'_I agree with you__.__Then__, are you ready?'_

_Of course I am._

"I think we have played long enough," said Hitsugaya, wiping away some of the blood and sweat off his face.

"Oh, so ya were playin' ahll this time? I could'a sworn tha' ya was fightin' ser'ousleh," said Gin, taking a fighting stance. "I though' Ran-chan was impor'ant 'nough for ya ta fight ser'ousleh from the beginnin'."

"Don't you dare to bring her into this, Ichimaru!"

"Oh, but Shiro-chan!!! She's the reason why we're fightin' in the firs' place, ain't she?" Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes at the man but said nothing else. "Don' look at meh like tha'…we're fightin' 'cause in the end one ah us is gonna keep 'er."

"She is not an object that can be owned," said Hitsugaya in an even and cold voice; he looked at Ichimaru with a soft smile, remembering the time he tried to say something like that. "She can make her own decisions, and if I am not wrong…she already did."

For a second the smug expression on Gin's face disappeared, only to come back, this time a little more tense and fake than ever.

"No, Hitsugaya, tha's where yer wrong." Hitsugaya frowned at his words "She hasn' made a decision; at least not 'til I don' leave her an option."

"What do you mean?"

"Soon as ya disappear, she'll realize that it's me all she'll eveh have, like it was s'posed to be from the beginnin'."

Hitsugaya actually blinked at his words and started laughing, a cold and somehow manic laugh that confused Gin and Hyourinmaru for a moment.

"You really lost it, didn't you Ichimaru?" he said, grabbing Hyorinmaru with force he pointed at Ichimaru. "That's the best you can do?"

"Oh no, I can do betteh than tha'," said Ichimaru, smiling dangerously at Hitsugaya. "Soon as we win this battle, I'll take 'er with meh…and only if she's ready ta come back ta 'er senses I migh' allow that li'l bundle ah joy ah yers ta survive. How does tha' sound?"

Once again Hyorinmaru and Shinsou met in a rain of yellow sparks and power coming from both of their masters. A roar could be heard in the skies and snow started falling all over the place, Ichimaru's eyes were looking directly into Hitsugaya's, which were full of cold rage.

"My, fina'ly yer getting' ser'ous. Are ya gonna kill me, Shiro-chan?"

"I told you before; there are not words in any language to describe what I'm going to do to you for what you did to Rangiku and what you just said," said Hitsugaya in a cold and deep voice that surprised Ichimaru. "_Sōten ni Zase, Hyorinmaru!_"

* * *

"L-let me go…I …I'm so going to kick your ass."

"Now, you shouldn't say things like that. I warned you, didn't I?" said Ukitake with a gentle smile. Lilinette glared at him but stopped struggling against the ropes the man had put around her to keep her at bay.

"Maybe I can't but Stark would surely do it." Ukitake shook his head but decided to remain silent. He turned around and watched the fight taking place in the sky. He saw as Kyouraku and the Espada named Stark kept interchanging thrusts with each other and how every time the strength in those thrusts would rise. On the other side he saw as Hitsugaya fought against Gin, both of their zanpakutou finally unsealed.

"Mhm…so, aren't you worried about your friends?" asked Lilinette, while she was struggling once again she decided that it wouldn't harm her to have a chat with the shinigami.

"Which ones? All of my friends are out there fighting," said Ukitake.

"Well, all of them."

"Yes and no." Lilinette blinked, confused at those words, which gained her a soft chuckle from Ukitake.

"You see, they are my friends and their well-being worries me, but I trust completely in their abilities…that's why I'm not so worried, because I know that in the end, we are going to win."

Lilinette's eyes opened wide at Ukitake's words; she turned around and looked over at Stark before looking at Aizen and finally returning her gaze to Ukitake.

"No one can win against Aizen," she said in a soft voice. "Otherwise, Stark wouldn't be forced to follow his every command."

Ukitake watched her with a sad expression; he turned around and saw Ichigo and the others had entered the fight, then he turned to Lilinette and started talking again.

"That's where you are wrong, Lilinette-san." The girl lifted her head and looked with surprise that the white-haired man was smiling at her. "We can win against him. That's why we are here."

* * *

Once again they didn't notice anyone else.

Both of their eyes were focused on each other.

There wasn't any fancy technique.

They stood there in front of each other, breathing hard, with sweat and blood all over their bodies. They had wounded one another pretty badly, to the point of near-dead and even like that they stood there, proud and arrogant, not letting out anything that could give away their tiredness or their blurry vision or the fact that they were about to faint.

It was supposed to end this way. And both of them knew it.

It was the last attack, the last chance either had to finish the life of his opponent.

One last glance, one last smirk, and both of them launched themselves against the other.

There was the sound of metal against metal.

A moan of pain.

A lift of both their reiatsu.

"My, seems like I wa'n't fast 'nough." And even with Hyorinmaru piercing his chest, Ichimaru Gin smiled and made his words sound like a mocking statement against Hitsugaya, who had Shinsou through his side.

"To me it seems like you didn't have a real reason to fight."

"A reason?" blood poured from Gin's mouth and fell on Hitsugaya's face. "And ya do?"

"Yes," was all Hitsugaya said; his own wound was claiming his consciousness.

Gin felt cold and weak; he sensed his own existence disappearing. He smiled when he felt the hand that was grabbing Shinsou freezing just like his chest had done.

"L-let's...see…if you have a reason…"

Hitsugaya felt it coming, but for some reason he didn't fight it. He felt the punch in his face and then in his stomach; with Hyorinmaru still in his hand and blood pouring from his side, he felt a smile on his face when the figure of a half frozen Gin reached his eyes. Even if he died he was pretty sure that Gin wouldn't present a threat to Rangiku or their child.

He had done it.

He had protected them.

He had accomplished his duty as a Captain, as a shinigami and as a man.

And with those thoughts in mind his world went black.

* * *

So, yeah, that's the way I think the final battle between Toushirou and Gin is going to be. Maybe with more blood and sarcastic jokes and things like that...but, well you get the idea. I know Matsumoto didn't appear on this one,but the next chapter is going to be the aftermath of this battle. By he way Stark and Hallibel are my favorite Espada so, they'r not going to die in my story, I just feel I have to say it.

So, see you then.

Don't forget to review!


	19. Beginnings

I have to thank you all for the comments on the story so far, they are a big factor to keep writing this story. So, The Winter War is over and This is just the begining for Toushirou and Rangiku. Again I change certain things, facts and developments with certain characters so you be warned.

So, Read, enjoy and review!!!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Beginnings**

His whole body was aching with pain, but it was his head and left side that made him groan in pain. He tried lifting his arms but they felt heavy; tried to opened his eyes but realized that he could only open one and that the bright light above his head made that single eye hurt.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-kun, you're awake," said a low voice beside him. This time he opened his eye very slowly so the light wouldn't hurt him anymore. After a few blinks so the blurry vision disappeared he saw the figure of Kyouraku smiling down at him.

"Kyou…" He couldn't say anything else because his dried throat made him cough a little. Kyouraku helped him sit up and offered him a glass of water that he could only thank the other man for with his eye.

"There you are. You should take it easy for a moment; you just woke up after three weeks of being unconscious."

Hitsugaya sat there shocked at Kyouraku's words. His head went over what had happened before he fell unconscious and he could clearly remember his fight with the Tercera Esapada and then with Ichimaru. At the same time he remembered his reason to fight the man – Rangiku. With a worried expression he was about to ask about her when Kyouraku looked at him and then nodded toward his left side. Hitsugaya followed his nod and noticed that at the corner of the room was a small bed. And in it was Rangiku, sleeping peacefully with a stuffed blue dragon in her arms, hugging him tightly against her chest.

"She's been here since you were brought in. It was kind of difficult to make her go to sleep for a while, that's why Jushiro made the fourth division bring the bed in here."

A wave of relief watched over Hitsugaya; he watched her for a moment with a soft smile forming in his face.

"What happened after I fell?" Hitsugaya asked when he returned his attention to Kyouraku. He watched the Captain of the eighth division carefully and saw that the man wasn't wearing his pink haori or his Captain haori.

For a moment Kyouraku remained silent; he sat beside Hitsugaya, who looked at the man curiously since he wasn't used to Kyouraku being silent for a long time.

"We kept fighting."

"So, we won?"

"I wouldn't say that we won…"replied back Kyouraku in a soft voice and for the first time Hitsugaya could see the weight of all the years Kyouraku had been a Captain on him. "But, if you have to label it then yes, we did."

"Who…How many causalities?" asked Hitsugaya lowering his eyes.

"Three. The fukutaichou of both the first and the seventh division and one of Jushiro's third seats." Hitsugaya's eyes opened wide at those words, he knew how much Ukitake loved his subordinates, even if they fought like crazy they were still kind of like family to Ukitake.

"Jushiro is acting as the Soutaichou at the moment, and it seems like he is going to hold that position from now on."

"What? Why?"

"Yama-jii's health is pretty bad. He hasn't woken up yet and even if he does he's not going to be able to use his zanpakutou anymore." Hitsugaya was actually shocked at those words, mainly because he thought that the old man was the one with more possibilities of surviving and keeping his position until the end of times, he never thought that…anything could happened to him.

"Kenpachi had a real reason to use that eyed patch of his; he lost his eye to Tousen…" that statement was followed by a soft chuckle from Kyouraku. " You should see the face Yachiru made after she saw that."

"Kusajishi? What happened?" asked Hitsugaya curious.

"We discovered that she does, in fact, have a shikai," said Kyouraku. "There was nothing left of Tousen after that. Kenpachi actually cried and said how proud he was of her."

Figures something like that would happen, but to actually miss the sight of Kusajishi's shikai was a shame; he knew for a fact that since Kenpachi and Kusajishi arrived to Seireitei everyone had been curious about the girl and her ability to possess a zanpakutou.

"That wasn't surprising at all," said Hitsugaya, and he elaborated when Kyouraku looked at him with curiosity. "I mean, we all know how much she likes and loves Kenpachi. Believing that she is a mere child incapable of doing anything like that is a great mistake. Look at what she does when she isn't looking for blood."

"You're right; she is quite a handful and now with our newest addition, let's just say that Soul Society is going to be more fun than before."

"Newest addition?"

"Oh, Kurosaki Ichigo found an Arrancar girl back in Hueco Mundo," said Kyouraku. Hitsugaya merely rolled his eyes, already imagining what was about to be said. "He kind of…adopted the girl. Saying that Hueco Mundo wasn't a place for her, that and the girl wouldn't let go of him."

"Not surprising at all, it seems like Kurosaki is a magnet for trouble," commented Hitsugaya with a little smile. "Isn't she dangerous?"

"No, she is quite harmless," said Kyouraku. "At least when she is not near Yachiru, or Ran-chan."

"I bet," said Hitsugaya with a little smile until… "Wait a minute, why do you say that?"

"Well, you were hurt but not that bad," replied Kyouraku, amused; Hitsugaya blinked and looked at himself.

Toushirou noticed he was covered in bandages, all over his body, and when the Captain of the eighth division passed him a mirror he saw the little spot on his right eye and his mouth uncovered. His eye twitched and he demanded some answers from Kyouraku.

"You see, Yachiru heard from Unohana-taichou that some wounds got better when they're covered with bandages." Hitsugaya rolled his eyes guessing the rest of the story. "Since Rangiku-chan was so sad and wanted you to wake up, Yachiru thought it would be a good idea to cover you with bandages so you could recover quickly."

"I see. Any, reason why any of you allowed her to do this to me?" asked Hitsugaya, a little annoyed, though touched by Yachiru's intention (of course he would never admit that. Never).

"My, Toushirou-kun, and not be able to see the expression you're wearing right now?" Hitsugaya merely glared at the man.

"Help me out, I can hardly see with one eye," said Hitsugaya; Kyouraku chuckled but helped the young taichou.

"I'm sorry I wasn't more useful," said Hitsugaya once Kyouraku took the last of the bandages from his head.

"No, you shouldn't worry at all. You did fine; you defeated an Espada and fought one of the traitors. That's more than enough. You weren't the only one fighting out there; the thing is, Toushirou-kun, that we can expect that our loved ones survived the war, or we can get out of it without any kind of wound."

"Are you okay, Kyouraku?" the eighth division Captain looked surprised at Hitsugaya; it was the first time the young man referred to him in such an informal way and Kyouraku was glad.

"Yes, maybe a little tired, but that's all."

"You should go and look for Ise-fukutaichou," said Hitsugaya smiling slightly. "If I remember correctly you said that she was all you needed to recover, or something along those lines."

Kyouraku blinked a few times before laughing at Hitsugaya's comment. "You're right, you have woken up and I guess you don't need more surveillance. Take care, Toushirou-kun."

"You too, Kyouraku-taichou." Hitsugaya watched as the man left his room before putting his covers aside and getting out of the hospital bed. He walked towards the bed in which Rangiku was sleeping and sat on it, caressing her hair softly.

He looked at her very carefully and saw that she was showing her pregnancy even more than before; he also noticed some bags under her eyes and a frown and pouting expression on her face. He smiled, knowing that there was nothing out there to be a threat to her or his baby anymore, that they could start their family without any worry at all.

_Oh, gee, I __feel__ like that time I got drunk with the guys…_Said Hyorinmaru moaning in pain, Hitsugaya's smile grew when he heard the voice of his dragon.

'_So, I take it you're not feeling good?'_ Hyorinmaru glared at Hitsugaya, who chuckled at his dragon's expression.

_This is all your fault._

'_My fault?'_

_Yeah, you weren't careful in your fall and I'm the one suffering the consequences._

'_You? Sorry to tell you this, but the one with a physical body that got hurt in the battle was me, not you.' _Hyorinmaru pouted but decided to remain silent; he moved and left Hitsugaya for a moment to return minutes later.

_They look really tired. It wouldn't surprise me at all if they were awake all the time we were out._

'_Well, apparently that's what they did. How is Haineko?' _asked Hitsugaya, who couldn't help a smile when he saw that the ash-cat was now surrounded by Hyorinmaru, sleeping peacefully.

Hitsugaya was about to say something when he felt the bed move a little; he turned around and saw Rangiku looking at him for a moment before she sat up quickly and hugged him really hard against her chest, making the young taichou grimace in pain when she touch some of his wounds.

"Idiot Taichou! Idiot, idiot!" she mumbled over and over again, making Hitsugaya feel guilty. He could hear sobs and the hurt in her voice; trying to not cause himself anymore pain he turned around and hugged her properly, which meant that now she was the one against his chest with his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" he asked after minute or so; she hugged him tighter than before and nodded her head. Hitsugaya kissed her forehead and grabbed the stuffed dragon with his hand presenting it to Rangiku, who grabbed him once again.

"It reminds us of you and Hyorinmaru, apart from the necklace you gave me on my birthday," she said while putting a hand on her stomach and Hitsugaya could feel the pout in her voice.

"I'm sorry I made you worry."

"If I had known _she_ was going to be with you, I would have gone there myself."

"That's why I didn't say anything." Rangiku lifted her head and glared at Hitsugaya, who decided to lie down on the bed. He didn't feel well, his head and his left side were hurting a little, but he couldn't stay far from Rangiku now that he had woken up.

"You don't know how bad it was. Having to stay here all anxious and nervous waiting for some kind of news and then…knowing _she_ was there 'covering' your back." She turned away from him and Hitsugaya merely sighed.

"I don't care," he said closing his eyes, missing the hurt in Rangiku's. "You were in a safe place, and there were people here that were taking care of you. As long as you and our baby are fine I won't regret the decisions I made."

"Even if I'm not happy with them?" she replied; Hitsugaya opened his eyes and smirked a little.

"Even if you're not happy with them," he said. Matsumoto huffed and hugged the stuffed dragon before signaling Hitsugaya's hospital bed.

"This is mine, go over there," she said; Hitsugaya lifted a single eyebrow and shook his head.

"Nah, I feel more comfortable here."

"This is my bed, get out. I don't want to be near you right now!" she replied a little more forcefully. Hitsugaya noticed that she looked like a spoiled girl and couldn't help but laugh at her attitude, which wasn't very intelligent since she got really angry and decided to stand up and change beds.

Hitsugaya was trying to decide if he should call her or not; his headache was growing in intensity and he decided that for the moment he was going to rest. He could make it up to her later. He was drifting in and out of sleep when he felt someone on the bed; he opened his eyes and looked to his right to see that Rangiku lay beside him.

"I thought you didn't want to be near me," he mumbled; Matsumoto pouted and put her head on his shoulder hugging him by his waist.

"I can't sleep if you're not there," she mumbled. Hitsugaya smiled softly and put an arm around her.

"You look beautiful," he said in a sleepy voice, putting a hand around her abdomen and caressing her slightly round tummy. "Both of you, I'm sorry I wasn't here for the last few weeks. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, we both are," she said. She felt a kiss on her head and let out a sigh of contentment. She had missed him so much and was just happy to be in his arms once again.

"I'm happy to hear it, as soon as I wake up you can tell me all the things you did while I wasn't here," he mumbled, more asleep than awake.

* * *

Two days later Hitsugaya was released from the fourth division and was back to work.

He heard from Ukitake and Kyouraku about the arrangement they made with the Primera and Tercera Espada after Aizen disappeared; it was something resembling peace, the farthest thing you could obtain in the eternal fight between Shinigami and hollows. As for Aizen, there was no proof that he was dead, but as long as the man had no zanpakutou (Kurosaki had destroyed it in the middle of the fight) he could do nothing at all. So whether he was dead or alive, for now he was harmless.

He also heard that Abarai and Madarame were being considered to take the posts of Captains for the squads that no longer had Captains. While Abarai seemed kind of shocked and content, Madarame was looking for some idiotic excuse that had already ended in a fight and lots of wounds, landing him in the fourth division.

Hitsugaya looked sideways and saw with a content smile that Rangiku didn't look as tired as she looked the first time he saw her. And now she was bouncing happily behind him babbling about the things she did while they were in the Real World fighting Aizen and his Arrancar and what she had done during the three weeks he was unconscious.

"What I don't understand," he started while they entered his office and Matsumoto sat on the sofa. "Is why you never went home? I bet Ise-fukutaichou or Kyouraku-taichou could had gone with you."

There was a moment of silence in which Matsumoto looked at him with an unreadable expression. "Home?" she finally asked.

Toushirou looked at her, but Matsumoto evaded his eyes and concentrated on the book shelf; a little confused, Hitsugaya walked towards her and put his hands on her shoulders giving her a massage.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just… my place is a little cold and the bed isn't appropriate for me," she said with her face turned so he couldn't see her expression.

"I know that, I've been there," he replied, blushing slightly. "But mine isn't like that."

"Yours?" this time she did turn around and lock her eyes with his. Hitsugaya nodded his head.

"Yes, of course. Why do you sound so shocked?"

"Well, we never talked about… that."

"What's there to talk about?" asked Hitsugaya, more confused than before. "I love you, you love me, we're going to have a child, we're practically family; it's only natural you live with me. Right?"

He finished, kind of unsure that maybe he was missing something, or that it wasn't what she really wanted. But, the expression on her face, the smile that appeared there and the soft blush told him otherwise.

"You meant it?" she asked with a gleam in her eyes and Hitsugaya merely nodded his head.

"Yes, of course I mean it. Of course my place isn't as big as Kuchiki's or Ukitake's or Kyouraku's but it's big enough for the three of us," he said, smiling down at her. "Tell you what, we can go over there after lunch and organize the room…what is it?"

Toushirou saw the change in mood Matsumoto had when he said the last part. She was frowning now and had lowered her eyes once again.

"Rangiku?" he tried again.

"Hinamori is there." Hitsugaya's eyes opened wide and suddenly he remember his childhood friend; since he had woken up he had been busy with Rangiku, talking to her and enjoying her mere presence so much that he hadn't bothered at all to ask about Hinamori.

"There? Where exactly is she? Is she okay?" asked Hitsugaya a little worried about the fate of his friend; Matsumoto merely pursed her lips at the way he was worrying over her but decided to answer Hitsugaya's question.

"She… she is okay, at first she had to stay in the Fourth division because of her injuries and she was kind of depressed because of you and…" Matsumoto trailed off and decided that it was better not to mention Aizen at the moment. "And when she was finally healthy enough she decided to go to your place. She's been living there since."

"At my place?" asked Hitsugaya. "Why? I mean, I don't mind at all, but well...you two could share while I was unconscious."

"Yeah, well…" Matsumoto was about to answer when the door of their office opened and Hinamori entered the place looking at Hitsugaya with relief.

"Shiro-chan!"

"So, you're finally awake, Toushirou?"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou, to the both of you!" exclaimed Hitsugaya, looking at Hinamori and Ichigo who'd entered his office; beside him he could felt Matsumoto's discomfort at Hinamori's appearance.

The fukutaichou of the fifth division hugged Hitsugaya tightly as soon as she was near him; Matsumoto turned around and tried to calm the sudden urges of taking the girls arms from _her_ Toushirou.

_Someone is going to sleep on the sofa tonight… _sang Hyourinmaru with a mocking voice.

"I was so worried about you," said the girl looking Hitsugaya in the face; a soft blush formed on her face when she realized how close she was to him. "I'm sorry I wasn't of any help when you had to fight Ichimaru."

A very uncomfortable silence established in the office as soon as those words left Hinamori's mouth. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto hadn't talked about it and it seemed like the both of them were evading that particular talk about Ichimaru. Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya and then at Matsumoto and she promptly apologized.

"So-Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's okay, Hinamori. I didn't expect you to go over there and help me out; you were busy with those fractions," said Hitsugaya, trying to change the topic. "And, what are you doing here, Kurosaki?"

"As charming as always, eh?" replied Ichigo with sarcasm. "I've been training with Momo."

"Really?" Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori and then at Ichigo and finally at Matsumoto who nodded her head. "Why?"

"Kurosaki-kun is being trained so he can take the position as… as my Captain," said Hinamori; her tone of voice was a little shy and had some traces of acceptance in it that made Hitsugaya smile a little; at least it seemed like Hinamori was getting over the bastard.

"See? That's why that formality between you and me is not going to work."

"What formality?" Hitsugaya replied dryly. "Since I met you, you have never formally addressed me, and even if you become a Captain I expect you to treat me with respect."

"Whatever you say, Toushirou." Hitsugaya twitched at the tone Ichigo used and that stupid smirk that had formed on his face.

"Bastard, you did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Oh, Rangiku-san, how are you?" said Hinamori approaching Matsumoto while Hitsugaya kept up his little discussion with Ichigo; Matsumoto looked at the girl for a moment and tried to calm her feelings towards her.

"I'm okay, thanks for asking," she said.

"I'm sorry about my commentary, about Ichimaru," said Hinamori tentatively; Matsumoto tensed up a little but offered the girl a small smile.

"Don't worry about it." Hinamori bit her lip, she was so tempted to ask why Shiro-chan was touching Matsumoto in such an intimate way when they entered the place; then she remembered, Matsumoto was pregnant! Or so the rumors said, and maybe she was in need of some kind of massage! That must have been it.

"Oh, Rangiku-san, can I… I mean, you look great!" said the girl smiling down at her, Matsumoto blinked several times a little confused until, "I..I heard that you're…pregnant?"

"Oh, yes, I am," said Matsumoto. Ichigo stopped his discussion at that moment, he looked at Matsumoto who looked at him, and finally Ichigo and Matsumoto looked at Hitsugaya.

_Something tells me that there is something wrong here._

'_Yeah__, I've got the same feeling__,__' _replied Hitsugaya frowning slightly at Matsumoto and then at Ichigo, while Hinamori keep rambling about how beautiful the baby would be and offering her help in anything Rangiku may need.

"And I bet Shiro-chan wouldn't mind helping as well, would you Shiro-chan?" asked the girl enthusiastically turning to look at Hitsugaya.

"Of course I wouldn't mind at all," said Hitsugaya, rolling his eyes. "How can I not be bothered to take care of my own child, Hinamori? I just hope my baby looks as beautiful as her but has my work ethic."

"What?!" exclaimed Hinamori shocked.

"What?"

"Yeah, what?" Hitsugaya blinked and looked at Hinamori, who was still shocked.

"What…what do you mean...Shiro-chan?" she asked. "Your child?"

Hitsugaya's frown deepened at her question; he nodded his head and there was a long silence. Hinamori had some tears in her eyes; she looked at Hitsugaya and sent a nasty and angry glare Rangiku's way before running away from the office.

"She didn't know," said Rangiku standing up and walking towards a very confused Hitsugaya. "We…we didn't tell her about you and me."

"But, why did she react like that?"

"Seriously Toushirou, she has a big crush on you, this news kind of…" said Ichigo a little uncomfortably.

"A crush? But she never…" Hitsugaya trailed off, he looked at Rangiku who let out a forced smile.

"I…I think you should talk to her," she said.

"Really? You don't mind?"

"I do mind, but she is your childhood friend, right?" Hitsugaya nodded. "Like a sister to you, and family don't get into that kind of relationship, right? Just a big sister to you."

Hitsugaya snickered at that but nodded his head, he leaned in and kissed Rangiku deep and hard to reassure her. "She is family, don't worry I will back as soon as I talk to her."

"Good, but before you go…" Matsumoto leaned in once again and gave him another kiss, this one with more passion than before.

Matsumoto saw with satisfaction the dazed expression on her taichou's face while he went to talk with Hinamori. Ichigo stood there with a soft blush which made Matsumoto giggle a little.

"Well, at least he is going to think about me," she said.

"Yeah, are you okay?" asked Ichigo looking at Matsumoto; the woman nodded her head.

"Itsygo!" a blur of white and green launched itself on Ichigo, who ended up in the floor with Nel over him.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon; Hitsugaya was resting on his division's roof, watching the afternoon fall in Soul Society. He had talked with Hinamori, more like let her scream, sob and cry before she ran once again saying that she didn't want to talk to him. He was fine with that; Hinamori was being irrational, saying things about Matsumoto, about him and their relationship. In the end, Hinamori was mad and even though Hitsugaya tried to explain and make things clear between them, she didn't want to hear and Hitsugaya didn't want to keep it up. However, he didn't go back to the office where he could hear a lot of people inside talking and laughing, he didn't feel like it and that's why he ended up on the roof.

"I hate this," he heard Rangiku mumble behind him, he sat up and turned to see the woman struggling to get to the spot he was in. "I can't even come up here without it being difficult or tiring."

"Then, what are you doing here?" asked Hitsugaya once she arrived beside him and sat there.

"Ukitake-taichou brought a bag of candies for me."

"For you?" asked Hitsugaya confused.

"Yes, lately he's been… taking care of me. A lot." This statement made Hitsugaya frown a little which only made Matsumoto smile and put out a small bag. "Don't make that face; here, I brought you those gummy bears you like."

That didn't stop Hitsugaya from frowning; if anything it made his frown deepen because he actually liked those things. Hitsugaya grabbed the bag and Matsumoto smiled slightly at him before signaling her chest.

"Come here, I bet you're dying to bury your face in my pillows," she said with a hint of mischief in her voice that made Hitsugaya look at her chest then at her face and finally looked away a little embarrassed. "Oh, don't be shy, Toushirou. Hyourinmaru said you like them more than you let it show… and, if our nights together are any indication I would say the same."

"Shut up," he mumbled, though he did sit between her legs and let his head rest on her chest, much to Matsumoto's surprise, a perverted chuckle coming from Hyorinmaru inside his head.

Matsumoto wrapped her arms around him, enjoying the feeling of him between her arms before asking him about his talk with Hinamori. For a moment he didn't say anything at all, merely munching some of the gummies and offering Rangiku one or two.

"It…it didn't go that well. She left after a short talk…or fight…or whatever, I don't even know," he said. "She was rather upset and was not making any sense."

"I see," she replied. "Sorry it didn't go that well."

"You're really sorry?" asked Hitsugaya looking up at her.

"Of course I am, she is like a sister to you," said Matsumoto, putting emphasis on the word sister, which made Hitsugaya roll his eyes but smile.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I talk to her later?"

"Of course I do mind!!" exclaimed Rangiku indignant. "I won't let you talk to her alone anymore, today was because you two need it but next time…" she hugged him possessively against her, an action that made Hitsugaya smile satisfied. "I'll make sure she knows that you're my Shiro-chan and only mine. Right?"

"Whatever you say, Ran," said Hitsugaya, turning around and kissing her softly. "It's getting late and we didn't do any work today."

"And I'm hungry."

"And you're hungry. Let's go home, I can ask someone to bring the dinner to my place. What do you think?" he asked helping her up.

"Sounds good," she replied, smiling at him, she liked the idea of living with him at his place; somehow it made their relationship more… real and public and if she was honest she was afraid that maybe he wanted to keep it a secret or something like that. She shook her head, those were silly thoughts. Grabbing him by his arm she started another chat with him this time about the fact that in her fourth month the baby was capable of hearing her and Toushirou's voice, and how wonderful it would be for him to talk to their baby.

* * *

Rukia was carrying Nel through all Seireitei to the Soukyoku Hill where they found Ichigo with a now sleeping Hinamori on his lap. Rukia narrowed her eyes at the same time as Nel, and when Ichigo noticed the two women he gulped, not really liking the way they were looking at him.

* * *

"Itsygo, who's that?" asked Nel in a rough tone, nearing the orange-headed Shinigami.

"She is Momo, remember her? She is the one that's been teaching me Kidou."

"And what is she doing? Or more precisely, what are you doing?" asked Rukia crossing her arms; Nel looked up at Rukia and copied her.

"I found her, crying, after she talked with Toushirou," said Ichigo, looking from Nel to Rukia. "She just needed someone to talk to; I couldn't leave her like that. She is going to be my fukutaichou after all."

Rukia's expression softened and she neared Ichigo before sitting beside him; Nel tilted her head to the side before she went to Rukia and sat on her lap.

"I see; then I guess I can forgive you," said Rukia with a smirk; Ichigo snorted but decided to remain silent. He had learnt that he got fewer headaches and more… positive things if he did so.

"Do we like her?" asked Nel looking at Rukia for an answer, Rukia giggled at her question and nodded her head. "Yes, Nel-chan, we like her, but just to prevent any inconvenience we should watch Daddy."

"Okay," was all Nel said; Ichigo merely rolled his eyes but stretched his hand, putting it on Nel's head.

"Did you have fun with Rangiku-san, Ukitake-san and the others?"

"Yep, they gave me sweets," she said, pulling some of said items from her clothes.

"Good."

"We should get going, don't you think?" asked Rukia, Ichigo moved a little uncomfortably and looked at a confused Rukia.

"You see, I would have done a long time ago if it wasn't for the fact that… I don't know how to…" said Ichigo blushing slightly. Rukia rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Just lift her in your arms. Let's go to the fifth division, you can leave her there."

"I didn't want to leave her alone, she was really upset," said Ichigo.

"So, you want to stay with her?" replied Rukia narrowing her eyes.

"We should stay with her, at the fifth division barracks," clarified Ichigo with Hinamori in his arms.

"Okay, then. Let's go."

* * *

"How come you have a big bed and such a wonderful room?" asked Rangiku with a pout.

"Well, we get to organize our places the way we want them," said Hitsugaya simply. "I pretty much had anything and everything I have wanted or like either from the Real World or Soul Society."

"Still, I don't think that's fair." she mumbled watching with interest while Hitsugaya took his clothes off and put on some pants and a t-shirt to get into bed with her.

When the young taichou turned around and saw the light blush on her face and a pout, he sent an inquisitive look her way while he joined her on the bed.

"I just… well, I thought you were going to sleep without that t-shirt on."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes at her words, "How many times do I have to tell you to not pay any attention to Hyorinmaru's words?"

"Don't mind him, regardless of how grumpy he can be, he is still fun. Sometimes," said Rangiku; Toushirou looked at her a little confused.

"Who are you talking to?"

"To our baby. Weren't you listening to me this afternoon?" Hitsugaya blinked a few times; he looked a Rangiku and then at her stomach.

"Yes, I did," he mumbled. Hitsugaya leaned in, putting a hand on her growing stomach, caressing it softly. "I never asked you or Unohana-taichou."

"What?"

"Do… do you know the baby's sex?" asked Hitsugaya looking at her. "Since I was out when you had the controls and it's already your fourth month, I thought that maybe…"

"No, I didn't. Sorry, I was worried about you, it never occured to me…" Hitsugaya smiled at her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"No need to be sorry, I understand. We should ask next time," he said, kissing her again, this time deeper than before.

_Why you didn't tell him Mistress?_ Asked Haineko clearly confused, Rangiku sighed while watching a little amused at a very reluctant Hitsugaya. Her taichou was trying to decide if he should talk to her stomach or not and Rangiku couldn't help but think that he look really cute like that.

'_I want it to be a surprise, we couldn't do anything for his birthday and I was planning a little celebration.'_

_Then, when are you going to tell him that he's having a girl?_

'_Mmhmm, I don't know, but I guess it __has__ to be really soon.'_

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to," said Rangiku after a while; relief washed over Toushirou at her words and he tried to hide it from her, without any success.

"I do want to, it's just…I don't know how," said Hitsugaya.

"Don't worry, you can try later," she said yawning; Hitsugaya crawled towards her and lie beside her and put a hand around her abdomen.

"You won't mind?" he whispered in her ear, she turned around to look at him and shook her head; Hitsugaya smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. "You know what?"

"What?"

"This is…this is the first time we've slept together." Rangiku looked at him with an eyebrow raised and Hitsugaya tried to clarify what he was saying. "I mean, at my… our place, in our room. Without any Arrancar or Aizen or… anything out there to worry about."

Realization hit Rangiku and she now understood what Hitsugaya meant; while neither of them was ready to say anything about Gin, she understood and smiled at him.

"You're right, so I guess this is just the beginning, right?"

"Yes, just the beginning. Let's hope this time around you actually do some paperwork for a change." His comment was met by a pouting Rangiku that decided to tickle him until he took that comment back.

* * *

For some reason I can't imagine Nel in Hueco Mundo if she has an opportunity to go with Ichigo. So, like I said this is the begining for them and their new family, let's see what happen next. I have to say that I like Hinamori, I think she is a good character overall with her crazy attitude towards Aizen, but I really hate the Hitsugaya/Hinamori pairing ((maybe hate is a strong word...dislike)), I see them more like brother and sister than anything else. Just something I think it would be good to say/write/mention.

So, see you then.

Don't forget to review!


	20. She

Okay, first of all, I want to thank you for the comments I really love all of them, so Thank you!!! Second, here is the other chapter in which Toshiro finds out he is having a girl.

So, I guess I better let you read, enjoy and review the story

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**She**

Hitsugaya left the 13th division with a headache.

Since Yamamoto wasn't there anymore, the punishment the old man had promised was applied by Ukitake. Toushirou really missed Yamamoto, at least he didn't oblige him to accept a bag of candy, or help him out to organize the Gotei 13, or to attend those dreadful reunions between him, Kyouraku, Stark and Hallibel. He noticed in those reunion in which he had to assist the new Soutaichou that Ukitake was too soft to do…something akin to actual work, and he didn't want to start with Stark and Kyouraku, both were lazy and too slow at everything they were suppose to do. And the Arrancar, the woman he had fought and he thought was dead…if she wasn't giving him murderous looks, she was sending him…well, it was a relief Rangiku wasn't with him, otherwise he was pretty sure a big fight would break out over those looks.

Hitsugaya massaged the bridge of his nose and leant against the wall before resuming his walk towards his place. It had been a hard month for him and Rangiku. They could hardly see each other, and when they did it was to finish some kind of work and usually she was too tired or occupied with Ise-fukutaichou and Kuchiki. He was trying very hard to make it up to her, because he knew she was kind of mad at him because of that. There were small things to keep her busy until he finally got some kind of vacation… that he had only just received confirmation for. Ukitake had finally acceded to give him a week off to do whatever he wanted.

He entered his place and went immediately to his room. There on the bed was Matsumoto sleeping peacefully, she was holding something against her chest with the light of a single lamp on her face. He walked towards her, taking the sash that held Hyourinmaru off his back and putting it beside Haineko, which was resting against the night table, and sat on his bed. Matsumoto stirred but didn't wake up; he smiled fondly at her and caressed her cheek softly before leaning and kissing her on her cheek.

_Haineko is asleep__,_ whined Hyorinmaru with a pout, Hitsugaya merely lifted an eyebrow and watched amusedly as his zanpakutou rested like a spoiled child on his field of ice.

'_And why do you want her awake?' _

_For the same reason you want to wake up Rangiku-chan__,_ replied Hyourinmaru, slightly annoyed at the fact that Hitsugaya seemed kind of amused at his predicament.

Hitsugaya stood up and walked out of the room to the one next to his. In there, he could see the mess Rangiku had made trying to organize her things in the place he had once called his personal office. Personally, he didn't care. He was kind of happy that she moved in with him, that she was trying hard to make a home… even if she didn't have any sense of order.

_How are you going to move all of this? _

'_Well, we have to use the room that is on the other side of the pond, it __won't__ be that difficult. I can make Kurosaki help.'_

_And if he __refuses__?_

'_I can tell Kuchiki to… persuade him to help me__,__'_ replied Hitsugaya with a smirk.

_I like the way you think__,_said Hyourinmaru, smiling; Hitsugaya nodded his head before closing the door and walking back to his room.

"Hn, you're late, I think I have to ground you." Hitsugaya merely rolled his eyes at the sound of Rangiku's voice; he turned around and saw that she was smirking at the soft blush that had formed on his cheeks.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked while nearing the bed. Rangiku shook her head.

"No, I was waiting for you but I must have been more tired than I thought." Toushirou leant in to kiss her softly on the lips and then on her belly. He loved doing that, since the first time he did it she always got that small blush on her face that he thought was only fair since she always enjoyed making him embarrassed in front of others.

"So, how was your day?" he asked. "Everything all right? Anything we should be concerned about?"

"No, nothing at all," she answered with a soft smile; it was his way to make it up to her for not being there the last month. She couldn't blame him, really, things had been kind of crazy after the war and they were far from being normal. Of course, that didn't mean she couldn't punish him once in a while. She had found that lack of sex was a good way to make him do nice things for her.

"Are you sure?" he asked with a frown of concern on his face, his hand like always making circles on her belly.

"I'm okay, really." She said kissing him on his nose which made him move his nose in a way that Rangiku found adorable. "Oh, you look cute doing that. Here do it again," she said. Before Hitsugaya could reply she kissed him on the nose once again and he repeated his former reaction. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes at the giggles of delight and decided to lie down and ignore her. She kept giggling for a moment before cuddling closer to him and kissing him this time on the cheek.

"How was your day?" she asked, Hitsugaya huffed.

"I still have a headache; fortunately I have a whole week free of any kind of work with them."

"Really?" asked Rangiku excited. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well… whatever you want? I don't really have any plans yet, only that I finally get to spend some time with you two."

Rangiku smiled widely at his words. She liked the way he always refered to her and the baby, or his protective gestures; he was always worrying about her and the small moments they had during that month after he woke up were spent on him trying to make it easy for her. She was kind of shocked to discover that the only thing she needed to do for him to let her skip work or have naps was to get pregnant. Matsumoto moved a little and discovered that Toushirou was asleep with his arms protectively around her, she turned around and passed her own arm around him and decided that it was time for the little party she had planned for him.

* * *

Matsumoto watched with amusement as Hitsugaya moved from one place to the other organizing their room, the wardrobe and making the bed while she drank some of the tea that he had made. She wondered how she ended up with someone like him, or, more exactly, how he could fall in love with her. He was so…calm, serious, sometimes cold and indifferent, always putting things in order and being the voice of reason and command. But that was just a public image he had made for outsiders to see.

She felt happy that he allowed her to meet his other part.

The one that was caring, dedicated, playful, relaxed and loving. No one believed her when she told some of the stories his Granny told her about him, how he was naked and was being chased by an angry Hinamori, or the boy that slept with a blue blanket that he still had with him. For some, it was really hard to imagine Hitsugaya Toushirou as a very dedicated father, worrying over Matsumoto's health and needs and practically giving her the world just to make her smile and make her feel good.

"You know? Instead of sitting there and smiling at me like that you should help me out a little," he said, scolding at her and glaring when she merely laughed and waved her hand in dismissal.

"But, Toushirou! Then I'm going to be more tired and unable to help you with the paperwork in the office. And I know how you hate that!" Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"Humph, either way you're not going to do any paperwork today," he replied, grabbing his zanpakutou. "Ise-fukutaichou was very kind in telling me that you, Kyouraku and Kurosaki are planning some kind of disaster, so I know for a fact that you were going to escape your duties today."

Matsumoto pouted and had an urge to wipe away the smug smirk that appeared on his face; she just knew that she confirmed his words with her expression but she couldn't help herself. Nanao was in so much trouble; now Toushirou was suspecting!!

"Disaster? How can you even m…" she was cut off by a pair of lips against hers, his kisses had gotten better with time and she had learnt to tell the differences between them, and right now, he was kissing her just to show her who was right.

"Because I know you, Ran. As long as you don't destroy Soul Society I expect those two to treat you very carefully," he said once he broke this kiss.

"So, you really are going to the Real World without me?" she said in her best whining voice and putting some effort in her pout.

"Yes, but don't worry I'll be back as soon as I finish."

"Finish what?" she said with suspicion in her voice and eyes.

"That, my Love, is a surprise," he said, smiling satisfactorily when shock appeared on her face. "Come on, I have to go to the division before I go to the Real World."

* * *

"Morning, Toushirou," said Ichigo as soon as he entered the Tenth division's office. Hitsugaya was about to reply back when another voice reached his ears.

"Morning, Toushirou." Hitsugaya turned around and saw the small girl. The Arrancar girl that Ichigo had brought with him. The girl was smiling at him from her spot beside his chair; there was a moment of silence in which Toushirou looked at Nel, then at Ichigo who raised a single eyebrow, and then back at Nel.

"It's Hitsugaya-Taichou, to the both of you," he said in a gentle tone of voice to Nel while glaring at a smirking Ichigo.

"Why?" Hitsugaya looked down once again.

"Why what?"

"Why Taichou?" asked Nel, a little curious; Hitsugaya was about to answer when she interrupted. "You're short."

"Oh Nel-chan," said a voice behind Hitsugaya before he started screaming at the girl; the young Captain felt the arms of Matsumoto around his neck, hugging him close to her. "If you know him as well as I do, you wouldn't say he is short at all."

That comment made him blush furiously while Ichigo started laughing like mad; he could also hear the snicker of Hyourinmaru inside his head.

"Ma-Matsumoto! What the hell are you saying?" he said, looking up to see her beautiful smile and eyes gleaming with content at his embarrassment. Nel merely looked around the grown-ups not really understanding the joke that had Itsygo laughing and making the short boy's face red.

"You don't need to be embarrassed," she said kissing him deeply. Nel grimaced and let out a sound of distaste at the scene.

"Is good to see you, Nel-chan. How have you been?" said Rangiku walking away from a dazed, and blushing, Hitsugaya.

"I having tons of fun with Yachiru! And Itsygo and Rukia are good to me," was all she said while looking at Rangiku's tummy with curiosity. She remembered the woman from before, when Uki-jii gave her tons of sweets and made her laugh.

"Why are you fat?" asked Nel, Matsumoto frowned slightly at that and she turned to Toushirou, who was covering his laugh from her.

"Nel that was rude," said Ichigo, standing beside the girl. "Besides, she isn't fat, she is pregnant."

Nel frown at the word and then looked at Matsumoto, Hitsugaya and finally at Ichigo. She didn't understand what he meant by that, but she was sure this wasn't the first time she heard the word.

"What's that?" she finally asked.

"It means she has a baby in there."

"You're lying," said Nel, crossing her arms and pouting at Ichigo, who merely smiled at her.

"I'm not." Nel narrowed her eyes at him and then turned to Rangiku, who was trying hard not to hug the girl. She looked so cute making those faces at Ichigo.

"But how can you put a baby there?" said Nel; this time there was confusion on her face while looking at Rangiku's tummy.

Toushirou and Ichigo went red immediately after that particular question was asked. Ichigo gaped at Nel, noticing that she had that look she picked up from Rukia. The one that told him that the girl wanted some answers and she wanted them right now. Rangiku laughed out loud this time and Ichigo glared at her.

"Go on, Ichigo; tell her how you put a baby in here," said Rangiku in a sweet voice drawing circles on her tummy, while smirking at a very desperate Ichigo.

"Y-you…I well, you see…" stammered Ichigo for a minute, then a spark of mischief appeared on his eyes that surprise Rangiku. "Well, do you remember how Byakuya always says that I'm kind of…dumb?"

He said the last part with a grimace but Nel nodded her head; Rangiku was even more curious when he said that.

"Well, this is one of those times in which I'm dumb and it would be a good idea if you ask your uncle Byakuya this particular question."

"But, you know everything!!!" said Nel, eyes wide opened and looking with a hint of admiration in her eyes at Ichigo. The orange-haired teen couldn't help but smile and ruffled her hair at that.

"I know, but trust me, you want to know this from a trustworthy source, and Byakuya is just that kind of person." Matsumoto put a hand on her mouth to conceal her giggles. "Go on, I bet he would be very excited to explain how babies are made."

"Okay," Nel stood on the sofa and gave Ichigo a kiss on his cheek before jumping down and running from the office. It was with certain surprise that Ichigo turned to a now laughing Hitsugaya; he watched shocked as the man stood up from his place and shook his head while traces of amusement and laughter gleamed in his eyes.

"I thought you were kind of dumb as well," said Hitsugaya with a smirk. "But now I see that you aren't… at least not that much."

"Wow, this is certainly a surprise Toushirou; I didn't know you had a sense of humour." Hitsugaya's left eyebrow twitched and his amusement was replaced by slight annoyance.

"You're evil. I can't wait to hear the scream of desperation from Kuchiki-taichou," said Rangiku, stopping whatever argument or friendly banter between Hitsugaya and Ichigo was about to start.

"Hn, serves him right; damn Byakuya is making my life impossible."

"Maybe that's because he discovered both of you kissing before you actually told him you were dating Rukia," said Rangiku; Ichigo blushed slightly and his smirk only grew.

"Well, at least he only knows I'm dating her." Rangiku shook her head at Ichigo's words. "But, I'm really sorry I can't see his face when Nel asks him that particular question."

"It would be a sight worth seeing," commented Hitsugaya. "Though, maybe if we find Kusajishi in time we can make her go over there and ask the same question to Kuchiki-taichou."

This comment brought incredulous looks upon him; he turned to see Ichigo and Rangiku watching him opened mouth with incredulity written all over their faces.

"What?"

"Toushirou…I never knew…you could be that… cunning," said Rangiku.

"Well, it would be priceless to see Byakuya's face if Yachiru is the one asking the question," commented Hitsugaya shrugging.

"I like the way you think," said Rangiku, smiling at him.

Hitsugaya smiled back at her, "I'm going now, take care of yourself. I won't be long, but do you want something from the Real World?"

"No, I already gave you my list, right?" she said with a hint of sadness in her voice; Hitsugaya nodded and she bowed slightly to kiss him on his lips. "Be careful."

"Okay, Kurosaki, out of my office."

"What? Why?" asked Ichigo.

"I don't want you anywhere near my girlfriend," said Hitsugaya. Rangiku watched amused at his words and the way Ichigo was reacting. "And I need to talk to you."

Curious, Ichigo followed the young taichou out to the entrance of the Tenth Division barracks where Hitsugaya decided he was far enough from Rangiku's ears.

"So, are you going to talk or what?" asked Ichigo even more curious than before when he noticed that Hitsugaya was reluctant to say anything at all. Toushirou glared at Ichigo before sighing.

"I…I need help," he said, low and with a hint of embarrassment in his expression.

"Help? The great Hitsugaya-taichou?" he couldn't help it, he had to tease Toushirou, it was way too fun to miss it. Toushirou's glare intensified at his words.

"Don't flatter yourself; you're the only one doing nothing at all that could help me out!"

"Hey, that hurts! If you haven't noticed I have a kid, a crazy girlfriend, a strict teacher and lots of stuff to take care of," said Ichigo. "I'm not exactly 'doing nothing.'"

"Okay, okay; all this nonsense is taking us nowhere," said Hitsugaya. In an odd moment of sympathy, Ichigo put a hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder, making the white-haired Captain look at Ichigo.

"What can I help you with?" he said in a serious voice; Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes trying to find any traces of teasing or anything that could indicate that Ichigo was playing with him. But he found none of that.

"I need help moving some stuff from my place so I can start…I can do…my baby's room." There he said it, it wasn't that difficult.

Ichigo opened his eyes in surprise at the request, it wasn't that big at all, but he suspected that for Hitsugaya it was really hard to ask for something so simple. Why? Ichigo decided that he better not ask that; after all, that was what friends were for.

"Sure, whenever you want I'll help you out with that. I take it your visit to the Real World has something to do with this?"

"Yes," said Hitsugaya, while sighing in relief. He didn't think that Ichigo would accept so easily, but was kind of glad he did. He would never, ever, admit it out loud but he…he…

_You tolerate him, right?_ Asked Hyorinmaru casually, Hitsugaya let out a small smile.

'_Yeah, I tolerate him.'_

"Good, then don't worry; I'll would help you with that and with the nursery if you want to."

"That would be good." Hitsugaya was tempted to say something else, but he turned around and left, leaving a smirking Ichigo behind, who, after he made sure Hitsugaya was gone, made his way back to the Tenth division where Rangiku (and lot of work) was waiting for him.

* * *

"Oh, it's you, Toushirou-chan," Hitsugaya glared at Kurosaki Karin, who simply ignored him to look behind him. "Isn't Ichi-nii and Rukia with you?"

"It's Hitsugaya to you, and no he didn't come," said the young taichou.

"Yeah, whatever. So, what do you want?" Hitsugaya twitched in annoyance; the girl was just too much like Kurosaki for his own liking.

"Now, now, Karin-chan, is that a nice way to treat Ichigo's friends?" said Isshin, appearing behind Karin.

"No, of course not, but he is way too easy to tease," she answered with amusement that Hitsugaya certainly didn't share.

"Kurosaki-san, may I speak with you?" said Hitsugaya bowing slightly, then glaring at Karin. "Alone?"

Isshin chuckled and nodded his head, "Of course, come, we can talk in the clinic."

Hitsugaya followed the man inside the clinic, leaving behind his daughter; once inside he signalled a chair. There was a moment of silence in which Isshin kept his eyes on Hitsugaya. They hadn't seen or talked to each other ever since that day, over two months ago before the winter war. Hitsugaya knew that Kurosaki was forced to tell his family about his life as a shinigami, he also knew that Kurosaki Isshin had never mentioned anything about his own ability to see ghosts or… the fact that he was a former shinigami.

"So, this silence is kind of uncomfortable," said Isshin with a smile. "Let's see, I have to thank you, Toushirou-san."

"Thank me? For what? If anything I should be the one…"

"No, you never said anything about me," said Isshin with a serious expression. "For that I'm very thankful. But it isn't only that, I want to thank you for being friends with Ichigo."

Isshin pulled out a picture of Ichigo when was a little kid; behind him was his mother, both of them were smiling widely at the camera, and Hitsugaya had to suppress his own smile. The scene was kind of alien if he were to compare it to the current Ichigo he knew.

"I haven't seen him smile that much since his mother died. But I started seeing traces of…his old self the moment he met Rukia and the rest of you," said Isshin; Hitsugaya looked up at him and saw the sincerity in his expression. Isshin waved his hand and leant on his desk. "But I bet you didn't come here to see embarrassing pictures of my son. Tell me, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I need some advice for…for the nursery," said Hitsugaya after a moment of silence. "I was wondering, since you've done this before…that maybe you could help me out."

"Of course!! No need to say anything else," said Isshin standing up; just in that moment Yuzu entered the place and looked at Toushirou with a gentle smile and bowed slightly at him.

"So, Karin-chan was right. It's good to see you again, Hitsugaya-san!" said the girl to which Hitsugaya couldn't help but smile back and greeted her with the same enthusiasm. After all, she was the only one in the Kurosaki family that had any sense of manners and always referred to him with his last name and a proper suffix.

"Lunch is ready," she said. Hitsugaya was invited by Isshin; the young taichou tried to excuse himself but Isshin said that Yuzu-chan would be really offended and wounded in her heart if the young Captain refused the invitation. Yuzu merely nodded her head at her father's words, and Hitsugaya knew that he didn't have any option. When the both of them were making their way to the house an evil smirk formed on Hitsugaya's face.

"Kurosaki-san, I was wondering if you have those…embarrassing pictures of Kurosaki." Hitsugaya commented casually; Isshin turned around and smiled a little.

"Oh, I would be delight to show you some of them over lunch."

* * *

Parties in Soul Society were very common. Parties in Seireitei were even more common, overall if the eleventh squad, Kyouraku Shunsui and Matsumoto Rangiku were involved. Their parties were legendary, and whoever was invited was in for the best experience, or at least that's what the rumours said, since the amount of sake made them forget half of the crazy (if not stupid) things they tended to do.

Night had fallen some time ago, the air around them was warm and welcoming, and the sound of music was filling the atmosphere around them. Matsumoto watched as her drinking partners, Ichigo along with Rukia and Nel and most of the taichou and fukutaichou attended the 'small' party she had planned for Toushirou. And, it was a good excuse for all of them to relax and try to forget the lost and the scars that war had left them.

It was something she wanted to do for him, for all the things he'd been doing for her over the years she'd been by his side; for the things he'd been doing for her the last five months.

"I just hope he likes the surprise."

"What surprise?" said a voice behind her; as usual, she jumped, startled, and turned around to see Hitsugaya Toushirou smiling amusedly at her.

"Toushirou!" Ukitake, Kyouraku and Nanao shared a knowing smile at the spark of happiness that appeared in Matsumoto and Hitsugaya's eyes. "You meany! How many times have I told you to not do that!"

"Do what?" replied Hitsugaya with a smirk.

"Startle me like that, you know how much they hurt these days?" replied Matsumoto with a pout pointing at her breast, making Hitsugaya blush, "Now, I'll need a massage from you so they don't ache so much!"

"R-Rangiku!" this last comment made both Ukitake and Kyouraku spill their drinks and Hitsugaya and Nanao blushed and looked at her reproachfully.

"You're impossible," Toushirou said. After a moment, he looked around and saw familiar faces in the yard of his division. "So, what surprise were you talking about?"

"Ran-chan here organized a little birthday party for you," said Kyouraku while pouring another cup of sake.

"And all of us came here for the celebration," said Ukitake with a gentle smile. "I guess, this is a happy belated birthday."

"You did all of this for my birthday?" asked Hitsugaya, amazed; Rangiku nodded her head and sighed happily when his lips made contact with hers. "Thank you."

"It was nothing, I wanted to do something special for you… and, I'll give you the third part of your birthday gift at home," she said, smirking at him.

"Would you please stop making those commentaries with people around?" he said, a little mortified at the knowing grins on Ukitake's and Kyouraku's faces.

"Nah, it's way too much fun to say them out loud." He rolled his eyes at that and decided to do a quick check of who was at this 'party'.

He saw Kusajishi bothering Byakuya, who was looking down at her with a cold glare that the girl seemed unaware of. Instead she kept rambling on and on until something she said caught Byakuya's attention.

"Toushirou-kun, what were you doing in the Real World?" Hitsgaya's attention drifted from the scene between Byakuya and Yachiru until he saw Kyouraku, Ukitake, Nanao and Rangiku looking at him with interest.

"Yeah, what were you doing in the Real World?" asked Rangiku, grabbing his arm and making him sit beside her. "Now that I think about it you never told me."

"You never asked," he said simply. "But, I was… doing something that… well…"

This made the present company look with more curiosity than before at the young taichou who seemed reluctant to answer that question. Funnily enough, it was Zaraki Kenpachi who was the one to save him from answering the question.

"Hn, Hime-chan is in for a big surprise," said Zaraki with a smile that he only reserved for Yachiru and one of her special 'practices'.

"What do you mean?" The man merely nodded in the direction in which Yachiru was bouncing up and down in front of a small table with Byakuya sitting on the other side with a small frown noticeable on his face.

"He wants to play shogi with her," said Kenpachi; to Hitsugaya's surprise this brought chuckles from Kyouraku, Matsumoto and Nanao.

"What's so amusing about it?" asked a confused Ukitake.

"A long time ago, when Nanao-chan was trying to distract Yachiru, she showed her the game," explained Rangiku.

"I never thought she would get interested considering…"Nanao trailed off, not wanting to say anything about the man beside her; Kenpachi snorted.

"Of course I would prefer she played something more normal like poker or Hollow-hunting, or something like that…"

Hitsugaya had to refrain himself from snorting or making some comment about what Kenpachi may consider 'normal'. He didn't understand how poker or that 'hollow-haunting' thing was more normal for a girl like Yachiru than shogi, in which she needed to use the brains that the eleventh division usually overlooked.

"But, Yachiru-chan learnt how to play and she's even better than my Nanao-chan at it."

There was silence for a moment and they watched as Byakuya's face changed slowly from serious to incredulous while Yachiru kept rambling on and on. Hitsugaya snickered at the sight and he could hear Rangiku giggling as well; Zaraki turned around and pulled out a big bottle that he gave to Hitsugaya.

"I would probably have made sure that on your birthday you became a man," said Zaraki with a leer, "But I see you already took care of that."

Both Toshiro and Rangiku blushed at Zaraki's words and the way he nodded his head to Rangiku's noticeable stomach, "So, I figured that I'd introduce you to wonders of sake. Here, Happy Birthday, Shrimp."

"If, according to you, I became a man," began Hitsugaya, slightly irritated at the 'shrimp' word, his blush still there, "Then, why don't you address me correctly."

"Ah, I'd probably do that, if ya were as tall as me…or, if ya can out-drink me," replied Zaraki to Hitsugaya's growing annoyance.

"Ah, touché; well played Zaraki-taichou," said Kyouraku, taking the bottle that Hitsugaya was holding hesitant;y. "Ne, let's see if we get Toushirou-kun to finally drink some."

"No, I'll pass."

"No, you have to drink Toushirou!" whined Rangiku with a pout, "It's your birthday and I promise nothing bad is going to happen."

"Oh, no. I've seen the way you wake up after one of those," said Hitsugaya, signalling the bottle. "I'm not drinking."

"But, it's only fair!" said Kyouraku. Ukitake drank some of his own sake, amused at Hitsugaya's face and what Kyouraku may thing about 'fair'.

"What do you mean is 'only fair'?"

"Well, since Ran-chan can't drink, you should drink for her!!" Ukitake and Nanao rolled their eyes at Kyouraku's logic; Hitsugaya glared at the man while Rangiku was nodding her head in approval.

"Nah let him be," said Zaraki, surprising them. "The Shrimp is just afraid."

"I'm not afraid, and would you stop calling me that?" said an irritated Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto kissed him softly on the cheek before standing up and walking away from them with Nanao close beside her.

"He seems to be having fun, isn't he?" Nanao lifted her eyebrow at those words; she turned around and saw the heated conversation between them and turned to a smiling Rangiku.

"If by fun, you mean that he is about to unsheath Hyorinmaru and fight my Taichou and Zaraki-taichou, then yes, he's having tons of fun."

"Oh, Nanao-chan, no need to be sarcastic." Rangiku looked behind her to see Hitsugaya holding a cup. "Even if he doesn't show it, I know he's having fun. He just needs…motivation."

"Motivation? What kind of motivation does he have, apart from Zaraki-taichou and my taichou's reiatsu trying to submit him?"

"Maybe, that massage I said he should give me?" said Rangiku with a finger on her chin and an innocent expression on her face. "Or, the third part of my birthday gift for him."

"You're impossible," said Nanao rolling her eyes, the both of them made their way to where Ichigo, Rukia and Nel were watching Renji.

"What are you doing?" asked Rangiku with curiosity.

"Renji is dancing in circles, showing us how good white looks on him," commented Ichigo dryly.

"And it's not just the white, you know? It's the way this thing fits me properly and the number…" said Renji turning his head to try and see the kanji for nine on the back. "Well, I would prefer the six or the number one, but I think nine is a good number."

"He was given the title yesterday, but it wasn't until today that he got the haori," commented Rukia, turning around to talk with Matsumoto while Ichigo made some comment that started another fight between him and Renji. "And he hasn't stopped boasting about it."

"Yeah, he's bothering Hisagi into calling him 'Abarai-taichou'," said Ichigo, rolling his eyes. "He even tried to make me do that…as if."

"I bet; at least he likes the haori and the title," said Rangiku, nodding towards Ikkaku who was arguing with Kira for what seemed the hundredth time.

"I already told you, I'm not using that! I haven't said yes!"

"B-but Taichou!"

"Stop calling me that Kira or I swear…."

"Oh for the love of…stop complaining, Ikkaku, it isn't that bad!" said Yumichika. "At least, you still have the lovely number three."

"You shut up! I ask for you to support me in this and what do I get?" Kira let out a small smirk at Ikkaku's antics while trying to show him the haori of the third division once again.

"Come on, Taichou!" Kira said again.

"I think Kira-fukutaichou is having too much fun with this," commented Nanao while Ikkaku grabbed Kira by his robes and yelled at him for calling him taichou, while Yumichika put in his two cents, which only made Ikkaku more pissed.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him smile like that since…" Rangiku trailed off but no one said anything else.

There was a moment of silence between them that was only interrupted by the multiple screams and chatter going on around them. Nanao watched her friend for a moment, noticing her paled face and the traces of tiredness in her.

"Come on, let's go over there and sit, you don't look that well." Rangiku rolled her eyes at the evident tone of command from Nanao and the concern in her eyes.

"I swear you're even worse than Toushirou," she said, pouting slightly while taking the seat Nanao had signalled.

"He is very dedicated and he worries about you very much," said Nanao, "As I do, too."

"I know, I know," said Rangiku, "so, since you're worried and all…"

"What do you want?"

"Nanao-chan! Is that all you think about me?!" Nanao lifted a single eyebrow while Rangiku put a hand to her chest. "I'm very wounded, I was merely… well, trying to make conversation."

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" said Nanao; Matsumoto grinned at her.

"The dango you bought is so delicious!!"

"You want some?" asked Nanao already knowing the answer.

"If you don't mind." Nanao left Rangiku mumbling something that the woman couldn't understand.

"Ichigo!" waved Rangiku when she noticed him with Nel, trying to escape whatever fight had broke between Ikkaku and Renji.

"Rangiku-san, what are you doing here by yourself?" asked Ichigo sitting himself beside her, Nel climbing on top of his lap. "I heard that Toushirou is already here, but I haven't seen him."

"Oh, he is over there, trying to throw away the sake Shun-kun and Zaraki-taichou are trying to give him." Ichigo turned around and saw Hitsugaya spilling the sake he had in the cup, while Zaraki and Kyouraku were totally unaware of it, Ukitake had an amused expression while watching the scene.

"I can see that."

"Is it true you got a baby there?" asked Nel after a moment. Rangiku looked at her and smiled softly, nodding her head.

"Did you find out why I have one in here?" asked Rangiku with a grin; Ichigo merely shiver at the memory of what had happened after Rukia found out what he had done.

Nel nodded her head but a frown formed on her face, "I did, but Byaku-jii just babbled for a long time and Rukia came and she also babbled and then she said that when I was older she was going to tell me and that she was going to kill Daddy."

"Yeah, I kind of escaped after I gave Yachiru Byakuya's shogi board to keep her occupied and Rukia…well…"

"I don't want Itsygo dead!" exclaimed Nel hugging Ichigo very tightly.

"I bet you don't."

"Can I touch it?" asked Nel, Rangiku looked at her confusedly until the little girl signalled her tummy shyly.

"Oh, well…" Rangiku looked at Ichigo who merely shrugged, not really knowing what to say. "I guess you can."

"But, be careful Nel, you know there is a baby in there," warned Ichigo; Nel nodded excitedly and after many attempts she softly touched Rangiku's growing tummy. Nel's eyes opened wide and she looked at Ichigo with excitement.

"So, how are things with… Hinamori?" asked Rangiku trying to sound casual and not really interested in the topic. Ichigo fidgeted, a frown forming on his face.

"Well, she is better now, but… kind of mad at you and Toushirou. Aizen did a god job on her and somehow made her…" Ichigo trailed off trying to look for the right words. "Look, she is mad, because she thought that if it wasn't Aizen then Toushirou was her next option."

"Option of what?" asked Rangiku in a cold tone, her eyes narrowing dangerously at the mere thought of what Hinamori was thinking.

"Option of a life, of a family, a boyfriend?" said Ichigo shrugging. "I don't really understand, but I guess she only needs time… and someone not as… bad as Aizen."

They fell silent after that; Matsumoto was trying hard not to think about Hinamori and, in her opinion, her childish and selfish behaviour towards Toushirou. It'd been weeks since they talked and every time Toushirou tried to talk to her the girl ignored him in the worst way. Even if she hated to admit it, and she felt her blood boil at the mere thought, she knew her taichou missed Hinamori and that he wanted to get things right with her. She was family after all.

Rangiku looked down to see that Nel was still playing by herself, touching Rangiku's tummy and pulling her hand away almost immediately. This only made her smile; she wondered if her daughter would be that cute. She realized that with a mum like her and a dad like Toushirou their daughter would be more adorable. She couldn't wait to see his face when she told him.

"Hey, how are you?" said a voice in her ear; she turned around to look at a grinning Hitsugaya behind her.

"I'm fine, how about you?" she asked.

"Well, Ukitake helped me escape those two. And I saw you here with Kurosaki and Nel."

"So, did you like the party?" asked Ichigo; Hitsugaya sat to Rangiku's right side and the woman took advantage of that and leant against Toushirou, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"It's good, I guess."

The rest of the night they sat there talking about various topics; Hitsugaya found that Kurosaki could be quite intelligent and fun to talk with. He also discovered that the rest of the people present in his party were…like a family. It was then that he noticed how much Soul Society had changed, how much the relationship between them had changed. It was about to be midnight when Rangiku left him to return minutes later with a big cake, which Nanao had assure him Rangiku didn't have anything to do with the preparation of.

The cake was served and everybody was just making as much noise as they could. Rangiku was trying to feed Toushirou while he was glaring at her, saying that there was no way in hell that he was going to allow that. It was fairly normal, nothing that different from what they were used to, and after a long argument, a twitching eyebrow and a dead glare, Hitsugaya obediently opened is mouth.

"Poor Hitsugaya-taichou, if his daughter is going to end up like Matsumoto…" said Ikkaku who promptly shut his mouth at the sudden silence that formed around them.

"What?" asked Hitsugaya shocked.

Ikkaku gulped when he felt the murderous looked that Rangiku was sending his way, while Hitsugaya seemed about ready to faint.

"You idiot! Couldn't you shut your mouth!" exclaimed Matsumoto standing up lifting her reiatsu and pointing all her killing intent at Ikkaku, who was looking desperately for a way out; but no one seemed very eager to give him one.

"H-hey, stop it! I'm a Captain now!" said the bald man, grabbing Kira who still had the haori of the Third Division Captain in his hands.

"Now you're a Captain when less than a minute ago you didn't want anything to do with it?" said Rangiku. "Come here so I can kick your ass for…"

"We…we're having a girl?" was the sudden mumble coming from Toushirou.

Rangiku turned to him and crossed her arms, clearly annoyed by the fact that it was another person and not her who was the one to break the news to him. Ukitake and Kyouraku watched the scene with smiles on their faces; most everyone else was doing the same. Ikkaku was sulking and whispering to himself that no one had said that the sex of the baby was a secret.

"Yes, we are," said Rangiku, still so upset that she never noticed the growing grin on her taichou's face or the sudden gleam in his eyes. "It was part of your surprise; I was going to tell you after the cake, but the idiot over there ha…"

Her talking was interrupt by a pair of lips against hers, and after the initial shock she gave in to the soft and sensual kiss that Toushirou was giving to her. The party guests soon found something to occupy themselves with and let the pair alone.

"Ah, if only my Nanao-chan would do something like that!" said Kyouraku. Ukitake chuckled while Nanao glared at her Captain, fan in hand, ready to hit her Captain if needed. "Maybe Ran-chan's and Toushirou's daughter would have a playmate of her age."

Kyouraku smiled softly when the hit of the fan arrived; he turned around and saw a blushing Nanao glaring at him, but her usual glare had a soft spot that surprised the Captain of the eighth division.

"Maybe, Captain, if you do things right and in order, a dinner first would be a good beginning." She left after that, leaving an open mouthed Kyouraku; Ukitake leaned in and chuckled before saying, "I know a good restaurant that I'm sure Nanao-san would enjoy immensely."

"They actually make a …mmhmm…good couple," said Renji, drinking some sake; Ikkaku and Yumichika looked over to Hitsugaya and Rangiku, who were close to each other, talking and smiling.

"Yeah, who would think that Hitsugaya-taichou would end up with Matsumoto?" commented Kira.

"I thought she was going to kill him after we left out about that night," said Ikkaku; Yumichika shook his head and smiled.

"What is it?"

"I was just imagining how beautiful that girl is going to be," said Yumichika. "And how lucky she is. Much like Yachiru or Nel."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed." Said Yumichika, Renji, Ikkaku and Kira shook their heads and the new third seat of the eleventh division sighed exasperatedly. "Ukitake-taichou is like a kid at Christmas, he's been trying anything to made Rangiku-san and Hitsugaya-taichou's lives easier, and he seems very eager at the prospect of a child from them. Much like Kyouraku-taichou."

"I still don't get it."

"I'm not surprised, you're kind of slow," said Ichigo to Renji. The red-head glared at Ichigo, but before anything could be said or done Ichigo continued. "Their daughter is some kind of miracle; if I heard right, the first one to be born after a hundred years. And Ukitake-san and Kyouraku-san look like grandparents ready to spoil their new granddaughter senseless."

"Well, if you put it that way…" said Renji.

* * *

"So, you like the surprise?" asked Rangiku after Toushirou broke the kiss.

"I…I love it!" he said and Rangiku giggled at his obvious excitement and hugged him tightly. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? When did you find out? Why did Madarame know?"

"I wanted to surprise you; I found out while you were in the hospital, I was really sad and Haineko told me to cheer me up; a few days later Unohana-taichou confirmed her words. And Ikkaku knew, because he and Yumichika overheard the conversation I was having with Nanao."

"This is the best surprise you could give me, thank you," said Toushirou. Then, with a mischievous gleam in his eyes and smirk forming on his face, he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I can hardly wait for the third part of the surprise."

"I see that Hyorinmaru does have some influence in you," said Rangiku, smiling at him. Hitsugaya shrugged his shoulders.

"It's kind of hard not to, when he is inside your head talking and talking and never shuts up."

_Hey! That hurt! I'm a very loyal, lovable and handsome zanpakutou with good advises! Otherwise you wouldn't have such a beautiful girlfriend like Rangiku-chan!"_

"I would love to give you the third part, you know? But I'm tired." Hitsugaya looked kind of disappointed hearing that, but he tried to hide it from Rangiku.

"Oh, sure…I mean this party was great and I guess you spent most of your day preparing it." Rangiku watched his reaction closely and a smirk appeared on her face.

"You sound, and look, disappointed."

"Who? Me? No, I mean, sure I was… but… you're tired and, well, you're well being is first then…"

_Okay, now __say__ all of that again without stuttering and that tone of voice__,__ and maybe she __will__ believe you_.

"You know? I can repay you later…" she leaned close to his ear and purred while saying. "You can ask anything you want me to do."

Hitsugaya's face went red, his breathing was laboured and he was trying hard not to do _anything_ at all that would give his feelings and reactions away.

"I…I…I will make you pay for this," he said, trying to sound menacing but his voice was kind of weak. Rangiku giggled and kiss him softly on the lips.

"I'll hold you to that. Shall we go?"

"I thought you said you were tired?" asked Hitsugaya with an eyebrow lifted; Rangiku rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

"Yes, I am. And I mean it when I said that later I'm going to do whatever you want but…I'm sleepy and my feet and back are killing me."

"Very well, let's go."

_So, how __is__ that cold shower? Eh? Did you take care of your little problem?? Eh? Eh? _Hitsugaya growled at the amused tone on his zanpakutou voice and the obvious leer he was wearing. The damn dragon was having way too much fun, and he wouldn't stop passing some…memories of him and Rangiku while he was trying to calm down a little and take an equally calming shower.

'_Shut up! You're a very annoying zanpakutou, you know that?'_

_Yeah, but you love me anyway._

'_No, I don't__;__ I just have to put up with your antics because of some cruel joke of destiny or life or whatever!'_

_Y-you don't love me__?_asked Hyorinmaru in a voice filled with sorrow that made Hitsugaya roll his eyes.

'_Oh, for the love of…are you crying? What does Haineko __think__ about you crying all the time?'_

_She says that if I shut up she …well, you know…_ the way he was smiling like an idiot (in Hitsugaya's opinion) and the way he was wiggling his eyebrows told Hitsugaya what he needed to know. The young taichou shuddered at the mere thought.

'_How can you two have... never mind, I'm going to bed__.__'_

_Oh, you were about to ask how we have sex, weren't you? Well, it's much like…_

'_Don't you dare to finish that thought or else I swear I'm going to put you into a volcano or something!' _That shut the dragon up long enough for Hitsugaya to lie down beside Rangiku who was fast asleep on her back. Hitsugaya watched her for a moment, lost in thought and in the image in front of him, when Hyorinmaru decided to talk again.

_You know? She moves when she hears your voice._

'_She? You mean…'_

_Yeah, you're little girl recognizes your voice; even if Rangiku-chan doesn't feel her move she does it._

Hitsugaya moved slightly so he was in a sitting position beside Rangiku. Making sure that he wasn't about to wake her up he leaned closer to her stomach and put a hand there, thinking on what Hyorinmaru had just said.

'_You're not mocking me?'_

_No, he is not. She really recognizes both of your voices and moves every time she hears you. _This time it was Haineko who talked.

Hitsugaya took a deep breath, "Hey, there." His voice was just above a whisper, and in reality was trembling a little. He felt like an idiot, but at the same time he could feel Haineko and Hyorinmaru urging him on, to talk to his daughter. He grinned, he was having a baby girl with Rangiku, he was starting a family.

_She is moving!!! She is moving!!! _Haineko and Hitsugaya rolled their eyes at the sight of Hyorinmaru jumping up and down like a kid.

'_Really? Haineko, do you think I can…I can feel her?' _The Ash cat hesitated for a moment before doing what she had done once to him. And after a moment he felt it again, the small but growing reiatsu of his daughter, his and Rangiku's.

_Go on, talk to her. Rangiku's been doing that for a long time and she likes it when Rangiku talks to her, but your voice has a funny effect on her._

Gulping slightly Hitsugaya settled in, with the encouragement of the two zanpakuto spirits, and started talking all night long until sleep overcame him.

* * *

Okay, I was talking once with my sister and she said that she could imagine Yachiru learning how to play shogi if Nanao explained it to her in the right way. You know, changing certain words like instead of 'capture' the pieces that you actualy 'eat' the pieces...or something like that, I swear this sounds more convincing when we were talking about it.

Like I said before I like Stark and Hallibel, so they don't die, instead they kind of share their time with Ukitake and Kyouraku.

I guess this all for today, but I would come back next week.

Don't forget to review!


	21. The first time she moved

Well, I thought I couldn't make it, I mean I wasn't sure if I could publish this chapter today, mainly because I'm out of my country and it wasn't until Thursday I leanr how to connect my laptop to internet.

Anyway, this is the new chapter, I really enoy writing this one and I hope all of you enjoy the reading.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**The first time she moved**

Hinamori looked over the papers she had in her hand, not paying any mind to her surroundings. It was early in the morning and there wasn't anyone in sight. Her footsteps were the only thing breaking the silence of the halls that were taking her to the office of her former Captain. It had taken some time, but she had accepted the truth about Aizen; that didn't mean she liked it or that she no longer had Aizen in her mind and heart. He was, after all, a great man in her opinion. Whether he was good or evil.

She remembered his words and his teachings, she remembered that it was thanks to him that she realized that Toshiro liked her, really liked her, not as a sister but as a…woman. At that time she had thought it was ridiculous and that she needed to make him understand that she wasn't interested, and that her heart was already in another place. But as always, her Captain had been wise enough to tell her that she shouldn't let him down like that. So she didn't and she spent time with him, and in the end she realized that if Aizen Sousuke wasn't the man for her, maybe Shiro-chan could be a good replacement.

But that plan had been ruined by that woman and her cunning tricks to trap Shiro-chan into a situation he probably wasn't ready for. And now, Hinamori was left to fall into oblivion.

"Wow! You don't seem to be a morning person, eh?" Hinamori woke, startled, from her thoughts at the voice of her future Captain. Kurosaki Ichigo was looking at her with sleepy eyes, a hand scratching the back of his head and his shihakusho opened to show his chest, which made Hinamori blink for a moment before a blush formed on her face.

"K-Kurosaki-kun!! What are you doing here?" she said noticing for the first time that she was in front of the Captain's office, where Ichigo had stepped from.

Ichigo lowered his gaze, an annoyed expression clearly visible. "Rukia is still mad at me for sending Nel with 'uncomfortable' questions to Byakuya. So, I was kicked out of her room."

"I see," was all she could say; there was a moment of silence while Ichigo looked critically at Hinamori. She was really thinking something that had her usual calm and content expression sombre and filled with annoyance.

"What's this?" Ichigo took the papers Hinamori had in her hand and looked over them while Hinamori explained that they were the different reports she had to give in the fukutaichou's reunion.

"But that reunion isn't until ten!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"I know, but I wanted to make sure that I had everything in order."

"Did you have breakfast?" Hinamori let out a simple smile and nodded her head; with an eyebrow lifted Ichigo entered the office, left the reports on the desk and dressed up. "And what did you have for breakfast?"

"A cup of tea."

"Humph, that's not breakfast at all, and waking up at this unholy hour for some stupid reports…"

"B-but…"

"Let's go, I'm hungry." Without hearing her protests Ichigo dragged Hinamori to the kitchens of the fifth division to have a proper breakfast.

For some members of the fifth division the former Ryoka and the soon to be taichou of their division was a mystery. Some of them looked over at the man with wariness in their eyes; someone that cooked and that was talking like that with Hinamori could be just another Aizen. Of course the difference would be the kind smile (from Aizen) and the scowling face (from Ichigo).

"Toshiro asked about you the other day," commented Ichigo casually; Hinamori tensed up but kept her attention on the eggs Ichigo had made for them. Ichigo eyed the girl to see if there was any kind of reaction, it was such a pain, but she was a good person and he already felt the need to help her out. It was only right.

"I don't know why, he has someone to make him happy. Why would he need me for?" the last part was said with bitterness and a tinge of annoyance.

"I don't know, Rukia told me that the relationships that are forged in Rukongai are the most powerful and important ones," said Ichigo, shrugging. "I thought you loved Toshiro enough to look past your own jealousy and notice that he is actually happy."

Hinamori felt a tug of pain in her chest at those words, and the harsh tone Ichigo uttered them with; she was about to reply when a well-known blur of green and white appeared and launched itself against Ichigo, who fell from his chair.

"Itsygo!! How was your night?!"

"Nel, did you steal candies from Ukitake-san again?" asked Ichigo, smiling at the girl while standing up with her still attached to his chest. Nel nodded her head vigorously and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Want some?" she said, pulling a handful of candies from her clothes. Ichigo shook his head and Nel then turned to Hinamori, offering her the candies. The fukutaichou of the fifth division took them with a soft thank you and a gentle smile on her face before excusing herself to go to the fukutaichou's reunion.

Ichigo watched as Hinamori walked away from the kitchens. He sighed tiredly at the situation; he didn't understand why the girl was so mad with Toshiro and Rangiku, but at least he hoped that his words made her think over the situation a little. Ichigo looked at Nel and his thoughts went immediately to Rukia, who was probably was about to go to her first reunion as the fukutaichou of the thirteenth division. He wished she wasn't that mad at him, because he certainly missed her last night.

"So do you want to go visit Chibi-chan?" asked Ichigo casually. Nel's eyes lit up at the mention of that name and she jumped immediately to Ichigo's back; the orange-haired shinigami scowled at the familiarity of that particular scene.

* * *

Toshiro couldn't stop blushing every time his eyes met Rangiku's and he saw the knowing grin she was wearing. He didn't mean to fall asleep in that position while talking to his daughter, but he had done it and the woman hadn't stopped teasing him since that morning. His third and fourth seats tried hard to remain impassive at the teasing comments their fukutaichou made once in a while to a frowning Toshiro, who was glaring at her.

"Don't you have to go?" he asked. Rangiku pouted slightly and their subordinates let out low snickers.

"Taichou, you're so mean to me!" she said sobbing a little; the fourth seat took pity on their taichou and cleared his throat.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou, it's late and we should get going to the reunion." Matsumoto nodded while wiping away some of her tears while Hitsugaya tried to apologize to her without looking bad in front of his subordinates.

"I…I guess I'll see you at lunch?"

"Of course. Besides, it's only for today and this reunion is pretty important according to what Ise-san said on that hell butterfly."

"Okay, I'll see you then." And just like that Matsumoto left the place with the fourth seat following her close behind.

"Can I help you with something Nekozawa?" Hitsugaya asked the third seat once Matsumoto was gone.

"Yes, Sir. This arrived to our division early in the morning," said Nekozawa, pulling a blue bento box out of the bag he was carrying.

Toshiro's eyes went wide when he recognized it as the one his grandmother used to send him once in a while with his favourite food. He took the bento box and put it on the table; when he turned around he saw that his third seat was giving him a letter.

"This was in the same package." Hitsugaya gulped slightly, his granny almost never wrote to him, and when she did was to remind him that it was time for him to go on a visit.

"Thank you, you may go now Nekozawa."

"Yes, Sir," said the man, bowing slightly.

Alone in his place, he took the bento box, where he knew he would find rice with the sugared natto that his granny made just right, into the kitchen, and went back to the living room to read her letter. He hadn't thought about her in a long time, what with the war and his going on a mission to the Real World, he hadn't had the time to even tell her about himself and Rangiku. When he was opening the letter he felt a small presence behind him, but before he could do anything a pair of small, cold hands covered his eyes and a loud voice screamed in his ear.

"Guess who, Chibi-chan!!" Startled from the scream, Toshiro jumped a little and grabbed Nel by her hands, keeping her there.

"Did you steal candies from Ukitake again, Nel?" asked Toshiro with a little annoyance.

"Yep. He has many candies!!! Yachiru-chan told me where to find them!" said Nel with a hint of pride in her voice.

"And where is that father figure of yours?" asked Toshiro while taking Nel off of him and putting her on the sofa.

"I'm here," said Ichigo, entering Hitsugaya's rooms, with his eyes roaming around curiously. "Wow, you got a nice place here. How did you get it?"

"It was a month after I was appointed as a Captain," said Hitsugaya, putting his granny's letter inside his robes. "Kyouraku and Ukitake thought it would be good for me to be out of the office and the division, so they got Central 46 and Yamamoto-soutaichou to give me this place."

"Really? That's good right? I mean, you got a whole compound for yourself."

"I don't know if it was a good thing," said Toshiro with a scowl, "After I moved in here they were closer to me, which means that they bother me to no end every time they can."

"If you say so, personally I wouldn't mind a place like this," said Ichigo, shrugging. "The farther away I can be from Byakuya…"

"Byaku-jii don't like Itsygo," said Nel, shaking her head.

"I wonder why," commented Toshiro with a smirk.

"Okay, you said something about moving your things? I'm here for that," said Ichigo. "Or you don't want my help anymore?"

"Right, come is this way," said Toshiro, leaving the living room and walking down a hall with a view to the small garden in the middle of his place.

The rest of the morning Toshiro and Ichigo moved the things from one room to the other. Nel was always there, helping them occasionally when she didn't distract herself running around the compound and playing with some of Toshiro's toys, that he obviously denied were his and he said that those were only gifts from Hinamori. Once again the white-haired taichou was surprise at how Ichigo behaved or talked. It was different and familiar in some way, and Hyorinmaru told him that he was getting attached to the boy and that he was very proud that after a hundred of years he finally had a male best friend.

_Seriously, Hinamori was too girlish._

'_Maybe that's because she is a girl.'_

_Yeah, maybe…but even like that, giving you a teddy bear instead of those things Zabimaru told me his owner had…you know, those action figures.  
_

'_How is Haineko?' _asked Hitsugaya out of the blue, trying not so subtly to change the topic, and mentioning Haineko was the best way to distract his zanpakutou.

"Oh, so you were the one that kept the PS2 that Renji had," said Ichigo, pulling out the video game console from a box that was full with video games.

"I didn't keep it, I bought it," said Hitsugaya, insulted that Ichigo insinuated that he kept something that wasn't his. "As if I was going to use my shinigami powers to 'borrow' this, like Abarai did."

"You guys are pretty weird…"commented Ichigo while eying some of the games. "Well, I expect you to invite me over to play, you got pretty good taste."

There was a moment of silence in which Toshiro busied himself with some books, until with a sighed he mumbled, "Yeah, sure."

It was weird to have someone like Kurosaki near; he was different. Not the exasperating kind like Ukitake or Kyouraku, or the patronizing ones like Hinamori or Ayagesawa and Hisagi. Kurosaki treated him as an equal, as he treated pretty much all the people he held certain semblance of respect for.

"And of course I think it would be better if you have a TV to play on."

"Ah, that, I got Urahara to fix something nice for me. He said he would send it to me. Stop lazing around and help me with this…"said Hitsugaya looking a little uncomfortably to the highest part of the book shelf.

Ichigo smirked, "You need help to put that up there?"

"What do you think?" said Hitsugaya with a twitching eyebrow.

"Nah, Toshiro, you should be nice, right Nel?"

"Yeah, he should be nice," said Nel giggling slightly. Hitsugaya was about to snap when Ichigo took the books and put them in the book shelf.

"You couldn't do that without bothering me?" Ichigo shrugged and didn't pay any mind to Hitsugaya's bad mood.

"Nah, otherwise I would be bored."

Nel got bored of Ichigo and Toshiro talking to each other and went to look inside in one of the boxes that were marked with big pink letters and kitties drawn all around it. She neared it, making sure that she wasn't doing anything wrong and that could get her in trouble, and opened the box. Inside there were picture frames and some papers with some pictures here and there. Ignoring the fact that her hands were dirty and kind of sticky from a lollypop she had enjoyed earlier, she took the first picture that called her attention. She knew that man, back in Hueco Mundo he was one of the weirdest looking ones, and the woman beside him was Rangiku.

"Hey, what you got there?" Nel lifted her eyes to see Hitsugaya leaning over her; his eyes went cold at the image and Nel had the feeling that he wasn't that pleased.

"Sorry," she mumbled, feeling bad because she had made her Chibi-chan mad.

Toshiro didn't say anything for a moment; his eyes were focused on the picture of Gin, who apparently was a fukutaichou at that time, and Rangiku who had her academy uniform on. He looked at Nel, who had tears in her eyes and was about ready to cry. To her surprise, Toshio put a hand on her head and smiled sweetly at her.

"Don't need to be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong," he said; the girl let go of the picture and hugged him.

"Okay, Chibi-chan!"

"And, stop calling me that," said Toshiro trying to take Nel's dirty hands from his white haori.

* * *

With the help of Kurosaki, and occasionally Nel, Toshiro had his new studio tidied up and the room next to his and Rangiku's free. As he promise her, he had lunch with her and spent the rest of his afternoon with her and Nanao, both of the women talking about a party for the unborn child and who should be invited. He tried to participate but was cut off by a kiss from Rangiku, who told him that it was a party for the Shinigami Women's Association.

He didn't understand, but he let them be while he got to read the letter from his granny. He knew after he finished reading it that he and Rangiku needed to go over there. The old woman was dying to know what had happened to him and how he was so he decided to pay her a visit at the end of the week, when he was sure the nursery would be finished.

So, the days before Friday he spent with Rangiku and Ichigo, who was helping him paint and arrange things in the baby room.

"What are you two doing?" asked Rangiku Wednesday morning; she had seen Ichigo and Toshiro came out of the room with some green paint marks on their faces and on their clothes. Her eyes narrowed as soon as he saw both of them blushing slightly and stammering some excuse.

"Oh, nothing, just… you know… men stuff," said Toshiro to which Ichigo rolled his eyes and Rangiku looked very amused.

"Men stuff?" she asked, and the young taichou felt slightly insulted because she had a mocking tone and her eyes were gleaming with amusement.

"Yes, you know, like you and Ise-fukutaichou were doing yesterday," he said crossing his arms; Rangiku giggled and moved her hand to his cheek, wiping some of the fresh paint off.

"I see, then don't let me bother you. I have to see Nanao; if I am right she took my advice and should be at Shun-kun's place right now."

"Just what kind of advice did you give her?" Ichigo asked, mildly interested. "You know, for her to go anywhere near her taichou's place." Rangiku didn't answer but her smile grew a little before turning around.

Toshiro looked at Ichigo, who nodded and went back in the room to give Toshiro a moment alone with Rangiku. The white-haired taichou grabbed her hand and stopped her for a moment; she turned around quite surprised at his actions. He neared her, putting a hand on her tummy and smiling slightly at her.

"I'm sorry that we can't spend the morning together."

"It's okay, you seem rather occupied with those 'manly' things you're doing with Ichigo," she said, the teasing tone quite noticeable in her voice; he frowned slightly at her words.

"Either way, I was thinking that maybe…dinner tonight? And a good show, maybe? I know a place, and Kuchiki-taichou recommended it to me, so maybe it isn't that bad," said Hitsugaya; Rangiku nodded her head and smiled happily at him.

"Sounds fun. So tonight?"

"Yes. Be careful," he said, leaning in to kiss her on the lips and then proceed to kiss her on her tummy. "You too little princess, be careful."

He watched satisfied as Rangiku left with a tinge of red on her cheeks. He wasn't that worried, after all Kyouraku's place was just beside his. The man had even made a door exclusively between his compound and Toshiro's, much to the young taichou's annoyance. But now, that small door that he tried to covered up over the years had its usefulness. He watched her for a moment before turning around and leaving for his division, where his Third and Fourth seats had informed him that the things he had ask for had arrived.

* * *

"You know? Maybe we should…I just remembered that Kurosaki said that I…" he was cut off, as it was her habit, by a kiss from Rangiku. He had been really nervous and she had to wonder why; it wasn't as if they hadn't been to his granny's place before.

"Are ashamed that she'll see you with me?" she asked suddenly. Toshiro frowned and looked at her, Rangiku was trying very hard not to sound or look hurt at the mere thought.

"Of course not! That's ridiculous. Who would be ashamed of being with you?" said Toshiro, resuming their walk. "Even if you don't look… you know, like before. Though your…you know, they are a little bigger than…"

This time she silenced him with a slap on his head; he turned around and saw that she wasn't amused at his attempted of a joke.

_Really, we need to work those skills of yours when __making__ jokes, you suck __at __doing that._

"Okay, then why are you so nervous?" Hitsugaya sighed, looking up at the blue sky before answering that question.

"I… the night I… slept with you I came here," he said; Matsumoto raised an eyebrow in wonder but didn't say anything. "I told her everything; she wouldn't let me go until I did. I don't know how happy or proud she is going to be with me when she finds out in the situation I put you in."

They walked in silence for a moment, Rangiku looking at him once in a while thinking of what he had just said. Absentmindedly, she put a hand on her belly, thinking of the possibilities, of the ways that night could have ended or whose child she would be carrying now. The emotions this situation aroused in her were strong and wonderful, and she had so many words to describe how scared but happy she felt. Being a mother in a place where having a kid was so rare… and with a man like him.

The hug caught Hitsugaya by surprise. He barely had the time to say anything at all when he found himself being buried in the well-known breasts of his girlfriend. She had tears in her eyes and it made him worried. He was about to ask what happened when she interrupt him.

"You didn't put me in any situation that I'm not happy to be in."

"Uh? What are you talking about?"

"I'm happy to be like this, it feels right. So don't worry, this is the best gift you could give me." Toshiro nodded his head and blinked, still confused by the little outburst, though he wasn't about to complain, he did need all the encouragement he could get.

After many stops to let Rangiku rest for a while, they finally made their way to first district of west Rukongai where Hitsugaya's granny lived. They were about to enter the place when the door opened to reveal a shocked Hinamori.

_Oh this seems quite an uncomfortable situation…_

_You enjoy __making__ unnecessary comments in the middle of the most important situations, don't you? _asked Haineko, on top of Hyorinamru's head; both of their masters were hearing their conversation though their attention was on the girl that was looking (more like glaring) at them.

"Hinamori…" started Toshiro, a voice inside the house interrupted him.

"Who is it, Momo-chan?" Toshiro's grandmother appeared from behind the fifth division fukutaichou and didn't look surprised to see Toshiro and Rangiku there.

"I see, where are your manners, Momo?" said the woman with a gentle, yet firm voice.

"Good afternoon, Matsumoto-fukutaichou, Hitsugaya-taichou," said the girl, turning around to face her grandmother. Hitsugaya flinched at the cold tone of her voice and was about to say something when Hinamori spoke again. "I have to get going; today Kurosaki-kun is being officially appointed as my taichou. Thanks for the lunch, Granny."

Without giving them a last glance she left running down the road. Toshiro stood there a little upset for the whole situation and it wasn't until he felt Rangiku's hand on his shoulder and the soft caress of her reiatsu that he cheered up a little.

The old woman watched as Hinamori disappeared and sighed tiredly before turning her attention to the couple before her. With renewed energy she smiled at Toshiro and Rangiku, letting them in.

"Granny, what was Hinamori doing here?" asked Toshiro.

"She needed a little space. So she came here to talk a little with this old woman." They stood there for a moment before the woman signalled for them to sit around the table. She looked a little longer to Rangiku, an eyebrow raised but she decided to keep her comments. For now.

"Talk about what?" asked Toshiro, curious and worried at the same time.

"You should know, you can spend more time with her than me."

"Yeah, that… we… we haven't talked for a while."

"Really? And why is that?" Toshiro sighed, he knew she wasn't about to make things easy for him.

"Well, I don't know but I think she is mad about… my situation." Rangiku was watching as the old woman looked at Toshiro with a serious expression. He was trying very hard to look for the right words. Rangiku was amused by the whole situation; it wasn't very often that she saw Toshiro look like a scolded child; now she understood why he had been so nervous.

"And what situation is that?" This time he glared at his grandmother and the old woman gave him a half smile.

"Now, you're making fun of me."

"Well, since you seemed to forget all about me during at least three months…"

"I'm sorry Granny, I didn't mean to."

"I know, tell me Rangiku-san, how have you been?" asked the old woman.

"I… I'm fine," answered Rangiku, not really knowing what she should say at all.

"Granny, Rangiku and I…" he trailed off; with a serious and firm look on his face he intertwined his hand with Rangiku's and squeezed a little. "We've been dating for a time now."

"I'm glad you took my advice, but couldn't you wait a little longer, Toshiro-chan?" asked the old woman, looking at Rangiku and then at the boy as he blushed slightly.

"Granny!" he said, slightly mortified.

"Don't tell me you did it in one just try?" this time Rangiku laughed out loud while Toshiro banged his head to the table. He was surrounded by people that liked making fun of him.

_See? I knew I __liked__ your grandmother for a reason!_

"Well, he is quite talented, and a prodigy, so you shouldn't be surprised," added Rangiku; Toshiro looked at her with a glare and a blush while his grandmother giggled.

"I see, I hope my grandchild is making you happy and helping you out."

"He is, I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend or father for my child."

From then on the conversation was about Rangiku's pregnancy and the relationship between her and Toshiro. It was quite enjoyable as Rangiku found out; the woman had the most amazing stories, not only about Toshiro but about any topic she could imagine. Then she made Toshiro tell her about what he did after he left his granny's home after his last visit. Rangiku lay down with her head on Toshiro's legs, hearing her taichou narrate the events until the end of the winter war.

"So, Momo-chan didn't take the news of your relationship with Rangiku-san well?" asked the old woman, Toshiro shook his head. "Don't worry, she just needs time. Do you want some tea? Anything I can offer you?"

"Tea would be fine, thank you," said Rangiku. Toshiro nodded his head once again, but stopped when he saw his grandmother raise an eyebrow at him.

"I'll be right back," he said, helping Rangiku sit up.

He followed his grandmother to the kitchen, a little wary; for an old woman and someone that looked as if she was about to faint any moment, the old woman had a lot of energy. Overall, when it came to scolding or cheering Hitsugaya (and Momo) up. And he had a feeling that it was the first option. He narrowed his eyes when he saw his grandmother grab the wooden spoon she liked so much and decided to keep a safe distance from her while he helped her out.

"I'm glad for you, Toshiro," said the old woman, looking at the boy. Hitsugaya noticed with pride that he was taller than his granny this time, though the look in her eyes didn't make him feel that tall. "You're a good… man. And you do have a lovely girlfriend."

"Thank you Granny," he said, smiling a little. "She is incredible, and I'm happy. I'm going to be a father."

The old woman watched with amusement as the different emotions played out on Toshiro's face; she hadn't seen him like that for a long time. She turned around and continued making tea and preparing the dango she had in store. If she had to be honest, she was happy as well – being a grandmother again, to a girl that would certainly be cute and beautiful was an amazing thing.

He was trying out some grapes when she continued, "So, are you going to invite me to the wedding?"

The sudden question caught Toshiro by surprise. He opened his eyes and took a sharp breath in, making him choke on the grape he had put in his mouth.

_No! Breathe Toshiro! Breathe!! _Hitsugaya tried to ignore the desperate screams from Hyorinmaru to concentrate and try to stop the funny sounds he was making; Turning around, he saw his grandmother handing him a glass of water.

'_Okay, you can stop screaming, I'm not going to die. And calm yourself! What if Ran or Haineko listen to you?"'_

"Are you okay?" she asked, the young taichou glared at her but nodded while taking a sip from the water.

"Yeah, just…I wasn't expecting the question."

"Obviously, but why not?" asked his grandmother. Toshiro took his time in answering the question. Clearing his throat he emptied the glass and looked at his grandmother.

"I…we haven't talked about that," he mumbled, a little embarrassed now that he thought about it. Truth be told, marriage was the last thing on his mind; sure he loved Rangiku more than anything in the world and he was ready to build a family with her. But marriage? Was it necessary?

"Did you at least ask her?" continued his grandmother; Toshiro shook his head, the woman narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you asking this question, Granny? We're happy; I don't need marriage to show her how much I love…ow!" he received a sudden hit on his hand from his granny's wooden spoon; he glared at the object while caressing his hand.

"Why did you do that for?"

"Toshiro, marriage is important for certain people. And I dare to say that Rangiku-san is the kind that would appreciate having a wedding ring on her hand," she said with a tender smile.

"Yeah, but… she never… said anything," said Toshiro, not so sure now; his grandma put the teapot and the cups on a tray.

"Again, did you ask? Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe this old gal is too old-fashioned and still thinks that some women would like a celebration like marriage." Toshiro looked up and saw that she had a smile on her face while saying that. "But maybe I'm not."

The rest of the afternoon went by without any other serious conversation like the one with his grandmother in the kitchen. When night was falling she asked them to stay the night. Toshiro was about to refuse but Rangiku convinced him that it wasn't a bad idea; they could go back to Seireitei in the morning and he could spend more time with his granny. As soon as he said yes, his grandmother started making dinner, whatever Rangiku wanted since she was the one that needed to eat.

"You look thoughtful, what is it?" Toshiro looked at Rangiku, who was sending him a curious glance.

"Nothing. How are my two favourite girls in the world?" he said with his usual smile, leaning in to put a hand on her stomach; Rangiku giggle at his actions, enjoying the special attention he was giving her.

"We're fine. Your grandmother is very nice; I've been meaning to ask her about the natto she makes."

"Why?"

"I know how much you like it; I just thought it would be nice if I knew how to prepare it."

A very amused smile appeared on Toshiro's face, "But, are you sure? It means you have to follow instructions and no funny things."

"Hey! I can cook! And follow instructions! And I don't know what you mean by 'funny things,'" she said.

"Sure you can," he said, trying to keep the sarcasm in his voice at a minimum. A noise in the kitchen called their attention and Toshiro stood up. "I'm going to help Granny."

"Need any help?"

"That would be nice. Grab that over there and bring it to the table." Toshiro was about to move when he felt Rangiku in the door; he turned around to see her in the doorframe, a hand on her stomach and a very shocked expression on her face.

"Rangiku? Are you okay?" he said, worried.

"I…she moved."

"What?"

Rangiku looked at Toshiro and walked towards him, grabbed his hand and placed it in the place where she had first felt their daughter move. Toshiro was a little confused, still worried that something may be wrong. He was about to voice his thoughts when something moving called his attention. It was a barely noticeable flutter that he could only sense because Rangiku's hands were over his, pressing with force on her abdomen

He opened his eyes in surprise; looking up he noticed the goofy smile on Rangiku's face and the tears present in her eyes.

"She-she is moving." Rangiku nodded and he could only smile – a really big smile with his hand pressed firmly on her abdomen where their daughter seemed to still be moving.

* * *

"Are you comfortable? Do you need another pillow? Do you want anything else?" Rangiku rolled her eyes at Toshiro.

"No, I'm fine. Really, this is just nice."

"Really, because I can make…"

"I know you can make anything just for us. But, really, I'm okay, just come here." Toshiro looked at her with a hesitant expression before giving in and lying beside her.

She looked at him while her hand caressed his cheek; he leaned in the touch, smiling at her while his hand went directly to her abdomen. "Is she moving?"

"No yet, thought she spent most of the dinner moving." He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

"For what?"

"For giving me the opportunity to feel her," Rangiku smiled and cuddled up against his arms, enjoying the feeling of safety he provided.

"You're such a softy; cute, romantic…" she giggled when a low growl was heard coming from both Hyorinmaru and Hitsugaya. "Don't worry, your reputation is safe; no one believes me when I tell them."

"Good, because only you are allow to see this part of me," he said with a smirk.

She looked up at him, and matching the smirk he was wearing, she replied, "Good, because I'll have to hurt the woman that dares to see that part of you." He snickered at her words. "Why don't you tell us a story? Maybe she will start moving again if she hears your voice. From what Haineko said she seems to really like it."

* * *

Ichigo stood inside his new (official) office and walked around, looking at the things he would like to change and the things he would like to put in there. Behind him he could feel Hinamori moving nervously and eyeing him and Rukia, who had come with him.

"So, is there anything else I should know?" asked Ichigo.

"Well, there are certain things, but I guess we can do them tomorrow Kurosaki-taichou," said Hinamori; Ichigo scowled at the taichou word while Rukia snorted.

"You look tired Momo. Why don't you go to bed; don't worry about me or Rukia, either way we were just leaving."

"Yes, Sir." With a final bow she left her new taichou and the fukutaichou of the thirteenth division.

"She looks kind of nervous today," commented Rukia.

"Yeah, but I couldn't get her to tell me what was bothering her," said Ichigo making his way to Rukia's side. "But I guess I'll ask her tomorrow, maybe she'll be more willing to say something."

"Maybe, Kurosaki-taichou," Ichigo glared at a smirking Rukia. "It sounds really fun calling you that. You don't look the type."

"What type?"

"You know? A commanding officer, a Captain, someone that holds a power that can destroy most of his enemies."

Ichigo snorted at her words and rolled his eyes, "As if Renji or Ikkaku look that way. Or Ukitake-san."

The kept walking down the streets of Seireitei in silence, the ceremony that day had gone… well. If they put out the incident with Byakuya, everything had gone according to plan and now Ichigo was wearing the haori of the fifth division.

He looked sideways to Rukia, who had already forgiven him, and with encouragement from his hollow and his zanpakutou he spoke up.

"So, I've been talking with Ukitake-san and apparently I can get my own compound or my own place," he said. Rukia stopped walking and looked at him with hidden hurt in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you see I can own a place to live in. So I wouldn't have to stay in the thirteenth any longer, and I'm not fond of the idea of living in the same room as Aizen."

"I see." Rukia felt sad and hurt at his words that he wanted to leave her place – their place – to go and live alone. She was about to say something to him, anything, when he kept talking, not noticing Rukia's change of mood.

"So, he said that he was going to give me the place… and I was wondering if you would like to… live with me."

After a tense silence, Rukia looked up at Ichigo. He was looking everywhere but at her; he felt embarrassed and a little fearful that she may say no. Rukia, for her part, was shocked; she never thought that he was going to propose that to her.

"You want me to live with you?" Ichigo nodded and Rukia frowned. "What's wrong with my room in the thirteenth?"

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong! It's just… I thought that maybe with Nel and all… that a place for us… Just you, Nel and me would be nice," said Ichigo; this time he looked Rukia in the eye. "You know? Like a… like a home."

He didn't dare to say family, not yet at least. Rukia sighed and resumed her walk with Ichigo following close behind.

"So, you got a place?"

"Yes, it's not as big as Byakuya's, but, it's okay. Either way we don't need a huge place, it's only us."

"You really want to do that with me?" Rukia stopped, surprised, when Ichigo grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her around until she was facing him.

"Look, I'm not asking for marriage or anything like that; frankly I don't think I'm ready," he said; his voice was serious and firm and Rukia blushed slightly at the closeness. "I want to finish school first, and maybe after I gain some experience as a Captain, before I decide anything like that. But, I wouldn't mind having you near me."

Rukia smile happily at those words and hugged him; startled, Ichigo hugged her back with a smirk on his face. "So, will you live with me Rukia? Maybe give me the opportunity to show you that I'm serious about this? About us?"

"Idiot, do you have to ask?" she mumbled against his chest. Ichigo chuckled but didn't say anything; he already knew the answer to that question.

* * *

Before I forget, I want to thank you all for your support to the story, to all the people that had reviewed and read the story, thank you so much! Also, to Rachel that has been patient with me and my grammar...and speeling and babbling.

Anyway, this is for today, hopefully I'll see you next saturday.

Don't forget to review!


	22. A moment in their lives

I lot of things happen last week, one of them was my birthday and the way my best friend and my sister celebrate it lead me to ...unexpect events. But, well I'm back and since tomorrow I'm going to be relly busy I thought I publish this chapter today.

I wanted to thank to all the people that review and read the story.

Anyway, this is the new chapter, I really enjoy writing this one and I hope all of you enjoy the reading.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**A moment in their lives**

Rangiku turned around to see Toshiro sleeping peacefully on his back; she let out a soft smile and a hand went to caress his face. It was the first time since they started seeing each other and sleeping together that she woke up first. It was a nice change since she had the opportunity to watch such a cute scene; she giggled and cuddled against him, feeling his body against hers.

She was starting to fall asleep once again when she felt him stir slightly; looking up she watched as he opened his eyes slowly**.**

"Good Morning, Captain," she purred in his ear, making him shiver and turn his still sleepy expression to her. "Did you sleep well?"

A strong arm made its way around her waist, laying her on the bed, hovering over her. With a giggle Rangiku noticed that now he was wide awake and smiling wickedly at her. "I always do when you're beside me."

"Aw, how sweet," she said, lifting her head slightly to kiss him softly on the lips.

"I'm always sweet," he said, earning a soft slap on his arm for his cocky comment, and a very amused Rangiku. He kissed her deeply while his hand roamed around her body until it finally stopped on her belly.

"It seems that we aren't the only ones awake," he said with the smiling expression he always had when talking about their daughter, who was currently moving a lot.

"She seems to be a morning person like you," commented Rangiku.

"It's that so? Hello, Princess," said Toshiro, kissing Rangiku's belly, "and how was your night?"

Rangiku watched as Toshiro engrossed himself in a one-sided conversation with their daughter. Though, Rangiku had to say that their baby seemed to answer to him as every time she moved, much to Toshiro's delight. It had been two weeks since they had been to Toshiro's grandmother and things had gone back to something akin to normal. Or as normal as things could get in Soul Society. Though, she had noticed that Toshiro was acting a little strange, but every time she tried to ask what it was he would smile at her and say it was nothing. She would get really worried if it wasn't for the way he usually distracted her that made her forget all about the outside world.

Rangiku was entering her sixth month and she was beyond happy with the situation; she even had let Nanao, Isane and Rukia plan the baby shower scheduled to take place the next day. She had told Toshiro that and at first he had been a little reluctant, that was until Ichigo came by and the both of them, once again, locked themselves in the room next to their bedroom. After what seemed like hours the both of them came out and Toshiro told her that the baby shower was a fantastic idea.

That, obviously, got her curious about the room.

She heard Toshiro still struggling to find his haori that he had dropped somewhere in the room the night before and Rangiku's eyes went directly to the room in question.

_Don't even try Rangiku-chan. _Hyorinmaru's voice caught Rangiku by surprise, she couldn't see the dragon but she suspected he was frowning at her.

'_But…'_

_No, it's a surprise; you shouldn't look inside there just yet._

'_But…'_

_Don't even try, I already tried to make him tell me but he wouldn't budge, _this time it was Haineko that, apparently, was pouting. _He wouldn't tell me even though I threaten him with __no__ sex for a month._

_And that was cruel, how could you? _said a teary-eyed Hyorinmaru.

"Sometimes I wonder…" said Toshiro; Rangiku turned around and saw him rolling his eyes and she couldn't help but agree as the conversation between their zanpakutou's continued.

"So, you want to know what's in there?" asked Toshiro; Rangiku nodded her head.

"Yes, but Hyorinmaru stopped me before I could," she said, pouting slightly and making sure Toshiro saw the pout. She knew, thanks to Hyorinmaru, that it was one of the things he liked about her.

"Don't even try it. You're going to see what's in there tommorrow," he said, walking away with Matsumoto following him, curiosity all over her face.

"Tomorrow? Why tomorrow?" Toshiro merely smiled but said nothing at all.

Rangiku saw how, reluctantly, Ichigo dragged her taichou to the Captains reunion leaving her behind with Nanao, who was kind of excited to be with Rangiku in the Fourth division barracks.

'_So, you couldn't get anything from Hyorinmaru?'_

_No, and… well, I wasn't about to insist, not when there is a Captains reunion. _This comment made Rangiku curious, mainly because Haineko sounded kind of annoyed.

'_And, why is that? What got you so upset?'_

_Because, Suzumebachi is going to be there… and the little…_ Matsumoto opened her eyes in realization, but, truth be told, she couldn't believe it.

'_You're jealous!'_

_Jealous? Me? Of that little, insignificant insect?! Never! Not even when she made advances to MY Hyorinmaru and he __declined__. Of __course__,__ the fact that Wabisuke, Houzukimaru and Zabimaru were holding me so I couldn't show the stupid bee what a real zanpakutou is…_

"Rangiku, are you okay?" asked Nanao when she noticed Rangiku laughing.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Rangiku, Haineko still talking inside her head. "Let's go, I bet Isane is waiting for us."

Rangiku stared at the pictures that Isane had given her of her and Toshiro's daughter; she looked at them over and over again, hugging the pictures against her chest with a big grin on her face.

"Rangiku, you should stop that, you're going to crumple it and then Hitsugaya-taichou is going to be unable to see them," said Nanao, slightly amused at her friend's antics.

"But, Nanao-chan, how can I stop? Look at her! Look! She is so tiny and cute!" said Rangiku, showing the pictures to Nanao. Nanao noticed that Rangiku had tears in her eyes, though by the way she was talking and smiling Nanao guessed they were tears of happiness. "I can already see it!! She'll have my stunning looks and Toshiro's hair and eyes!"

Nanao giggled, "You really think she is going to have white hair?"

"Of course! I can already imagine her, a little version of me and Toshiro." That was said with a voice full of happiness while Rangiku looked at the pictures for the hundredth time.

Nanao ginned at her and couldn't help but think how happy her friend was; this was kind of surprising considering the circumstances surrounding Rangiku and Toshiro's relationship. Nanao had to admit that she liked the Captain of the tenth division as Rangiku's partner. She had been there and heard enough from Ukitake and Kyouraku to know that the young taichou would make her happy. And he already was doing a great job, if Rangiku's truthful smiles and energetic behaviour was any sign.

"I'm happy for you Rangiku."

"Oh, Nanao, thank you! But, you know what I think?" said Rangiku with a gleam of mischief in her eyes.

A little wary of what her friend could say Nanao asked, "What you think about what?"

"That you and Shun-kun should start a family of your own so our kids could play together."

"Rangiku!" exclaimed Nanao with a wonderful blush adorning her face, while Rangiku giggled at the expression of her friend. Nanao shot her a glare before walking ahead with as much dignity as she could muster, while trying to erase that particular idea from her head. "Let's go! We have to get ready for your baby shower!"

* * *

"I'm sorry the captain's reunion was at the same time that Rangiku's appointment with her doctor," said Ukitake with sheepish smile on his face; Hitsugaya had been gloomy all the reunion, fidgeting and glaring at whoever made an unnecessary comment.

"It's okay, it was inevitable," said the young man. Beside him was Kyouraku, and on the other side Ichigo. The four of them met at Ukitake's office.

Ukitake watched as the young taichou of the tenth division sat with a conflicted expression on his face while Kyouraku made some comments to Ichigo, ignoring the mood Toshiro was in. Ukitake, however, couldn't ignore it. He was like that since Rangiku and he had arrived from Toshiro's grandmother's place and the new soutaichou had a feeling that Toshiro's mood was due to that visit.

"Is everything all right, Toshiro-kun?" asked Ukitake, smiling at the young man gently; Kyouraku and Ichigo went silent and turned to Toshiro, who moved on his chair a little uncomfortably.

Toshiro looked at the other males immediately present and sighed; even if they were annoying sometimes the three men inside the room were the closest thing to friends and family he had. Apart from his granny, Rangiku and Hinamori.

"I have a problem that I want to discuss with you," he said, lowering his gaze and frowning slightly. It wasn't easy for him to be so open with his problems or his feelings.

"My, no need to be so serious Toshiro-kun," said Kyouraku. "I guess I have to get…"

"No, I… want to discuss this with all of you." This statement caught the three men by surprise and they looked over to the white-haired captain with more interest and curiosity than before.

"Okay, so what could be so important to have you more grumpy and silent than usual?" asked Ichigo; Toshiro rolled his eyes at the bluntness and casual tone in which Ichigo spoke.

"Well, I went to Granny's place a few weeks ago," he started ignoring the silly grins on Kyouraku's and Ukitake's faces when he mentioned his granny. "And she said something that got me thinking."

"I see, and what that may be and how can we help?" questioned Ukitake; Hitsugaya lifted his gaze and a tiny, little blush appeared on his face.

"Well, she mentioned marriage." At the lack of reaction from them Hitsugaya continued talking. "She thought I was marrying Rangiku."

This provoked an unexpected reaction from Kyouraku who frowned and looked at Hitsugaya with the most serious look he could get, "So you're not planning on marrying her?"

"What?! Of course… I mean… I don't know," was all Hitsugaya could say, still confused by Kyouraku's reaction. "I thought that what I did and what Hyorinmaru said was enough… but… I mean I have thought of marriage but…"

"What did your zanpakutou say? And what exactly did you do?" asked Ichigo once Toshiro trailed off, not really knowing what to say. Toshiro sighed and explained to them the mark he had put on Rangiku their first time.

"And well, at first I never thought of this…not like that," said Hitsugaya, a little more confused due to the glares Kyouraku was sending his way; it was so out of character.

"Toshiro-kun, you cannot think that what you just told us is enough," started Ukitake after a moment of silence.

"I know," he said glaring at the man, kind of offended that they all thought that he wasn't serious about Rangiku or that he was capable of whatever they thought he was capable of doing. He was not Gin.

"Then, what are you going to do?" asked Kyouraku looking at Hitsugaya; Ukitake merely rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. "Because I've known Ran-chan for a long time now, and I can tell you Toshiro-kun, that, even thought she doesn't show it, she would be delighted to get married and have a big party."

Toshiro rolled his eyes; it didn't surprise him at all that she would want a big party. "Like I said, I didn't want to propose to her like this…" he railed off, not wanting to remember how they got in that situation to begin with that night after the betrayal. "I would have liked to… you know, date her first before getting her pregnant."

"I don't get it," started Ichigo. "You want to marry her, yes or no?"

"Yes of course I want to!" replied Toshiro.

"Then why didn't you say that in the first place," replied Ichigo back. "It would have saved time."

"Because I'm not sure she wants to! That's why!"

"So, you do want to marry her?" asked Kyouraku, his mood improving greatly at hearing that, Toshiro nodded. " You don't know if she wants you?" again Toshiro nodded and this time Kyouraku started laughing really loud; seconds later Ukitake join to his friend while Ichigo and Toshiro looked at each other without comprehending what was so funny.

"What's so funny?" asked Ichigo, Toshiro shrugged and kept his eyes on the two men in front of him.

"Have you seen the way she looks at you? The way she talks about you? How she finds whatever excuse she can come up with to be near you?" asked Kyouraku, shaking his head. "Have you noticed how happy she gets when you enter a room or just appear wherever she is at? Even before all the mess with Aizen."

Toshiro didn't say anything but a small smile appeared on his face; an expression of relief and happiness was present now and he merely nodded his head. Yes. He had noticed that and was grateful to have the opportunity to be with her, that after everything she was his just as much as he was hers.

"Then, all this drama and unnecessary talk is because…" said Ichigo, Toshiro glared at the new taichou.

"That. And because I don't know how to propose to her," Toshiro mumbled. "I don't know what to do or how to do it."

"I see, then I guess we can help you out with this," said Ukitake with a goofy smile.

"I…I was expecting you could help me. But I want this to be a secret," said Toshiro. "I want to surprise Rangiku." For some reason he felt a little wary when Kyouraku and Ukitake smirked at him.

* * *

Night had fallen a long time ago; Rangiku was pouring some hot tea for Toshiro, who was working on the paperwork in the study he had installed in their house. She felt slightly guilty, since it had been her fault that he didn't finish the reports that afternoon, but really she couldn't help it. She had to show him the pictures Isane had given to her and she had to tell him all the things she learnt that morning about their baby.

Besides, it wasn't as if he didn't enjoy the distraction.

But she knew it was her fault he was working and not with her in bed, so as a good girlfriend and fukutaichou she made his favourite tea to take to him.

Toshiro signed another report when he felt Rangiku entering the room; he lifted his head from the papers and looked at her with a slightl frown.

"Rangiku, are you okay?" The woman merely smiled at him and neared his desk, putting the cup of hot tea in front of him.

"Yes, I thought you may appreciate this." Toshiro smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Yes, thank you." She leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.

"It's the least I can do; since it's because of me you're doing this at this unholy hour of the night."

"It's only seven."

"Exactly!" Toshiro rolled his eyes and took a sip from the cup; Rangiku let her eyes roam around the room. Toshiro looked at her for a moment before smiling softly and returning his attention to the last pages of the reports he was signing.

It was the first time she entered the room after he moved and re-arranged everything in it. She started passing around, looking curiously at the personal office of Toshiro. The place was organized in the same way that their office at the tenth division was. The only differences were the book shelves that were in front of Toshiro's desk and not behind, there was also a big TV on the wall and Rangiku discovered that Toshiro had one of that game console he had while in the Real World.

There was also a sofa in there and she couldn't help but smile slightly, as she had another spot in which she could nap while Toshiro worked. She made her way to the sofa when something on the book shelves called her attention.

There were several picture frames, each one of them had a picture of her with Toshiro or Hinamori or his grandmother or other people like Ukitake and Kyouraku. There was even one she remembered was hers, one in which she was with Nanao and Hinamori. However those weren't the ones that called her attention.

"Toshiro this is…"she said grabbing the picture frame in which was a picture of her and Gin; Toshiro lifted his eyes from the forms he had been signing and realized what Rangiku was talking about.

"You look beautiful in that picture," was all he said; however he stopped what he was doing and let his hands rest on the desk. "I've never had the opportunity to see you with the uniform from the Academy."

Rangiku turned to him with disbelieving look on her face. "Gin is here," she said as if that settled whatever conflicted feelings she was having at the moment.

"I would kill him again, over and over if I have the opportunity," said Toshiro standing up and making his way to Rangiku. "I loathed the man, not only because I was jealous, but also because there was something wrong about him."

"Then why…" started Rangiku, but Toshiro stopped her with a soft smile, taking the picture frame from her hand and looking at it.

"You look beautiful in this one, happy. And he…" a small frown and reluctant expression appeared on Toshiro's face. "He, even if I hate to admit it, he did love you… and care for you… in here he looks more… normal, for lack of a better word. Besides it was the only picture in which he wasn't grabbing you in a bothersome way."

Toshiro heard the purr of contentment coming from Haineko, and soon after that felt the lips of Rangiku on his. He kissed her back with the same passion she was showing him, and little by little they made their way to the sofa; breaking the kiss Rangiku smiled breathlessly at Toshiro.

"Someone is jealous," she said, giggling slightly; Toshiro put a hand on her tummy and felt, not for the first time, the wild movements of his daughter.

"You shouldn't be, Princess, here," he leaned in and kiss Rangiku's round tummy over and over again. "See? Daddy always thinks of mummy and his little Princess."

"You said that was the only picture in which he wasn't grabbing me in a way you didn't like, so what did you do with the other pictures?" asked a curious Rangiku; Toshiro stoped what he was doing and looked everywhere but at Rangiku.

"Well…"

"Yes?"

"I want to burn them," Rangiku opened her eyes, shocked, and was about to scold him when he continued. "But, then Haineko said that you would get a little mad so she gave me a better idea."

"Haineko? What idea?"

"Well I put that box in a block of ice and put it in the pond," said Toshiro smiling sheepishly.

"Toshiro!! But, what about the other pictures?!"

"I'm not dumb! I only put the ones with Ichimaru, which I have to say were few and I'm kind of glad," he explained with a little smile.

"Humph, still…you could have told me," mumbled Rangiku, crossing her arms; Toshiro sat behind her and made her lean against his chest while he wrapped his arms around her and put his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I could." She shivered at the cold breath coming from him against her skin. "But, look on the bright side; they're going to… survive in there if you want them back. And you have one with him here."

"The only one you approve of," she mumbled, not as mad as she was before. She heard Toshiro chuckle slightly and kiss her softly on her cheek.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I have some pictures of Momo in the same pose as the pictures of you and Ichimaru?" Rangiku turned her head slightly and glared at Toshiro.

"Even though we weren't doing anything bad or… well intimate," said Rangiku which earned her a growl, "I would mind greatly."

"See? My reaction was natural." When he saw Rangiku looking at him with a raised eyebrow he rolled his eyes, "If slightly exaggerated."

"I think I can forgive you."

"You think?" Rangiku turned around and put her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, if you promise me to take me to bed right now." Toshiro lowered his head and kiss her softly on the lips.

"As you wish, Rangiku."

* * *

Rangiku giggled when she heard Toshiro curse and then mumble something she couldn't hear. He had insisted that she cover her eyes with her pink scarf so she wouldn't see whatever he had prepared for her.

Once again she felt his hand grasp hers and soon she felt the firm surface of the floor, and now she suspected they were in their place since he had gone for her to Shunsui's place.

"Okay, I did this with Kurosaki and with his father. He helped some because I didn't know how to do it or what to do," started Toshiro, and Rangiku could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Now I'm curious. What is it Toshiro?" she said, fidgeting a little while squeezing Toshiro's hand. "Tell me, what is happening that couldn't wait until later on. Remember that Nanao-chan has the baby shower organized and…"

"Okay, okay. Wait a second." She heard various sounds but wasn't able to say what was happening, she could feel Haineko inside of her just as curious and as anxious as her.

_Oh, you two __will__ love this one!! The decoration was my idea!_ said a very excited Hyorinmaru.

"Okay, you can take that scarf off." Rangiku did as Hitsugaya told her to do. She noticed that she was in front of the room beside their bedroom.

The door was slightly opened and walking forward Matsumoto entered the room with Toshiro behind her.

She couldn't help but gasp at the sight in front of her. That he had worked all that time with Ichigo only to make the nursery was just… well, it wasn't that surprising now that she thought about it. She walked in and watched every single detail, from the soft touch of green and white on the walls to the baby crib at the centre of the room. The wall border, she noticed with a soft smile, had kitties in it playing with bees.

"The blanket was kind of difficult to make," said Toshiro, walking to the crib and showing it to Rangiku. She had tears in her eyes. "I… I know this is kind of stupid, but I want it with cats and dragons… well, I couldn't get the sheets or the blanket cover with them, but Kurosaki Isshin made it possible with the pillows."

She watched the room as Toshiro explained what he had done and why; inside the crib she saw the dragon she had bought for the baby back in the Real World. On the other side of the room she saw a small shelf in which the books and all the things Toshiro had bought were resting now. She saw some toys around and couldn't help the tears from falling down her face.

"Ran, are you okay?" asked Toshiro when he finally noticed her, she turned around and smiled softly at him.

"Yes, of course I am." He neared her and showed her a single chair that was near the crib, he wiped away her tear and she giggled slightly before hugging him tightly. "I love you."

Toshiro smile slightly and hugged her back, "I love you, too. So, you like it? I mean, they did help me and I had some ideas of my own… but, I'm not perfect. And I was kind of nervous about this."

"It's perfect. I love it." He kneeled in front of her and put his head on her tummy, caressing her there slightly while she put her hand on his hair.

"Do you think she will like it?" he finally asked; the question made Rangiku giggle before she nodded her head.

"I think she will love it."

* * *

Toshiro closed the door of the nursery and smiled, satisfied that Rangiku had liked it and that she was ready to do whatever needed to be done to make it look more like a girl's room. Though she had said that the way he had fixed it was just perfect and there was nothing else that needed to be done, except wait for the birth of the baby.

_You have to give yourself some credit Toshiro, the place looks just fine. You did an excellent __job__._

'_Thank you, not just for what you said but for helping me out.'_

_Ah, you know me, always ready to lend a hand._

'_So, this has nothing to do with what Haineko promised you later today?' _Toshiro watched, amused, as Hyorinmaru moved shyly and tried to conceal his expression from him.

_Of course not, this is only for you._

'_Yeah, right. So, I was thinking about the ring…'_

_Oh, yeah. Well, I think that you don't need help from Ukitake, Kyouraku and Ichigo for that._

'_What do you mean?'_

_Well, I… _Suddenly, Hyorinmaru trailed off and Toshiro sensed why he had done it.

* * *

Hinamori Momo looked at the door in front of her; she bit her lip and fidgeted nervously for a moment before taking a big breath and stepping through the door.

She remember when entering Toshiro's place was just as natural as entering her division or her own place; but now, since she had acted so mad at him and stopped talking to him, she didn't know what to do, or how to approach her childhood friend. She had thought so much the last few days, she had watched the couple from afar for so long… and after so much thinking she had came to a decision. That's why she was there and why she was looking for Toshiro.

She turned around to the main hall of Toshiro's place and saw him in front of the door of his study. He turned around and his eyes opened wide at her presence; the girl stopped a good distance from him and offered him a nervous, yet shy, smile.

"It's… It's good to see you Shiro-chan," she mumbled, feeling slightly out of place and kind of dumb for her greeting.

Toshiro looked at her for a moment before smiling softly at her, "It's good to see you too, Hinamori. What are you doing here?"

* * *

I felt evil for ending there, but oh well. So the Suzemebachi reference,I don't know if any of you has seen the last filler, but I just love the way Suzumebachi said that Hyorinmaru was hot. I thought I could used it and make Haineko jealous.

Anyway, this is for today, hopefully I'll see you next saturday.

Don't forget to review!


	23. Making amends, asking questions

Hello my dear friends and readers. I'm in a good mood today, if you're wndering about the greeting. Okay, this is a new chapter and little by little this story is nearing it's end. I have to say that I love this story and I dedicated a good amount of time to it, so I'm really happy every time I read a review or when people just read it; so I don't write it only to me but to you too.

But there is going to be time for a good bye, for now just read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Making amends, asking questions**

There was a long moment of uncomfortable silence between them.

Hinamori lowered her face with a frown in place when she remembered how conversation between them used to be so fluent and normal. Now, it was awkward and there was a tension in the air around them; something that she just knew was partly her fault.

Was she really so blind before?

"So, would you like something to drink?" The question coming from Hitsugaya broke the silence between them; Hinamori lifted her head and let a soft smile appear on her face while she shook her head.

"No, thank you, but I think they're waiting for you," she said softly. "I won't' take too long."

_Well, she better __not__ take too long or I'm going to make sure she leaves right away__,_ said Haineko, growling softly; Toshiro didn't say anything but he was sure that, in a way, they could sense his agreement.

It wasn't as if he didn't want to talk with Hinamori, but he would rather be with Rangiku than with Hinamori; overall if the girl was going to throw a tantrum or keep giving him the cold shoulder because of his relationship with Rangiku.

"Yes, they probably are," he said with an even tone. "So, what brings you here?"

Hinamori flinched slightly at the tone of voice he used, she turned to him and showed him a blue package she had in her hands but Toshiro hadn't noticed until then. He went to grab it when a small cloud of ashes appeared in between him and Hinamori. The fukutaichou of the fifth division opened her eyes in surprise while Toshiro frown slightly.

'_Why did you do that? It was rude, not to mention unnecessary__.__'_

_Oh, just to make sure she knows you're not alone…I have to protect my __Mistress's__ mate._

_That's my little kitty, show her! Show her!! _said Hyorinmaru, hiding behind Haineko while Toshiro merely rolled his eyes at both of them.

Hinamori looked at Toshiro and it was then when she noticed that along with Hyorinmaru, he had another zanpakutou there. "Is that…?"

"Haineko? Yes, it is," said Toshiro, looking at Hinamori apologetically. "Rangiku forgot Haineko this morning. She and Hyorinmaru threw a fit until I decided to come here for her."

Toshiro could feel the two zanpakutou carefully listening to the conversation he was having with Hinamori; he could sense the slightly annoyance from both of them and could see how shocked Hinamori was at those words. He couldn't blame her; no one could touch another shinigami zanpakutou; for him to have Haineko in his hands meant that not only Rangiku trusted him but Haineko did as well.

"I didn't know…" '_She trusts you that much'_. Hinamori frowned slightly and she remembered the time she tried to grab Hyorinmaru but the zanpakutou almost froze her hand. "I…still remember that time I tried to grabbed Hyorinmaru."

_Oh, yeah…I remember, now that was funny! _commented Hyorinmaru, to which Hitsugaya glare at him, _Of__ course it was funny until you started screaming at me __for__ trying to freeze her to death._

"Yeah," another silence, Haineko moved impatiently and let out a loud growl that caught Toshiro's attention.

_Are you going anywhere with this non-existent conversation? Mistress is waiting! _Toshiro shuddered at the tone of voice the Ash-cat had used and how annoyed she was. Now he understood Hyorinmaru a little.

"So, what's in that package?" said Toshiro, nearing Hinamori; the girl looked at it and gave it to Toshiro; this time there wasn't any kind of interruption from Haineko.

"I came here for two things, Hitsugaya-kun." Toshiro looked Hinamori in the eyes and the girl fidgeted nervously before continuing. "The first thing is to apologize for my actions."

This not only surprised Toshiro, but Hyorinmaru and Haineko; the latter two narrowed their eyes at the girl's words, though they were slightly open to hear her explanations.

"I had a long talk with Kurosaki-taichou." Toshiro snorted at hearing Hinamori address Ichigo with his new title. "And then with granny, and then with Kira-kun and Abarai-kun."

Hinamori giggled slightly and for a moment his old childhood friend could be seen behind her tired and sad expression.

"And they were right; I was being selfish and unfair with you and Rangiku-san." Toshiro moved a little not really knowing what to do, but Hinamori merely continued her rambling, "I just want to say that I'm really sorry for my attitude and well… I'm happy that you're happy."

Once again Hinamori surprised Toshiro; the young taichou looked at his childhood friend, who was looking at him, nervous and expectant, waiting for him to say something. Toshiro heard as Haineko and Hyorinmaru whispered between them and then turned to Toshiro.

_Well, I want to send Hinamori to a mental hospital, but Haineko thinks you will probably have a better idea. _Toshiro rolled his eyes; trust Hyorinmaru to think something so… idiotic; thank God he has Haineko, otherwise….

"You don't have to apologize, Momo." The girl in front of him sighed in relief and cheered up some when she heard him call her given name, rather than her last name. "I guess, it will take time, but… you're still family."

She smiled softly at those words. "Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me. This leads me to the second reason as to why I'm here."

Toshiro eyed her curiously and she merely signaled the package that Toshiro was holding, "I received an invitation from Nanao-san to the… baby shower."

"So, are you coming?"

"No, I would like to talk with Rangiku-san before I… I think it would be better."

_Well, the girl has survival instincts…Mistress would be really displeased unless she tried to explain herself first._ Hitsugaya hid his smile from Hinamori while he could hear Hyorinmaru softly chuckle at Haineko's comment.

"So, this is for me?" asked Toshiro going back to his conversation with Hinamori; the girl merely giggled and shook her head.

"No, but I did buy it thinking about you."

"What do you mean?" asked Toshiro, confused.

"Go on, open it."

Toshiro opened the package and his eyes opened wide when he noticed a small, pink blanket inside, the texture and the design were an exact replica of the one he had hidden in a secure place, though his was blue.

_Don't worry no one is going to know that you keep it on your desk so you can take your usual afternoon naps._

_Yes, Toshiro-kun, don't worry Mistress only told half of Soul Society about it…_ Toshiro's eyebrow twitched at Hyorinmaru's and Haineko's words, but he decide to ignore them to pay attention to a very expectant Hinamori.

"I said I bought it thinking about you but this is for… for your daughter." Toshiro's eyes opened wide in realization. "I still remember how you clutched your blue blanket when you were a little kid. I just thought it would be nice if… if she has something like that."

"It's really nice. Thank you, Momo," he said, eying the blanket, already imagining his daughter doing the same thing he did with his own blanket.

"It was nothing, it's the least I can do for… for everything," she said, smiling softly at Toshiro who merely nodded his head.

_Well, she does have to ask forgiveness for a lot of things…_said Hyorinmaru, _I guess this is a good start._

"I have to go now," said Toshiro hearing for the third time Haineko's growl of impatience, "I would like for you to come to the celebration, but if you think it's better to talk to Rangiku first…"

"It's okay. I only wanted to give you the gift; either way I have to finish some reports," she said with a soft smile.

"Very well, thank you, Momo. I really appreciate this. Not only the gift but your words," he said.

"Well, then… I have to go."

"Yeah, me too. Rangiku must be really anxious waiting for the three of us," said Toshiro signalling himself and the two zanpakutou he had on his back.

Toshiro watched as Hinamori walked the other way before he started making his way to the eighth division barracks.

'_Well, that's a nice change, right?'_

_Mhm, yeah… I guess so, however __I__ still think my idea of the mental hospital was good._

A few minutes later he made his way over to Rangiku, who was sitting and talking with Nanao, Rukia and Orihime.

"Toshiro-kun! How are you?" greeted the orange-headed girl as she launched herself at and hugged a very surprised Hitsugaya.

"I'm fine, thank you Inoue. How about you?" he said while hugging her back in a very awkward way.

"What took you so long?" asked Rangiku with a pout once she got to talk with him alone; the others went back to their conversation while Toshiro put the pink blanket on Rangiku's lap. "Who give you this?"

"Hinamori." Rangiku turned around; she had a frown on her face and was about to talk when Toshiro interrupted her. "She came to apologize and…to bring the blanket. She said it was a gift for the baby."

Rangiku went silent for a moment, thinking about what Toshiro had said; inside her head she could hear Haineko's brief explanation of what had happened.

'_Well, I have to agree with Hyorinmaru…' _Haineko rolled her eyes while Hyorinmaru merely smiled cheekily. Rangiku turned to see that Toshiro was waiting some kind of reaction from her, with reluctance she looked over the blanket.

"I guess I'll have to thank her. Later."

"You don't have to, if you don't want." Rangiku looked at Toshiro and sighed, remembering the picture of Gin and her he put in the studio. "No, it's okay. I guess it's silly to keep this up, you know?"

Toshiro smiled gratefully at her and just because she didn't want him to forget she hugged him in a possessive manner, mumbling 'I love you'.

* * *

The opportunity to talk with Hinamori didn't present itself until two months later, though that could be because both women were kind of reluctant to talk to each other, if for different reasons.

Rangiku was ordered to remain at home due to an incident involving Haineko, Yachiru, Nel and a demonstration of Rangiku's shikai – due to her pregnancy and the way her reiatsu was acting in her state, though Rangiku never considered that it could be really dangerous. Of course, the moment she tried to summon Haineko the fluctuation in her reiatsu provoked a big explosion and made her lose consciousness.

When she woke up she could sense Toshiro's reiatsu all over the place; she could sense the fear, the worry and the guilty coming from him. After a long lecture from a frowning Unohana she found herself in front of her very angry taichou, who merely sighed in relief at seeing her well before disappearing.

"I still think he is overreacting," said Rangiku for the umpteenth time that day; Nanao frowned at her.

_I think so__,__ too__,__ Mistress__;__ Hyorinmaru isn't even talking to me…he cut our connection__, _said Haineko with a pouting expression.

"I don't think Hitsugaya-taichou is overreacting, Rangiku," said Nanao; Rangiku sat back on the chair still pouting slightly.

"But, how should I know what would happen if I use shikai?" said Rangiku.

"Isane told you the last time that due to the fluctuations in your reiatsu it was better if you didn't use it!" exclaimed Nanao; new tears appeared on Rangiku's eyes and Nanao's expression softened.

"Look, you have to understand Hitsugaya-taichou. He was scared. The moment we felt it…even I was scared. You were very lucky that, apparently, Haineko wasn't the only one there to protect you."

"But, it's been two days Nanao! Two days!!! You should see him…" mumbled a sad Rangiku. For a moment Nanao felt tempted to tell Rangiku that the day she suffered the accident Hitsugaya was making arrangement to propose to her. But she decided against it; it would only make Rangiku feel more guilty than she already felt.

Nanao was about to say something when they felt someone enter; Nanao sent Rangiku a questioning glance before walking towards the main hall when she found the last person she thought about.

"Momo? What are you doing here?" asked the woman, confused and curious. Inside the room Rangiku frowned slightly at the mention of the girl and she promptly wiped away the tears she had in her eyes.

"Oh, hello Nanao-san," said the girl; she had a bento box in her hands and was smiling nervously at Nanao. "I…I heard that Rangiku-san had an…accident and she was resting at home, so I thought it would be a good idea to come and visit. Maybe have a talk."

Nanao lifted her eyebrows in surprise; she turned around and saw Rangiku frowning slightly but merely nodded her head.

"I…I brought some dango Granny thought Rangiku-san may like," said the girl as an afterthought; Rangiku's eyes lit up for a moment at the mention of Toshiro's grandmother and her fabulous dango.

"That's very nice; here, go inside and keep Rangiku out of trouble while I go for some tea," said Nanao, smiling at Hinamori; Nanao gave a warning look at Rangiku before leaving both of them alone in Rangiku and Toshiro's bedroom.

There was a long moment of silence in which Hinamori looked around the room she used to know, and that now had a little of Toshiro and Rangiku in there. There were small changes from Toshiro's part and huge ones from Rangiku; the mess she had on 'her side' of the room was a faithful proof of her presence in Toshiro's life.

"You can come in and have a seat, you know?" Hinamori turned to see Rangiku looking at her with a half smile; the girl nodded her head and took the only chair available.

"Thank you." Matsumoto nodded her head and kept her eyes on the girl, waiting for some kind of reaction from her. Hinamori sat and turned to look at Rangiku with a serious expression. "I guess you're wondering what I'm doing here, right?"

"Well, I have an idea, but yes I was wondering what could possibly make you come here when Toshiro isn't home," said Rangiku, her expression turning into a mask of seriousness that, in a way, surprised Hinamori. "But now that you're here I guess I have to thank you for the gift."

"Oh, it was nothing… like I said to Hitsugaya-kun, it was the least I can do after the way I behaved," said Hinamori, lowering her face. "I'm sorry, Rangiku-san. I was… I don't know what happened to me… I just want to say that I'm really sorry."

There was a moment in which Rangiku debated with herself if she should believe the girl or not. After all she had tried to kill Toshiro, had asked him to protect an evil man, and acted like a spoiled child that didn't obtain what she wanted.

_You don't have to forget what she did, merely forgive her, _said Haineko, laying lazily on the ground and yawning slightly. _If she tries anything funny we can always make whatever happens to her like an accident._

Matsumoto smiled at Haineko's idea and decided to give the girl a last opportunity. Hinamori looked up to see Rangiku walking towards her; when she was in front of her Rangiku put a hand on her shoulder and her eyes softened slightly.

"Let's go, I think Nanao has finished the tea and I do want to taste more of the dango your granny makes." Hinamori opened her eyes in surprise, Rangiku let out a soft smile that Hinamori returned shyly before following her to where Nanao was waiting them

* * *

Rangiku moved around the kitchen with some difficulty, though rather fast regardless of how big she was now that she was nearing the end of her pregnancy; quite impressive for someone as big as her, as Haineko had not so nicely put it.

Rangiku paid her no mind at all, knowing that her zanpakutou was mad at her because Hyorinmaru and Hitsugaya weren't talking to either of them. Rangiku heard the low growl from Haineko but she only ignored it and kept humming some unknown melody.

"What are you doing?" Rangiku turned around to see Toshiro, already dressed, wearing a surprised expression, though a gleam of amusement was evident in his eyes.

"I was making your breakfast!" she exclaimed, quite proudly, moving her arms so hard that the fork she was grabbing was thrown away and flew over Toshiro's head.

"I…see," mumbled Toshiro, turning around to pick up the fork and hide the big grin that had formed on his face. "This breakfast thing…seems quite dangerous."

Rangiku glared at him with a pout forming on her lips at the obvious teasing tone in his voice and that damn smirk, full of amusement, he was sending her way.

'_Damn, he looks so cute like that!' _

_You have to be strong Mistress, after all he __made__ fun of your…'cooking abilities__.__'_

Toshiro gave a step forward and tried to take a look at what was on the stove, but Rangiku moved every time, blocking his view.

"What are you making for breakfast?" he finally asked with curiosity; Rangiku narrowed her eyes at him but let out a soft smile while telling him, "I made some tea and eggs….oh, and I got to make some dango and onigiri."

He stared at her with incredulity and some scepticism; he was silent for so long that Rangiku let out another pout while crossing her arms, rather annoyed at his hesitation. Noticing that Toshiro tried to talk to her in the best way he could.

"Really? That sounds nice. Mhm, but do you know how to prepare dango or even onigiri?" he asked with an eyebrow lifted; offended by his comment Rangiku sent one last glare his way and turned around to return her attention to whatever she was doing.

"You don't have to eat it,_ Taichou_," she said in a cold voice. "I was merely being nice and trying to…do something around here for a change."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes not believing, at least not completely, Rangiku's words. He just knew that she was doing all of that for a more meaningful reason. After all, she had woken up at six in the morning, which was an unholy hour for her to wake up. With a soft chuckle he neared her while Rangiku started talking again.

"Here I was, planning this delicious breakfast and then cooking something nice for lunch so we can have like a picnic or something…" she mumbled, loud enough for him to hear. " But since you seem to hate my cooking so much…"

_It's not as if we hate it, Rangiku-chan, is more like a survival instinct__,_ said Hyorinmaru in a really poor attempt to make things better.

This comment, of course, made Hitsugaya laugh really hard while Rangiku and Haineko turned around to glare at both males. Hyorinmaru hid promptly while Toshiro had to face Rangiku.

"Sorry, that was uncalled for," he said; Rangiku didn't budge due to the grin Toshiro still had in place. "So, all of these nice things had nothing to do with what you did a few weeks ago that sent you to the Fourth division?"

Rangiku remained expressionless for a moment before the hurt and sadness appeared; lowering her eyes she turned around and said nothing at all. Toshiro, for his part, felt a pang of guilt for mentioning that incident. Rangiku was trying really hard for him to forgive her for being so irresponsible with her shikai. She even started talking with Hinamori and they had been quite friendly with each other for the past two weeks.

He tilted his head to the right before nearing Rangiku and standing beside her and grabbing her hand, Rangiku kept her eyes focused on the food in front of her, though she did tense up when his hand grabbed hers.

"That looks delicious and I'm quite hungry," he mumbled. "I guess, breakfast is ready, right? And you mentioned something about lunch?"

This time Rangiku did turn and look directly into Toshiro's eyes, which were looking at her, asking for forgiveness. She smiled a little, and, as it had happened countless times, soon enough Toshiro found himself being hugged by Rangiku.

* * *

"Someone is awfully happy today," said Ichigo looking down at Toshiro who looked calm and happy. "You finally forgive Rangiku-chan and stop moping over that incident?"

"I wasn't moping," growled out Toshiro, "but I did forgive Rangiku and we… I had a good morning."

Ichigo lifted his eyebrow and smirked at the young taichou, "So it seems, you haven't started the 'it's Hitsugaya-taichou to you, Kurosaki' thing."

"That's because, so far, you haven't called me by my name."

"Oh, that's right, _Toshiro__.__"_ Hitsugaya shot Ichigo a glare, making the captain of the fifth division smile, satisfied.

"You did that on purpose, so I'm not going to humour you by correcting your form to address me properly."

The both of them started taking off their captain's haori, while Toshiro took his time to fold his haori, Ichigo merely tossed his aside and prepared himself with Zangetsu in his right hand. Toshiro put the sash over his haori and grabbed Hyorinmaru, turning around to face Ichigo. It had become a habit for them to train once a week; since Rangiku couldn't do it anymore and Hinamori still had a lot of catch up to do to train properly with Ichigo, both of them had agreed on that weekly training session.

It was fun, for both of them, even if all they did was clash swords and bicker back and forth like children.

Ichigo gasped in surprise and blocked yet another strong attack from Toshiro that left some ice on his zanpakutou. The taichou had been fighting with the same intensity from the moment Ichigo accepted to train with him. Thankfully for Ichigo, Toshiro was way too distracted to fight properly, or else he would be in bigger trouble; another slash from Hyorinmaru and Ichigo saw the opening in Toshiro's defence and launched a side kick to his midsection.

"Damn it!" growled Toshiro, slightly frustrated; he was about to return to the fight when Ichigo pointed Zangetsu to his throat.

"It's been two weeks since the accident with Rangiku-san, when are you going to propose to her?" asked Ichigo as he moved in time to prevent a hit from Hyorinmaru.

"I don't know...I'm waiting the perfect moment," said Toshiro. "It has to be perfect."

"Oh, come on! You've been planning this for two months now!" said Ichigo, attacking once again. "And there will always be something to interrupt the perfect moment you're looking for."

Toshiro lowered Hyorinmaru and shook his head before sitting tiredly on the ground. Ichigo put Zangetsu aside and sat beside Toshiro, still breathing fast due to the two hours of intense training. Ichigo looked sideways at Toshiro, who had a solemn look on his face; his hand was grabbing Hyorinmaru with force and his eyes were looking intently at the ground. Ichigo turned around to see Nel nearing them with that expression that Rukia had taken time to teaching the girl.

Even if he hated to admit it, Ichigo was right. He had been trying to ask Rangiku for two months now to marry him, right after the party Ise-fukutaichou had planned. But every time he tried to do it something happened. An urgent Captain's reunion, the hidden pet Yachiru had brought back with her from Hueco Mundo. The damn Sexta Espada that after being free from Yachiru's clutches decided to fight against a very excited Kenpachi. Then Rangiku and her 'demonstration' of her zanpakutou.

In short, there was always something or someone to mess up with the perfect moment.

_Maybe you're trying __too__ hard Toshiro._

'_What do you mean?'_

_Well, you already live with her, you're going to have a child with her… this marriage thing is just another step. I bet she __will__ think that you're the 'perfect moment' you want to give to her. The fact that is you asking her that should be – and I know it is – enough for her._

There was a moment of silence in which Toshiro looked impress at his zanpakutou, _'__Where__ did you come up with that? That was rather insightful and wise.'_

_I read it on a fortune cookie__._Toshiro chuckle at Hyorinmaru's commentary before turning to Ichigo.

"I guess you're right." This surprised Ichigo, who looked at Toshiro with narrowed eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, why are you looking at me like that?" replied Toshiro, Ichigo shrugged and turned to Nel who had arrived with two bottles of water.

"Well, you've never said that I was right, even if I was," commented Ichigo. "I just thought that maybe I hit you too hard."

Before Toshiro could say anything at all, Nel arrived bouncing and smiling widely at them, "Itsygo!! Chibi-chan!!! Ruki-chan thought you may be thirsty and she told me to bring this so you're not thirsty anymore!"

"Thank you Nel," Nel blush slightly when Toshiro smiled at her and received the bottle she was offering.

"Hey! Where is mine?" Nel turned around and gave Ichigo his bottle before settling on his lap.

"So, if I'm right, that means that… you're going to propose to her… today? Tomorrow? When exactly?" the way Ichigo asked and the sudden interest he was showing for the exact date made Toshiro turn to Ichigo and narrow his eyes.

"Why the sudden interest?"

"Well, you're my friend, and I like Rangiku-san; I was just wondering…" said Ichigo, "You know? Because of your happiness and all that."

"What do you think Nel?" asked Toshiro, talking to the girl that was giggling at Ichigo's obvious nervousness. "Is he telling the truth?"

"Okay, okay… you have to know that… Half of the people in Seireitei know about you wanting to propose to Rangiku-san. At least most of the Captains know about it," said Ichigo; this caught Toshiro by surprise. "They even started a bet on when you're going to finally ask her. And if you propose to her today, I may win the bet."

* * *

"Here Jushiro, there…can you feel her?" Ukitake smile softly when he finally was able to feel the girl move inside Rangiku; his friend was excitedly putting his hand there and looking once in a while at Nanao, who sometimes would blush and other times would glare at him.

"You have such an energetic girl, Ran-chan!!" commented Kyouraku; Rangiku giggled at her friends antics and nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, and you should feel her when Toshiro is around and talks to her," said Rangiku with a soft smile, "It's like she is talking back at him."

"I know I've said this too many times, but, congratulations, Rangiku-san," said Juushiro, smiling at the woman. "And talking about Toshiro-kun, where is he?"

"Yes, is he still mad at you?" asked Nanao sitting beside Rangiku.

"No, we made up this morning."

"Really?" said Kyouraku wiggling his eyebrows which earned him a hit from Nanao's fan.

"Yes, I want to make him lunch," the comment made Nanao and Kyouraku wince, though Rangiku didn't see them since she was concentrated on looking at her tummy. "But he came earlier and told me that he was going to train with Ichigo, so he told me that he would make dinner tonight."

Nanao and Kyouraku sighed in relief; Ukitake turned to them quite confused, whereas Rangiku glared at them.

"So, Toshio-kun hasn't said anything? He hasn't been acting…funny lately?" Those questions from Ukitake caught Rangiku's attention and she turned with a curious expression to the Captain of the Thirteenth division.

Nanao and Kyouraku were looking at the white-haired man with surprise at his own forwardness, but Ukitake let his charming smile show while he concentrated on his talk with Rangiku. Kyouraku turned to Nanao and shrugged, Ukitake was quite cunning (and mischievous) when he wanted to be. And they had bet a lot of money, along with Ichigo, that Toshiro was going to propose as soon as he made up with Rangiku.

"I don't understand Ukitake-taichou. Toshiro has been…normal, as normal as he can be while being angry at me."

"I see, well is just that, since he forgave you, and it seems like you have had a good morning, and he is making you dinner…"

Nanao was following the conversation with the same interest as the two Captains, her eyes lit up when she remembered something Rangiku had said. "Wait a minute, you said Tosh…I mean, Hitsugaya-taichou was making you dinner? Tonight?"

This conversation was becoming strange and the way Nanao's eyes were gleaming and those smiles from Jushiro and Shunsui…Matsumoto looked at them with suspicion.

"Yes, he told me that tonight, dinner in the backyard of our home."

"in the backyard of your home? Why?"

"Well, I want to go on a picnic; he was slightly annoyed but in the end he told me he was going to fix something nice." She trailed off and looked at the three of them before asking, "Okay, what's going on?"

Kyouraku, Ukitake and Nanao looked at each other before turning to Rangiku, who was waiting for an answer. "Nothing is going on, we were just curious."

"I noticed that, but curious about what?" asked Rangiku.

"Eh…about you and Toshiro-kun and…" Kyouraku trailed off and looked around for some kind of help from Nanao or Ukitake.

"Well, the name!" exclaimed Ukitake rather loudly, Rangiku frown slightly at that.

"The name?"

"Yes, have you thought about your baby's name?" continued Nanao.

"Well…" Rangiku lowered her gaze with a frown on her face while thinking about the question; Ukitake, Kyouraku and Nanao looked at each other with relief. They didn't want to think what would happen if they told Rangiku Toshiro's intentions without him knowing about it.

"Now that you said it…we haven't thought about it, though…"

"Yes? What is it Ran-chan?"

"Well, he always calls her 'Princess' and I just thought that it would be nice if her name had 'Hime' somewhere in it."

"Toshiro-kun calls her 'Baby Princess?'" asked Kyouraku with smirk forming very slowly on his face.

"Yes, Shun-kun! I know that face! You're not going to bother him about it!" replied Rangiku with a scolding expression. Kyouraku pouted slightly, though he saw Ukitake hiding his own smile; for a moment both friends looked at each other and Ukitake gave a small nod to Kyouraku.

"Shun-kun! Promise me."

With a last glance at Ukitake Kyouraku turned to Rangiku and nodded his head sadly, "I promise you I won't bother or make fun of Toshiro-kun for that show of cuteness."

"Very well." Said Rangiku not quite convinced.

"Don't worry Rangiku; I will make sure he won't do something like that," said Nanao.

* * *

Toshiro watched Rangiku sleeping peacefully on the sofa in his office at home. He didn't quite understand how she could sleep _there_, but she did it anyway; something about his presence being soothing to her and the baby. He let her have her way, because it was easier and had more benefits for him.

He smiled softly at her, leaning over and putting his head on her big and round stomach; they shared a nice dinner out in the backyard of his house with some lamps lighting their night along with the moon. He had really enjoyed the fact that he wasn't about to make anyone win any bet at all.

He could sense Kyouraku and Ukitake watching them from Kyouraku's place and Hitsugaya made sure that all the things were put in such a way so everyone could see them and felt disappointed when nothing happened.

He was going to ask her, but on his own time. Not because Kurosaki told him he would share the fifty percent with him. Putting a hand inside his pocket he pulled out the ring he had been hiding for two months now, he had been tempted that night…but, he got sidetracked and the faces his fellow Captains made when he did nothing were worth it.

After all, Hyorinmaru was right. It didn't matter when or how he asks; the important thing was that it was _him,_ and only him, the one asking such an important question.

_So, that's what you two had been hiding from me and my Mistress, eh?_ Toshiro winced when he heard Haineko's voice; that wasn't what he was expecting. He could sense the ash-cat waiting for his answer and with resignation he nodded.

'_Yes, what do you think? Do you think she would like it?'_ May as well ask Haineko that question, he still had some doubts about the whole thing, but Haineko was the right 'person' to ask about Rangiku's opinion.

_Well, Mistress is rather…strange. She was…happy with her arrangement with Ichimaru, without any kind of commitment._ Haineko cuddled further against a sleeping Hyorinmaru, yawning before directing her eyes to Toshiro.

_She used to say that marriage was for fools..._ Toshiro frowned, but Haineko wasn't done. _This is partly Ichimaru's fault, but everything changed the moment she met you._

'_What do you mean? The moment she met me or the moment I…we got pregnant?'_

_Mhm, this is quite difficult__;__ her vision of the world change day by day from the moment she met you and you __became__ her Captain__, _said Haineko, yawning once again but talking with honesty and seriousness. _I thought you knew this already…I shouldn't do this. __It's__ not right._

'_Please__?__ I promise I won't say anything…I will keep it a secret if you want me to.' _Haineko looked at him and nodded her head slowly.

_Well, you __changed__ her perception of the world the moment she met you and you __became__ her Captain__. B__ut__,__ that night, the day she found out you have feelings for her, that she was pregnant…you __gave__ her something Gin could only give her once._

Toshiro thought over Haineko's words, not really understanding; Haineko giggled at his confusion and let out a loud purr of happiness.

_Gin only gave her a reason to live once. For one day, one moment…You, Toshiro-kun, on the other hand__,__ give her a reason to live and smile every day. _

_So, to answer your question, yes she would be __delighted__ if you took that last step to a, as you put it so eloquently while telling stories to your daughter, 'happily ever after__.__'_

* * *

The next morning Toshiro woke up early and went directly to the thirteenth division barracks; he made sure that all his work for the week was over along with those dreadful reunions with the first and third Espada. For some reason unknown to him, Ukitake and Kyouraku enjoyed them; at least he could see those Espada enjoyed their time as well… which was not the same for Grimmjaw, who was still in Yachiru's clutches, with a collar that claimed him as her property.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, good morning; how can I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to talk with Ukitake-taichou, if he is not too busy." Rukia smiled at him and shook her head.

"No, go ahead. "

Toshiro went inside and saw Ukitake struggling with some kind of candy; the man stopped his struggle to look up at Toshiro, who was looking mildly amused at the sight. Ukitake broke into a big smile and signalled the chair in front of his desk to Toshiro.

"To what do I owe the honour of having you here so early in the morning, Toshiro-kun?" The young taichou rolled his eyes at the exaggerated but playful tone he used.

"I was wondering if I can take the day off today." This surprised Ukitake greatly; the main reason was that Hitsugaya Toshiro never asked for a 'day off.' He had the vacations he deserves, yes. But he never asked for them.

"May I know why? Are you sick? Is Matsumoto-fukutaichou fine?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I just…I thought it would be nice to have a day free from work. My third and Fourth seats are taking care of things." Ukitake thought for a moment about the request that Toshiro had made.

"I guess I can give you that. You have the day off, Toshiro-kun. Enjoy it and send my regards to Rangiku-san."

"I will. Thank you."

Ukitake watched and waited until he could no longer sense Toshiro nearby, then he proceeded to call Rukia inside his office. "Rukia, do me a favour, tell Kyouraku-taichou and Kurosaki-taichou that I need them here right away."

"Yes Sir." Ukitake chuckled. If he didn't ask last night, he would certainly do so today. Whether he liked it or not, Ukitake was going to make sure that this was an unforgettable day.

* * *

"Just when I think that you can't be sweeter or more considerate you do this." Hitsugaya watched as Rangiku moved happily around one of the sakura trees that formed part of their division's garden and turned to give him her best grin.

"Well, you did mention something about a picnic yesterday, so…" he said, stretching out his arms to show her the big blanket on the grass with a lot of food on it.

"But, we had that last night," she said nearing him and putting her arms around his neck; he shrugged and led her to the blanket where he helped her sit.

"Are you comfortable?" she nodded her head and waited for him to sit beside her.

"What do we have for lunch?" Toshiro snickered and proceeded to tell Rangiku what he had prepared for her.

They spent most of their afternoon like that. At first it was only eating and making small talk until the time for dessert arrived and Rangiku decided that Toshiro should feed her, because she was too tired (lazy) to do it herself. He didn't need much convincing and happily proceeded to do so.

"…And she said that she would do it, so I let her!" said Rangiku; Toshiro shook his head, smiling amusedly at her explanation as to why Hinamori was 'helping' her to clean the house. "I'm noble like that."

"Of course, but I wasn't asking about the organisation of the house but about your part of the paperwork, that Hinamori ended up doing as well," he said, frowning at a smiling Rangiku. "You should stop taking advantage because she felt guilty."

"I'm not taking advantage!" He looked at her incredulously.

"You know? You have never been able to lie to me?" said Toshiro, chuckling slightly at her pout. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "You're beautiful, easy-going, sometimes quite cunning and not modest at all…but a really bad liar."

"Humph, flattery is not going to take you anywhere tonight!" she said playfully, crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out.

"Mmhmm, maybe flattery won't but…my surprise will." Toshiro's words made Rangiku curious but when she tried to ask him, he shook his head and decided to distract her with his lips.

"No fair Toshiro!!! You have your cuteness and those lips of yours to make me shut up!!"

"I'm going to overlook the 'cuteness' comment," he said dryly.

"You're just being mean because I overwork Hinamori and because of the incident with Haineko."

"You know that if I was being mean to you because of the Haineko incident I wouldn't be talking with you right now, or doing all of this for you two," said Toshiro as he put his hand on Rangiku's stomach.

"Yeah, I still remember your reiatsu all over the fourth division and then the cold treatment you gave me the following days."

"I was mad and scared," he commented softly. The sun was setting in the distance and night was approaching very fast, and the night was promising to be a cold one. He looked over at Rangiku, and pulling off his haori, put it over her; she smiled softly at him when he sat in front of her.

"I still think you overreacted! Unohana-taichou told you it wasn't that bad and that if it hadn't been for Yachiru's pet… well…" said Rangiku. Smiling at him she added, "But everything turned out okay."

"You don't understand, do you?" Rangiku tilted her head to the side and focused on him; she had to admit that Toshiro looked handsome when he showed a relaxed expression with a soft and truthful smile adorning his face. His hair all messed up after he passed his hand over it, his left arm hanging over his left leg while the other was stretched out.

"Understand what?" He looked at her and rolled his eyes at her lack of understanding, and maybe just maybe, at the fact that he had noticed that she was way too distracted with his presence to really pay attention to whatever he was talking about.

Toshiro put his right hand inside his pocket and felt the ring that he and Hyorinmaru had forged. Urahara's help had turned it into the perfect engagement ring, in Toshiro's and Hyorinmaru's opinion. He closed his hand around it, moving around so now he was sitting beside Rangiku with his face in front of hers; nervously he leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek before going back to his initial position.

"Toshiro, are you okay?" she asked, more curious than worried about Toshiro's attitude.

"Never been better."

"Then, tell me what I don't understand."

Toshiro sighed and took her right hand in his before looking at her in the eye, "I was scared that maybe you… would be so hurt that… I almost lost you."

"But you didn't and I know it was a stupid thing and all, but I promise I won't do it again, at least until our baby is born," she said, smiling softly at him; Toshiro returned her smile but shook his head.

"I know that," he said, squeezing her hand; he lowered his face and hid his frustration. He knew he should have written down all the things he wanted to say. Now that the time was here his mind and inspiration decided to take a damn vacation and leave him alone!

_Calm down, me help you__._

'_W__-what?'_

_Hey! Why do you sound so hesitant? You should know that I'm good with words!_ After a moment of hesitation Toshiro agreed with Hyorinmaru; after all he did need the help.

"Rangiku," she looked at him slightly amused by his tone and the expression on his face. She didn't know what he had planned but whatever it was had him so nervous it was cute and funny.

"Toshiro."

"I can't even describe how bad I felt for that night in which I took advantage of you." This made her flinch in surprise; she looked at him but his expression never changed. "I was ready to admit my mistake, ask for your forgiveness and for an opportunity to be with you, to start a relationship with you."

"I could keep moping about the past," Toshiro almost, almost twitched in annoyance; he was going to make Hyorinmaru pay for that later on. "But right now I want to talk about my future with you and our baby, the future of our family and something I would have liked to do in the right order… but who said things should be like that? Right?"

Rangiku was more confused than before, and for some reason she felt an uncomfortable feeling of emptiness that she couldn't explain. Toshiro grabbed her hand and intertwined his hand with hers before kissing it softly a happy smile on his face.

"Are you… what are you trying to say?" then a thought hit her hard and she looked at him with a panicked expression, "you're trying to break up with me?!"

"What? No! Didn't you hear my speech? I'm trying to ask you to marry me!" A long silence formed between them while Rangiku's eyes opened wide in surprise and Toshiro beat himself for saying it in such an abrupt and not so romantic way.

'_This happens for following your advices!' _Toshiro was about to continue his one-sided discussion with Hyorinmaru when the hand holding his let him go.

Rangiku was shocked, she felt the tears form in her eyes and a familiar emotion going through her chest. Toshiro grabbed her hand once again, and pulling the ring out of his pocket, he looked at her – one hand holding hers and the other wiping away the tears that were falling on her cheeks.

"You know I love you, and just like Haineko said, this is the last step to our 'happily ever after,'" he said, showing her the ring. "I want you to be mine as much as I'm yours. I don't know how this works… but there is no one I would be willing and happy to try it with but you. So, would you marry me?"

* * *

I like the way I end this chapter, what do you think? Well, I really hope you enjoy it just as much as I enjoy writing it.

We'll see you next time.

Don't forget to review!


	24. Looking for a conclusion

Hello again, I'm glad to be back with a new chapter. I want to thank all of you for your comments and for reading the story.

Ok, so relax, enjoy, read and review!!!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Looking for a conclusion**

_Would you marry me?_

That question kept echoing in Rangiku's head while she looked at Toshiro, shocked by his proposal. She could feel the tears in her eyes, the beating of her heart, her breathing and the way her body was trembling with contained emotions. She let the tears in her eyes fall and concentrated on the young man in front of her – the man that was looking at her expectantly and nervously; he was trembling just as much as her, but his teal eyes couldn't focus on her for too long.

He lowered his eyes and for an instant Rangiku saw the gleam of insecurity there, the fear that she may reject him, and the mere thought of _him_ thinking that almost made her laugh. How could he think that? Why did he look so insecure? Didn't he know that she was just too happy and shocked to utter a single 'yes'? Didn't he know that she would love nothing more than spend the rest of her life with him? Being loved by him? Being touched by him?

She grabbed his hand and made him look up at her; once again she saw the same emotions play in Toshio's eyes, insecurity and nervousness. Something so foreign to him. She let a big smile blossom, little by little on her face, and with a big breath she opened her mouth to utter an answer.

"I really expect a big party." She didn't say it had to be the right and proper answer, but things between them weren't always normal and… well, proper.

Toshiro sighed in relief and he too let out a grin that was the perfect match of Rangiku's, "So, if I promise a big party… you'll say yes?"

Rangiku laughed softly; tilting her head to the side she nodded, "I think…that I could never say no to you."

"Good, I thought I was the only one," said Toshiro, softly placing the ring on her hand. Rangiku moved her hand to look at the ring closely. Her eyes opened wide at the three different gems and the coldness of the material against her finger. Toshiro watched her for a moment before leaning in for a kiss.

Toshiro felt Rangiku shiver due to the coolness of the afternoon; looking up, he saw the skies darkening and giving way to the night. He looked at her and with a soft smile stood up and stretched out his hand to her. "It's getting late and this seems to be a cold night. Let's go, you need to rest and be in a more comfortable place."

"So considerate, Toshiro." He lifted an eyebrow with an amused smile playing softly on his lips, Rangiku took his hand but remained there with a small frown and a pout forming slowly on her lips. "I can't stand up like this!! You need to help me out!"

Toshiro watched her closely and realized that she was right; her stomach prevented her standing up with only the help of his hand. He kneeled beside her, offering the help she needed to stand up.

"I can't believe you're so big and heavy," he commented once Rangiku was up and walking beside him, earning him a slap on the head and a glare from Rangiku, who did not appreciate it at all.

"You should stop spending time with Ichigo." Toshiro returned the glare with his hand massaging his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it seems like you're starting to make the same idiotic comments after a romantic moment," she said. Toshiro stopped and looked at her, offended by her suggestion.

"I'm nothing like Kurosaki!!" he said, crossing his arms and resuming his walk. "I'm sorry about the comment."

Rangiku smiled triumphantly at his words and the honest tone in his voice; she grabbed his arms and walked, once again, beside him, huffing softly while admiring once in a while the ring that was shining brightly on her left hand.

"Toshiro! We can't go home yet!!" she exclaimed suddenly, startling Toshiro, who looked at her with worry.

"Why not? Is something wrong? Do you not feel fine?" Rangiku giggled and nodded her head – he could be so dramatic sometimes.

"Yes, I just thought that Nanao-chan and Shun-kun should see my ring!!" she said. Toshiro rolled his eyes but smirked slightly when she mentioned them.

He had asked Ukitake for a day off, because he was sure that after that the man along with his 'minions' would do something (anything) to interfere with his marriage proposal. Toshiro didn't mind too much, if anything he was kind of happy… that didn't mean he had to follow all the ridiculous plans they proposed to him. But it did mean that he could give them that little celebration; they deserved it and looking at Rangiku he knew that she would want it, too.

"I think we can find Ise-san at Kyouraku's place."

"Are you sure Nanao-chan is there?" asked Rangiku in a doubtful voice. "I know she and Shun-kun are a not-so-secret couple, but…"

"Trust me, I bet that we are even going to find Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Ukitake and a few others over there," said Toshiro, squeezing her hand with a smirk in place. "I told Ukitake that I wanted to have this day off from work."

Rangiku looked at Toshiro confusedly, not understanding how Ukitake had anything to do with her wanting to show Nanao and Shunsui her engagement ring. Toshiro shook his head, amused, and kept walking down the street where his, Kyoraku's and Ukitake's places were located.

"Ukitake and Kyouraku were helping me out to… make the perfect setting for the proposal. We did it for two months, but there was always something… and at the end, their ideas were rather ridiculous."

"They were trying to help you?" asked Matsumoto, amused; she could only imagine what kind of ideas they had. "And…two months? You've been planning this for two months?!"

Toshiro looked aside, blushing slightly at Rangiku's tone of surprise. "Well, yes. It's just…every time I wanted to do it something happened. I wanted it to be perfect."

"It was." Toshiro stopped walking and looked at Rangiku, who was looking at him with a sincere smile.

"I'm glad," he replied, kind of shyly. "But, like I was saying, as idiotic as some of their ideas were… I know they had good intentions and… well, I didn't want to take away another excuse to make some kind of party. So I let Ukitake know I needed the day off, which may have given him some indication that I was going to propose to you."

"Oh, an engagement party!!" squealed Rangiku excitedly; Toshiro looked over at her, shaking his head. "You always think of everything, don't you?"

"Of course I do," said Toshiro.

* * *

It was the fireworks, or more correctly, a big explosion, that called their attention and made them rush to Kyouraku's place. Just like Toshiro had said, Kyouraku and Ukitake had planned some kind of celebration at Kyouraku's home. As soon as he and Rangiku appeared, they were dragged by Kurosaki and Kyouraku inside the compound and the ones waiting for them went immediately to congratulate the couple. Rangiku didn't need more convincing, as soon as she spotted Nanao she left Toshiro behind and went to show off her new ring, made especially for her, as she let every single person know.

Toshiro watched Rangiku for a moment, making sure she was fine, before turning around to see Yachiru, Nel and Grimmjaw laughing at the explosion they had provoked; Byakuya was glaring daggers at them. Kenpachi was undecided if he should join in the laughs or just punch Byakuya for looking that way at Yachiru.

Another celebration, a party that Ukitake and Kyouraku had planned, along with Kurosaki, to make him and Rangiku feel like part of a big family. To show them that they weren't alone, and of course, to annoy Toshiro to no end because it was too funny to let the opportunity pass.

Ukitake smiled and congratulated him, saying that he envied him for finding the perfect woman, for wanting to settle down and be the responsible man he had always been. Kyouraku hugged him and with a voice full of emotion he told him how happy he was that Rangiku had found someone like him; he also gave him his permission to marry Rangiku. His comment made Toshiro laugh and both of them looked into each other's eyes; as serious and honest as he could be, Toshiro promised Kyouraku he would take care of her, and never leave her the way _he_ did.

Ichigo told him that he was brave; looking over at Rukia and then at Byakuya, he told Toshiro that he may as well elope with Rukia and not tell anything to Byakuya; maybe return after ten years… maybe by then, Byakuya would warm up to the idea of Ichigo being with Rukia. They both shared a smile; Byakuya would probably kill Ichigo if he did that, and they both knew it, but they didn't need to say it out loud.

As the night progressed and the dinner was served, it was time for Ukitake and Kyouraku to make the toast.

Rangiku found Toshiro's hand; lifting his eyes from the table he looked at her. She was smiling brightly at him. Intertwining her hand with his, she looked to Kyouraku, who was telling some unnecessary story of his younger days. That was until Nanao cleared her throat and sent a threatening glare at him, daring him to continue with those stories.

"As always, my lovely and sweet Nanao-chan cut my wonderful stories short." Another glare and the glimpse of a familiar fan made Kyouraku laugh lightly.

"Well, we didn't know if you were going to propose today…" said Ukitake, smiling at Toshiro; the boy rolled his eyes and when he looked around he saw many gloomy faces there. " However, we have faith in you, and since you made us win a… well, you made us win a lot of things, this is our engagement gift for you."

"What did they win?" asked Rangiku, clearly confused by Ukitake's comment and the cocky smiles on Kyouraku's and Ichigo's faces.

Toshiro scowled, "All of them," he said signaling all the Taichous, Fukutaichous, Yumichika and Grimmjaw, "Bet on the day I would propose to you."

Rangiku couldn't help but giggle at the revelation, which would explain why some of them looked so gloomy.

"The only ones that made a safe bet were Kurosaki, Kyouraku and Ukitake. Whatever amount of money they had bet, they won it," said Toshiro. "I didn't want them to win but…"

"You couldn't wait to give me this lovely ring," said Rangiku, watching with the ring on her hand dreamy eyes for what seemed the hundredth time that night.

"Of course, it was because of the ring," said Toshiro with sarcasm; Rangiku turned to him with a cocky smile before leaning in and kissing him hard on the lips, both of them totally unaware that people around them were looking with sly smirks at the couple.

"I bet my paycheck for next month that Hitsugaya-taichou is going to have a really good night today," whispered Ikkaku to Renji and Hisagi. Renji looked at the couple and then at Rangiku, doubtful that she and Toshiro would have anything at all. Hisagi for his part looked uncomfortable at such a bet.

A sound resembling some kind of explosion called the attention of everyone; Rangiku left Toshiro's lips reluctantly while her eyes opened wide in surprise and delight at the bright colors, forming jellyfish tentacles, racing outwards with a downward cascading effect. It was the first of multiple fireworks that were displayed that night.

At first they had forms that Rangiku was used to seeing in festivals, then they started changing; little by little they passed from being colorful forms falling like the water on a waterfall to a big ring in the dark sky. Nel and Yachiru were just as excited as her, and Nel was asking Ichigo to put her on his shoulders so she could have a closer look at the beautiful explosion in the sky.

Rangiku looked down at Toshiro and saw that he, too, was engrossed with the show; smiling happily at the cuteness of his face she returned her eyes to the sky, just in time to see something resembling a whirlpool, made of blue, green and white to finally end with red, orange and yellow.

"They're so pretty. Why'd they looked better than Grimmy-chan's and mines?" asked Yachiru from Kenpachi's back.

"Maybe because they're sent up in the sky, and the person who is doing that isn't trying to make a bonfire?" offered Kenpachi. Yachiru giggled and accepted Kenpachi's explanation.

Just as suddenly as they had started, the fireworks stopped. Some of them (Rangiku, Nel, Yachiru, and Grimmjaw) looked disappointed that the show was over; Toshiro was about to thank Ukitake but the white-haired man smiled at him and signaled the sky; curious, Toshiro looked up and saw them. They were like comets, giant balls with long tails crossing the sky above them; Toshiro smiled and shook his head when he heard Rangiku gasp and look up once again.

"We even made a big sign that was supposed to mmhmm… shine, but…" Ukitake smiled softly, shaking his head, "Well; Kusajishi-fukutaichou had a better plan. That was the explosion you heard when you arrived."

"This was amazing, Ukitake-taichou. Thank you," said Rangiku, hugging the stunned man. After a moment he returned the hug with a soft smile.

Ukitake let go of Matsumoto and turned to Toshiro; the young man looked at him and shook his head with a smirk. "I'm not going to hug you, Ukitake-taichou."

The comment made Ukitake laugh and Rangiku nudged Toshiro to do something; with his smirk still in place he stretched out his hand, and after a moment Ukitake took it, shaking it with energy.

"Thank you, this was… a good gift," said Toshiro with a soft blush on his face due to the obvious amusement on Ukitake's and Rangiku's faces.

"Well, it was the least I could do since you didn't let me help you out with the actual proposal," said Ukitake; Rangiku looked at him with curiosity.

"Oh, and what had you planned for that? Toshiro did tell me that you and Shun-kun wanted to help him, but he never told me what your plans were." Ukitake sat beside Rangiku, excited that she was ready to hear all the crazy ideas that he already shared with Toshiro, but that were all vetoed by him.

"…And there was this one, which I thought it would be wonderful for him to put a message in the sky with the question," said Ukitake; Matsumoto had heard every single word with the attention she never had while doing office work.

"Oh, that sounds incredible!! But how could he make a message in the sky?" asked Rangiku.

"Oh, Ichigo told us about some airmanes…"

"Airplanes. They're called airplanes, and there are some especially for that kind of work," said Ichigo.

"Right, thank you," said Ukitake returning to his conversation with Rangiku.

Toshiro was beside them, kind of bored, and he was sitting there only because Rangiku had his hand in hers, and wouldn't let him go. Ichigo sat beside him; he offered Toshiro a cup that the taichou took with suspicion.

"Congratulation, I didn't think you would do it," said Ichigo, raising the cup and emptying it in a single drink.

"It seems like I'm braver than you, Kurosaki." Toshiro repeated Ichigo's gesture and he, too, emptied his drink. Toshiro made some faces when the warm and sweet drink went down his throat; he looked up to see the triumphant smile on Ichigo's face. "This is sake!"

"Yes, and I just made you drink it! Look at that, you're not a boy anymore!"

"Shut up!" said Hitsugaya softly, he looked over at the cup and then at Ichigo.

"Oi, Hitsugaya-taichou." Toshiro turned around and saw Ikkaku, Renji and Yumichika walking towards them.

"Madarame," greeted Toshiro, looking curiously at the trio and the big bag they had with them.

"Well, it seems that with this kind of thing it's necessary to give gifts," said Ikkaku, "or so Ichigo said."

Toshiro turned to Ichigo, a single eyebrow lifted while Ichigo merely shrugged and mumbled something in his ear. At the mention of gifts, Rangiku turned around, curious as to what her drinking partners' gift to her and Toshiro could be.

"Since we spent all our money on the bet and on the last drinking contest," said Renji; Toshiro, Rangiku and Ichigo rolled their eyes. "We decided to make you a gift, the three of us."

Toshiro was impressed; he didn't know the three of them all that well. In reality, before he had to command them in the Real World he thought they were a bunch of idiots whose only good abilities were to fight and drink. But he had to admit that they were loyal, fast thinkers while in battle and good friends.

"You didn't have to, but… thank you," said Toshiro standing up. Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji smiled and showed the bag to Toshiro.

"So, you gave me a bag full of candies?" he asked, the material that was covering the contents of the bag made it difficult for Toshiro to find out what was inside.

However, his comment caused the three of them to laugh; all of them seemed to find Toshiro's words rather amusing.

"I don't understand, what's so funny?" Ichigo looked at Renji and then at Ikkaku, and he suddenly understood what was so amusing about the whole situation. He just couldn't believe they actually bought _those_ things for Toshiro and Rangiku; Ichigo had mentioned it once but as a joke… he didn't believe they were capable of doing it or that they knew where to find those things.

"Yes, this is a bag and…let's say that what's inside it are 'candies,'" said Yumichika; this only made Toshiro and Rangiku more confused than before.

"A word of advice, Hitsugaya-taichou," said Yumichika, smiling gently at him; Toshiro nodded his head and Yumichika leaned in. "You better opened this in the privacy of your home. It would be better that way."

Yumichika's comment made Toshiro more curious than before, but seeing the expression on Yumichika's face Toshiro followed his advice. He put the bag beside his chair and thanked the trio for the gift, though he had to admit that Renji's and Ikkaku's smiles were kind of infuriating.

Just then, Yachiru and Grimmjaw made their appearance; Yachiru greeted Toshiro with a big grin and then directed her greetings to Rangiku. Grimmjaw, for his part, was eying Rangiku with interest before turning his eyes to Toshiro.

"How did a shrimp like you got a hot babe like her?" Grimmjaw asked, completely ignoring the murderous look Toshiro was sending his way.

"First of all, it's Hitsugaya-taichou to you, _Grimmy-chan_." Toshiro smirked with satisfaction when the Espada turned to him with an angry stare at Yachiru's way to address him. "Second, it's none of your business, and next time you refer to her in such a way, Yachiru will have to look for a new pet."

"You got guts, but do you have the strength to back up your words? To make them worth somethin'?" asked Grimmjaw, eying the Captain of the tenth division up and down with a blood thirsty smile and his hand on his zanpakutou.

'_Is this guy for real??'_

_It seems that way…But you have to understand him._

'_What do you mean?'_

_Well, he's been Yachiru's pet for too long, not being able to move freely or fight the way he obviously wants. I understand what it feels like to be __treated__ like a pet._Toshiro looked at Hyorinmaru, who was looking slightly offended at the memory of whoever had treated him as a pet.

'_Who was it?' _asked Toshiro out of curiosity.

_Who else? Tobiume! Damn brat thought I was a pet that should be __fed__ or __spoiled__…__Though__ I have to admit that it was kind of funny __to __see Haineko __make__ her back off._

Toshiro watched the Espada, dumbstruck; he turned around and saw Ichigo shrugging but nodding, as if reading his thoughts.

"I've got not interest infighting you," said Toshiro.

"What? You're afraid or what kid?" Toshiro twitched but it wasn't him who answered, but Yachiru. She was glaring at Grimmjaw, and for Ichigo and Toshiro it was amusing to see the expression of wariness that appeared on the Sexta espada's face.

"Bad Grimmy-chan! I told you not to bother Shiro-chan."

Toshiro wanted to see what else Yachiru said to the Espada but was distract by Rangiku, he turned around and saw her tired expression. Understanding immediately what she wanted, he went to help her out.

"You're leaving already?" asked Kyouraku nearing the couple, kind of disappointed.

"Sorry Shun-kun, but it seems like I'm in no condition to stay until late, like I used to." Kyouraku waved a hand, dismissing her comment with a smile.

"I understand. Go on then. Take care Ran, and have a good night."

Toshiro and Rangiku walked to their home. He was carrying the bag that Ikkaku and the others had given to them, curious as to what was inside.

"This was fun," said Rangiku, yawning. Toshiro nodded his head and helped her through the door before putting the bag on his office desk. He would see what was inside the next day.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Rangiku looked at the ring in her hand and caressed it softly; she turned to him and nodded her head.

"Yes, thank you. For everything." Toshiro simply kissed her on the lips before turning off the lights and lying beside her.

* * *

War changed people.

And the war that Soul Society suffered had changed them all.

Ikkaku, new Captain of the Third Division, was demanding, wild but fair, and loyal to those that earned his loyalty and respect. Kira had accepted that change, and day by day Ikkaku kicked his ass to remind him that there was still a long path that Ikkaku was ready to make him walk (whether he liked it or not).

Renji was usually found arguing with himself; Hisagi would stand up beside him, 'hearing' him, and when his outburst was over he would explain things once again. This worked just fine, because, while Renji has the power, Hisagi has the brains, and they both made a perfect partnership to direct the ninth division and the Seireitei news magazine.

Ichigo was just what Momo needed. He was demanding, but also understanding, and he could be kind and amusing. He made Momo go over the edge until she couldn't stand any more; he tried every day to help her out, to make her strong enough to finally let go of the shadow of Aizen that was present in certain moments. Momo appreciated that and a feeling of love towards her captain had developed in the short months he had been by her side. It was so different from the one she felt for Aizen or the one she thought she felt for Toshiro. Ichigo was… difficult to hate and easy to like. He was the only one that didn't act awkwardly around her after the war, and he was the first one to try and help her out of her depression by making her face who she was becoming and who she wanted to be.

Ichigo couldn't be more proud, though he would never say that to Rukia, because he had a feeling that she thought Momo had something 'up her sleeve' with him. He just ignored her, because deep down, he knew that she didn't doubt him; but those little things were part of their routine, of the little moments that forged their relationship.

Toshiro and Rangiku's life had changed as well.

It felt strange for the young captain to be able to see the woman he had been attract to for so long a time carrying his child, showing a big and round stomach, one of the signs of her last month into pregnancy. He watched her right hand, where the ring he had given to her two months ago was shining as always.

She tilted her head and watched his features soften a little when his eyes went back to her stomach; she couldn't help the smile on her face. It was always like this, he would think about the past, about the little events in their lives and then return back to the present and think about the future. She waited for a moment as Toshiro moved from his spot and went to the sofa where she was sitting. Kneeling in front of her and putting a hand on her tummy he started talking.

She giggled and caressed his hair while he engaged in his usual one-sided conversation. Sometimes, he was so predictable and others he would surprise her like no other could before. Rangiku yawned, making Toshiro look at her with concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just a little sleepy, that's all," she said, smiling softly at him. He understood what she meant – the last night she had moved around the bed (not that she could move that much), but it had been enough to make him stand up several times and help her out until she finally found a comfortable position to sleep in.

"Don't you want to go home and sleep a little?" he asked, "Maybe you can felt better after that."

"Nah, Nanao-chan is coming today and we have a lot of things to plan!!" she said, poking him on the nose, "Our marriage is not planning itself."

"Maybe if you let me help you…" started Toshiro. Rangiku sent him a doubtful look (would he be okay with the amount of money she was spending in the wedding?) before smiling at him with the same grateful smile she always gave him when he offered his help.

"But, you're already helping!" she said.

"I'm in charge of not letting Kurosaki and your drinking 'buddies' not to do anything inappropriate. Oh, and let's not forget my vows," he commented dryly. "The way I see it, I'm not helping at all for my wedding."

"Of course you are!!" said Rangiku with the same enthusiasm. "You're going to the wedding, right?"

"I'm starting to have my doubts…" Rangiku pouted, regardless of the playful tone he spoke with.

"Trust me; this is going to be great!" Toshiro only nodded his head but decided not to voice his thoughts about it. For some reason she seemed quite touchy when talking about preparations for the wedding, which they had agree to make four months after the birth of their daughter.

Toshiro's eyes focused once again on her tummy; he frowned when he thought that so far they hadn't thought of a name for her. Rangiku was in her final month and so far they didn't have a name for their daughter.

"What is it?"

"Well, I was just thinking… you're almost ready to give birth and… we haven't thought of a name," said Toshiro. Rangiku raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"You're right, but I thought you'd thought about it already!" said Rangiku. "You know? Since you wanted a girl and all."

Toshiro smiled softly at Rangiku's words and nodded his head. "I know but, I haven't. it's just… so many things happened that I forgot to think about it at all. I just imagine that we still have time and that the day she is born we will have a name."

"Well, there is still time," said Rangiku, "though… I do have an idea."

"Really?"

"Not a complete name just…a vague idea of what I want in her name." Toshiro frowned, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Since you found out about her and…you started talking to her you haven't stopped calling her 'Princess,'" she said. Toshiro narrowed his eyes at Rangiku, not quite understating what she meant.

"Yes, it's… a habit. I… can't help it," he mumbled. Rangiku laughed and was pleased to see that he still blushed sometimes.

"I know that, and I think it's adorable!" Toshiro growled and made Rangiku giggle more. "That's why I think we should put a '-Hime' somewhere in her name."

Toshiro was silent for a moment, thinking over what Rangiku had said.

_I like it, at least is better than __Rumpelstiltskin__._

_Hyorinmaru, honey, that comment just now…where the hell did it come from?_ Toshiro and Rangiku wanted to know the same thing; it was a random and rather strange comment.

_I don't know…__it's__ the only name I can think __of__ right now. Besides, I was __silent__ for far too long__;__ I __had__ to say something._

"Anyway, I think you're idea is incredible and I like it," said Toshiro, smiling softly at Rangiku. "Now we just have to think what could possibly 'sound' nice with 'Hime.'"

Rangiku nodded her head but she didn't look that happy at all; instead some tears appeared in her eyes and Toshiro wiped them away rather fast. "But, we still haven't chosen her name! And just like you said, she is about to be born!"

"I bet it's going to be alright, Ran," he said, kissing her softly on the lips. Rangiku grimaced slightly and Toshiro looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing," she said reassuring him with a smile and another kiss. Last time she had mentioned the word 'contractions' he hadn't let her finish and he went on a rampage, until Unohana-taichou had explained to him, quite amused, that those kind of things were natural and not always were an indicator of the birth of the baby.

She really didn't want a repeat performance of that. It was funny, but it left her tired and moody. Besides, it wasn't that painful, only bothersome, and the fact that she had been feeling them since that morning wasn't amusing at all.

"Well, if you're sure. I have the training session with Kurosaki," said Toshiro, looking at the door, "but I don't want to leave you alone. I was expecting Ise-san would be here by now."

"Maybe Shun-kun distracted her?" asked Rangiku with a sly smile. Toshiro smiled as well and shrugged.

"Maybe, either…" Toshiro trailed off when the door of their office in the division opened and Kyouraku entered along with Nanao.

"Toshiro-kun, Ran-chan! Good Morning!" said Kyouraku with enthusiasm. Rangiku giggled softly while Nanao rolled her eyes, though she was wearing a soft blush.

"I see they're really good," said Rangiku, wiggling her eyebrows. Kyouraku winked at her and Toshiro had to snicker when Nanao hit her Captain really hard with her fan.

"Well, I have to go. See you later," said Toshiro, kissing her softly on the forehead. "Ise-san please, take good care of her."

"We'll do it, Toshiro-kun! You left Ran-chan in good hands!" Toshiro sent one last glance to Rangiku and left his office directly to the training grounds of his division.

* * *

Yachiru was enjoying the lollypop Byakushi had given to her that morning; beside her was Yumichika, looking at the scene unfolding in front of them with wide, excited eyes and a smirk that was matching Yachiru's. His fukutaichou was a manipulative, not-so-innocent girl that had put four powerful men to fight against each other.

"Ken-chan is having tons of fun!!! Just like Grimmy-chan!!" she had said when he arrived and watched the fight. Yumichika asked why and her answer was, "Because Ken-chan was wondering when he could play with Icchi and Grimmy was mad because Byakushi was mean to him this morning!! I just led them to a world of fun!"

Yeah, whatever she had said or done to make Ichigo and Hitsugaya-taichou participate in her plans to 'cheer up' Grimmy-chan and to 'train' with his taichou, he didn't really want to know. It was better live in ignorance when Yachiru's plans were involved, so if anything illegal happens…

The reiatsu of the four men was surrounding the whole Tenth division training ground, and the clash of metal against metal could be heard; sometimes Yumichika was lucky to see the wild and erratic attacks from Kenpachi that usually put Ichigo or Toshiro (depending on whom Kenpachi wanted to receive the attack) over the edge. He could see the majestic form of Hyourinmaru every time Toshiro would stop one of those attacks or would attack the Sexta Espada (and Yachiru's pet), who always had some kind of comment that had the young taichou twitching with annoyance.

Ichigo would always be unpredictable; one moment he was concentrated on the fight, fighting with such an experience that many shinigami only obtained after centuries of training, and others… he was as savage as Kenpachi. Grimmjaw, regardless of how wild he appeared, was a good fighter that could act in a cold and tentative way which could confuse his adversary.

It was lucky that they were only training, otherwise… Yumichika sighed and he wondered, once again, how Yachiru had made Ichigo and Toshiro join the fight. Though, if he was honest, he thought that both Captains, in the end, didn't have a choice.

"Fukutaichou, are you sure you didn't make them fight to celebrate your birthday?" asked Yumichika; Yachiru stopped eating her lollypop and looked at him with a thoughtful expression.

"Nuh-uh, my first birthday was in January, my second was in February…" Yumichika had a lopsided grin while watching the girl counting with her fingers how many birthdays were left. Last year had been four, and if it wasn't for the treason and the Winter War he suspected that they would have suffered another four.

Toshiro stood beside Ichigo, breathing hard; he had a lot of cuts all around his body and one particular wound on his eyebrow. He was angry at Kenpachi and Grimmjaw for jumping in and attacking so suddenly when he was having his normal afternoon training with Kurosaki. He looked sideways and saw Ichigo looking at him; he glared and Ichigo glared back.

"This is what I get for being friends with you!" hissed out Toshiro.

"This has nothing to do with me!!" replied Ichigo back "It's not my fault that Kenpachi is crazy and Grimmjaw is close behind him!!"

"Excuses!! Look the state of my clothes and my body! I'm bleeding!"

"Oh quit complaining! You have to admit that this is fun!" said Ichigo; he smirked down at Toshiro, who wasn't looking amused at all. "Besides, being my friend makes you have an interesting social life, don't you think?"

Toshiro was about to reply when Kenpachi's reiatsu called his attention. The man and the Espada were looking just as tired and wounded as them. "Let's finish this! I'm hungry and a round of sake wouldn't harm anyone!"

"I agree, the farther away I can get from the pink menace the better!" said Grimmjaw.

"How is it possible that they have energy to keep fighting?!" exclaimed Toshiro, grabbing Hyorinmaru with force.

_Yes!!! Let's fight Toshiro!!!_ The Captain of the Tenth division looked over at Hyorinmaru exasperatedly. The dragon was running up and down his mindscape, excited for the fight. He looked like a kid, jumping up and down and following his tail while giving instructions to Toshiro as to how to fight.

_I'll__cover__ the right__,__ you the left… and then bang! The last punch! Yes! Let's go! _

'_Hyorinmaru? Did you eat…any kind of sweets? Are you drunk? Or __is __this you being…you?'_

_Sweets? _asked Hyorinmaru, perking up at the mention of 'sweets'. _Where?! _

Toshiro looked at Hyorinmaru and then at Yachiru, who was munching away happily on the lollypop. He narrowed his eyes. Somehow, he had a feeling it was her (or her zanpakutou, perhaps?)who was the one to blame for the whole mess with Kenpachi and Hyorinmaru's sugar high.

"Oi, Toshiro? Are you okay?" asked Ichigo, looking at him strangely.

"Yeah, but I don't think I can use Hyorinmaru."

"Why not?" asked Ichigo, surprised.

"I think…" Toshiro trailed off, how to answer that? He looked at Ichigo, who was waiting for an answer, and at Kenpachi and Grimmjaw, who were waiting for them. "Never mind, it shouldn't surprise me. Let's finished this and go to the Fourth division. I don't want Rangiku seeing me like this."

"Good point, I don't want Rukia finishing what Kenpachi started." Hitsugaya smirked, and along with Ichigo, went against Kenpachi and Grimmjaw.

Yumichika and Yachiru watched as the four of them went against each other once again; this time however, Yumichika opened his eyes in realization and he was fast enough to protect Yachiru from the big explosion.

Dust, frost and grass fell around them; the main wall that separated the Tenth from the Eleventh was turned into rubble. The training grounds of the Tenth division were, in one word, destroyed.

"Zaraki-taichou, Hitsugaya-Taichou, Kurosaki-taichou, Grimmjaw-san, what do you think you are doing?"

The three shinigami froze in place when they recognized the owner of that voice. Grimmjaw, who wasn't familiar with her, sent her a glare and tried to make an offensive comment when his eyes focused on the soft smile on her face. Unohana passed her eyes over the four men that were bleeding and dirty. Her smile, as always, had the same effect on the four of them; she neared them, and with a clear and soft tone, she started giving instructions to the ten people of her squad, who were hiding their smiles at the obvious fear in the four men.

"Now, so I don't make a mistake," she said in a soft tone, with a gentle smile that sent shivers through Ichigo's and Toshiro's back, "who started this?"

There was a minute of silence in which Yachiru and Yumichika were looking at the scene with interest. Ichigo and Toshiro looked at each other before pointing at Kenpachi and Grimmjaw.

"They did," was their answer. Kenpachi looked defiantly at Unohana, just like Grimmjaw, though they did glare to Ichigo and Toshiro.

"I see," she said. "However, this is not the way Captains of the Gotei 13 should train. Next time, you better do this outside the walls of Seireitei and in a place where people or buildings won't be destroyed."

Unohana was about to continue with her scolding when her Third seat arrived. He was looking serious and his breathing showed the others that he had ran to get to Unohana; he kneeled in front of her. His eyes drifted for a moment to Toshiro and then were back to Unohana.

"Unohana-taichou, Isane-fukutaichou requires your immediate presence back at the Fourth division barracks," he said, almost stumbling over his words. Unohana turned around and her expression went serious.

"What happened?"

"It's… there has been a complication and…" once again the man looked briefly at Toshiro before looking at his Captain. "It's Matsumoto-fukutaichou." Toshiro tensed up in fear and uncertainty when he heard the name of Rangiku; Unohana ignored him and nodded at her Third seat to continue.

"She is about to give birth to her baby."

* * *

Oh, the story is about to end ....and I left it in another cliffhanger , mmmhmm, what would happen now? Let's find that out in next chapter.

Until then! Don't forget to review!


	25. A name for her

**Chapter 24**

**A name for her**

The composure, the cold façade and the little but significant characteristics of his character were only memories the moment those words reached his ears. He knew the meaning, he understood what was expected and asked of him but… he couldn't move, he couldn't act.

At some point in the future, his reaction and his actions would be the main topic in the conversation between Captains and it would be the foundations of the jokes about him (jokes told by Ukitake, Kyouraku and Kenpachi).But for now, he was only acting on instinct, fear and insecurity. He was the child his position never allowed him to be.

The blue sky and the shining light of the sun were suddenly covered up by the dark clouds that appeared above Soul Society; it was so sudden that many inexperienced shinigami feared it may be the sign of another 'Aizen,' another war. But the people who knew about Toshiro's power and people near him understood it was his way to show that he had lost control, if momentarily, of his power.

Zaraki Kenpachi looked at the young man in front of him and he couldn't help, or he didn't even want to hide, the big grin that formed on his face and the dark and amused laughed that left his mouth. Beside him the Espada, Grimmjaw, lifted an eyebrow, impressed by the 'shrimp' that moments ago had fought against him with restrained and calculated movements.

"Are you going to stand like a dumbass over there or are you going to do something?" he asked, and the way he uttered the question was evidence that he could care less for what was happening or who was having a baby. The only thing he cared about was the power the shrimp was showing and he was too tired and hungry to do anything at all.

Toshiro regained his composure and turned around to glare at the Espada; whether he did it intentionally or not, a path of ice joined him to Grimmjaw and Kenpachi, both of whom didn't move a muscle to prevent the cold touching their legs and covering them up to their knees.

Ichigo opened his eyes in surprise; he had never seen Toshiro like that, and for him it was kind of obvious that the young man was affected by the news. And even like that, it seemed like he was doing nothing at all to go to Rangiku.

"Pray that what is happening has nothing to do with you two jumping on us while training," was all Toshiro said.

Kenpachi smirked just like Grimmjaw; Yumichika had a gleam of interest in his eyes while watching them. Yachiru was unaware of what was happening because she was playing with the snowflakes that had started falling around them.

In a moment of realization Toshiro's body language changed. It was subtle for a moment, then it was visible for all of the present crowd. His eyes went open wide, Hyourinmaru was trembling in his hand and a wave of understanding hit him hard.

Hitsugaya Toshiro finally understood the news the man from the Fourth Division had brought and the news finally sank into his head.

Rangiku was in labor, she was about to give birth to a child, to his child. He was about to be a father.

With a speed Ichigo didn't know Toshiro possessed, he left the group still resting in the Tenth division training grounds.

* * *

He ignored the cuts, his blood, the dust and the dizziness he was feeling at the moment and concentrated solely on his goal. Inside him, he could feel Hyorinmaru moving around and trying to catch something, anything, from Rangiku and Haineko. But his efforts were futile. Something or someone was preventing his zanpakutou reaching Haineko and he couldn't feel Rangiku's presence.

_Do…Do you think anything bad happened? _was Hyorinmaru's question. Toshiro hurried while shaking his head.

'_No, don't worry, you'll see when we arrive. They will be there laughing at us for worrying so much,_' he said trying to reassure Hyorinmaru as well as himself.

Nothing else was said until they arrived to the Fourth division and, once again, at not feeling her near, he lost control of his cold reiatsu that was making a beautiful and cold path behind him. He watched the surprised, fearful, and respectful looks he got when entering the Fourth division barracks. But he ignored them and decided to walk directly to Unohana's office to look for some answers and the room Rangiku was in so he could join her.

A trembling, yet brave form stood in front of him, stopping him. Toshiro looked at the young man who was trembling slightly; his eyes were looking at him with traces of fear but determination to carry out his orders.

"I-I'm s-sorry sir, b-but Unohana-taichou t-told us to not…not l-let you in," he said, flinching when Toshiro narrowed his eyes at him.

"What do you mean?" anger, fear and anxiety, he was about to pass through the young man when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Turning around abruptly, annoyed by the interruption, he realized it had been Kyouraku who stopped him. The man was looking down at him with a gentle smile and was sending him with his eyes a silent order: stay calm.

"Please, Toshiro-kun, you're not only scaring Yamada-san but everyone in the waiting room," said Kyouraku with a prefect and clam voice that woke Toshiro of whatever mood he was in.

For the first time, since hearing about Rangiku, he calmed slightly and looked around to see all the faces looking at him. Some with fear, others with curiosity, and the ones with more experience and age had a disapproving look on their faces.

Toshiro breathed in and out deeply before turning around to Hanataro, who was waiting for… well, he was waiting for anything the Captain of the Tenth division threw at him. He didn't think that whatever Hitsugaya-taichou may do was worse that those times he had to deal with the Eleventh division.

"I apologize for my behavior, I'm just…" Toshiro trailed off, he didn't think it necessary to explain himself, since his actions spoke loudly.

Hanataro sighed in relief, and noticing the look from Toshiro and Kyouraku, he smiled weakly. "I-its okay, sir. I…I have dealt w-with worse things."

A moment of horror, of realization of what he had said, Hanataro was ready to panic when Kyouraku offered him another smile.

"The eleventh division, eh?" Kyouraku asked with a hint of amusement in his voice, trying to reassure the young man that he hadn't offended either Toshiro or him by the comment. Looking at the nervous boy in front of him Toshiro decided to offer the same courtesy and he let out a strained smile.

"Don't worry…" Toshiro trailed off, not remembering the name of the boy.

"I'm Yamada Hanataro," said the boy, bowing at Toshiro. "A-and…if you don't mind I can take care of your wounds, sir."

An offer that Toshiro could tell was a distraction to the purpose of his visit to the fourth, he felt Kyouraku's hand squeeze his shoulder softly and Toshiro realized that it was better to take Hanataro's offer.

"Very well," he said; he wanted to add the question that was aching to be uttered but remained silent.

"You did make a beautiful mess, didn't you Toshiro-kun?" asked Kyouraku following the young Taichou and Hanataro to a small room. Toshiro frowned and he sent a questioning glance at Kyouraku. The man laughed and with a finger signaled the entrance of the Fourth division and the waiting room in which was a thin layer of ice that some people were already trying to clean up.

Toshiro's eyes opened wide at the sight, "I…it was me?"

"Yes, I'm surprised you didn't notice. You must be really worried." Toshiro lowered his gaze and evaded Kyouraku's curious eyes.

"I promised her I was going to be there when the moment arrived," was all Toshiro said, sitting on the hospital bed while Hanataro started taking care of his cuts and wounds.

Kyouraku sent a sympathetic look to Toshiro; beside him Nanao was watching the state Toshiro was in. Toshiro, for his part, had lowered his eyes to the ground; inside him Hyorinmaru was the one acting on the feelings coming from his master; both of them ignorant of the weather they had unleashed outside the protective walls of the Fourth division.

"I promised her that I wouldn't leave her alone." Voice fill with sorrow, he lifted his eyes and turned to Hanataro, who gulped slightly under the pressure of the look.

"Would you explain to me why I'm not allowed in there, with Rangiku?"

"I…I don't know much, sir. B-but…Unohana-taichou ordered me t-to tell you that…for the moment you were to stay outside," said Hanataro, his voice regaining some control when he started talking about things he had a mild knowledge of.

"It's something that may go for hours or that could happen right now. But they need a peaceful atmosphere, in the case of shinigami; it means that the erratic reiatsu from a nervous father could be problematic for the erratic reiatsu coming from both mother and child that are trying to cope with the… well with the process of birth."

Toshiro's eyebrow twitched and his eyes glared at Hanataro, who just realized what he had said. Beside them Kyouraku was chuckling and even Nanao had an amused smile, Toshiro turned to them; clearly he wasn't amused at all.

"I'm not nervous," he said, trying to convince himself and the others. Hanataro tried to say that he agreed with Toshiro, while Kyouraku and Nanao didn't even try to agree with him.

"Of course you're not," said Kyouraku mockingly. "The path of ice from your squad to this one is just a mere coincidence."

Another twitch from his eyebrow and a low growl escaped his mouth. Kyouraku was about to make another comment when the hand from Nanao stopped him, he turned to her and saw her smile; Kyouraku smiled back, letting her take a step forward.

"We could feel your reiatsu and the others that were with you." Toshiro looked at Nanao who was talking to him in a calm voice. "I don't think Rangiku would be any better if she saw you in that state."

A sighed, a quick glance to his clothes, hands and the visible things in his body. Nanao was right, his clothes were in a really bad condition and there was dried blood around them and his hands along with the cuts. Rangiku was stress enough, he knew it and if she saw him like that…while she was in labor…

"I guess… it's for the better," he said with his voice filled with uncertainty.

"Don't worry, she is in good hands. Isane-san and Unohana-taichou are the best after all," said Kyouraku, trying to reassure Toshiro. The young man nodded his head but his feelings towards the situation were clear and they weren't about to change, at least until he was beside her and their little princess.

"If you want sir, I can go to your place and bring you something to dress in?" asked Nanao.

"That's a good idea, Nanao-chan! You go to Toshiro's place while I make sure he eats something while waiting. I bet he hasn't any lunch yet."

Toshiro was about to protest but apparently things had been decided already. He nodded at Nanao, who left shortly after, then turned to Kyouraku with curiosity in his eyes.

"You want to know how it happened."

"Yes. Why no one called me when she…" he couldn't finish the sentence, the memory of a scary Rangiku filled his mind, a memory of the day she had made him promise to not leave her alone the day of the birth.

They had just left Unohana's office and the woman had explained the basics of what was going to happen when Rangiku was ready to give birth to their child. She even showed them some videos about it, and Rangiku had been fascinated and scared at the same time. She had hugged Toshiro that day; she had sobbed a little and had told him she wasn't ready, that she wasn't intended to carry a child or to even give birth to one. Toshiro had laughed and had reassured her; he told her how brave she was and had confessed that he couldn't imagine himself in that position, but her… she was a warrior queen. She smiled at his compliment and the conviction behind his words. It was there when she made him promise that queen or not, she wasn't about to do anything unless he was with her. _After all, _she said with a playful smile on her face, the earlier worries about childbirth forgotten for the time being,_ what is a powerful, beautiful and brave warrior queen without her cute, strong and noble ice king?_

"It happened so fast." Toshiro shook the memory away and turned his attention to Kyouraku. "We were taking lunch, she had been a little strange since we picked her up at your division, but I didn't pay it any mind; my Nanao-chan, however, was alert. When Rangiku complained of some kind of pain and discomfort she was the one to call Isane-san. After that…it was too fast, Rangiku and I, well, we thought Nanao-chan was exaggerating. Apparently she was not."

Toshiro nodded and he took a mental note to thank Nanao later. Once Hanataro took care of all his wounds and Nanao brought clean clothes to Toshiro he accepted, albeit reluctantly, to go for something to eat while they wait in the Fourth division for some kind of news about Rangiku.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon.

His back was resting against the wall, beside him the open doors that lead to a hall filled with many other doors, one of them leading to the woman that had ignited in him, a long time ago, a fire he had never thought possible in a person with an icy personality like him.

He could heard the sounds form the small waiting room that was a few feet away from him, he could sense the looks of worry and sympathy from his colleagues, from the people he had come to identify as friends and family. But he stood there impassive and indifferent to anything that wasn't the hall to his right and the memories.

Memories that never left, memories of _her_ and that fateful night in which a light in the middle of a ballroom lit her and made his mind aware of what his heart already knew by then: that she was beautiful and that he had fallen in love with her. He remembered how he thought it was impossible, how he tried to deny it while his blood boiled at the intimate contact he saw between her and Ichimaru.

He remembered those days, weeks, even months in which he wonder how he had let her charms, her beauty, her smiles, her perfume, her presence shake his world. How he had let her enter in his heart like he had never let anyone before.

Not even Hinamori had done it. He had loved Hinamori, yes. He had thought of her, marriage, a family… but those were only thoughts of a future, of a life he thought he was obliged to have.

But now, the woman inside one of those rooms was the one he imagined himself with. He didn't feel oblige to have a life with her; he wanted a life with her. She was the only one he could think about day and night. And she was there, forging a miracle, having a baby. But not just any baby, _his_ baby.

Once again the sound of the room reached his ears at the same time of some others coming from the hall. He tensed up and moved slightly, his teal eyes focusing on the hall, looking at each one of the doors, trying to identify the one he was interested in.

A flick of reiatsu. Her reiatsu.

Hyorinmaru stopped pacing around; he looked at Toshiro with apprehension, waiting for an order from him, waiting for a movement or any indication of what to do next.

A hand on his shoulder, however, stopped whatever he was about to do and when he turned around he saw the concerned face of Ukitake looking down at him and shaking his head in a silent order. For a moment Toshiro looked at him with anger before that anger transformed into desperation and nervousness. Ukitake let a gentle smile appear on his face. Just like Kyouraku had done earlier.

"Don't worry, she is in good hands," he said with the tone of voice he used to talk to him. A tone of voice that in other circumstances would result in irritation, but now was comforting.

"We prepared for this." Without knowing why or understanding exactly what he was doing, Toshiro started talking. He felt the need to explain to Ukitake why he was so nervous, why he felt so unsecure, why he had lost control the way he did.

"We came here with her and listened to the talks and advice Unohana-taichou had. I read about it, I know it's not easy and that sometimes it takes time…" Ukitake hid the amused smiled he was sure was trying to appear on his face.

"Well, if you have read about it, then you must understand how difficult it is. We, men, can only imagine what it feels like to give birth to a child."

"I know that! I know! But that doesn't mean…"

"That you shouldn't feel terrified? That you want to be there?" asked Ukitake, Toshiro nodded his head and let out a sigh of relief when he noticed Ukitake's understanding. "Believe me, Toshiro-kun, she must be feeling relief knowing that you're here and your presence must be reaching hers to calm her down."

Toshiro lifted his face to Ukitake and narrowed his eyes at his words. Once again, Toshiro felt the coldness in the room. It wasn't like the one invading the room the first moment he entered, but it was cold enough to make the people in the room shiver a little.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…" said Toshiro looking aside and controlling the leak in his reiatsu; once again he felt her, weak and distant. Not wanting to let go of her, not wanting to let the conflicted feelings inside him go out of control, he closed his eyes and with Hyorinmaru looked for the little ribbon that belong to Rangiku's presence, her small amount of reiatsu that was looking for him…and once he found it he let his own reiatsu join hers.

And, finally, he felt at peace.

He stood there letting his presence reassure her; console her the only way he could at the moment. Ukitake watched amazed at what had happened and his eyes drifted for a moment to Kurosaki Ichigo and Rukia. It was extraordinary, two young people like them, like Ichigo and Toshiro, two powerful shinigami who probably didn't understand or know the limits or the reach of their powers. Of their union with the people that awakened in them feelings that many others only dreamt to have.

Ukitake shook his head, he wished Yama-jii would be there, watching as the new generation became more powerful and the future fell into the hands of such honourable, loyal and lovable (cute) warriors as were Toshiro and Ichigo.

Once again Ukitake turned to Toshiro; he noticed a smile on his relaxed face. The young prodigy probably was happy to finally know by his own means that Rangiku was fine and that she was only a little…occupied to attend him right now. He chuckled when Sogyo and Kotowaru made him know that his comment was out of place while demanding to know what had happened to Haineko-chan.

They waited for a long time; night was approaching fast and if any of them had gone outside they would have noticed the small layer of snow all around Seireitei. The small snowflakes that had changed from a cold, depressing and angry storm to a more calm, peaceful and almost joyful and pleasant snowfall.

The first ones to notice some kind of change were, of course, Toshiro and Ukitake.

Toshiro felt it before he heard it, another fluctuation this time stronger than the others, silence and then…the sound of low, muffled cries. Toshiro turned his paled face and opened his eyes to Ukitake; the man was looking at him with a surprised expression. The cries were almost imperceptible, however loud enough for both men to hear them. Which could only mean the room were the cries were coming from was near.

Toshiro stood there, not knowing what to do until he felt a push. Turning around he saw a smiling Ukitake who pushed him softly once again.

"Congratulations," was all the man could say before Toshiro turned around and ran down the hall looking the right room.

* * *

It wasn't that difficult to find the room or enter it.

He watched as the people inside the room moved around at a fast pace; one of them he recognized. It was Isane and she was holding something in her arms. Toshiro could only stand there and watch as he recognized what, or rather whom, she was holding.

Isane turned around with the little girl in her arms. The girl was crying loudly, moving as much as she could. Fussy and angry from the very moment these strangers took her away from the warm presence of her mother.

Toshiro couldn't move. It was strange how his reactions, fast and accurate in battle, were failing him now. Isane walked towards Toshiro, the woman had a tiny smile on her face while she gave the girl to Toshiro.

Out of instinct more than practice or real knowledge, Toshiro held the little and restless bundle of life in his arms.

She calmed herself the moment he had her in his arms; she stopped moving around, irritated, and her cries of protest gave way to her now relaxed and peaceful behaviour. Isane, as well as the other people in the room, were surprised.

"We've been trying to calm her down for a while now. She's been restless since we took her away from Rangiku-san," said Isane; her smile grew at the sight of Toshiro and his baby girl. He hadn't taken his eyes from her, and Isane wasn't even sure he was listening to her. "Congratulations, Hitsugaya-taichou, you're going to be a great father."

Isane let him alone with the baby, though her words had reached Toshiro's ears, and he had smiled at her declaration.

His eyes remained on the little girl now sleeping peacefully in his arms. A warm and fuzzy feeling filled his chest the moment he could have her in his arms, the moment he felt the small presence of reiatsu on her. The same reiatsu he had the fortune of feeling those times Haineko had allowed it.

He looked at her hair, it was short but already was showing the distinctive colour of Rangiku's hair. She was small and warm and her little hands were closed in a strong fist, pulled out in front of her chest. Her eyes were closed so he didn't know if she had his or Rangiku's eye colour or maybe she had a combination of colours of both their eyes. Her nose was just like his, and that thought almost made him laugh because he didn't know how his nose looked like, he just knew she had her nose just like he knew that her tiny little mouth put out in a small pout was like Rangiku's.

She was perfect.

_Look at her Toshiro; she is so beautiful and cute, _said Hyorinmaru, and Toshiro could hear the broken tone in his voice and the soft sobs from him.

'_Were you crying?' _he asked, Hyorinmaru was silent for a moment but the ice dragon couldn't hide his face fast enough for Toshiro to not notice the tears. Besides, he had a handkerchief on his tail.

_I…I…couldn't help it! How could you not cry??? Look at her!! After all the hours of angst and wondering what had happened!!_ Toshiro smiled with sympathy at Hyorinmaru, but he decided not to mention the subject anymore.

'_She is beautiful, isn't she?'_

_As beautiful as her mother and as cute as you._

Toshiro didn't say anything, just for that moment, for that day he was going to ignore that comment and take it like a compliment.

"Excuse me, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Reluctantly, Toshiro lifted his face and looked at Isane.

"Yes?" Toshiro hugged his daughter against him in a protective manner fearing that maybe the woman was there to take his daughter away from him. Isane smiled at his gesture and was about to talk when realization hit Toshiro's eyes and the woman frowned slightly at his change of attitude.

"Rangiku! What happened to her? Where is she?" His sudden change and restlessness made the girl in his arms move uncomfortably in protest by the rude gesture that had disturbed her sleep.

"She is okay, she is resting right now." It wasn't Isane who answered, but Unohana. Toshiro turned to her and the Captain of the fourth division couldn't help but smile at the young man in front of her, his face a mask of concern and in his arms a small and sleepy girl.

"Can I see her?" he asked already preparing a way to protest if the woman denied him the right to see Rangiku.

"Of course, however," she said before Toshiro was taken to Rangiku's room, "she needs to rest. She is sleeping right now and your daughter needs that rest as well, Hitsugaya-taichou. "

Toshiro nodded his head and with the girl in his arms he went to Rangiku.

* * *

He neared the bed in which Rangiku was sleeping peacefully, she had bags under her eyes and it was evident in her paled and restless face that she needed to rest.

"Look who's here, Hime," said Toshiro with a soft voice, meant only for the girl that was just as asleep as her mother.

He had the urge to caress Rangiku's face but was afraid of letting go for a moment of the baby in his arms. He frowned, annoyed by his dilemma; his eyes drifted for a moment to the crib beside Rangiku's bed and then his eyes fell on his daughter. With a sigh he lifted her a little and kissed her forehead before letting her in the crib. She moved slightly and a soft sound akin to a sob left her mouth before going back to her sleeping state.

Toshiro smiled and concentrated once again on the form of the little girl, looking around and making sure that he wasn't about to be interrupted he leaned in and kissed her forehead once again. Then he turned to Rangiku and did the same. Rangiku stirred and a more relaxed and rested expression appeared on her face. The connection he had made earlier in the afternoon hadn't broke at all, if anything it was stronger than before now that he was close to her.

He grabbed her hand in his and chuckled; he wished he could laugh out loud as he wanted to do, but for the moment the soft laugh was enough. He felt happy like he had never felt before.

"I knew you could do it." He whispered to a sleeping Rangiku. Lifting her hand to his lips he kissed the back of her hand. "And now we're a family, my family."

The events of the day, his training session, the lack of sleep the night before and the turmoil of emotions of the day caught up to him. He felt tired, but the bed wasn't appropriate for two people, besides he didn't want to bother her. Reluctantly, he let go of her hand and brought a chair, putting it as close to the bed and the crib as he could. He sat there for a long time, not really aware of the moment he fall asleep.

* * *

At some point in the night (or was it earlier in the morning, it was still dark) she woke up.

She had felt the people that came in and out during the night but she wasn't aware of them, too tired to pay them any mind.

In the brief moment in which she felt her whole body protest in pain and tiredness, she remembered why she was there. With fear she sat up, turning around ready to scream for some answers when she saw him…and her.

Both of them were fast asleep.

He was sitting in a chair, his head hanging in an uncomfortable position, his mouth opened slightly and a little trace of spit could be seen. He must be really tired if he had fallen asleep in that (undignified) position. Then her eyes turned to the little crib and the small form that was breathing evenly and whose mouth was opened slightly, just like his.

Then, she felt it. The same feeling she got when her baby was about to be born and she knew, without a doubt, that it was him. That both their reiatsu where intertwined in the last sign of confidence, trust, and love.

She smiled and could feel the tears forming in her eyes; never before…she had never felt that way, she had never felt so secure, so protected, so… loved. And it was him, all thanks to him.

She looked at them once again and had to wonder how that first meeting between the both of them had been. What was his reaction when he saw her, when he saw the little person he had been talking to that he was so ready to have in his arms.

Her eyes turned to his sleeping form and she regretted not having a camera with her to imprint that memory in paper and show to whoever was interested in the cute sight of Hitsugaya Toshiro sleeping with spit coming out of his mouth and a hand resting lazily in the crib where his daughter was sleeping as well.

She turned her attention to the little girl sleeping there and a sudden urge for holding her in her arms invaded her. She had held her for a short time after she finally was born and then Isane had taken her away from her… so cruel. She and Haineko may have protested if it wasn't because they were so worn out. She bit her lower lip, she could just stand up and pick her up…but she was sleeping!! She couldn't wake her up just because she wanted to hold her, to finally have her in her arms after nine months of waiting, could she?

Rangiku didn't have to wake her up because the baby woke up on her own. At first she let out a low sob, moving her hands and her little body. Then she started crying.

The moment Rangiku moved to try and get to her Toshiro had already woken up and was standing beside the crib. He was talking softly to the baby. Lifting his eyes, he looked surprised at seeing Rangiku awake and in a sitting position, looking at him and the baby with worry in her eyes.

"I want to hold her," she said, voice filled with impatience. Toshiro nodded and lifted the baby in his arms, careful in each one of his movements.

She calmed herself for a moment, but it was obvious in the way she cried and moved that something else was bothering her. Rangiku held her close to her chest and hugged her the only way a mother could hold a child, though inexperienced and quite lost as to what the crying girl may want from her.

"Maybe she is hungry," ventured Toshiro. Rangiku looked at him and then at the baby in her arms. She blushed slightly when she noticed that she did know what she had to do, but was unsure as to how to do it.

Just at that moment Isane appeared in the room. She looked at both parents and smiled, trying to contain her giggle at the lost look on both of them.

"Do you know what is going on?" asked Isane in a gentle voice. Toshiro and Rangiku looked at each other before returning their eyes to Isane.

"I…I think she is hungry," said Rangiku. Isane nodded, and noticing the blush on Rangiku's face, she understood.

"Want me to help you?"

"Yes, please," said Rangiku with a grateful look. Isane neared the bed and started instructing Rangiku as to what to do; Rangiku noticed that it was different receiving orders and instructions versus doing it.

Toshiro couldn't help the curiosity that grew inside him the moment he imagined Rangiku feeding their baby. He had heard of it, had seen it in pictures and videos…but, the real experience was…different, and he couldn't help but blush really hard the moment he saw Rangiku breastfeeding the baby.

"Oh, look at you, you're blushing!" said Rangiku in a teasing tone. Toshiro shook his head and looked indignantly at Rangiku, who was laughing, while Isane hid her own giggles.

"W-well…you can't blame me!" he said. "I…well, you…this is…"

"Oh, come on, this is nothing you haven't seen before." The comment made him even redder than before and he glared intently at Rangiku as she smiled sweetly at him.

"It's not that and you know it!" he bark out, his voice interrupting the breakfast of the baby girl, and she protested softly at the interruption.

"Sorry, it was just the perfect opportunity," said Rangiku.

"Well, you shouldn't say anything, if I remember correctly you blushed too."

"Ah, but my reasons were different."

"Argh, you're impossible," said Toshiro, a little frustrated, though his lips lifted slightly and his eyes were gleaming with contentment.

"It seems like everything is normal with you and the baby and you're doing a good job, Rangiku-san," said Isane.

"Really? This is…is weird, but I wanted to thank you, for everything," said Rangiku. Isane waved her hand and smiled at the woman.

"It's okay, I actually felt honoured that I could participate in the birth," said Isane. "I 'm going to let the others know that you three are awake and fine. If you'll excuse me."

Once Isane left, Toshiro sat beside Rangiku and kissed her cheek while putting his arm around her shoulders and letting his head rest against hers. Rangiku smiled softly and both of them watched their daughter while she eagerly ate the milk offered by Rangiku.

"She is beautiful," said Rangiku, her voice filled with emotion. Toshiro nodded and let his other hand caress the cheek of their daughter.

"How does it feel?" he asked suddenly, moving away from Rangiku so he could look at her face.

"What?" she asked, confused. Toshiro blushed once again and signalled the baby and her uncovered breast with his head. "Oh, you mean…."

"Yes," he said before she could finish the sentence. Rangiku could tell he was slightly embarrassed and she would say to him that there was no need for him to be embarrassed at all if it wasn't for the fact that she felt a little uncomfortable as well.

"It feels…weird." Toshiro looked at her and nodded his head. That explanation was good enough for him, at least until they got used to it.

Toshiro looked at Rangiku for a moment, and then remembering Isane's words he looked at the door and performed the spell to produce the Kyoumon, mirror gate, the same one he had used a long time ago to protect an unconscious Hinamori.

Rangiku sent him a questioning glance, curious as to why he had used it on the door of their room.

"Well, Isane said she was going to tell the others you were awake," said Toshiro with a serious and protective gesture, "I just…don't want anyone entering the room while you're feeding her."

Rangiku laughed at his explanation and Toshiro rolled his eyes while she teased him for being so protective and, of course, jealous. He didn't say anything, merely enjoyed the presence of the most important women in his life, so he took her teasing with the occasional growling and scowl.

"I think I owe you an apology," he said suddenly after their daughter was satisfied and her eyes were looking curiously at Rangiku, while Rangiku keep making funny noises and talking to her in a soft and sweet voice.

"Apology? Why?"

"I promised you I was going to be there, remember?" Rangiku looked up at Toshiro, whose attention was on the both of them. A soft smiled appeared on Rangiku's face and she let out a giggle.

"I went berserk," she said, both amused and serious. Toshiro sent her a confused and incredulous look. "Okay, maybe not berserk, but I was being stubborn. I told Isane that I wouldn't let anything happen until you were there."

"Really?" asked Toshiro, shocked and not quite believing Rangiku's words.

"Yes, I told them that someone should inform you or I wouldn't cooperate at all but then Unohana-taichou arrived and this little princess didn't want to wait at all. She seems to be in a hurry," said Rangiku, turning her eyes to her daughter. She had her eyes opened and was moving her little hands, closing and opening her hands and looking at Rangiku with her big, teal eyes.

Toshiro chuckled; he could imagine Rangiku trying to wait for him, it made him feel…well, bad because he knew she could be difficult to deal with if she wanted to, but at the same time he felt important and needed.

Looking down at the now awake girl, his eyes went wide open with surprise at the sight, "Hey! She has my eyes!"

"Yes, and she has my hair, though I can see some white locks," mumbled Rangiku, hugging her against her chest.

Toshiro smiled softly and kissed Rangiku on her forehead while he carefully grabbed one of their daughter's hands.

"She is beautiful. Both of you," he mumbled with a tone filled with warmth and happiness. Rangiku smiled and turned around so she could kiss Toshiro on the lips.

"Now, we really need a name for her," said Rangiku, resting her head on Toshiro's shoulder.

However, her name wouldn't be decided until later that day.

* * *

Ichigo and Nel burst in the room, startling everyone by the… force they used to enter the room. Nel was bouncing, excited with a big grin adorning her childish expression. Ichigo was behind her, tired but content by the mere fact that Nel seemed to be happy.

Toshiro, however, couldn't smile or be as happy as the newcomers were. They had entered the room, making as much noise as they could and in the end they had woken up the baby who a moment ago was sleeping peacefully in Rangiku's arms.

"Kurosaki! What is the meaning of this??" Toshiro hissed out under his breath, sending a murderous glare to Ichigo, who was unaware of Toshiro's mood.

"Snow!! Tons and tons of snow!" exclaimed Nel, but her voice wasn't as loud as it could have been. She was looking with curiosity at Rangiku who was rocking something in her arms, the same something that was crying.

She walked towards the bed as Rangiku sent her a tired but gentle smile and Nel, tilting her head, tried to catch a glimpse of the little form in Rangiku's arms. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms under her armpit and lifted her enough for her to see the baby girl sobbing slightly in her mother's arms. Her eyes opened wide at the sight of something as new to her as the white and cold substance that she had discovered the day before – a newborn baby.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," said Ichigo, smiling sheepishly at Rangiku. Toshiro huffed behind him not liking the way he was being ignored. "But after Nel got to see the snow... she said she wanted Chibi-chan to see it as well. Even after Rukia explained to her that he probably knew the snow and was the cause of it."

"What do you mean?" asked Rangiku confused, she turned to Toshiro but the young man was just as confused as her.

"Don't tell me you guys don't know…" said Ichigo. Seeing the same confusion in both faces, he settled Nel on the bed and went to one of the closest windows and opened the hospital curtains wide for them to see the snowflakes still falling in Soul Society.

Toshiro neared the window and watched the white substance cover the fourth division yard. The morning sky was a mix of white, grey and blue.

"Oh, she's so cute!!" exclaimed Nel out loud; she covered her mouth with her hands as soon as she saw the little frown in the girl's forehead and the sound of what may have been soft sobs. "Sorry."

"It's okay, she was sleeping and now is a little grumpy because… well…"

"Because Kurosaki woke her up," said Toshiro walking towards the bed.

"Is not my fault," said Ichigo, following Toshiro and looking at the baby in Rangiku's arms. "There was something at the door that almost didn't let us in."

"Yeah, the mirror gate," said Toshiro. "How did you get past it?"

"I don't know. Anyway, why did you have that thing there?"

"Well, I didn't want uninvited guests to enter, mainly when Rangiku was feeding my daughter." A soft blush and understanding crossed Ichigo's face.

"I see and I totally understand."

Another soft sob of discomfort from the baby and Toshiro went immediately to her. With a shared smile, Rangiku handed her to him and Toshiro stood up with his daughter in his arms. Looking at Ichigo and lifting an eyebrow at him, he let the captain of the fifth division have a close look at her. Ichigo smiled and leaned in to find teal eyes looking directly at him, the little frown and the rather grumpy attitude still present in the baby's expression.

"You know, with her looking at me like that…I can see the resemblance." Toshiro narrowed his eyes but made a sign to Ichigo to explain his comment. "Well, she has the same scowling expression as you."

Rangiku giggled and Nel followed her soon after; Toshiro didn't know if he should be annoyed or just content. After all, Ichigo was implying another characteristic between his little princess and him.

"You're just taking advantage of the fact that I'm way too happy and relaxed to do anything at all to you," he finally said. Ichigo laughed and shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't about to deny or confirm anything; he was sure Toshiro appreciated his comment, only he didn't want to admit it.

"Wait, you said something about Toshiro being the cause of the snow, why?" Ichigo turned to Rangiku; beside her Nel stood up on the bed; she was trying to catch another glance at the baby now in Toshiro's arms.

"Nel, sit down, you may fall off the bed or over Rangiku-san." Nel pursed her lips for a moment and then sat up.

Toshiro watched with amusement as a concerned expression appeared on Ichigo's face when he uttered those words to Nel. He didn't know that Ichigo could have that voice filled with…parental authority. It made him smile and look down at the little girl that was moving her arms and closing and opening her hands with her eyes glued to her own movements; would he have that same tone when talking to her? When trying to protect her?

While Toshiro was thinking about those things, Ichigo started to narrate the events before they were informed about Rangiku. Ichigo was a harsh narrator, he didn't pay attention to the small details but to the bigger and meaningful ones and Rangiku was a good listener as long as she had a good story. And her expressions were a perfect match to the events. She gasped in surprise when Ichigo mentioned the savage way Grimmjaw and Kenpachi appeared. She giggled when he mentioned Yachiru or the taunting comments Grimmjaw used against him and Toshiro. And she frowned when she got an idea of the wounds Toshiro may have had.

"Why you didn't say anything?" she asked him. Toshiro merely shrugged.

"It wasn't important; I was more worried about you."

"You bet he was," said Ichigo. Rangiku turned to him, eager to hear the rest of the story. "When he heard about you being in labour he stood there for a long time, not doing anything, but his reiatsu had gone out of control."

Rangiku narrowed her eyes; she looked at Ichigo and then at Toshiro, not believing completely what Ichigo had said. Hitsugaya Toshiro never lost control. Whatever the situation was he never lost control. Right?

The embarrassed expression he was showing right at the moment told her otherwise. After that, Ichigo finished his story with the wild weather that was following Toshiro while he made his way to the Fourth division and how little by little things were back to 'normal' and there was only the presence of a soft and soothing snowfall.

"You guys…it seems like you've never seen snow," commented Ichigo. "I know Nel and Grimmjaw had never seen it, but the others…"

"Well, it's not as if we haven't seen it; you have to admit that it is quite strange seeing snow in the middle of May, on a sunny day," said Toshio as he made his way to the window, his daughter still in his arms.

"That and even in the middle of winter it's not that common," continued Rangiku, "Besides, Toshiro's control over the weather had a distinctive feature. It's not like normal weather that can be harsh and unpredictable, when he controls it, his presence and his mood can be...sensed."

"His mood?"

"Yeah, when I tried to change or control the weather," mumbled Toshiro, glancing at Rangiku, who smiled slightly; she remembered the few times he stopped strong storms only for her sake (though he always made her repay the favour, usually with office work). "Well, it seems to 'reflect' my mood or the intensity of the emotions I may have at the moment."

"So when you finally were calm and all…"started Ichigo, Toshiro nodded.

"That's why the snow is stopping. I wasn't even paying attention."

_Well, I was, _commented Hyorinmaru. _But I just thought that something special had to happen today, you know? Something to match our little princess' birth! And that was the snow; white, pure and cold._

Rangiku smiled and thanked Hyourinmaru. By his actions, she had to agree with him, there must be something else to make that day even more special and unique.

"What's her name?" asked Nel curiously, stopping whatever Ichigo was about to say. Toshiro and Rangiku looked at each other but neither of them knew how to answer.

"You don't have a name?!" exclaimed Ichigo, "I thought you'd already chosen one!"

"No we don't," said Rangiku, "but we did think of something and now…"

She trailed off and looked over at Toshiro, who didn't understand the look she was sending his way. "Rangiku wanted her name to have '-Hime' in it."

"Okay and…" Ichigo looked at each other and then noticed he was in the middle of a silent conversation, so he decided to remain silent for the moment.

Rangiku's lips lifted at her sides and her eyes looked behind Toshiro, who turned around to watch outside the window once again. Silence filled the room, and even Nel understood that there was something, that something was about to happen, even though she didn't understand what it was.

With her daughter in his arms he neared the window, and in there he saw the snow falling and just like that he knew that it was his fault that snow was falling in Seireitei in the middle of May, when it was even stranger that such an event happened around winter time.

"It seems like you like to work a lot of miracles, eh?" he said, kissing the girl on her forehead and smiling softly at her, understanding what Rangiku wanted to say with her look.

"Yuki…" Toshiro turned his head to look at Rangiku when she uttered the word with a pensive look on her face.

"…Hime?" he looked at the girl in his arms, the little girl that was now looking at him intently and whose hands were trying to get a hold of his face. Toshiro chuckled and held her even closer; she wasn't even a day old and she already meant the world to him. Leaning down he kissed her forehead softly. Yukihime.

_It's perfect! I think it suits her perfectly!_

_I also like it, better than Hyorinmaru's proposals._

Toshiro nodded, grateful by his zanpakutou's and Hainekos' approval. Then, turning around, Toshiro locked eyes with Rangiku, whose smile was just as big as his had been a moment ago. He tilted his head to the side and indicated with that movement the window in which the snow could be seen.

"I like it," he said, making his way towards Rangiku. "And Hyorinmaru and Haineko agree with us."

"Are you sure?" she asked, though she had already made a decision regarding the name. It was all Toshiro and she wanted. She was now their little princess, their Snow Princess.

"Yes," he replied, excited by the idea. Rangiku nodded her head and giggled slightly at his obvious excitement.

"Then, Yukihime it is!" she exclaimed, laughing happily at the confused expression from Nel and Ichigo.

"What? What happened?" asked Nel and Ichigo was just as curious.

Toshiro looked at Ichigo and then showed the little girl to him, "Nel, Ichigo please be the first ones to officially meet our daughter, Hitsugaya Yukihime."

* * *

Weeks later things had gone back to normal.

Again, as normal as things could be in Soul Society.

Ukitake and Kyouraku (along with Nanao) were the proud holders of the title of grandparents, that Rangiku had given to them the first time they went to visit her and Yukihime. While Ichigo and Rukia held the title of god-parents.

Rukia was so excited and affected by the sight of the newborn girl that she had asked (more like demanded) Ichigo for one.

"I want a baby," she said; her comment made Ichigo and Byakuya cough and try to breathe after choking on their own spit.

"Rukia, I don't think this is the time, the place or even the right topic to be talking about at the moment," said Byakuya, who was wearing a sour look and sending a heated glare to Ichigo.

"I agree with Byakuya, I don't think this is the time."

"And personally, I don't think this conversation should take place at any moment in the near future," continued Byakuya, this time Ichigo turned to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked narrowing his eyes, Byakuya stood up at his full height and looked down at Ichigo, ready to make clear his thoughts about Ichigo having babies with Rukia.

"What I mean is that one Kurosaki is enough for the Real world and this one," said Byakuya. "I am sure that if my sister, Rukia, wants a baby I can provide her with better…bidders."

At the moment, Byakuya and Ichigo were entangled in what Kyouraku and Ukitake called 'family banter,' though Toshiro couldn't agree with them and thought it was Byakuya's way to get rid of Ichigo. Rukia, of course, as it was the custom in those 'banters,' was ignored.

"Oh yeah?" exclaimed Ichigo defiantly. Byakuya lifted a single eyebrow but otherwise his face didn't show any other emotion.

"Yes," was his simple answer. Toshiro rolled his eyes. He knew what was about to happen, he could see the fire that appeared in Ichigo's eyes and the way he grabbed Rukia's hand.

"Let's go Rukia," he said, turning around and walking away with Rukia. Byakuya was left, perplexed, until he heard Ichigo's voice once gain. "Let's go make a baby!"

Ichigo disappeared (which was wise of him), leaving Byakuya behind with a stunned expression and what seemed to be a twitching eyebrow.

"Are we really going to…" asked Rukia once they had stopped at Ichigo's division.

"What? No, of course not!" exclaimed Ichigo, Rukia looked disappointed for a moment, then she glared at Ichigo. "So, you said all those things to make Nii-sama mad?"

"Well, of course! What else would I…?" Ichigo trailed off, he turned around noticing, too late, his mistake.

"So, you don't want to have kids with me?" she didn't wait for an answer before turning around and leaving.

"What did you do this time, Taichou?" asked Hinamori. Ichigo turned to her, rather offended.

"What makes you think I did anything at all, Momo?" Hinamori remained silent for a moment and looked aside. "Okay, okay…it seems like today I'm sleeping on the couch. If Byakuya comes here, tell him I left to the Real World. That may keep him away from me for a while."

Though as far as Toshiro knew, Ichigo didn't sleep on the sofa at his division that day, whatever he had done or said had convinced Rukia that Ichigo did want kids in the near future. Toshiro had to admit that being friends with Ichigo turned out to be…exciting; there was something or someone there to make things interesting.

Finally, Unohana-taichou was satisfied enough to let Rangiku and Yukihime go to their home, where Toshiro was expecting them with opened arms and a lot of gifts for both of them to appreciate.

It was hard at first, to get used to a baby in their lives, to waking up in the middle of the night and work the next day. But, they wouldn't want it any other way.

Toshiro wouldn't want it any other way. He loved it, all of it; all the things he had built up the last year and that lead him to the company of the most important beings in his life. To hear them laugh, talk or babble, to see their eyes light up the moment he entered the room or the sight of both of them fast asleep on the bed, cuddled up against each other.

* * *

Rangiku welcomed the cold air from the night while she let her back rest against a column. From her position she could see the pond and the dark sky of the night. The door of her room was open, revealing Toshiro sitting beside the baby crib with a book in his hands.

She could feel the side of her lips tug upwards in the form of a small smile. It was some kind of…ritual every night from the last few weeks since they brought Yuki home. Either it was she or him with a fairytale book in their hands, beside Yuki telling her one of the tales while she fell asleep with the soothing voices of either of her parents talking to her.

She let her eyes drift to Toshiro, who was talking animatedly to the baby.

He looked so prepared.

He had never doubted; he had never backed away from his duties as a Captain and now as a father. But then again, even when Yuki wasn't born he had never faltered. She knew that, even if his princess was unplanned he was ready to be a father, to be a husband…just like he had been ready to be a shinigami, to be a Captain. She embraced herself and lowered her face to hide her tears. She wasn't ready, was she? Why was she thinking this now? Why did she feel so out of place, so unprepared to be a mother?

A hand under her chin lifted her face slowly and soon she found herself looking directly in Toshiro's eyes. She saw the concern and the confusion, the wish to make everything better for her. She smiled and wiped her tears away and let his arms embrace her and hold her against him with softness that contradicted his firm gasp on her.

"What is it? Are you okay?" She giggled, he was always like that. Worried about her, even before all the events leading to their relationship, he was always paying attention to her.

"I can't believe your concern made snow in Soul Society," she mumbled against his neck. He rolled his eyes knowing that her comment was a way to evade his question.

"We decided that was an unfortunate incident, not really my fault since Hyorinmaru took part in it."

She giggled and untangled herself from him to look at him carefully in the same way he was looking at her. "I was thinking how brave you are. How prepared you are to be a father while me…I don't think I can," she said, closing her eyes and smiling at Toshiro, as if trying to reassure him that even through her doubts of her ability she wasn't about to step aside or leave him alone.

Toshiro tilted his head to the side and let his eyes roam over her face and her body. She was so beautiful under the light of the moon reflected in her icy blue eyes, in the light coming from them every time she smiled and the reflections of her hair. Her face relaxed and with that playful expression always present in her, that smile that could be honest, bitter or mischievous at the same time.

She was beautiful. She always had been.

And him? He was lucky. Lucky to be beside her, to share those little but meaningful moments with her.

He let his hand softly caress the uncovered skin from her neck to her collarbone. So warm. So different from his own skin that always preserved certain coldness in it. He took a step forward, hypnotised by her, by her own hand that was moving around him the same way his hand was teasing her skin. She flashed him a big grin and leaned in to meet his lips.

"I was scared, you know?" he mumbled, reluctant to admit it, not that Rangiku believed him that much.

"Really? Why?" she asked, trying to determine if she believed him or not, though his expression was an indicator of his honesty.

"Well, what if I'm not a good father? What if I'm not prepared? Or if I failed both of you?" he said. "I was even scared that my height was…that…you wouldn't…"

Rangiku smiled softly and passed an arm around his shoulders from behind, bringing his back in contact with her breast.

"Now, I believe you, the moment you mention that issue of yours with your height..." he let out a low growl and turned to face Rangiku.

"I was afraid I may lose you, that I wasn't enough for either of you."

She believed him, mainly because Hitsugaya Toshiro would never admit any of those things out loud in jest. Even to her.

"But then…I remembered that it was you who I was starting my family with," he whispered. Slowly a smile, a real one, made his appearance on his face. "I stopped being afraid. Thank you."

Rangiku looked under the light of the moon that was shining up in the sky of Soul Society. He was relaxed, calm and happy; the feelings and state of mind she had come to identify every time she (and now, Yukihime) were beside him.

"You don't have to thank me," she said, sighing deeply when his hand made contact with her cheek and he took a step closer to her. "If anything, I'm the one who should be thankful."

"Why is that?" he asked, a playful smile in place and his cold breath making contact with the

uncovered skin under her neck. She shivered but let a smile of her own appear.

"For letting me be part of your family, for giving me the opportunity to finally have one of my own." A kiss, deep and passionate, one that made her shiver and made his mind foggy. "For loving me."

A flicker of disappointment when he broke the kiss, then a cocky smile, "You're welcome."

Rangiku laughed while her arms trapped him in a deadly hug that he didn't stop, but rather enjoyed. She loved him, of that she didn't have a doubt, not after all the things they had lived through together the last nine months. And, well, the last century. Like always, if he was ready to take this new path, she was as ready as him. They both would learn, eventually. And for the time being their love for each other and for Yukihime was more than enough.

"You're so sure of yourself, Hitsugaya-taichou," she said, teasing him with her voice and her sudden caress.

"Well, I have to be; otherwise no one would take me seriously, Matsumoto-fukutaichou," he said, accepting her teasing, enjoying her attentions.

"So, what would you do for me to take you seriously?" A wiggle of her eyebrows and an amused smile.

He rolled his eyes, it was quite obvious what she wanted and when, but he shook his head. "Not with Yuki in the room."

She huffed and pouted stopping her teasing with her hands to cross her arms. Toshiro snickered because she had just confirmed to him what she wanted.

_How can you refuse her???!!!_ Toshiro almost, almost, said he couldn't, that he was ready to give in. But he stopped; after all, Yukihime was sleeping peacefully in their room. Someone had to be strong.

"I guess you're right," she said and Toshiro narrowed his eyes, Rangiku almost never gave up so easily, she always had a plan B, or C, etc., to make him give in to her wishes.

"I know, I'm always right," he said, teasing her. She glared at him; then, a familiar gleam.

"But…when we finally…you know…" Yeah, unfortunately he knew, and he was just as eager as her but, really they couldn't do it with their daughter sleeping in the same room.(_Keep telling yourself that, maybe you convinced yourself.)_ "I want another baby."

He almost fainted, really. He didn't expect those words to leave her mouth; he looked at her and saw decision in her.

"What?"

"I want another baby!! Of course not right away. Maybe wait for Yukihime to be a couple years old," she said, a finger on her chin in a thoughtful manner. Then, "Oh! We can have tons of babies and make our own squad!!"

Now he knew she was talking nonsense, usually the outcome of Orihime's visits. But he smiled and was very careful to not nod his head or agree in any way, who knows when or if she was going to use that little action against him in the future. He wasn't against the idea of another baby, but he really didn't want a complete squad.

"I think you're tired, we'll talk about another baby later, and I promise you that the wait is going to be worth it," he said, but at that moment she turned to him with a mischievous look on her face which made him wary and afraid of his destiny.

"Good, because this was your last opportunity to have sex with me."

"What do you mean?" again he felt as if he was about to faint; her smile only grew when she noticed the effect her words were having on him, well not only her words, she hadn't stopped teasing him with her hands.

"I mean that we're not going to have sex until after the wedding." She walked away leaving a dumbstruck Hitsugaya There with one thought in his mind. 'Four months??!!'

_It's your own fault…_ commented Hyorinmaru, rather amused; behind him Haineko was looking at him with the same expression as her Mistress.

_Do you know, my lovely dragon, that if your Master is not having any, the same thing goes for you, don't you?_

_What??!! _Toshiro smirked, at least he wasn't about to suffer alone.

Toshiro caught up with Rangiku in the room, grabbing her by the arm and turning her around so she was facing him once again. He narrowed his eyes wanting to wipe away the cocky smile of hers. Then, calming a little, he smiled.

"You won't be able to wait." He let go of her and crossed his arms.

"If I can wait that long, next time we're going to have a boy." He blinked and blinked then laughed, amused by her words.

"You know, we can't really decide what the sex of the baby is going to be, right?"

"Well, then we have to keep trying until we have a boy." He shook his head and couldn't help but think how weird that conversation was, but that he believed she would try until they had a boy. Again, he wasn't against the idea…everything o make her (and him) happy.

"You really want another baby?" he asked; this time he was rather excited though shy about the situation.

Rangiku nodded her head and went to the crib in which Yukihime was sleeping with her pink blanket and the stuffed dragon beside her.

"I wouldn't mind having a big family," she mumbled, serious this time. "And a cat…or maybe a dog?"

There was a long moment of silence in which Toshiro watched Rangiku caress Yukihime, then leant in to kiss her softly. He followed her with his eyes until she was ready to go to bed; it wasn't an uncomfortable silence but rather a contemplative one. He didn't know what Rangiku could be thinking about, but he had an idea.

A big family.

He smiled and joined Rangiku in their bed; he hovered above her for a moment before leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips, a feather like touch of his lips against hers.

"As you wish, Rangiku. We can have a big family with both a cat and a dog," was his mumbled reply. One last kiss, deep and passionate, before he settled himself on the bed and welcomed with open arms a sleepy Rangiku as she cuddled up against him. Both of them enjoyed the soothing presence of the other.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, this it (longer than I expected). This is the final chapter of my story. I have to say this took a lot of time mainly because I didn't know how to end it, some things turned out the way I want them to, some others change, and this is the final result.

I enjoyed writing this story and I hope all of you enjoy it as much as I did. I read once that you couldn't complete a story or actually made one without having peple to thank for their comments, support,etc. So...

I want to thank **Rachel Noelle** who helped me out with my grammar, spelling and some other things that probably wouldn't look good if she hasn't taken a look at it first.

I also want to thank **SoaringHellButtefly** for her comment and for allowing me use the name she had create for Toshiro and Rangiku's daughter.

And finally I want to thank all the pleople who read this story, to each one of you for your reviews, alerts, favorites, C2. So yeah, Thank You so much for reading, while I have an epilogue for the story I'm going to publish it as a one-shot, so if you have request or something like that I wouldn't mind hearing it.

Now I would love to read some of your comments about the story, critiques (but not flames) improvments I can do to my writing or my future stories. Things like that.

So, don't forget to review!


End file.
